Isolation (Traduction FR)
by Kosstheline
Summary: Il ne peut pas quitter la chambre. Sa chambre à elle. Et tout ça à cause de l'Ordre. Enfermé dans un espace restreint avec pour seule compagnie la Sang de Bourbe, quelque chose va céder. Peut-être sa santé mentale. Peut-être pas. "Voilà !" cracha-t-elle. "Maintenant ton sang est aussi sale que le mien !" DM/HG. Post-PSM. (Auteur original: Bex-Chan)
1. Haven

Bex-Chan, _Isolation_. (Traduction par Kosstheline)

Résumé : Post-PSM. Ron et Harry sont partis à la chasse aux Horcruxes et Hermione est restée à Poudlard pour aider l'Ordre à sécuriser l'école pour les autres élèves. Rogue force Draco à rester à Poudlard pour sa propre protection, mais il ne peut pas quitter la pièce qui lui est attribuée : la chambre de Granger. Hermione est la seule élève de confiance à détenir cette information, alors Malfoy et elle partagent le même espace restreint, et Draco tente d'éviter la folie tandis qu'il se retrouve de plus en plus isolé, avec la Sang de Bourbe pour seule compagnie.

Contenu et thèmes adultes, langage explicite.

Avertissement: Rien de m'appartient. Regardez dans mon sac… Oh, cool, une chauve souris. (Note traducteur: _Rien ne m'appartient non plus_.)

 _(Merci à LiliYellow pour avoir beta-readé ce chapitre!)_

* * *

Chapitre 1: Heaven

Souvent, les gens disent que dans les moments de trouble, on apprend à apprécier les petites choses. Les notions poétiques et fantaisistes telles que le soleil couchant, le doux chant des oiseaux et les couleurs variées des fleurs délicates.

Et bien, Hermione pouvait bien affirmer que tout cela n'était que mensonges.

Mensonges. Mensonges. Mensonges.

Les couchers de soleils étaient à peu près les mêmes tous les jours, le couinement des oiseaux étaient très ennuyeux et lui donnaient mal à la tête, et elle se fichait clairement de la teinte et les nuances de couleur des fleurs. De toute façon, elles avaient toutes disparues. Elles étaient toutes devenues fanées et fripées, surtout à l'approche de l'hiver, qui étouffait la vie aux alentours.

Non, quand les temps sont durs, et ils l'étaient, on oublie à peu près tout le reste. Tout était sans importance et déformé, obscurci par la gravité des ténèbres. Hermione avait remarqué que même ses cours étaient devenus insensés, et le pire était que tout le monde semblait ressentir la même chose.

Tous les étudiants de Poudlard sombraient dans la mélancolie. Tous.

Du moins, ceux qui avaient été autorisés à revenir.

Lorsqu'elle était revenue, il n'y avait plus qu'un quart du nombre habituel d'élèves, et tous avaient peur, se déplaçant dans les couloirs vides en chuchotant, le visage sombre. Mais les cours étaient toujours maintenus, de même que les matchs de Quidditch et d'autres événements, même si il était flagrant que la plupart des élèves avaient perdu la volonté de rivaliser, de socialiser et même d'apprendre.

McGonagall faisait de son mieux pour maintenir les choses en ordre, cohérentes et familières, mais cela s'avérait inutile. La pseudo-école qu'était Poudlard en ces temps-là n'était en réalité qu'un bouclier aux murs anciens que les gens avaient un jour cru sécurisés. Mais bien sûr, tout cela n'était encore que mensonges.

On était le 1er octobre, ce qui voulait dire qu'Hermione était de retour à l'école depuis seulement quelques semaines, mais le temps lui semblait bien plus long. Cela voulait également dire que Dumbledore était décédé exactement cinq mois auparavant. Non, Poudlard n'était définitivement pas sécurisée, et tout le monde le savait. Les Mangemorts s'étaient introduits dans l'école, tout ça à cause de ce putain de Draco Malfoy, et ensuite, Rogue avait tué l'homme le plus brillant qu'elle connaissait.

Voldemort était de retour. En réalité, il était de retour depuis quelques années maintenant, mais la malédiction de son retour devenait de plus en plus bruyante et menaçante de jour en jour. Elle était pétrifiée. Oui, Hermione Granger avait peur. Au diable les stéréotypes conformes aux couleurs de Gryffondor, parfois il était normal d'être effrayé.

Le fait que ses deux _supposées_ meilleurs amis l'aient laissée ici, toute seule, n'arrangeait certainement pas les choses. Oui, Harry et Ron étaient en ce moment en train de sillonner tout le pays à la recherche des Horcruxes. Sans elle. Elle n'était pas vraiment sûre de comprendre la logique de ce raisonnement mais cela avait été la suggestion de Lupin. Elle aimait ses amis, mais si elle voyait juste, Harry souffrait probablement de dépressions nerveuses toutes les heures, et Ron devait sûrement trébucher sur ses propres pieds.

Elle savait que cela n'avait pas été leur décision, mais elle ne pouvait pas empêcher une certaine rancoeur d'envahir son cerveau. Au moins, ils s'entraidaient.

Elle était restée ici pour aider McGonagall à transformer Poudlard en refuge. Pour en faire un endroit sûr. Il y avait quelques membres de l'Ordre comme Seamus et Dean, et Ginny apportait également son aide avec le reste des professeurs. La plus jeune des Weasley était assez sympathique, mais elle n'était pas assez proche d'elle pour combler le manque que les garçons avaient laissé. La plupart du temps, Hermione se sentait atrocement seule.

Elle avait été nommée Préfète en chef, bien sûr, peut-être pour qu'elle puisse avoir sa propre chambre afin d'aider L'Ordre dans ses plans. Ou bien c'était pour qu'elle puisse avoir une certaine liberté pour s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque pendant la nuit avec l'espoir d'obtenir des informations utiles à la cause. Ou encore parce qu'elle était la célèbre meilleure amie de Harry Potter, et qu'elle était donc supposée fournir un symbole d'espoir pour les âmes misérables qui hantaient Poudlard. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle était contente de pouvoir apporter son aide, bien qu'elle eût préféré rester avec Ron et Harry.

Michael Corner était le Préfet en chef, mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment su pourquoi il avait été choisi. Il l'était probablement uniquement parce qu'il avait été Préfet et membre de l'Armée de Dumbledore, mais elle doutait fortement qu'il s'investisse assez dans la préparation pour l'Ordre. Elle aurait pu lui demander, bien sûr, ou même essayer d'avoir une conversation avec n'importe quel autre élève, mais la seule personne à qui elle avait réellement parlé ces jours-ci était McGonagall. Elle était trop occupée… trop immergée par le besoin désespérant d'apporter son aide.

Son dortoir de Préfète semblait vide. Creux.

Près de la tour de Gryffondor, il y avait sa chambre, une petite cuisine, un salon restreint, la salle de bains, et une autre chambre. La chambre qu'Harry aurait probablement occupé s'il avait été nommé Préfet en chef. Corner avait son propre dortoir près de la tour de Serdaigle, et cela la soulageait. Si elle devait être en colère et anxieuse en raison de la situation du monde sorcier, elle ne voulait que personne ne le sache, mis à part Harry et Ron.

Mais, comme elle l'avait constaté à de si nombreuses reprises, ils n'étaient pas là. Ils lui envoyaient une lettre tous les quinze jours, en faisant attention de ne pas dépasser ce quota au cas où cela alerterait Voldemort de leur recherche des Horcruxes.

Donc, oui. Les temps étaient durs. Remarquablement durs.

Si durs que les mots devant ses yeux semblaient seulement glisser par-dessus son esprit et échapper à son attention. Il était minuit passé lorsqu'elle s'était dirigée vers la bibliothèque afin de faire de nouvelles recherches sur les Horcruxes, sous l'impulsion de ses insomnies passionnées.

Il était sûrement deux heures du matin maintenant. Le lieu était évidemment désert, et seule la faible lumière de son _Lumos_ indiquait la présence de vie au coeur de ce labyrinthe de livres. Elle frotta ses yeux privés de sommeil et essaya de se concentrer sur les lettres et les formes floues, mais c'était difficile.

« Bon. » marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même, suivant la ligne du bout de son doigt afin de stabiliser son regard _. « Le premier sorcier connu pour avoir créé un Horcruxe était Herpo l'Infâme, et ceux-ci pouvaient seulement être…_ »

 _Merde…_

Elle avait déjà lu cette phrase deux fois.

* * *

Vous êtes malade, » cracha-t-il, s'interrompant dans ses paroles. « Je ne sais pas laquelle de vos maudites potions vous avez avalé mais il est hors de question que je retourne là bas ! »

« Et je suppose que tu as une meilleure idée ? » lança Rogue en se tournant lentement pour faire face à son interlocuteur, regardant le jeune homme avec impatience.

« Vous avez oublié ce qu'on a fait là-bas ? » demanda-t-il en levant sa main tremblante de fureur en direction de l'école faiblement éclairée. « Je vais être tué sur place si je remets un pied dans cet endroit ! »

« Nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter, Draco, » rétorqua l'ex-professeur, saisissant l'arrière du col du jeune sorcier. « J'ai fait le Serment de te protéger et il s'avère que c'est le seul endroit où tu seras en sécurité-

« Lâchez-moi ! » siffla-t-il, luttant contre l'emprise de Rogue qui marchait vers Poudlard. Il essaya d'enfoncer ses talons dans le sol et d'enlever les mains du professeur de sa robe de sorcier, mais en vain. « Espèce de sale traitre à votre sang ! »

Rogue cessa ses grandes enjambées et ajusta son emprise sur les vêtements de Draco afin d'approcher son visage du sien. Cela ne se voyait pas sur son visage, mais Malfoy se sentit soudain très méfiant devant l'aspect menaçant des yeux du professeur, mais il ne broncha pas. Il était un traitre à son sang. C'était un fait.

Rogue et lui-même avaient passé les quatre derniers mois à se cacher suite aux… événements de la tour d'Astronomie. Draco n'était pas stupide. Il savait que son échec aurait des conséquences, mais il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer l'ampleur de celles-ci. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait sa mort.

Il n'avait parlé à aucun de ses parents depuis, et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui leur était arrivé. Il venait à peine de quitter un hangar dans le Shetland, avec pour seule compagnie l'homme grassouillet et mystérieux qui était présentement en train de le torturer du regard. De plus, sa tête était mise à prix. Des deux côtés, on souhaitait sa mort. Remarquable.

Et puis Rogue lui avait dit qu'il était un espion, qu'il les avait tous trahis et qu'il était l'un des _leurs_. Draco avait alors vomi les restes à peine digérés qu'ils avaient réussi à voler ce jour-là. Puis, le reste de la soirée, il avait essayé de s'échapper de leur repaire écossais.

Mais où serait-il parti, de toute façon ?

Si Voldemort n'avait pas voulu l'Avada Kedavriser dès que possible, il aurait dévoilé la révélation de Rogue pour son bénéfice personnel. Mais il n'avait plus sa place parmi les Mangemorts, ce qui faisait qu'il était profondément foutu, contraint à suivre le traitre à son sang, qui lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait plus le protéger. Connard.

Et il avait fallu qu'il l'emmène à Poudlard.

Il avait essayé de poser des questions sur le degré d'implication de Rogue dans l'Ordre, mais comme à son habitude, le vieux con n'avait dit que le strict minimum. Draco s'était demandé si la folie n'avait pas fini par rattraper le vieil homme, et que toute cette histoire d'espionnage n'était que divagations hystériques d'un homme sénile. Après tout, il avait assassiné Dumbledore. Mais alors pourquoi l'emmènerait-il à Poudlard s'il n'avait pas une certaine influence auprès de McGonagall et de l'Ordre ?

L'anxiété et toutes ces questions venaient se cogner contre ses tempes et résonnaient à grands échos dans ses oreilles. Mais il n'avait pas eu de réponses. Pas de promesses. Rien. Il avait été laissé là, à mijoter dans un néant douloureux et à se demander à quel moment les choses étaient devenues si compliquées.

Cinq mois passés dans un hangar bancal sur une certaine île nommée Shetland Island, où seuls les cris des moutons tranchaient le silence, l'avaient laissé légèrement... tendu. Bien sûr, que le sorcier le plus puissant de la Terre soit à la recherche de son cadavre n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Quelle semaine de merde. Mois de merde. Année de merde.

« J'essaye de te protéger, Draco, » lança le sinistre professeur, resserrant son emprise sur la cape de Draco. « C'est le seul endroit où tu seras en sécurité-

« Je ne serai pas en sécurité ici, » grogna le blond, courbant ses lèvres de dégout. « Je suis leur putain d'ennemi-

« Tu es un ennemi des deux côtés maintenant, » fit remarquer Rogue, continuant d'avancer en direction de l'école, tirant Malfoy avec lui. « Mais ce côté est moins susceptible de te tuer. Le professeur McGonagall a déjà accepté cette proposition. »

« Quelle idiote. » aboya Draco, ce qui lui coûta un tiraillement dans le bras. « Je dois confier ma sécurité à cette folle ? »

« Tu n'as pas le choix. »

Ses protestations cessèrent.

* * *

Elle frissonna.

L'automne avait envahi le château trop rapidement, le froid s'infiltrait à l'arrière de son cou. Son souffle quittait sa bouche en de légères brumes et elle recouvrit ses poings avec le tissu de son pull pour réchauffer ses doigts.

Hermione sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit la porte battante de la bibliothèque s'ouvrir, suivie par des pas trainants. Elle attrapa silencieusement sa baguette afin de mettre fin à son sortilège _Lumos_ et d'écouter avec attention le léger martèlement régulier contre le plancher. Elle respira aussi silencieusement que possible, réussissant à se lever de son siège sans faire le moindre bruit.

Elle regarda à travers les espaces entre les livres posés sur les étagères, en faisant toujours attention de ne faire aucun bruit, à la recherche d'un indice de quelque chose d'anormal. Toutes les ombres se fondaient en une masse obscure, presque noire, alors elle se concentra sur les sons. Qui que ce soit, il s'attardait encore près de la porte, mais s'avançait lentement dans la bibliothèque. Sa main se resserra autour de sa baguette.

« Miss Granger ? » appela une voix familière, et ses épaules se relaxèrent. « Êtes-vous ici ? »

« _Lumos_ , » soupira la sorcière, ses pas se dirigeant vers la voix amicale. « Je suis là, professeur Slughorn. »

« Ah, vous voilà, » sourit nerveusement l'homme quand il aperçut la jeune femme. « Vous savez, nous vous avons cherché partout. Vous ne devriez vraiment pas sortir si tard, même en tant que Préfète. »

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda-t-elle, ignorant son commentaire.

« Le professeur McGonagall souhaiterait vous parler, » déclara-t-il simplement, la conduisant hors de la bibliothèque. « Elle est dans son bureau. »

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Elle fronça les sourcils avec inquiétude. Pourquoi McGonagall avait-elle besoin d'elle à deux heures du matin ?

« Je ne suis pas sûr de ce qu'il se passe, Miss Granger. » admit-t-il en haussant les épaules. « Je suis sûr que tout va bien, ou alors nous en aurions été informés. »

« Je suppose, » acquiesça-t-elle, plongeant ses mains dans ses poches. « Ça semble juste un peu bizarre. »

« En des temps comme ceux là, Miss Granger, » souffla-t-il, et elle pouvait entendre au son de sa voix à quel point le vieil homme était fatigué. Il étaient tous _si_ fatigués. « Je suis surpris que vous trouviez encore quelque chose bizarre. »

« Vous marquez un point. »

« Je vais vous accompagner à son bureau, » lui dit-il, sa voix légèrement déformée par la fatigue. « Vous voudrez que je vous attende dehors pour m'assurer que vous retournez à votre chambre en sécurité ? »

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire, » refusa-t-elle en secouant légèrement la tête. « Ma chambre est à seulement quelques pas du bureau de Madame McGonagall. De plus, vous semblez très fatigué, Monsieur. »

« J'ai été réveillé assez soudainement, » avoua-t-il, étouffant un bâillement dans sa manche. « Mais vous, vous étiez en train de lire à la bibliothèque. Dormez-vous bien, Miss Granger ? »

« Assez bien, » mentit-elle.

« Pourrais-je vous recommander de la potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves ? » suggéra-t-il, lui lançant un regard significatif. « Je pourrais vous en faire infuser pour demain ? »

« Non, merci. » Elle lui offrit un faible sourire. « J'ai quelques pilules Moldues pour dormir que je peux prendre si j'en ai vraiment besoin, mais je vais bien, monsieur. Vraiment. »

« Si vous le dites, Miss Granger. » céda-t-il, s'arrêtant alors qu'ils arrivaient à la porte du bureau de McGonagall. « Je vous laisse ici, alors. »

« Merci, Professeur Slughorn. » acquiesça-t-elle poliment, en attendant que le sorcier ait disparu dans le couloir avant de murmurer le mot de passe. « Chat tigré. »

Draco était assis dans un fauteuil surdimensionné, grinçant des dents et mâchonnant sa langue. Les deux professeurs se chamaillaient en face de lui, et il devait faire preuve d'une grande maîtrise de soi afin de s'empêcher de leur crier dessus. Si McGonagall n'était pas en train de serrer sa baguette d'une manière défensive, il les aurait probablement ensorcelés depuis, ou au moins, il aurait jeté quelques sortilèges de mutisme afin de ne plus avoir à supporter leur vacarme.

« J'ai accepté de vous rencontrer, Severus, » lança durement la sorcière. « Il ne me semble pas avoir fait la promesse de le laisser rester ici. »

« Il n'y a aucun autre endroit, » déclara calmement Rogue, posant son regard sur Draco un instant. « Si le Seigneur de Ténèbres le trouve, alors il le tuera, Minerva. »

« Et vous voulez que je mette le reste de mes élèves en danger ? » rétorqua-t-elle sèchement, son épais accent écossais rappelant à Draco son séjour dans le Nord. Toujours à se cacher…

« Vous essayez de protéger les autres élèves, » lança le professeur d'un ton maussade. « Il en a besoin bien plus que quiconque-

« Ce garçon est la raison pour laquelle ce lieu a été attaqué ! » cria-t-elle, pointant un doigt accusateur sur lui. « Ce garçon-

« Est un enfant. » l'interrompit Rogue, ignorant le grognement offensé de l'adolescent silencieux. « Il a été induit en erreur, Minerva. »

Draco leva brusquement les yeux à ces mots, et il scruta l'homme en qui il avait eu une fois confiance avec scepticisme. C'était étrange et rabaissant d'être défendu par quelqu'un qu'il méprisait dorénavant.

« Il savait ce qu'il faisait. » répliqua la directrice silencieusement, son ton de conservatrice en place. Et s'il n'avait pas été sot, les choses auraient été différentes-

« Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait encore une menace, » déduit-il avec attention. « Vous savez qu'Albus-

« Ne vous avisez même pas d'essayer de me corrompre avec sa mémoire ! » avertit-elle, sa voix montant d'un ton, attaquant ses propres oreilles. « Ne vous avisez pas, Severus- »

« Vous savez que j'ai raison, » rétorqua-t-il férocement. « Vous savez très bien à quel point il était déterminé à s'assurer que Draco ne suive pas… ce chemin. »

Malfoy sentit sa mâchoire se desserrer. Des questions inévitables inondèrent son cerveau trop rapidement. Le vieux fou s'était pris d'intérêt pour lui ? Il avait voulu le tenir éloigné du côté obscur ? Et Rogue savait cela ? Encore un peu plus de secrets, plus d'éclats dans son cerveau.

« C'est quoi ce-

« Je t'ai prévenu de garder le silence. » fit la voix trainante de Rogue, sans même jeter un regard à Draco. Minerva, vous savez qu'Albus lui aurait permis de rester-

« Et bien », elle soupira, en massant son front ridé. « La bienveillance d'Albus a sûrement causé sa chute, de même que de son désir de voir le bien en chacun de nous. »

Rogue acquiesça faiblement. « Quoi qu'il en soit, marmonna-t-il silencieusement « Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps. Il a besoin d'un endroit éloigné du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Les lèvres de la sorcière se tendirent et elle posa les yeux sur le plus jeune sorcier de la pièce. Draco essaya de maintenir le contact visuel mais se trouva à regarder ses genoux, ses paupières alourdies par la fatigue. Il n'avait pas pu goûter à une réelle nuit de sommeil depuis le premier juin, quatre jours avant son dix-septième anniversaire. Peut-être était-ce en raison du froid qui se glissait entre les fissures de leur abri, ou de la douloureuse sensation de faim dont il avait souffert depuis cinq mois, ou alors était-ce même les restes fragiles de sa conscience.

Le sommeil était un luxe oublié, comme l'était un repas décent. Et un lit. Et une douche. Et de la chaleur...

« Très bien, » murmura finalement McGonagall, tenant sa tête un peu plus haut qu'habituellement alors qu'elle parlait. Il restera. Mais j'ai mes conditions, Mr Malfoy, et si l'une d'entre elles n'est pas respectée, vous vous débrouillerez seul. »

Draco releva lentement les yeux afin d'examiner la sorcière avec un regard agité. Qui croyait-elle être pour établir une liste de règles ? Comme si elle lui faisait une faveur. Il ne voulait pas être ici. Il n'avait pas besoin de sa maudite aide. Son aide, elle pouvait se la mettre-

« Votre baguette, Mr Malfoy, » ordonna-t-elle calmement, tendant sa main.

Il ricana amèrement. « Allez vous faire… » murmura-t-il froidement, mais il sentit quelque chose bouger à côté de lui, et il s'aperçut avec des yeux furieux que sa baguette avait atterri dans la paume de la vieille femme.

« Il ne vous sera pas permis d'assister aux cours avec le reste des élèves, » lui expliqua-t-elle. « Je pense que les raisons sont assez évidentes. Personne ne devra vous voir, et de toute façon, je suis sûr que vous ne seriez pas bien accueilli par les autres étudiants. »

Il roula des yeux. Il détestait les gens qui jugeaient nécessaire d'énoncer l'évidence.

« Vous ne quitterez pas la chambre qui vous sera attribuée. » poursuivi-t-elle durement, ses lèvres pincées par le stress. « Si vous mettez un pied hors de Poudlard sans ma permission, alors vous ne serez pas autorisé à y revenir. Plus jamais. »

Draco se frotta le menton et posa son regard sur Rogue, qui le regardait avec son habituel oeillade impatiente. Il voulait leur dire d'aller se faire foutre, de se mêler de leurs propres affaires, mais il savait que cette offre n'était pas optionnelle. Il se répéta encore une fois qu'il n'avait nulle part où aller. Alors c'était ainsi. Encore un autre endroit qu'il ne pouvait pas quitter. Une autre prison drainant toute santé mentale. Oh Merlin, aidez-le à ne pas devenir fou.

« Il restera ici ? » questionna Rogue, brisant le silence. « Avec vous ? »

« J'ai bien trop de choses à faire pour jouer la baby-sitter, Severus. » expliqua la sorcière. « J'ai quelqu'un d'autre en tête qui pourra veiller sur lui. »

Rogue fronça des sourcils. « Slughorn ? » essaya-t-il de deviner. « Un des professeurs ? »

« Vous savez bien qu'ils n'ont pas le temps pour cela » répondit-elle en arquant un sourcil. « Considérant les circonstances, Severus, il y a seulement une poignée de personnes à qui je fais pleinement confiance, et si vous voulez que le séjour de Mr. Malfoy reste secret, alors il restera avec Miss Granger. »

Les yeux de Draco doublèrent de volume et sa bouche devint sèche. « La putain de Sang de Bourbe-

« Vous feriez mieux de surveiller votre langage, Mr. Malfoy, » menaça-t-elle avec son intonation sévère. « Je pense avoir été claire sur le fait que j'accepte de vous garder sous certaines conditions-

« Vous pensez que m'enfermer dans un pièce avec elle est sûr ? » questionna-t-il avec une mine moqueuse. « S'il y a bien quelqu'un d'autre que le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui veut ma mort, c'est la Sang de Bourbe-

« Vous allez arrêter d'utiliser ce mot, » rétorqua la sorcière en levant son index. « Je suis certaine que Miss Granger est capable de supporter cette… situation avec maturité. »

Draco lâcha un rire dépourvu d'humour et secoua la tête.

« Vous êtes tombée sur la tête. »

« Apparemment, » concéda-t-elle. « Mais si j'étais vous, je ne m'encouragerais pas à reconsidérer cet arrangement. »

Il plissa les yeux et se tourna vers Rogue avec une expression de dégout. « Vous appelez ça de la protection ? » cracha-t-il à travers ses dents serrées. « Me laisser avec ces abrutis-

« Assez, » le coupa-t-il, fixant toujours McGonagall avec une expression curieuse. « Êtes-vous sûre que Miss Granger est la plus sage option, Minerva ? »

« Elle est la seule option. » déclara-t-elle, résolue. « Elle est la seule élève en qui j'ai pleinement confiance. »

« Mais l'un des professeurs serait plus approprié. »

« Les professeurs ont déjà assez de mal à surveiller les autres élèves. » déclara la directrice avec impatience. « Miss Granger est parfaitement compétente et il se trouve justement qu'une chambre est libre dans ses quartiers-

« C'est une blague, » grogna Draco, froissant son nez avec dédain. « Je refuse de rester avec cette-

« Je ne vais pas vous dire de vous taire une deuxième fois, » souffla Rogue, en lui tapant sèchement l'arrière de la tête.

« Vous suivrez les ordres, Mr Malfoy. » avertit sévèrement la sorcière. « Nous ne vous offrirons notre aide qu'une seule fois, ou alors vous vous débrouillerez tout seul. »

Il sentait l'envie de refuser l'offre de la sorcière lui monter à la gorge, lui chatouiller les amygdales, mais il était tellement épuisé. Poudlard était tellement plus chaud que le hangar, et la chaleur était comme un sédatif. La chaise en velours l'absorbait, peu importe à quel point il essayait de l'ignorer. L'odeur de la nourriture traînait dans l'air et trahissait son estomac vide.

« Dois-je comprendre par ce silence que vous acceptez notre offre ? »

Offre. Il souffla du nez. Ce n'était pas une offre qu'elle lui proposait, tout le monde dans la pièce le savait. C'était un ultimatum. Rester avec l'ennemi ou risquer la mort. Mais la volonté de vivre surpassait sa fierté. Bien, il les laisserait donc le nourrir et lui mettre un vieux toit au-dessus de la tête. Ses parents seraient à sa recherche. Son père saurait convaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'oublier sa… mésaventure. Peut-être.

« Il accepte. » fit Rogue, brisant le silence, parlant pour lui en jetant un regard sévère à son ancien élève qui ne lui permettait pas de protester.

« Ainsi soit-il. » soupira McGonagall, avec toute la crainte d'une âme ayant négocié avec le démon. « Avez-vous des affaires personnelles ? »

Ses yeux tombèrent sur ses genoux à nouveau. La réponse était tout simplement non. Non, il n'avait pas une seule chose qu'il pouvait désigner comme sienne. Seulement les vêtements récurés maintes et maintes fois à l'aide d'un _Recurvite_ qu'il portait depuis cette nuit, et un ensemble de robes de sorcier que Rogue lui avait donné. Il avait été dépouillé de toutes marques de richesse, des symboles représentant son héritage tristement célèbre, et il détestait ça.

« Non. » cracha-t-il brièvement, refermant les yeux.

« Alors je demanderai aux elfes de maison de rassembler quelques affaires pour vous, » lui dit-elle d'un ton légèrement plus doux que précédemment. « Je les enverrai dans le dortoir de Miss Granger demain. »

« Et Miss Granger a accepté cet arrangement ? » interrogea le vieux sorcier d'un ton sceptique.

« Pas encore. »

Draco haussa ses sourcils blonds sur son front pâle. Pas encore ? La vielle femme avait creusé sa tombe plus vite que Voldemort.

* * *

Elle essayait de chasser son anxiété en faisant glisser le bout de ses doigts sur les vieilles briques, trainant les pieds sur le sol du couloir, son autre main serrant sa baguette qui émettait une douce lumière pour la guider. Elle avait compris pourquoi McGonagall l'avait convoquée à une heure pareille. Il n'y avait qu'une seule possibilité.

Mauvaises nouvelles.

Quelqu'un était mort. Ou avait été blessé. Peut-être que les plans de Harry et Ron avaient été découverts. Peut-être que l'école était sous le coup d'une autre menace. Ou alors Voldemort avait trouvé le quartier général de l'Ordre.

Il y avait des centaines de possibilités, et toutes étaient mauvaises.

Elle se languissait de son optimisme, elle aurait souhaité qu'il n'eut pas été volé par le sombre souvenir de la Tour d'Astronomie et l'absence de ses meilleurs amis. Ses tristes pensées disparurent lorsque la voix déformée de McGonagall résonna silencieusement dans le couloir, et alors que les échos se calmaient, une autre voix se joignit à elle. Une voix d'homme.

Elle resserra son emprise sur sa baguette et reprit sa marche, le bruit sec de ses pas résonnant et modifiant l'acoustique. Elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer de mots précis et ignorait même s'il pouvait y avoir une troisième voix vibrant contre les murs. D'un mouvement de poignet et murmurant le mot de passe encore une fois, la porte s'ouvrit en un claquement sourd. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de la scène.

Rogue. Ici. À Poudlard.

Elle ne remarqua même pas Malfoy.

Les trois visages se retournèrent pour la regarder, mais elle n'en vit qu'un seul. Lui. L'homme qui avait tué le directeur le plus brillant qu'elle n'ait jamais connu. Elle se sentit bouillir de l'intérieur.

« Vous, » souffla-t-elle, apparaissant d'abord choquée avant que ses traits ne se durcissent en une expression de haine. Le bras avec lequel elle tenait sa baguette se tendit, et ses yeux noisette se plissèrent en deux fentes dangereuses. « _Impedimenta !_ »

Il bloqua son attaque sans effort, et cela l'enragea encore plus. La colère de la sorcière résonnait dans ses oreilles, étouffant la voix de McGonagall lui demandant de se calmer. Sa magie pétillait au bout de ses doigts, prête pour une revanche. Elle lança un _Stupefix_ , mais il le renvoya à l'instar de sa première attaque.

Draco assista au duel silencieusement, d'un regard calculateur, se demandant pourquoi Rogue se donnait la peine d'y participer. Un rapide _Petrificus Totalus_ aurait sûrement remit la Sang de Bourbe à sa place. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué, et n'avait pas une seule fois détaché ses yeux de l'autre sorcier. Il aurait été prêt à parier la fortune de sa famille que se rendre compte de sa présence à ce moment ne calmerait sûrement pas la crise de nerfs qui la traversait à l'instant.

Rogue fixa la fille calmement et lança un sort de désarmement dans sa direction, décidant qu'il était préférable de mettre fin à cela avant que tout ne dégénère. Il arqua un sourcil, impressionné, lorsqu'il vit qu'il n'eut aucun effet, et qu'elle jeta un autre sort qui lui fit perde l'équilibre. Elle s'était entrainée. Quand avait-elle appris à lancer des charmes du Bouclier informulés ?

« Assez ! » intervint McGonagall, mais les yeux de la jeune sorcière bougèrent à peine en direction de la directrice. « Miss Granger, calmez vous et laissez-moi vous expliquer. »

Hermione ne réagit pas. « _Confring_ -

Sa baguette fila hors de sa main, et son regard confus se posa sur la vieille femme. Elle sentit des cordes ensorcelées s'enrouler autour d'elle et bloquer tous ses mouvements, alors que des larmes de frustration coulaient lentement sur ses joues. La vieille femme lui adressa un regard désolé avant de donner un bref mouvement à sa baguette, et Hermione sentit ses pieds quitter le sol avant d'être projetée contre le mur de derrière, dans une armoire.

La porte se referma derrière elle en un grand fracas. Elle resta figée dans l'obscurité pendant un moment, étourdie. Puis tout lui revint avec vivacité, et elle cria jusqu'à ce que sa gorge lui fasse mal. Pourquoi McGonagall faisait cela ? Elle toussa alors qu'un sanglot indigné lui échappait et ravala le cri coincé au fond de sa gorge.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?

De l'autre côté de la porte, Draco retomba sur la chaise en levant les yeux au ciel. Il regarda les deux professeurs qui échangeaient un regard sceptique. Il hésita à secouer la tête de droite à gauche ou à rire de leur stupidité. Comment pouvaient-ils honnêtement être surpris qu'elle ait réagi de cette manière ? Il était vraiment entouré d'idiots.

« Et bien. » commenta-t-il de sa voix rauque mais toujours riche en sarcasmes. « Cela s'est plutôt bien passé. »

* * *

 _(Il me doit de vous rappeler que cette fiction n'est absolument pas à moi, et que toutes mes notes seront écrites **en italique, entre parenthèses**. Je ne traduirais pas les notes de l'auteur, sauf si elle contiennent une information importante au déroulement de l'histoire. _

_Maintenant je pense que vous devriez en savoir un peu plus sur mon avis sur cette fiction. Comme vous devez vous en douter, si je la traduis c'est que je l'aime bien. Mais ce n'est pas que ça: je suis tombée amoureuse de cette fiction. Littéralement. C'est sans doute la meilleure fiction que j'ai jamais lu, tous ship confondus. J'en suis actuellement à la lecture du chapitre 39, et j'ai tou é. Vraiment, je ne rigole pas. L'idée de l'intrigue (l'isolation) est juste brillante, l'évolution des personnages et de leur caractère est géniale. Et vraiment, cette fiction est incroyablement addictive. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'elle me plait!_

 _Ceci étant dit, voilà ma premiere traduction de ce premier chapitre! Comme vous pouvez le voir, les chapitres sont assez longs, (+de 5000 mots/chap) et prennent donc du temps à traduire. Je vous laisserait donc compter trois jours entre chaque chapitre, s'il n'y a pas d'imprévus. Et par imprévus j'entend choses qui m'empêcherai d'avancer sur la traduction! Mais à l'approche des vacances, je pense que ça ira ;)_

 _Bien, eh bien dites moi ce que vous en pensez, et n'hésitez pas à me signaler les fautes! Bisous! )_


	2. Punch

_(Encore merci à ma beta-reader LiliYellow pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre!)_

* * *

Chapitre 2: Punch

« Elle a des capacités. » commenta Rogue, le regard fixé sur la porte avec un regard pensif.

« Vous n'avez pas idée, » soupira McGonagall, fronçant les sourcils alors que les protestations d'Hermione se faisaient de plus en plus bruyantes. « Elle s'est beaucoup entraînée avec Horace et moi-même. »

« Je peux voir cela, » acquiesça-t-il, posant les yeux sur Draco. « Peut-être qu'elle sera en mesure de le supporter. »

« Elle en est capable. » lui assura la directrice. « Severus, les barrières anti-transplanage seront remises en place dans peu de temps, et je pense qu'il sera plus facile de lui expliquer la situation si vous n'êtes pas là. »

« Je suis resté trop longtemps, de toute façon, » acquiesça-t-il, avançant de quelques grands pas vers le jeune sorcier plongé dans son fauteuil. « Souviens-toi de ce que nous avons dit, Draco-

« Vous me laissez vraiment ici ? » questionna-t-il, sifflant les mots entre ses dents. « Avec ces gens ? C'est n'importe-

« Essaye de te souvenir que tu es en danger, » conseilla son vieux professeur, de sa voix rauque et condescendante. « Et ces gens sont les seuls à être prêts à t'offrir un endroit où rester-

« Et bien, ils sont d'autant plus stupides alors. » Draco haussa les épaules avec dédain, fixant McGonagall d'un regard ennuyé et pesant. « Vous vous attendiez à de la gratitude de ma part pour ça ? »

« Je n'attends absolument rien de vous, Mr Malfoy, » lui dit-elle avec une grande déception. « Votre échec constant à faire quoi que ce soit de louable a détruit toute la confiance que je pouvais avoir en vous. »

Son visage arrogant tressaillit à ces mots. Non pas parce qu'il se souciait de bouleverser la sorcière ridée, il n'en avait vraiment rien à foutre. Non, c'était parce qu'elle avait souligné son échec. Et la vérité faisait mal. Au cours des sept dernières années, il ne pouvait se rappeler d'une seule chose qu'il avait réussi à accomplir. Pas une seule. Et sa dernière connerie avait été fatale, assez fatale pour le mettre sous le coup d'une condamnation à mort et d'un séjour indéfini dans ce merdier.

Échec.

« Vous voudriez que je fasse semblant d'en avoir quelque chose à faire ? » murmura-t-il simplement, reposant son regard sur Rogue. « Je croyais que vous étiez censé partir. »

Le blond grogna lorsqu'il reçu une nouvelle tape ferme sur l'arrière de son crâne. « Tu devrais apprendre à contrôler ta langue, Draco, » gronda le vieil homme. « Je m'excuse pour cela, Minerva. »

« Nul besoin. » insista-t-elle. « Je m'en charge dorénavant. Vous avez ma parole que je ferai de mon possible pour assurer sa sécurité. Vous devriez réellement y aller, Severus. Le jour va se lever d'ici peu. »

« Bien. » marmonna-t-il, adressant à la sorcière un léger « oui » de la tête. « Je ne sais pas si je pourrais vous contactez dans les jours à venir. »

« Vous savez où nous sommes si vous avez besoin de nous. » dit-elle, d'une voix plus douce. « Bonne chance, Severus. »

Draco laissa échapper un léger ricanement de dégout, étouffé par le bruit du transplanage de Rogue. Il sentit sa mâchoire se contracter et des braises d'appréhension se battre dans son intestin. Rogue avait beau s'avérer être un traitre à son sang, l'homme, quoiqu'un peu effrayant, avait tout de même fait le serment de le protéger, alors que ces traitres à leur sang l'étoufferaient probablement dans son sommeil. Un autre des hurlements stridents de Granger lui rompit les tympans et il se tourna vers McGonagall avec un regard fatigué, les yeux à demi fermés.

« Ça va être amusant. » murmura-t-il sèchement, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Vous ne direz rien qui rende les choses plus difficiles, » commanda la sorcière, un doigt agité pointé sur lui. « Et vous n'utiliserez pas cet horrible mot. »

« Vous voulez dire Sang de Bourbe ? » questionna-t-il, crachant le terme désobligeant.

« Je vous préviens, Mr Malfoy, » persista-t-elle. « Vous ne faites que rendre les choses plus difficiles pour vous lorsque vous agissez de la sorte-

« Juste, finissez-en. » grogna-t-il en frottant ses yeux. Les cris de la Sang de Bourbe faisaient résonner contre ses tempes les battements douloureux de son coeur, et la chaleur alourdissait ses paupières. Il voulait vraiment un peu de sommeil. « Il est presque trois heures du matin et j'aimerais bien me reposer un peu-

« Et je suis sûre que vous aimeriez le faire dans un lit, » dit-elle lentement, le toisant de haut. « Je sais que vous n'avez pas dormi dans un lit décent depuis un certain temps, Mr Malfoy-

« Où est-ce que vous voulez en venir ? »

« Si vous insistez pour rendre cela plus difficile que nécessaire, » expliqua-t-elle, avançant de quelques pas vers l'armoire, « alors je pourrais bien décider de ne pas vous laisser dormir dans un lit, ou d'utiliser la douche, ou peut-être vous-

« Très bien, j'ai compris. » marmonna-t-il, lui lançant un regard agacé. « Finissez-en-

« Vous feriez également mieux de retrouver les bonnes manières, » conseilla-t-elle, en arrivant devant la porte de l'armoire.

Avec un soupir déterminé, la directrice ouvrit la porte et fronça les sourcils en constatant le désordre. La lutte d'Hermione avait détaché quelques étagères, et la jeune sorcière avait gagné quelques bleus dus à la pluie de livres qui lui était tombée sur la tête. Elle interrompit ses coups quand elle remarqua la présence de McGonagall dans l'encadrement de la porte, son torse se soulevant et s'abaissant lourdement contre les cordes. La vieille femme, qui sortit sa baguette afin de faire léviter Hermione jusqu'à son bureau, soupira lorsque son élève reprit ses tentatives visant à se libérer.

Draco résista à l'envie de cracher les mots qui lui titillaient la langue, étant pressé de passer une nuit de sommeil confortable. Granger ressemblait à quelqu'un que l'enfer aurait englouti puis recraché. Sa mine était affreuse : ses cheveux chaotiques tombant sur son visage comme des feuilles d'automne, ses yeux tachés de rouge et, ce qui semblait être une bouche dépourvue de sommeil. Bien. Il était satisfait qu'elle souffre. Satisfait que quelqu'un d'autre que lui souffre.

« Enlevez moi ces choses ! » cria-t-elle, les yeux humides de larmes alors qu'elle lévitait à quelques centimètres du sol.

« Il faut que vous vous calmiez, Miss Granger-

« Je ne me calmerai pas ! » refusa-t-elle, sa voix tremblante trahissant une pointe de peur. « Qu'est ce que-

« Je vous promets que je vais tout vous expliquer, » tenta-t-elle pour la calmer. « Il faut que vous vous calmiez, Hermione. S'il vous plaît. »

Elle respira profondément à de multiples reprises et ravala l'angoisse coincée dans sa gorge. Elle n'avait même pas encore remarqué le jeune sorcier. « D'accord, » murmura-t-elle. « D'accord, mais enlevez-moi ces cordes s'il vous plaît. »

Avec un moment d'hésitation, McGonagall leva le sort, et les pieds d'Hermione atterrirent sur le plancher avec un petit bruit sourd. Elle glissa ses paumes sur les traces laissées par les cordes et étudia la directrice comme une étrangère. Elle toussa pour éloigner un sanglot confus et s'avança d'un pas vers le centre de la pièce, ignorant qu'elle s'était rapprochée de Malfoy.

« Pourquoi Rogue était ici ? » interrogea-t-elle enfin, décidant que le silence était trop frustrant.

« Avant de vous dire quoi que ce soit, » commença McGonagall, « Vous devez comprendre que vous ne pourrez le révéler à personne. Pas même à Mr Potter ou Mr Weasley. »

Hermione souleva son torse et pinça ses lèvres, analysant la situation dans son esprit. Les mots de McGonagall ne présageaient rien de bon pour elle. Elle disait tout à Harry et Ron, et le comportement étrange de son professeur dans les dernières minutes l'avait complètement déroutée. Ses yeux cherchèrent quelque chose au hasard dans la pièce, quelque chose sur lequel se concentrer, et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle le vit.

Lui.

Elle planta ses yeux dans son regard de glace et sentit quelque chose éclater dans son âme.

Elle ne se souvenait pas s'être précipitée sur lui, tout avait semblé flou et rapide. Quand elle fut assez proche, elle recula son bras et serra son poing avant de l'abattre sur le visage du blond avec toute la force qu'elle put rassembler, si fort qu'elle cru même écorcher sa peau. Elle sentit un grognement vibrer dans sa gorge et elle le frappa une seconde fois, le sang du garçon glissant le long de son menton et sur les doigts de la jeune femme. Elle voulait mutiler son visage jusqu'à le rendre méconnaissable, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci arrête de lui rappeler ce qu'il avait fait.

Mais le sort de McGonagall la projeta de l'autre coté de la pièce. Et elle cria de nouveau.

Elle se débattit si fort contre la magie que ses poumons brûlaient, mais elle n'abandonna pas. « Qu'est ce que ce salaud fait-

« Arrêtez ! » cria l'autre sorcière, gardant sa baguette pointée sur le corps tremblant d'Hermione. Il n'y avait plus de larmes, seulement une rage sourde qui allait presque jusqu'à faire bouillir la jeune femme. « Hermione, vous devez écouter-

« Sale faible traître ! » cracha-t-elle, ignorant McGonagall et courbant ses lèvres alors qu'elle fixait Malfoy. Il essuyait le sang qui glissait de ses lèvres avec une expression bien trop inappropriée. C'était plus qu'elle ne pouvait en supporter. Il posa les yeux sur elle une nouvelle fois, et sa haine était aveuglante. Il était plus mince que dans son souvenir, et il avait l'air un peu… usé, mais tout le reste était exactement semblable à l'image qu'elle avait de lui. Les cheveux crème, la peau de porcelaine, les yeux orageux. Il était horrible, et elle rugit avec indignation.

« Contrôlez-vous, » tenta de raisonner McGonagall, hors de la ligne de mire d'Hermione. « Je suis en train de vous expl-

« Comment osez vous ? » siffla Hermione à la sorcière, de nouvelles larmes faisant leur apparition dans son regard bouillonnant de fureur. « Ils ont tué Dumbledore ! Putain, comment osez-vous faire-

« C'en est assez ! » rétorqua-t-elle, son intonation reprenant son aspect strict familier. « J'essaye de vous expliquer-

« Rien que vous ne pourrez dire ne me-

« Severus Rogue est un espion pour l'Ordre » dit-elle d'une traite, satisfaite de voir Hermione relever la tête avec une expression choquée. « Il est de notre coté-

« C'-C'est impossible, » balbutia la brune, cessant de se débattre pour lancer un regard profondément déçu à son professeur. « Non, non, c'est impossible-

« C'est la vérité-

« Vous mentez ! » lança Hermione, ses joues aussi rouges que des pêches mures parsemées de rosée. Elle tourna la tête afin de regarder Malfoy, et elle sentit la rage recommencer à bouillir au fond de sa gorge. Elle avait la nausée. « Ils l'ont tué… Ils-Ils ont tué Dumbledore-

« C'est bon, Hermione, » la consola la directrice, avant de regarder derrière son épaule le sorcier silencieux. Il était toujours assis sur sa chaise, à tenter d'arrêter le saignement de sa lèvre. « Mr Malfoy, j'ai besoin de parler seule à Miss Granger. »

« Tant mieux pour vous. » marmonna-t-il, grimaçant lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était douloureux de mouvoir sa lèvre.

« Mr Malfoy, » soupira-t-elle, réalisant soudainement à quel point elle était fatiguée, « nous devons discuter de certaines choses en privé-

« Pourquoi ? « rétorqua-t-il rapidement. « Rogue m'a dit qu'il était un espion, alors je sais tout ça-

« Vous ne savez pas tout, » répondit-elle, « et vous n'avez pas le droit de tout savoir-

« Et bien je suis à l'aise ici-

« Ne me forcez pas à vous déplacer moi-même » avertit-elle, faisant un geste de sa main libre pour désigner une porte de l'autre coté de son bureau. « Il y a une cuisine, par là. Servez-vous un peu de nourriture et je vous appellerai lorsque nous aurons terminé. »

Une envie de protester lui monta à la gorge mais se cogna contre ses dents serrées; un spasme dans son estomac lui rappela qu'il n'avait rien mangé durant les dernières vingt-quatre heures. Sa curiosité était bruyante, mais les grondements de la famine étaient bien plus sonores. Il se leva lentement de son siège et lança aux sorcières un regard ennuyé avant de disparaitre dans la cuisine, marmonnant une liste d'obscénités inaudibles.

McGonagall se retourna vers Hermione une fois qu'elles furent seules et hocha la tête, songeuse. « M'écouterez-vous si je lève le sort ? »

« Rogue est vraiment un espion ? »

« Je vous le jure sur ma vie. » dit-elle clairement. « M'écouterez-vous ? »

Dans un sanglot pathétique et confus, elle hocha la tête et sentit les cordes se desserrer. Elle essuya les preuves de sa faiblesse avec sa manche et observa la sorcière d'un regard désespéré « Rogue » murmura-t-elle avec hésitation. « Il ne peut pas être un espion. Il a tué-

« Albus m'a laissé un de ses souvenirs avant de mourir. » commença la directrice d'une voix un peu hésitante, alors qu'un léger tremblement dans son intonation trahissait son émotion. « Et c'était une discussion entre lui et Severus-

« Mais-

« Il a demandé à Severus de terminer… la tâche, de sorte que Mr Malfoy ne le fasse pas. Il voulait le sauver-

« Il ne mérite pas d'être sauvé. » Elle fronça les sourcils et posa son regard sur la porte de la cuisine. « Il est-

« Vous devez comprendre que Malfoy a été forcé dans sa tâche, Hermione » expliqua-t-elle. Mais l'argument était faible. Il était difficile de défendre quelqu'un qui avait mit tant de vies en danger. « Albus savait que Severus avait fait un Serment Inviolable pour protéger Draco, il a donc demandé à Severus de le faire à sa place-

« Est-ce que Malfoy sait tout ça ? » interrogea-t-elle, crachant son nom comme un poison.

« Je ne pense pas » McGonagall secoua la tête. « Il sait que Severus est un espion pour l'Ordre, ce qui fait de vous la quatrième personne à le savoir. Personne d'autre ne le sait et j'aimerais qu'il en reste ainsi-

« Alors, pourquoi Rogue était ici ? Venir ici avec lui n'était-il pas dangereux ? »

La sorcière soupira. « Il m'a demandé de protéger Mr Malfoy à partir de maintenant-

« Quoi ? » aboya Hermione, arquant un sourcil. « Et pourquoi on devrait faire ça ?-

« Parce que si nous ne le faisons pas, » répondit-elle avec prudence, s'assurant que la jeune femme comprendrait l'importance de ses mots, « alors Voldemort trouvera Mr Malfoy et le tuera-

« Ce ne serait pas une grande perte-

« Et ensuite le Serment tuera Rogue » continua-t-elle, ignorant les mots durs de la sorcière. « Et puis, si Mr Malfoy quitte cet endroit, alors il pourra révéler le secret de Severus et sera tué de toute façon. »

Hermione faiblit.

Rogue était un espion. L'un des leurs…

« Et par dessus tout, » dit McGonagall, la ramenant à la réalité, « si nous ne protégeons pas Draco Malfoy du danger, alors le sacrifice d'Albus n'aura servi à rien. »

Hermione sentit quelque chose tomber dans sa poitrine. Rien de tout cela n'avait de sens et pourtant tout semblait s'emboîter dans son esprit. Elle aurait pu jurer sur la tombe de Merlin que chaque seconde de cette nuit cauchemardesque drainait toute son énergie. Il y avait trop à endurer, trop à encaisser. Rogue. Un espion. Dumbledore le savait… Et soudainement, une question troublante lui vint à l'esprit.

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous appelée ici ? »

« Parce qu'il restera avec vous » lui déclara McGonagall calmement. « Vous êtes l'élève en qui j'ai le plus confiance et vos compétences en magie sont-

« Comment pouvez-vous me faire ça ? » gémit-elle, le visage déformé par le stress. « Je le déteste, il est diabolique-

« Je sais que c'est beaucoup vous demander, mais il n'y a personne d'autre à qui je peux faire confiance sur ce sujet là. Vous avez une chambre à part-

« On va s'entretuer-

« Non, vous ne le ferez pas, » contredit-elle, approchant de quelques pas de la sorcière avant de placer sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. « Je garde sa baguette et j'ensorcellerai votre dortoir de sorte qu'il ne puisse pas sortir et vous aurez un mot de passe pour votre chambre-

« Il doit y avoir quelqu'un d'autre, » supplia Hermione. « Qui que ce soit. Un des professeurs-

« Vous êtes la seule personne en qui j'ai confiance et qui puisse supporter cela, » souffla tristement McGonagall. « Les autres professeurs ont énormément de choses à faire. J'ai besoin que vous le fassiez. »

« Pour combien de temps ? »

« Autant de temps qu'il le faudra. » répondit-elle, offrant à la jeune femme un froncement de sourcil désolé. « Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout cela, Miss Granger. Si cela se passe vraiment mal alors je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour trouver d'autres arrangements, mais honnêtement, je suis certaine que vous pouvez le faire. »

Elle voulait protester, dire à McGonagall de laisser Malfoy pourrir dans la tombe qu'il s'était creusé lui-même. Elle voulait souligner le fait qu'il tenterait probablement de la tuer dans son sommeil, ou qu'elle ne tiendrait pas un jour sans ensorceler cet abruti jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'une épave sans intérêt, écrasée contre le mur. Mais des images de Dumbledore défilèrent dans son esprit.

 _Si nous ne protégeons pas Draco Malfoy du danger, alors le sacrifice d'Albus n'aura servi à rien…_

« C'est d'accord. » marmonna-t-elle, absente. « D'accord, je-je vais essayer. »

Les traits de McGonagall s'adoucirent instantanément. « Merci. » Elle adressa un sourire forcé à la jeune femme en lui rendant sa baguette. « Je sais que cela sera difficile pour vous, et je vous promets que je ferai de mon mieux pour vous faciliter la tâche. »

Hermione laissa échapper un long soupir solitaire. « Je suis fatiguée, » murmura-t-elle, son corps et son esprit appelant à l'aide et désirant plus que tout une bonne nuit de sommeil.

« Je pense que nous avons tous besoin de repos, » acquiesça la directrice. « Je vais vous raccompagner tous les deux à votre dortoir et mettre en place les sortilèges de protection. »

« D'accord. » souffla Hermione, trop épuisée pour contester. « Finissons-en. »

McGonagall caressa doucement l'épaule de son élève comme pour la rassurer, et s'avança vers la cuisine avant d'en pousser la porte. « Vous pouvez rentrer, Mr Malfoy. » appela-t-elle en fixant le sorcier alors qu'il revenait dans le bureau, ses mains plongées dans ses poches d'une manière arrogante tandis qu'il lançait un regard intolérant et amer à Hermione.

« Tu t'es remise de ton pétage de câble ? » siffla-t-il, gardant tout de même ses distances.

L'envie de lui hurler dessus jusqu'à ce que ses oreilles saignent lui remonta à la gorge, mais elle la ravala. Quelque chose s'illumina dans son esprit, et elle réalisa qu'elle avait un avantage sur lui. Elle avait sa baguette. Elle avait le contrôle.

« Tu as encore un peu sang sur ton menton, » lui dit-elle d'un ton sec.

Il dissimula son irritation en mimant un léger ricanement et essuya lentement sa bouche du dos de sa main, gardant son regard planté dans le sien. Il réalisa alors que ses yeux n'étaient pas bruns, ils étaient plutôt comme de l'or. Horriblement Gryffondor. Ainsi, la petite Sang de Bourbe pensait qu'elle était la malheureuse de l'histoire ? Son sourire en coin s'élargit légèrement. Bien, laissons la penser cela, au moins il aurait un divertissement s'il devait être enfermé dans son dortoir.

« Pas contente de me voir, Granger ? » lança-t-il. « T'as l'air d'être un peu tendue-

« Et t'as l'air d'une ordure. » rétorqua-t-elle, le détaillant de haut en bas, s'arrêtant sur ses robes usées. « Je te préviens, Malfoy. Ne me cherche pas-

« Sinon quoi ? » grogna-t-il, approchant son visage du sien. Elle resta plantée au sol et grinça des dents lorsqu'elle réalisa que son souffle avait l'odeur du sang qu'elle avait fait couler de son poing.

« Tu ne comprends vraiment pas, hein ? » murmura-t-elle, plissant les yeux. « Tu n'as rien. Tu n'es rien. Et maintenant tu es coincé ici, forcé d'accepter notre aide comme un enfant pathétique. »

Quelque chose vacilla dans les yeux du blond, quelque chose entre la honte et le dépit. Ce regard alluma une petite flamme dans l'estomac de la jeune femme qui lui fit se sentir puissante, arrogante. Cela ne dura pas longtemps, mais juste assez pour injecter un peu plus d'audace dans son épine dorsale.

« J'espère que ça te tue. » murmura-t-elle avec une honnêteté dure à entendre. « J'espère que ça te détruit-

« Va te faire foutre, Sang de-

« C'en est assez, » interrompit McGonagall, et il arqua un sourcil lorsqu'elle pointa sa baguette dans sa direction. « Allons-y, Mr Malfoy. Il est tard. »

Ses yeux naviguèrent entre la vieille femme et sa baguette. Il pouvait honnêtement affirmer qu'il n'envisagerait pas de prendre la fuite pendant qu'ils se rendraient au dortoir de Granger. Cela serait stupide étant donné qu'il était suivi de près par deux sorcières armées qui le regardaient comme un chaudron suralimenté : volatile et dangereux. Il leva les yeux vers elle et commença à suivre Granger hors de la salle, McGonagall derrière lui, gardant sa baguette pointée à l'arrière de son cou.

La marche était silencieuse, et les deux sorcières regardaient constamment et nerveusement autour d'elles, pour s'assurer que les couloirs étaient bien vides d'âmes vagabondes. Ils l'étaient, bien sûr, et l'ensemble de leurs trois bruits de pas se mêlaient avec les échos des gouttes de pluie frappant sur le toit. Draco regarda le dos de Granger alors qu'ils marchaient, remarquant les muscles tendus de ses épaules et la force avec laquelle elle serrait sa baguette. Au moins, elle ne l'agitait pas sur son visage, contrairement à une certaine directrice qui avait jugé nécessaire de viser sa colonne vertébrale à chacun de ses pas.

La plus jeune sorcière accéléra légèrement le pas et tira un large rideau qui révéla un portrait de lions fièrement postés. Draco n'entendit pas le mot de passe que Granger avait marmonné, mais il n'était probablement pas censé le connaître.

Elle disparut à l'intérieur et il s'engouffra derrière elle, comme s'il possédait déjà la chambre. Il examina lentement le salon restreint et Hermione le fixa alors qu'il enlevait ses chaussures et se dirigeait vers la salle de bains, la bousculant sur son passage. Elle s'apprêtait à lui crier dessus, mais il claqua la porte derrière lui en un fracas qui la fit grimacer.

« Enfoiré. » siffla-t-elle silencieusement, pivotant sur ses talons pour faire face à McGonagall et lui lancer un regard concerné. « La mise en place des sortilèges sera longue ? J'aimerais aller me coucher. »

« Juste quelques minutes, » assura le professeur, donnant un mouvement sec de poignet et guidant sa baguette autour de la porte.

L'incantation complexe sonnait plus comme une berceuse aux oreilles d'Hermione, et ses paupières étaient aussi lourdes que la pierre. Elle entendit la douche s'allumer, et l'eau coulante s'ajouta aux mots de McGonagall. Elle était tellement épuisée, et la nuit avait causé des dommages à son esprit. Elle voulait seulement s'allonger dans une pièce sombre et accepter ses rêves, ses cauchemars. Elle fut sortie de sa transe lorsque la directrice bougea dans son champ de vision, ses lèvres articulant des mots silencieux.

« Pardon ? »

« J'ai terminé. » lui dit doucement McGonagall. « Je dois vous le rappeler, Miss Granger, cela doit rester entre nous. »

« Je sais » répondit-elle.

Et elle le savait vraiment. Elle s'était largement familiarisée avec les secrets durant les six dernières années, et la plupart avaient laissé des traces, mais elle savait bien que celui-là serait celui qui la hanterait le plus. Et ce pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle ne devrait pas non plus le dire à Harry et Ron. Elle repensa au mot secret dans sa tête, et remarqua qu'il sonnait cruellement, comme le sifflement d'un serpent.

« Dois-je vous rappeler de garder un oeil sur votre baguette ? »

« Je le fais toujours » soupira la brune, et l'autre femme refléta son malaise.

« Je sais que cela va être dur pour vous. » admit McGonagall. « Mais j'espère que vous ne me décevrez pas Hermione. »

Elle regarda la vieille directrice disparaître de la pièce et se sentit soudain ridiculement claustrophobe. Elle tourna la tête pour poser ses yeux sur la porte de la salle de bains et se mordit nerveusement la lèvre. Glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, elle traîna des pieds jusqu'à sa chambre, gardant des yeux inquiets rivés sur la porte. Elle marmonna son mot de passe, _Lutra lutra_ , et s'engouffra dans sa chambre.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de se déshabiller, et s'effondra tout simplement sur son lit en une chute disgracieuse, puis s'enroula dans les draps et les couvertures. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et vit que le ciel était noir, mais l'hiver avait cet effet sur les couleurs et les humeurs matinales. Les appels des premiers oiseaux le confirmaient et elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa pendule, se rendant compte qu'il était presque quatre heures du matin.

Elle remercia Merlin que l'on soit Vendredi et qu'elle n'ait pas classe le lendemain, se demandant toutefois si elle devait vraiment remercier qui que ce soit suite aux événements de la nuit.

Le son des gouttelettes de la douche de Malfoy était bruyant et net, les bruits résonnaient dans sa chambre et servaient de rappel moqueur de la présence de son nouveau colocataire. Ses tempes battaient sous le coup du stress et elle savait que, malgré la fatigue, elle aurait du mal à trouver le sommeil.

Une demi-heure passa avant que l'eau ne s'arrête, et elle pouvait entendre les mouvements de Malfoy alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa chambre. Elle gémit dans son oreiller et attrapa sa baguette avant de marmonner un rapide sort d'impassibilité sur sa chambre pour insonoriser la pièce, en espérant que celui-ci tiendrait jusqu'au lendemain.

* * *

Draco glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux humides et joua avec l'ourlet de sa serviette. Il ne pouvait même pas décrire à quel point il était bon d'avoir enfin pu prendre une douche décente, de se sentir à nouveau propre. Ses yeux parcoururent la chambre à coucher décorées aux couleurs de Gryffondor avec un grognement répulsif. C'était donc là qu'il resterait, au coeur de ce chaos rouge et or.

Il entendit un bruit distant qui semblait être Granger bougeant dans son sommeil. Il pouvait entendre ça ? Génial.

Au moins, le lit était confortable.

Il se débarrassa de la serviette et choisit de dormir nu, décidant que couvrir sa peau fraîchement lavée avec ses vieux vêtements sales le dérangerait. Ses yeux tombèrent sur la Marque des Ténèbres, contrastant avec sa chair blême, et il en traça le contour du bout de son doigt, grimaçant dans l'obscurité avant de tomber de nouveau dans les draps attrayants et de fixer le plafond.

Le ciel avait prit une sale teinte indigo lorsqu'il réussit finalement à attraper ce sommeil insaisissable qu'il avait tant désiré depuis des mois.

* * *

 _(Voilà donc ma traduction de ce deuxième chapitre! J'ai fait vite, oui, et c'est surement parce que le mercredi après midi est terriblement long, et je m'occupe comme je peux. Encore une fois dite moi si vous trouvez des fautes, bonne fin de semaine!)_


	3. Doors

_(Merci à LilyYellow d'avoir relu et corrigé ce chapitre!)_

* * *

Chapitre 3: Doors

Elle se réveilla trop rapidement.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement et son regard parcourut nerveusement la chambre. Elle hoqueta silencieusement et plongea son visage dans ses mains, essuyant son sommeil et raclant sa gorge sèche. Elle se sentait désorientée et confuse, comme si un lutin s'était faufilé dans son esprit et avait dérangé ses pensées. Elle essuya la sueur froide de son front et se redressa, regardant autour de sa chambre pour s'assurer que tout était à sa place.

Ses cauchemars paraissaient si réels ces temps-ci.

Elle ne parvenait vraiment pas à savoir si la nuit dernière avait été un tour joué par son imagination ou si tout avait bien été réel. Peut-être qu'il n'y avait pas eu de Rogue. Pas de Malfoy. Pas de secret. Peut-être était-elle encore la seule résidente de son dortoir. Peut-être. Son regard se posa sur les marques de brûlures des cordes sur ses bras et elle poussa un soupir déçu. Elle aurait voulu que ce soit un rêve. Appelez ça mécanisme de défense du cerveau où appelez ça espoir. Merde, appelez ça comme vous le voudrez, le fait était que ça n'avait pas été un cauchemar.

Ça la rendait malade. Elle pouvait vraiment sentir le contenu de son estomac remuer rien qu'en s'imaginant à quel point il était proche. Il y avait seulement sa petite salle de bains entre eux deux. Seulement deux murs.

Elle jeta un oeil à sa pendule et cria intérieurement lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait dormi que trois heures. Hermione avait honnêtement pensé qu'elle aurait au moins réussi à se reposer un peu plus étant donné l'état d'épuisement dans lequel elle se trouvait. Mais non. Évidemment, son insomnie était toujours à son poste. Génial.

Il était presque neuf heures en ce misérable matin, et elle pouvait entendre les habituelles gouttes de pluie frapper contre sa fenêtre. Elle savait qu'il était futile d'essayer de se rendormir, alors elle se leva lentement de son lit, saisit son peignoir et sa baguette, et se dirigea vers la douche. Faisant le moins de bruit possible, elle sortit de sa chambre et aperçut les chaussures de Malfoy balancées sur le sol.

Les restes de son optimisme s'envolèrent suite à cette dernière observation, et elle se dirigea finalement vers la salle de bains.

Se débarrassant des vêtements de la veille, elle murmura un rapide sortilège pour enclencher la douche à une haute température. La sorcière se tourna pour se regarder dans le miroir, chassa les boucles emmêlées de son visage et glissa ses doigts sur les poches sombres en dessous de ses yeux. Il y avait bien trop de torture sur son visage, et celle-ci était ancrée dans les rides d'un froncement de sourcil permanent. Elle ressemblait à une version papier calque d'elle-même, pâle et presque translucide. Comme un verre dépoli.

Elle se concentra sur ses yeux et remercia Merlin lorsqu'elle vit ce reflet familier, l'étincelle de feu et de détermination qui persistait encore et toujours, qui n'avait pas été vaincue.

Elle se sentait bien. Seulement fatiguée et douteuse, se demandant comment elle était censée coexister avec Malfoy.

Le miroir commença à se couvrir de vapeur d'eau, alors elle détourna son regard de ce reflet inquiétant et lâcha un léger gémissement lorsque l'eau chaude apaisa ses sens. Elle ferma les yeux et frotta le savon sur sa peau, inhalant l'agréable et familière odeur de vanille qui la calma. Elle fit glisser la mousse sur ses bras, puis sur sa poitrine galbée et son ventre plat, et se pencha pour masser ses jambes.

C'était bon. Bon, comme la normalité, l'ordinaire. Et elle se délectait de cette sensation. Elle pouvait sentir ses muscles se relâcher et c'était si merveilleux, si relaxant qu'elle s'autorisa à arrêter de penser, ne serait-ce que pour oublier les souvenirs de la nuit dernière. Seulement pour oublier que quelqu'un qu'elle détestait vivait dans son dortoir. Un Mangemort.

Elle eut besoin d'un peu plus de savon, mais elle se laissa aller et s'autorisa à s'échapper, parce qu'elle savait que tout deviendrait plus compliqué à compter de ce jour.

Merlin, pardonnez-la d'oser, l'espace de quelques minutes dérobées, prétendre que tout cela n'existait plus.

Draco souleva ses lourdes paupières lorsqu'un gémissement féminin glissa à travers la chambre. Le murmure de l'eau courante l'avait sorti de son sommeil depuis un moment, mais ce furent les étranges soupirs et gémissements qui le réveillèrent entièrement. Son sourcil se crispa lorsqu'il ne reconnut pas ses environs, et il leva la tête pour examiner la pièce, suspicieux.

Puis il se souvint. Il se souvint qu'il était à Poudlard. Qu'il partageait un dortoir avec la Sang de Bourbe. Merde.

Il serra les dents et posa les yeux sur la fenêtre. Draco savait que cela ne marcherait pas, mais il essaya quand même, se leva du lit et essaya de l'ouvrir. La poignée ne voulait pas bouger. Il recula son poing et l'écrasa sur le verre de toute ses forces, mais elle ne se fissura même pas. Il grogna lorsqu'une goutte de sang glissa sur ses phalanges. C'était douloureux, mais il avait enduré bien pire.

Oui, il était définitivement piégé. Ceci était définitivement sa nouvelle prison.

Un autre ronronnement féminin s'échappa de la salle de bain, et instinctivement, il voulut attraper sa baguette pour faire taire ces bruits irritants. Mais il n'avait pas de baguette. Il n'avait absolument rien. Pas même des vêtements propres à enfiler.

« Bordel de merde, » marmonna-t-il, revenant sur le lit.

Il ne s'était pas assez reposé. Ses mouvements étaient lents et sa vision brouillée. Il avait cinq mois de sommeil à rattraper, et ça aurait été tellement facile si ces bruits de douche incessants ne polluaient pas son atmosphère. Il attrapa l'oreiller et couvrit ses oreilles, mais cela ne fit qu'étouffer les bruits.

Il avait le désagréable pressentiment qu'elle faisait ça tous les matins.

* * *

Son imagination avait réussi à la distraire pendant une quinzaine de minutes, avant que la réalité ne se faufile de nouveau dans son esprit. Avec un soupir abattu, elle coupa l'eau et sortit de la douche, retournant vers le miroir en essuyant la buée de sa paume. Elle donna à ce nouveau reflet l'esquisse d'un sourire, se trouvant nettement mieux. L'eau chaude avait rougi ses joues et lui donnait meilleur mine, elle se sentait plus humaine. Plus présente.

Elle s'enveloppa dans son peignoir moelleux, adressa un dernier regard à son reflet humide et flou avant d'attraper sa baguette et de murmurer un charme rapide pour se sécher les cheveux, puis elle quitta la salle de bains. Elle venait de lâcher la poignée de la porte lorsqu'elle entendit trois petits coups frappés à l'entrée principale. Elle grimaça légèrement, mais reprit ses esprits et traversa le salon pour aller répondre, et un sourire illumina ses traits lorsqu'elle aperçut son visiteur.

« Bonjour Dobby, » sourit-elle, remarquant la grande malle derrière lui.

« Bonjour, Madame. » Il hocha la tête doucement. « La directrice a demandé à Dobby de vous apporter ceci. »

« Merci, » dit-elle, sachant qu'il s'agissait sûrement d'affaires pour Malfoy. « Pourrais-tu me rendre un service, Dobby ? »

« Oui Madame ! » se réjouit l'elfe. « Qu'est-ce que Madame veut que Dobby fasse ? »

« Pourrais-tu collecter un peu de nourriture pour moi ? » demanda-t-elle. « Et je viendrai la récupérer plus tard ? »

« Dobby peut l'apporter ici. »

« Ça ira, » lui assura-t-elle. « Je vais aller me balader tout à l'heure, alors je la récupèrerai. Honnêtement, ça ira. »

« Bien Madame. » marmonna-t-il, apparemment légèrement déçu. « Je vais partir. Dobby doit aider à nettoyer le petit déjeuner. »

Elle voulait lui demander de rester, se sentant subitement… plus en sécurité avec quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait dans les parages, mais il avait disparu en un claquement de doigts. Elle fit quelques calculs rapides dans sa tête et réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas vu ses amis depuis cinq jours, ayant passé la moitié de son temps à la bibliothèque, faisant ce qu'elle pouvait pour aider l'Ordre. Elle jeta un oeil derrière elle, sur la porte de Malfoy, et conclut qu'il fallait qu'elle les revoie bientôt.

Ils représentaient une dose de plus de normalité. Une autre porte de sortie.

Hermione serra un peu plus son peignoir alors qu'un courant d'air frais traversait le couloir et passait dans sa chambre. Elle sortit sa baguette pour faire léviter le coffre jusqu'au salon, et le laissa tomber au sol en un bruit sourd juste devant la chambre de Malfoy. Elle pensa à lui crier brièvement qu'il avait désormais quelques affaires, mais se raisonna et pensa que la devise de Poudlard n'était pas là pour rien. Il était vraiment préférable de laisser un dragon dormir, surtout un dragon plein de préjugés, psychotique et qu'on avait enfermé contre sa volonté.

Elle sursauta lorsque la brise d'automne fit se claquer la porte en un fracas perçant.

Puis, elle entendit des bruits provenant de sa chambre à lui, accompagnés de marmonnements masculins enragés qui semblaient être comme du venin, même s'il ne s'agissait en réalité que d'inepties étouffées derrière la porte. Elle envisagea de courir vers sa chambre pour éviter l'attaque, mais la lionne têtue en elle ne lui permit pas. Elle releva les épaules et plissa les yeux, se préparant pour l'inévitable confrontation.

Sa porte s'ouvrit en un claquement sourd, si fort qu'elle s'écrasa contre le mur, et Hermione se retint de grimacer. Le Serpentard frustré apparut dans son champ de vision, son corps long remplissant presque l'encadrement de la porte, habillé maladroitement d'un pantalon et d'une chemise noire déboutonnée. Mais elle ne le remarqua pas. Elle refusa de laisser ses yeux descendre plus bas que ses cils, sachant que le contact visuel était synonyme de pouvoir. De contrôle.

« Tu me prends la tête ! » rugit-t-il, ses lèvres courbées avec irritation. « Tu pourrais pas faire encore plus de de bruit bordel ? Tu-

« Tu voudrais que je fasse plus de bruit ? » répondit-elle, penchant sa tête sur le côté d'un air faussement innocent. D'un mouvement de sa baguette, toutes les portes de son dortoir s'ouvrirent et se claquèrent, et elle se retint de grimacer à l'écoute des bruits sourds. « C'est mieux là, Malfoy ? »

« Très mature de ta part, Granger, » siffla-t-il, et elle put sentir l'intensité de son regard depuis l'autre bout de la pièce. « Tu te crois putain d'intelli-

« Je pense qu'on peut tous les deux affirmer que je suis putain d'intelligente, » le coupa-t-elle, légèrement dérangée par le gros mot, mais s'en cachant bien. « Comme tu le dis si bien-

« ARRÊTE de faire autant de bruit ! » grogna-t-il, son grondement menaçant flottant entre eux. « Arrête de faire claquer des choses, arrête de parler, arrête de bouger-

« Je peux faire ce que bon me semble dans _ma_ chambre, » rétorqua Hermione, tressaillant lorsqu'il passa à côté de la malle et se précipita vers elle. Elle se recula jusqu'à heurter le mur et leva sa baguette, mais il ne cessa pas d'avancer à grandes enjambées. « Ne m'approche pas ! »

« Comme si je voulais te toucher, » grommela-t-il, se stoppant seulement lorsque le bout de sa baguette fit pression sur son torse. « Je préfèrerais mourir-

« Personne ne te retient. » rétorqua-t-elle rapidement. « Ça en vaudrait la peine-

« Je te préviens, Granger, » siffla-t-il. « Je refuse de vivre tous les jours avec ça. C'est comme avoir un géant empoté dans la pièce ! »

« Fais avec, » lança-t-elle, appuyant plus fort sur son torse avec la baguette, mais elle aurait pu jurer que cela ne fit que la pousser un peu plus contre le mur. Rapidement, elle enroula son peignoir un peu plus fermement autour d'elle, même s'il n'avait donné aucune indication d'avoir remarqué sa tenue post-douche. Merci Merlin.

« Je suis sérieux, Granger. » Il fronça les sourcils. « Arrête de faire du bruit ou lance un sort d'impassibilité sur ma chambre-

« Comme si je voulais gâcher de ma magie pour t'accommoder-

« Alors ferme ta gueule ! » cria-t-il, écrasant son poing contre le mur à côté de sa tête. La magie du château assurait des dommages minimum, et il y eut seulement un petit creux sur la paroi, mais les vibrations de son coup transpercèrent son tympan et lui arrachèrent un frisson discret. « Je dois me reposer ! Et je ne vais pas y arriver si tu ne sais pas fermer ta putain de bouche de Sang de Bourbe ! »

Elle sortit sa main libre dans l'intention de marteler son visage crémeux, mais peut-être devenait-elle trop prévisible. Il la retint. Ses yeux emplis de fureur se déposèrent sur les long doigts enroulés fermement sur son poing et elle sentit son sang bouillir comme de l'acide.

« Lâche-moi-

« Tu as atteint ton quota de coups de poing pour l'instant, » lui dit-il silencieusement. Trop calmement. « Tu devras attendre encore quatre ans-

« Lâche mon bras, » conseilla-t-elle, articulant chaque syllabe. « Ou je te jure que je-

« Tu feras quoi ? » la défia-t-il, resserrant son emprise sur sa main et plaquant celle-ci contre le mur, juste à côté du creux que son poing avait laissé.

La réponse d'Hermione fut instinctive et rapide, et sa baguette se retrouva sous la gorge du blond, plantée entre sa pomme d'Adam et une artère qui battait rageusement. Son regard se planta dans le sien d'un air déterminé, le défiant de l'énerver plus encore. Elle ne doutait pas une seconde qu'elle serait prête à lui jeter un sort, à l'envoyer valdinguer jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard, s'il continuait de titiller son tempérament fragile, mais ses yeux gris métalliques bougèrent à peine, et l'emprise sur son poing demeurait ferme.

« Vas-y, Granger. »

Et c'était sa confiance qui l'irritait le plus, qui réveilla la magie qui s'échappa alors de sa baguette, écorchant la peau de son adversaire.

« Espèce de salope ! » cracha-t-il, se reculant et pressant sa main sur la chair brûlée de son cou. « Je te le ferai payer-

« J'en ai assez de toi, » lui dit-elle, sa baguette toujours pointée sur le blond. « Retourne dans ta chambre et va dormir-

« N'essaye même pas de me donner des ordres-

« Je sors, » expliqua Hermione calmement, ignorant la colère qui suppliait de se glisser entre ses mots. « Alors tu auras quelques heures de sommeil sans interruption. Je te suggère d'en profiter le plus possible-

« Alors dégage, » grogna-t-il, se retournant et se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Une autre porte claqua, et elle s'autorisa à grimacer cette fois-ci.

Elle avait besoin de sortir. Le salon était rempli de nouvelles odeurs indésirables, et elle se sentait comme un lapin expulsé de son terrier. Elle détacha son regard de la porte du blond et se précipita vers sa chambre, se changeant aussi vite qu'elle le put. Habillée d'un jean et d'un pull confortable pour lutter contre le froid, elle quitta silencieusement son dortoir de Préfète et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque.

Le chemin paru bien plus long que dans son souvenir, et les élèves qui rôdaient dans les couloirs la dévisageaient. Elle aurait pu le jurer. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas être au courant de la présence de son infâme colocataire… n'est-ce pas ? Leurs regards persistants semblaient dire le contraire et elle accéléra ses enjambées paranoïaques jusqu'à atteindre une cadence de coureuse, les cuisses douloureuses et les pas claquants sourdement. Puis elle se heurta à un grand mur de chair, mais heureusement il fut assez poli pour la rattraper avant qu'elle ne tombe.

« Neville, » hoqueta-t-elle, regagnant son équilibre grâce aux bras du brun. « Oh dieu merci-

« Hermione » souffla-t-il, concerné. « Tu vas bien ? Tu-

« Je vais bien, » dit-elle précipitamment, éloignant une boucle de son visage de ses doigts tremblants. « Je suis désolée, je ne regardais pas où j'allais-

« Tu es très pâle, » commenta Neville. « Tu es tombée malade ou quelque chose dans le genre ? »

« Non, non, pas malade. » Elle secoua la tête, lui offrant un faux sourire. « Je n'ai juste pas encore déjeuné. »

« On ne t'a pas vu depuis un bail, » lui dit-il, et elle réalisa à quel point il avait mûri. « Ginny et Luna disaient que tu leur manquais hier et-

« Je sais que j'ai été très absente ces temps-ci, » soupira-t-elle, le regard rivé au sol. « Je suis désolée, j'essayais d'aider Harry et Ron-

« Tu as besoin d'une pause, Hermione, » lui dit-il. « Ce n'est pas bon pour toi, et tu as vraiment l'air malade. Tu viens nous rejoindre après le dîner ? »

Elle était trop fatiguée pour protester. « D'accord. » marmonna-t-elle, décrochant un sourire satisfait à son ami. « Je vous retrouverai dans la Grande salle un peu plus tard. »

Elle le contourna sans attendre de réponse et continua sa marche rapide en direction de la bibliothèque, frissonnant lorsqu'un grondement de tonnerre résonna dans le couloir. Mais ça allait, elle pouvait voir son point d'arrivée désormais. Elle se jeta contre les portes battantes et lâcha un soupir soulagé.

Son regard couleur cidre passa sur les chaises vides et les bureaux abandonnés, devinant par avance que le vaste espace serait encore une fois pour elle toute seule. Même Madame Pince passait de moins en moins de temps avec ses précieux livres et tomes, préférant la plupart du temps être avec les autres professeurs.

Avoir de la compagnie pouvait faire ça à certaines personnes, les distraire de la peur et du deuil.

Elle supposait que la plupart des gens devait trouver plus approprié d'apprécier la compagnie des êtres chers, au lieu de se préparer comme elle pour des examens qu'elle ne passerait peut-être jamais. Peut-être aurait-elle laissé de côté son passe temps favori si elle avait pu passer du temps avec l'un de ses proches. Mais elle ne pouvait pas…

Hermione se dirigea vers sa table habituelle, à l'arrière de la réserve. Son bureau était niché au milieu d'étagères rarement utilisées, dans un isolement parfait, lui permettant ainsi de se débarrasser de ses distractions et de se plonger dans les paragraphes. C'était son sanctuaire.

Perdue dans les pages de ses livres, elle pouvait presque tout oublier.

Elle avait _Accioté_ son plus récent texte sur les Horcruxes et avait commencé à lire, priant pour que les traits méprisants de Malfoy s'effacent de son esprit. Du moins, pour un petit moment.

* * *

Draco tira le coffre jusqu'à sa chambre et en examina le contenu d'un oeil critique. Et bien, cela aurait pu être bien pire. Bien que les vêtements ne soient pas du tout à son goût, au moins, il n'y avait pas d'horribles traces rouge et or sur les tissus. Il y avait quelques pantalons noirs, quelques t-shirts blancs et noirs, et trois pull-overs noirs et gris également. Au fond du coffre se trouvaient de simples vestes et blousons ainsi qu'un ensemble de robes de sorcier standards, accompagné de chaussures noires, de chaussettes et de sous vêtements de rechange.

C'était plus que ce à quoi il s'était attendu, mais moins que ce qu'il avait espéré.

Avec un grognement amer, il commença à organiser les affaires et les placer dans l'armoire à la manière Moldue. Merlin, que sa baguette lui manquait. C'était comme si McGonagall lui avait arraché l'un de ses membres, la vielle peau.

Sa baguette lui avait permis de se tenir occupé lorsqu'il était confiné dans le hangar avec Rogue. Il avait alors élargi ses compétences en métamorphose et s'était entraîné sur de nouveaux sorts, et cela avait toujours fait passer le temps un peu plus vite. Et voilà que maintenant, cette vieille sorcière lui avait confisqué la seule chose qu'il pouvait utiliser pour se divertir durant ces heures interminables d'ennui.

Il changea de vêtements et s'assit simplement sur son lit. Merlin savait seulement combien de temps il resta là, essayant de trouver quelque chose à faire.

Il n'était pas idiot, il savait que l'inactivité et l'emprisonnement lui infligeraient des dommages. Son temps de sommeil était bousillé, et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que son esprit ne se referme sur lui-même. Il avait lu d'innombrables histoires de sorciers imprudents qui s'étaient enfermés dans des placards et avaient fini par devenir fous à force de fixer les mêmes quatre murs sans jamais rien avoir à faire.

Il avait besoin d'une distraction, de quelque chose sur lequel se concentrer et lui imposer un objectif, peu importe à quel point c'était insignifiant.

Draco se dirigea vers la pièce principale du dortoir et avança dans la petite cuisine, ouvrant les placard sans intention précise. Ils étaient pleins de produits et de nourriture, mais il n'avait aucune idée de comment les préparer sans s'aider de la magie.

Il s'empara de deux pommes vertes, et examina lentement ses environs, ses yeux orageux se posant sur un ensemble d'étagères pratiquement courbées sous le poids des livres variés qui étaient disposés dessus. Il les contempla pendant une longue minute, jugeant que la lecture serait un moyen idéal de le tenir occupé.

Mais non. Ils étaient à la Sang de Bourbe. Il préférait ne pas toucher à ses affaires si il pouvait s'en empêcher.

Il continua à étudier la pièce, croqua dans le fruit mûr, et commença à compter.

* * *

Elle ne rejoignit pas ses amis pour le déjeuner.

C'était intentionnel, et elle l'avait regretté quelques heures plus tard, mais elle avait honnêtement cru avoir trouvé quelque chose de très important. Cependant, elle avait oublié que la traduction française et latine du mot _crux_ étaient en réalité deux choses entièrement différentes.

Elle avait fait un aller-retour rapide aux cuisines pour récupérer la nourriture supplémentaire qu'elle avait demandé à Dobby et avait attrapé un simple sandwich au jambon, mais en dehors de ça, elle n'avait pas quitté la bibliothèque. Quand la journée commença à toucher à sa fin, elle le remarqua à peine. Le temps n'avait plus d'importance lorsqu'elle était au milieu des étagères débordantes de livres, mais alors que la nuit couvrait le ciel et que son _Lumos_ commençait à faiblir autant que sa concentration, elle décida qu'il valait mieux qu'elle retourne dans sa chambre.

Un triste coup d'oeil à sa montre l'informa qu'il était minuit, et qu'un autre jour décevant était donc passé sans aucun progrès notable. Elle maudit les échos de sa dispute avec Malfoy qui l'avaient empêchée d'accomplir sa tâche, mais pensa que son insomnie n'aidait probablement pas non plus.

Elle traîna ses membres douloureux jusqu'à son dortoir et laissa échapper un soupir soulagé lorsqu'elle trouva la pièce principale plongée dans l'obscurité sans un signe du salaud de Serpentard qui aurait dû suffoquer dans une cellule d'Azkaban.

Marmonnant un sort rapide pour illuminer la pièce, elle commença à ranger la nourriture dans les placards appropriés et se fit une tasse de thé à la hâte. Mais elle sentait étrangement des yeux posés sur elle, la fusillant de colère dans son dos.

En un hoquet étranglé, elle se retourna et le vit, flânant dans l'encadrement de sa porte et l'a détaillant avec irritation. Il l'observait de près, comme un loup qui aurait sauté deux repas. Il avait attendu son retour depuis que l'inévitable ennui lui avait soufflé d'entamer une dispute avec elle dès l'instant où elle franchirait le pas de la porte.

« Un peu nerveuse à ce que je vois, Granger, » remarqua-t-il, croisant les bras. « Est-ce que je te mets mal à l'aise ? »

« Tu me rends malade. » lui dit-elle clairement, les mots crispés par l'honnêteté.

« Crois moi, le sentiment est réciproque. » rugit-il. « Tu fais encore du bruit-

« Ferme-la et va te coucher-

« Jette des sorts d'impassibilité sur ma chambre-

« NON ! » hurla la sorcière. « Je pense avoir été claire sur le fait que je ne gâcherai PAS ma magie pour toi ! »

« Si, tu le feras. » répondit-il calmement, s'avançant lentement de quelques pas de façon à la contourner. « Je ne devrais pas être obligé de t'entendre-

« Et bien, pas de chance. » rétorqua-t-elle, faisant claquer ses mains sur le comptoir qui les séparait. « C'est MA chambre ! _Je_ ne devrais pas être obligée de t'écouter, ou même de te regarder ! »

« Pas de chance, » répéta Draco, un creux se formant sur son front, signalant son impatience. « Arrange-toi avec la vieille salope et rend-nous un service à tous les deux-

« La ferme ! » cria-t-elle, les sourcils froncés, tremblante de colère. « Reste juste hors de ma vue, Malfoy-

« Et comment je suis censé faire ça, hein ? » rétorqua-t-il. « Au cas où t'aurais pas remarqué, je ne peux pas partir de ton petit dortoir de merde et le salon est la seule pièce à peine spacieuse. »

Son regard vacilla, un début de larmes lui montant aux yeux, mais elle les retint avant qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. « Alors reste dans ta chambre-

« Non, » interrompit-t-il avec arrogance, plaçant à son tour ses mains sur le comptoir et amenant son visage au niveau de la sorcière. « Non, je trouve ça amusant de te regarder te tortiller, Sang de Bourbe-

« Tu penses honnêtement que ces vilains petits mots me dérangent encore ? » questionna-t-elle, les sourcils baissés. « Tu penses honnêtement que je me soucie de ce que tu penses ? »

« Je pense que tu te soucies beaucoup de la manière dont les personnes te perçoivent-

« Tu n'es pas une personne ! » aboya-t-elle, faisant claquer ses paumes sur le comptoir une seconde fois. « Tu es juste… T'es juste-

« Je t'en prie, Granger, » encouragea-t-il. « Qu'est-ce que tu penses de moi exactement ? Je suis curieux. »

Elle s'interrompit et prit de grandes inspirations alors que son regard examinait le visage pâle du blond. Ses yeux gris étaient aussi durs que du quartz, froids et illisibles. Ils ne bougeaient pas, attendant seulement une réponse. Il voulait savoir ? Très bien, ça la démangeait depuis bien plus longtemps qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer et qu'elle ne pouvait encore le supporter.

« T'es la personne la plus égoïste et la plus pourrie gâtée que je n'ai jamais connue, » lui dit-elle silencieusement, articulant bien chaque syllabe. « De toute ta vie, tu n'as rien fait de mieux que de martyriser les gens et tu ne pourrais même pas reconnaitre un véritable ami s'il te frappait au visage, parce que t'es trop occupé à mépriser tout le monde pour t'en soucier-

Il ricana. « Tu devrais savoir que-

« Je n'ai pas fini ! » cracha-t-elle, pointant sa baguette sur lui. « Après des années, tu viens tout juste de devenir exactement comme ton père, diabolique-

« N'ose même pas parler de mon père ! » s'écria-t-il, trop enragé pour se méfier de la baguette pointée sur son torse. « Tu n'as aucun PUTAIN de droit-

« Tu voulais mon avis ! » rétorqua-t-elle. « J'ai toujours su que tu étais un infâme petit salaud, mais je n'avais jamais pensé que tu deviendrais si tordu, que tu deviendrais un Mangemort ! Harry le savait ! Il avait essayé de nous le dire, mais non ! Pour je ne sais quelle stupide raison, je pensais que tu avais encore une petite dose de décence en toi, et j'avais tellement tort-

« Une première-

« Et tu t'es transformé en ce à quoi tout le monde s'attendait, » l'ignora-t-elle, se déplaçant de quelques pas rageurs sur le côté. « Un suiveur de Voldemort et le reste pathétique d'un humain, parce que tu ne pouvais même pas faire ça correctement ! »

Il grogna. Et c'était là, balancé férocement à son visage encore une fois, son échec. « T'as fini ? »

Elle lui adressa un regard durci par la haine, et il remarqua qu'il était beaucoup plus intense que tous les regards qu'elle lui avait lancé auparavant. Tant mieux. L'énerver à ce point était terriblement amusant.

« Tu es malade et vindicatif. » siffla-t-elle, sentant sa magie pétiller entre eux alors qu'elle tentait de contrôler ses émotions vibrantes. « Et tu le seras toujours, et je trouve ça très triste. Tu veux savoir ce que je ressens pour toi ? De la pitié. Parce que tu t'es laissé toi-même devenir ce que tu es aujourd'hui. »

Un autre grondement guttural frémit dans sa gorge. « Aussi prévisible que d'habitude, Granger, » marmonna-t-il. « Toujours convaincue que tout le monde a des bons côtés-

« Pas tout le monde. » le corrigea-t-elle, et son ton semblait presque désespéré. « Pas toi. Plus maintenant. »

« Et bien au moins ça t'apprendra à ne pas te faire de faux espoirs. » Il haussa ses épaules alourdies par l'ennui, arquant un sourcil lorsqu'elle s'éloigna de quelques pas. « Où tu vas ? »

« Me coucher, » marmonna-t-elle, ses yeux couleur d'or lui lançant un nouveau regard enragé. « J'en ai fini avec ça-

« Attends » protesta-t-il, s'avançant pour lui bloquer le passage. « C'est mon tour-

« Je crois avoir été claire, » marmonna-t-elle entre ses lèvres crispées. « Je me fous de connaître ton opinion sur moi-

« Je me foutais de ton opinion sur moi » dit-il lentement, redressant le dos pour apparaître supérieur.

« Mais t'as demandé-

« Parce que je pensais que ça pourrait être amusant, » révéla-t-il, un sourire cruel se dessinant sur ses lèvres. « Et j'avais raison-

« Je sais ce que tu penses de moi, » affirma-t-elle, essayant du mieux qu'elle put de prendre un air nonchalant. « Sang de Bourbe, intello, tout ça… Tu es assez prévisible toi aussi, Malfoy-

« Je pourrais te surprendre. »

Merlin, maudissez sa curiosité qui écartait son bon sens pour la énième fois. « Bien, » grogna-t-elle, le fixant avec méfiance et resserrant ses doigts autour de sa baguette. « Qu'est-ce que tu penses de moi, Malfoy ?

« Tu me dégoûtes. » siffla-t-il avec un hostilité soudaine. « Le fait qu'on respire le même air me donne envie de vomir. T'es juste sale, une plaie pour le monde sorcier. Tu ne mérites pas ta magie-

« Non-sens répétitif. » Elle roula des yeux. « Je vais me coucher. Écarte-toi ou je t'écarterai moi-même-

« Je ne fais que commencer. » promit-il sombrement, et quelque chose de sauvage flotta dans ses yeux de pierre. Ses pieds vacillèrent légèrement, mais elle refusa de regarder ailleurs. Elle devait garder le contact visuel. Le contrôle.

« Je ne-

« Tu sais que tu ne mérites pas ta magie, » continua-t-il, ses lèvres se courbant en un sourire accusateur, dévoilant ses dents d'ivoire. « Et c'est pour ça que tu travailles si dur, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que tu passes tout ton pathétique temps à étudier-

« Il se trouve que j'aime lire-

« Mais tu éprouves le besoin de faire tes preuves, » la coupa-t-il d'un ton confiant. « Parce que tu sais que ta magie n'est pas légitimement à toi. » L'incertitude s'infiltra dans le regard de miel de la jeune sorcière, et il afficha un sourire victorieux. « Parce que tu sais que tu es inférieure. »

Sa lèvre à elle trembla. Son sourire à lui s'élargit.

« Et c'est pour ça que ça te tue encore quand je t'appelle Sang de Bourbe, » termina-t-il avec une délicieuse suffisance, secouant la tête en un hochement fier. Il pouvait voir que sa ténacité de Gryffondor la forçait à contrôler sa langue, alors il contourna la brune et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre, content qu'elle soit véritablement secouée. Et bien, au moins cette écoeurante progéniture de Moldus avait réussi à amener un peu de divertissement à cette journée aussi morne que la poussière.

Ses doigts venaient d'attraper la poignée de la porte lorsqu'il sentit une pression brûlante contre sa colonne vertébrale, le projetant en avant. Il s'écrasa la tête la première sur le mur adjacent et lâcha un grondement désagréable lorsqu'il glissa le long de la surface froide. L'impact bourdonnait toujours à ses oreilles, mais il savait qu'il serait très vite remplacé par de la douleur.

Il releva la tête dans l'intention de foncer sur Granger et de la plaquer à son tour contre le mur, mais il entrevit à peine sa silhouette lorsque la porte de la chambre de la sorcière claqua en un fracas assourdissant, l'étourdissant un moment. La douleur arriva quelques secondes plus tard. Il avait juste une petite bosse derrière la tête et une raideur dans le dos. Il s'empressa de se relever et examina attentivement la pièce, et ses pupilles dilatées se concentrèrent de nouveau sur les étagères de livres.

Ah, oui, sa distraction précédente avant que la Sang de Bourbe ne revienne.

Il avait toujours été habile avec les nombres, et avait décidé que compter serait ce qui l'empêcherait de sombrer dans la folie.

Granger avait cent-un livres dans son salon, cinquante six d'entre eux étaient noirs, quarante étaient rouges, trois bleus et deux verts. Sur toutes les tranches se trouvait un total de quatre-cent soixante mots, sans compter le nom des auteurs. Il avait vérifié deux fois et avait stocké l'information dans sa tête. Le regard de Draco recommença à analyser la pièce, cherchant un nouveau projet pour le lendemain. Sa prochaine activité pour se protéger de la folie.

Mais ses yeux tombèrent automatiquement sur la porte de Granger, et il sentit la colère filer le long de ses veines jusqu'à en hérisser ses poils. Divertissante ou pas, la fille le faisait bouillir de rage. Il trouverait quelque chose d'autre à compter le lendemain.

* * *

Hermione s'adossa à la porte et murmura les sorts d'impassibilité à la hâte avant de lâcher un sanglot étouffé. Merlin, elle le détestait. Elle. Le. Détestait ! Elle essuya furieusement ses larmes et s'avança vers son lit avec les jambes tremblantes.

Elle ne ferma pas l'oeil de la nuit et la colère qu'elle éprouvait envers le Serpentard continua à la tourmenter jusqu'à ce que les oiseaux se mettent à chanter, au petit matin. Elle maudit ces oiseaux.

Et ce n'était que le premier jour.

* * *

( _Bien! Désolée pour ce léger retard, mais comme je vous le disais, il y a des imprévus! et ces derniers jours, l'imprévu s'appelle le rhume! Oui, j'ai attrapé un très gros rhume et je suis restée clouée au lit deux jours, donc je n'ai pa sou avancer sur la traduction. En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu autant qu'a moi, signalez moi les fautes!_

 _bisous!_ )


	4. Score

_(Correction et révision du chapitre par LiliYellow! ;) )_

* * *

Chapitre 4: Score

Il se réveilla en sursaut.

Il avait encore rêvé de la tour d'Astronomie. Les visions, les sons et les odeurs l'avaient tourmenté toute la nuit de manière féroce. Tout était si vif, si saisissant. Même son subconscient se moquait de lui à travers ses souvenirs, apprivoisant son cerveau lorsqu'il dormait, de sorte à ce que la scène se répète indéfiniment dans son esprit. Ils revenaient chaque nuit, quelque fois plus brusquement que d'autres, mais ils étaient toujours les mêmes. Des cauchemars. Le tourmentant. Lui rappelant.

Échec.

Échec.

Échec.

Il grogna contre l'oreiller et se retourna, plissant les yeux lorsqu'un rayon de soleil parcourut la pièce. Le soleil d'automne était chaud et irritant, et il détestait ça. L'astre était trop voyant, trop fourbe, il trompait les imbéciles désespérés, leur faisait croire qu'il faisait encore chaud à l'extérieur. Or il pouvait déjà sentir l'air frais glisser sur sa peau lorsqu'il repoussa la couverture et posa ses pieds sur le parquet craquant.

Il enfila la cape qui lui avait été donnée, l'ajustant par dessus son boxer et son gilet. Merlin avait sûrement interdit à McGonagall de lui donner un véritable pyjama pour l'aider à combattre l'hypothermie. Il jeta un oeil par la fenêtre, mais tout ce qu'il put voir furent des tuiles, des briques et le ciel de cuivre, bien trop éblouissant en raison du soleil. Quel était l'intérêt d'avoir une fenêtre sans vue ? Stupides Gryffondors.

Il remarqua à quel point tout était était calme en cet instant et le silence bourdonna dans ses oreilles, seulement altéré par le chant feutré des oiseaux. Il arqua les sourcils, confus. Quelque chose dans son esprit lui disait qu'il s'était déjà réveillé aujourd'hui. Si on était encore aujourd'hui.

Oui, il s'était définitivement déjà réveillé. Il pouvait sentir les souvenirs se remettre en place et titiller ses nerfs. La Sang de Bourbe l'avait encore réveillé, avec sa douche bruyante et ses pas maladroits. Il se souvint avoir marmonné une longue liste d'insultes contre son matelas alors qu'il supportait le bruit de ses mouvements incessants, et il avait été à deux obscénités de débarquer dans la pièce avec des intentions dangereuses. Ensuite, il avait entendu un léger « clac » lui indiquant qu'elle avait refermé la porte principale derrière elle, puis le boucan avait cessé.

Elle était partie. Merci Merlin.

Et finalement, la chaleur apaisante du lit l'avait fait replonger dans un sommeil profond. Replonger dans les cauchemars.

Quittant le lit, il se leva et s'avança vers le salon à la recherche de quelque chose à faire. Quelque chose à manger. Il se servit un bol de lait et ajouta des céréales que Granger avait dû laisser traîner, se rappelant qu'il devrait vraiment développer quelques compétences en cuisine s'il comptait manger un repas chaud avant sa sortie de cet endroit. Demander à Granger était évidemment hors de question.

Il se servit un deuxième bol de lait puis jeta un coup d'oeil à la pendule et laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise. Ce n'était pas du tout le matin, pas l'heure du petit déjeuner. Il était presque trois heures de l'après midi, et c'était la confirmation que son rythme de sommeil normal était définitivement perdu, comme l'était sa baguette. Et sa fierté.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la porte d'entrée et même s'il savait que c'était sans espoir, il reposa son bol de céréales et décida d'essayer. À la seconde où ses doigts touchèrent la poignée, des étincelles traversèrent son bras, éclatant dans ses veines comme des flammes déchaînées.

« Merde, » jura-t-il, fixant la marque rouge sur le bout de ses doigts. Avec un soupir résigné, il revint à la kitchenette et ouvrit le robinet pour soulager sa peau sous l'eau froide.

Puis, ses yeux se posèrent sur les carreaux de la cuisine. Et il commença à compter.

Il avait besoin de faire quelque chose. Quelque chose pour s'occuper.

* * *

« Tu es très silencieuse » Neville fronçait les sourcils, lui adressant un regard appuyé. « Est-ce que tu vas bien, Hermione ? »

Ses lèvres se courbèrent en un sourire un peu trop forcé. « Je vais bien, » lui assura-t-elle, posant ses mains sur son cahier. « J'ai un devoir d'Arithmancie à rendre et j'essaie juste de réfléchir. »

Techniquement, ce n'était pas un mensonge, mais elle avait terminé son devoir depuis quatre jours déjà. Elle avait anticipé plusieurs silences gênants entre elle et ses amis dès lors qu'elle avait accepté de dîner avec eux dans la Grande Salle, et avait donc pensé à amener quelque chose pour s'occuper le cas échéant. Qui se risquerait à contredire son besoin d'étudier ?

Seamus, Dean, Ginny, et Luna avait été surpris lorsqu'elle était entrée dans la Grande Salle avec Neville, mais avaient fait de leur mieux pour la mettre à l'aise. Elle était touchée par leurs efforts. Vraiment, elle l'était. Mais la conversation était déjà suffisamment embarrassante entre les quatre autres Gryffondor et la Serdaigle pour qu'elle n'intervienne elle aussi. Tout le monde évitait le sujet de la guerre, de Voldemort, et ça l'énervait. Mais elle avait souhaité avoir de la compagnie ce matin là, des gens qu'elle comprenait et qu'elle pouvait sereinement appeler ses amis. Après tout, ce n'était la faute de personne si ces temps de turbulence amenaient certaines tensions dans les relations amicales, et cela lui semblait normal de s'asseoir avec eux.

Alors elle acquiesçait simplement de temps à autre et leur offrait des réponses de deux ou trois mots, notant quelques phrases par-ci, par-là pour paraître crédible.

« Personne d'autre ne s'investit dans ses devoirs, en ce moment » marmonna silencieusement Neville, et les autres, s'ils l'avaient entendu, n'interrompirent pas leur conversation sur le Quidditch. « J'imagine que tout le monde pense que ça n'a plus trop d'importance, mais je sais comme tu es dans tes études alors je ne devrais pas être surpris. »

Elle adorait vraiment Neville et sa sincérité maladroite. Il était si attachant que cela lui faisait parfois mal au coeur, et elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas accepté de rencontrer les autres s'il n'avait pas été là.

« Ça aide à se distraire, » affirma-t-elle avec un haussement d'épaules distrait.

Il lui adressa un léger hochement de tête avant que Seamus ne mentionne son nom et le ramène à leur discussion à propos de… Oh, mince, elle ne savait même plus de quoi ils parlaient. Elle prétendit vouloir relire les pages de son cahier, mais son regard tomba inconsciemment sur la table des Serpentards. Elle était vide, bien sûr.

Sur les deux cent cinquante élèves étant revenus à Poudlard, seulement trente deux portaient une cravate verte. Tous étaient en quatrième année ou plus jeunes et passaient leur temps à fréquenter des élèves d'autres maisons par petits groupes. Aucun d'eux ne semblait vouloir être associé aux stéréotypes de la maison, et ils faisaient tout pour éviter une quelconque affiliation avec l'emblème du serpent. De ce qu'elle savait, ils ne dormaient même pas dans leurs dortoirs et occupaient des lits séparés dans d'autres donjons. C'était attristant, vraiment.

Ils voulaient à tout prix éviter les regards de travers et les mauvaises impressions, alors que leur présence même à Poudlard était une preuve suffisante qu'ils ne partageaient pas les idées de Voldemort. Ils étaient comme tous les autres, priant pour leur sûreté et attendant que tout cela se termine.

Elle haïssait encore plus Malfoy en cet instant, elle le haïssait d'être aussi stupide et si conforme à tous les stéréotypes associés à l'héritage de Salazar, et son regard se posa à l'endroit même où elle se souvenait l'avoir vu assis pour la dernière fois.

Elle se souvint à quel point il avait l'air mal en point durant leur sixième année, et se sermonna d'avoir été si naïve, d'avoir ignoré tous les signes et indices révélateurs de ce qui allait se produire ensuite. Elle pouvait se rappeler ses propres commentaires à Harry au sujet du blond, et la manière dont elle avait semblé presque inquiète à l'époque. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi aveugle ?

« Hermione » Une voix féminine la sortit de ses pensées, et la brune se tourna pour faire face à Luna. « Tu vas bien ? Tu avais l'air absente. »

Elle se retint de rire amèrement à l'écoute du commentaire inconsciemment ironique. « Je vais bien, Luna, » soupira-t-elle, lui montrant son cahier. « J'ai juste quelques difficultés à me concentrer là-dessus. Je pense que je devrais aller à la bibliothèque. »

« Déjà ? » Ginny fronça les sourcils, et Hermione remarqua son inquiétude sincère. « Tu n'as presque pas touché à ton repas. »

La brune posa les yeux sur son rôti à moitié mâché. « J'ai pas très faim. » Elle haussa les épaules, repoussant son assiette sur le côté. « J'ai pris un petit déjeuner assez copieux. »

Elle pouvait voir qu'elles hésitaient à la croire, et elle ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Elle savait qu'elle avait perdu un peu de poids depuis que Harry et Ron étaient partis, mais ce n'était pas du tout qu'elle s'affamait, ou qu'elle mangeait beaucoup moins, elle mangeait seulement de manière peu régulière. C'était encore à cause de ses insomnies. Peut-être devait-elle prendre un peu de la potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves de Slughorn après tout.

« Tu veux que je t'accompagne à la bibliothèque ? » proposa sincèrement Neville. « Je suppose que je pourrais en profiter pour travailler sur mon devoir de Botanique. »

« Non, ça ira. » Elle secoua la tête, se levant du banc. « Je sais que tu n'aimes pas la bibliothèque et tu n'as pas fini ton repas. »

« Je passerai peut être plus tard, alors. » insista-t-il, prenant une autre bouchée viande. « C'était sympa de te voir, Hermione. »

« Oui, vraiment. » acquiesça Ginny, accompagnée d'un « hmm » approbateur de Seamus et Dean. « Tu viendras nous voir demain ? »

 _Non_.

« J'essayerai. » souffla-t-elle rapidement, adressant aux lions et à l'aigle un sourire doux. « Ça m'a fait plaisir de tous vous voir aussi. »

Elle rassembla ses affaires et se retourna pour partir en agitant lentement la main en guise de dernier « au revoir ». Elle pouvait déjà entendre leurs voix résonner contre les murs de la Grande Salle, commentant sans aucun doute son apparence misérable. Ils parleraient des grandes cernes creusées sous ses yeux rouges, et de sa peau qui semblait avoir perdu une teinte. Rien de vicieux ou de méchant. Juste la vérité. Juste des paroles inquiètes.

Peut-être se serait-elle sentie coupable si son corps avait pu endurer encore plus d'émotions négatives. Mais il ne le pouvait pas.

Des pensées sur Malfoy l'avaient remplie à ras bord d'idées amères, ajoutées à beaucoup de solitude et un soupçon de désespoir, et elle n'avait simplement plus de place pour autre chose.

L'espoir était toujours là cependant, juste une lueur d'optimisme de la taille de son coeur qui refusait de périr. Elle s'y accrochait désespérément parfois, puis se maudissait quelques instants plus tard. C'était ce qui lui permettait de tenir le coup, qui encourageait ses lectures nocturnes sur les Horcruxes, et l'incitait aussi à continuer de s'entraîner avec McGonagall.

Oui, l'espoir était encore là. Seulement absent par moments.

La bibliothèque était vivante pour une fois. Quelques élèves de troisième année étaient rassemblés autour d'une table pour un quelconque devoir de Potions, et un autre bureau était occupé par un groupe de quatrième année. Madame Pince était également à son poste habituel, le bec plongé dans un livre, le regard étriqué surveillant les élèves par dessus les pages de son ouvrage. Hermione adressa à la bibliothécaire un sourire poli qu'elle ne lui rendit pas, avant d'examiner le lieu avec des yeux indécis.

Elle remarqua un autre groupe d'élèves derrière une rangée de livres et songea que la bibliothèque était trop fréquentée à son goût. Elle avait besoin d'être seule. Elle s'avança vers la réserve et saisit quelques livres dont elle aurait besoin puis décida qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester ici si elle souhaitait lire en paix. Elle glissa les lourds ouvrages dans son sac et envisagea d'aller dehors, mais le temps était loin d'être adéquat pour une session de lecture.

Elle aurait juste voulu retourner à son dortoir, s'enrouler dans la couverture sur le canapé, une tasse de chocolat chaud à la main et avec la littérature pour seule compagnie.

Mais _il_ était là-bas.

Ses sourcils s'arquèrent avec détermination. Peu importe, elle n'allait pas s'exiler de sa chambre à cause de ce salaud. Elle le refusait. Pourquoi devrait-elle altérer sa routine juste à cause de Malfoy ? Si ce garnement décidait de l'embêter, elle l'enfermerait simplement dans sa chambre. À peine sortie de la bibliothèque, elle jeta un rapide sort de camouflage sur les livres, son intelligence l'avertissant qu'il n'était pas judicieux qu'il connaisse le sujet de ses recherches. Si le petit con le découvrait et, d'une quelconque manière, arrivait à s'échapper, il retournerait sans aucun doute directement vers Voldemort, quémandant une caresse sur le crâne en guise de remerciement pour avoir découvert les plans de Harry et Ron.

Ses pas jusqu'à son dortoir étaient courageux et déterminés, faisant monter l'adrénaline en elle, et la préparant pour une confrontation. Marmonnant le mot de passe de l'entrée principale, _ad lucem_ , elle ouvrit la porte avec plus de force qu'il n'en était nécessaire et ses yeux se posèrent instantanément sur lui. Ce qu'il était en train de faire était à mille lieues de tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer.

Il était perché sur le comptoir séparant le salon de la kitchenette, ses mains posées de chaque côté de son corps. Ses épaules étaient détendues, sa tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté alors qu'il tapotait distraitement ses doigts sur la surface d'acajou. Il ne l'avait pas remarquée, même après qu'elle ait refermé la porte en un bruit silencieux, et qu'elle se soit avancée de quelques pas dans la pièce.

Elle tourna la tête afin d'observer le côté droit de son visage, remarquant que son habituel air renfrogné était présent, assombrissant ses traits. Elle se demanda brièvement comment cette expression agitée pouvait être si constante chez lui, puis réalisa que les coins de ses lèvres s'étaient à peine étirés ces dernières semaines. Toutefois, son expression n'était pas particulièrement colérique, mais plutôt concentrée sur quelque chose.

Hermione s'approcha un peu plus près, comme s'il était un oiseau rare et dangereux sur lequel elle venait tout juste de tomber. Elle suivit son regard inébranlable, qui semblait ne rien voir d'autre, et fixait sans ciller le mur à carreaux. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent en une expression confuse et irritée.

 _Qu'est-ce que…_

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » questionna-t-elle brusquement, le voyant sursauter à ces mots et tourner sa tête vers elle. Ah. Voilà, elle était là, la colère. Elle l'avait clairement dérangé et il en était furieux. Ses yeux d'ambre se perdirent sur la paroi une énième fois pour voir si elle n'avait pas manqué quelque chose, mais il n'y avait rien de plus que les carreaux blêmes du mur de la cuisine.

« Nom d'un chien, Granger ! » rugit-il, descendant du comptoir avec agilité. « J'ai perdu le compte, espèce de stupide-

« Le compte ? » répéta-t-elle, posant instinctivement sa main sur la poche où se trouvait sa baguette. Il ne l'approcha pas comme elle s'y était attendue, il resta seulement debout, droit, la regardant impatiemment à près de cinq mètres d'elle. Il semblait tout de même trop proche. « Qu'est-ce que tu étais en train de-

« Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » lança-t-il sèchement.

« Je vis ici, » siffla-t-elle, contournant le canapé et déposant son sac trop lourd par terre. « Et j'ai du travail à faire, alors laisse-moi tranquille-

« Et où est-ce que tu veux que j'aille, exactement ? » demanda-t-il, croisant les bras sur son torse. Il roulait les épaules comme s'il se préparait pour une bagarre, et elle pouvait voir ses muscles se contracter régulièrement sous le col de son pull.

« Je m'en fiche totalement, » répondit-elle, crispée. « Va dans ta chambre-

« Et pourquoi ? » grogna Draco, la fixant d'un air calculateur. « Tu peux aller et venir quand tu veux, alors tu devrais aller autre part-

« C'est ma chambre, Malfoy ! » cria-t-elle, serrant les poings. « Tu es seulement ici parce que l'Ordre a pitié de toi ! »

Il ricana. « Je suis ici parce que les abrutis que vous êtes ne peuvent pas se mêler de leur affaires ! » s'écria-t-il. « Toujours à mettre votre nez dans ce qui ne vous regarde pas et à penser que vous arrangez quoi que ce soit-

« On t'aide ! »

« Et bien je ne VEUX pas de votre maudite aide ! » cria-t-il, son ton grave résonnant contre les murs du dortoir. « Je n'ai JAMAIS voulu votre aide-

« Et bien tu l'as eu. » interrompit-elle calmement, incapable d'empêcher sa fierté de pointer dans sa voix. « Alors arrête de te plaindre comme le gamin pourri gâté que tu es et-

« Dégage-

« J'attends que _tu_ dégages, » rétorqua la sorcière. « J'ai besoin de travailler-

« Pourquoi tu vas pas dans ta chambre ? » demanda-t-il, avançant d'un grand pas vers elle. « Ou mieux encore, vers la Tour avec le reste de tes pathétiques amis-

« Parce que je ne devrais pas avoir à-

« Pourquoi, les Gryffondors, il faut toujours que vous compliquiez les choses ? » questionna-t-il, parfaitement sérieux. « Vous cherchez tout le temps les emmerdes et c'est complètement stupide, et ensuite vous vous demandez pourquoi les gens veulent toujours vous tuer-

« Je peux comprendre que tu trouves ça difficile à comprendre, » dit Hermione lentement, relevant légèrement son menton. « Qu'on soit assez courageux pour défendre ce qu'on-

« Oh, ne prends pas ce ton avec moi, Granger, » Il leva les yeux au ciel. « Courage, mon cul. Toi et ces idiots incapables avez franchi la limite de la stupidité il y a un bon bout de temps-

« Je t'interdis de me traiter d'incapable, » conseilla-t-elle, l'expression sévère, retirant sa main de sa poche pour pointer un doigt en sa direction. « Je ne suis pas-

« Très bien, » marmonna-t-il. « Tu as peut-être quelques cellules cérébrales fonctionnelles, mais l'Orphelin et le Pauvret sont parfaitement inutiles-

« Ne les appelle pas-

« Et il y a bien des choses à redire sur votre petit groupe misérable, » continua-t-il, s'avançant d'un pas de plus vers la brune.

« Quand on sait que c'est la minable Sang de Bourbe qui a le cerveau ! »

L'instinct Moldu qui fila entre ses veines l'incita à attraper son mug sur la table et le balancer dans sa direction. Et elle le jeta avec force, avec plus de force que tout ce qu'elle avait jeté au cours de sa vie. Mais il l'évita. Salaud. Elle vit la tasse de porcelaine se briser contre le mur derrière lui, arrachant quelques éclats de bois au passage. Elle posa de nouveau son regard d'or enflammé sur lui, sa colère bouillonnant d'avantage lorsqu'elle vit l'amusement peint sur ses traits.

« Je ne te le redirai pas, Malfoy, » cracha-t-elle, se contenant du mieux qu'elle put pour s'empêcher de l'ensorceler sur le champ. « Va dans ta chambre et laisse-moi travailler-

« J'ai touché un nerf, Granger ? » ricana-t-il. « Est-ce que c'était pour le 'Sang de Bourbe' ou mon commentaire sur les deux abrutis-

« Arrête de les appeler-

« Pourquoi tu ne vas pas les embêter _eux_ avec ta présence ? » questionna-t-il.

« La ferme, Malfoy ! »

« Non, je suis sérieux. » insista-t-il, légèrement intrigué lorsqu'il vit sa lèvre trembler. « Pourquoi tu ne vas pas emmerder Potter et Weasley plutôt que moi-

« Parce qu'ils ne sont tout simplement pas là ! » cria Hermione, sachant que ce n'était probablement pas la chose la plus sage à lui dire. Elle vit immédiatement son sourire en coin et en voulut un peu plus encore aux garçons de l'avoir laissé ici. Avec lui. « Ils sont pas là, » répéta-t-elle d'un ton plus calme.

« Où sont-

« Comme si j'allais te le dire, » ricana-t-elle doucement. « Laisse-moi, Malfoy, avant que je-

« C'est typique de ces deux-là » se moqua-t-il, léchant ses lèvres comme s'il pouvait goûter à sa frustration. Et visiblement, c'était délicieux. « Ça explique beaucoup de choses. »

Elle haussa un sourcil interrogateur. « De quoi tu parles-

« Ça explique pourquoi ton visage ressemble à une tomate toute la journée, » lui dit-il simplement, s'approchant encore une fois. « Pourquoi tu as l'air à deux doigts de te tailler les veines-

Il allait trop loin. « Tu es ridicule-

« Le trio d'or séparé, » songea-t-il, plus pour lui-même. « Ça doit faire mal, Granger, de savoir que les deux seules personnes capables de te supporter t'ont abandonnée-

« Au moins, moi, j'ai des amis-

« Mais ils ne sont pas là, n'est-ce pas ? » lui rappela-t-il en faisant claquer sa langue. « Ça doit être embêtant de ne plus pouvoir se glisser dans le lit de Weasley. »

Elle bafouilla mais ravala l'humiliation en inspirant rapidement. Ron était… Ron était son ami. Rien de plus. Elle avait espéré plus et lui avait sacrifié son innocence avant qu'il ne parte avec Harry. Ça avait été… gênant. Il n'avait pas très bien géré la situation, et quant à la jeune fille, elle avait douloureusement compris à ce moment-là qu'une relation avec lui n'était pas envisageable, bien que des satanés restes de sentiments romantiques envers lui semblaient persister. Peut-être une fois passés tous les drames de la guerre…

« Ron et moi, ce ne sont pas tes affaires. » murmura-t-elle, méfiante, réalisant qu'elle était probablement restée silencieuse un peu trop longtemps. « Arrête de-

« Peut-être que tu préfères Potter, alors ? » insinua-t-il avec un regard dégoûté. « Merlin, que vous êtes pathétiques tous les trois. »

Elle aurait voulu tenter un nouvel assaut avec le mug. Mais non. Elle voulait avoir l'avantage sans que ça ne soit lié à ses compétences en magie.

Il était plus proche maintenant, et elle remarqua brièvement qu'il sentait les vergers et le sommeil. Ses actions étaient trop élégantes, trop fluides, comme s'il avait tout préparé méticuleusement, dans le seul but de l'humilier. Ses doigts se replièrent pour attraper sa baguette, mais elle préférait en finir avec lui sans avoir à recourir à la magie. Elle ne pouvait pas lui jeter un sort à chaque fois qu'ils se disputaient, aussi tentant que cela pouvait être. Elle était intelligente et avait la parole facile, elle pouvait se charger de lui, lui faire face. Elle en était capable.

Elle avait besoin d'une nouvelle approche, alors elle plaça ses mains sur ses hanches et réussit à imiter son arrogance. Certes, il savait comment la faire sortir de ses gonds, mais il avait également ses faiblesses.

« Ça doit être difficile pour toi, Malfoy, » dit-elle calmement, satisfaite de le voir hausser un sourcil avec curiosité. « Voir les gens que tu considères inférieurs faire tout mieux que toi-

« Qu'est-ce que tu-

« Harry au Quidditch, » commença-t-elle fièrement, jouant intentionnellement avec sa baguette, la faisant tourner entre ses doigts. « Moi et mes notes-

« Tu insinues que je suis jaloux, Granger ? » questionna-t-il brusquement, ravalant un grognement dans sa gorge. « Parce que j'aimerais mieux-

« Ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses, » déduit-t-elle calmement, comme si elle débattait d'un devoir avec un ami. Elle tapota le bout de sa baguette dans sa paume. Rien d'offensif, juste un geste subtil pour lui rappeler qu'elle avait la magie de son côté. « Tu nous détestes bien pour une raison. Je veux dire, on a réussi à accomplir pas mal de choses en six ans-

« Bah putain, est-ce que tu veux une-

« Et pour autant que je sache, » continua-t-elle, ignorant son sarcasme sans difficulté. « Toi, en revanche, tu n'as rien fait de particulièrement… intéressant dans ta vie, Malfoy-

« La ferme, Granger-

« Et tout ce que tu as essayé de faire, » poussa Hermione, incapable de s'arrêter maintenant que goût de la victoire lui réchauffait le coeur. « Tu l'as toujours misérablement échoué-

« Ferme-

« Je me souviens de cette fois en deuxième année, » continua-t-elle, se frottant le menton, presque pensive. « Quand tu es tombé de ton balai et tu as perdu le match de Quidditch contre Harry. Ton père était là, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il grogna et s'avança pour l'attraper, mais lorsqu'elle pointa sa baguette sur lui, il s'arrêta. « Je t'ai prévenu de ne pas parler de mon père-

« Et je parie qu'il n'était pas très content lorsqu'il a appris que tes notes étaient inférieures à celles d'une Sang de Bourbe, » dit-elle. Elle remarqua que son expression se durcit d'avantage lorsqu'elle utilisa le terme désobligeant pour se désigner elle-même.

« Ne parle pas de mon père, » répéta-t-il d'une voix grave.

Mais elle hésita lorsqu'elle remarqua que ses paroles n'étaient pas tellement menaçantes, mais plutôt irritées et même… blessées ? C'était troublant.

« Alors ne parle pas de mes amis, » murmura-t-elle finalement, sa mâchoire se contractant alors qu'un accord silencieux venait d'être passé entre eux. Il semblait un peu plus humain maintenant, et elle voulait le frapper encore une fois. « Tu vas me laisser tranquille ou je dois te mettre dans ta chambre moi-même ? »

Il grogna, mais à sa plus grande surprise, il s'éloigna de quelques pas. Toutefois, ses yeux orageux ne la quittèrent pas, et la fusillaient sur place, comme s'il espérait l'éliminer d'un simple regard.

« Quand je sortirai de ce trou à rat, » commença-t-il en murmurant sombrement, alors qu'il atteignait la porte de sa chambre. « Et que je récupèrerai ma baguette, alors je viendrai directement jusqu'à toi, Granger. »

« J'en suis persuadée. » acquiesça-t-elle, mimant l'indifférence à la perfection.

Les pupilles sombres du sorcier la détaillèrent un moment de haut en bas. Puis, presque en un éclair, il était hors de sa vue. Seul l'inévitable bruit sourd de sa porte claquée lui perça les oreilles. Elle fixa le battant, les yeux grands ouverts et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, un sourire fier se dessinant de chaque côté de sa bouche.

Elle l'avait fait. Elle avait réussi à le faire partir sans utiliser la magie. Hermione se laissa tomber sur le canapé et sentit un rire triomphant monter dans sa gorge. Elle l'avait battu, en dépit de ses difficultés initiales lorsqu'il avait mêlé les garçons à la discussion. Elle avait eu le dernier mot. Elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait.

Et sans même s'en apercevoir, elle s'autorisa un sourire qui n'était pas forcé, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait dit au revoir à Harry et Ron. Et cela datait de plus de quatre semaines.

* * *

 _Salope…_

De retour dans son espace étriqué, il aurait pu jurer que les murs avaient bougé. La pièce semblait définitivement plus petite et une fine couche de sueur se forma sur son front. Il avait un instant envisagé de retourner dans le salon et de continuer à lui crier dessus, mais qu'est-ce que cela lui apporterait ? Tout ce qu'elle ferait serait abuser de sa magie et il finirait exactement au même endroit, mais probablement avec quelques membres douloureux pour rendre sa journée encore un peu plus misérable.

Il couvrit son visage de ses paumes et glissa ses doigts agités dans ses cheveux. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi rabaissé et dégradé de toute sa vie. Quand est-ce que sa vie s'était détériorée à ce point ? Au point de se retrouver ici ? Encadré comme un putain de gosse par la Sang de Bourbe. À se battre pour ne pas devenir comme l'un de ces malades qui avaient perdu toute santé mentale et se marmonnaient des inepties à eux-mêmes dès lors que les murs se rapprochaient trop.

Mais cela dit, ça aurait pu être pire. Ça aurait pu être Weaslaid. Et ça aurait assurément terminé en bain de sang depuis un moment. Au moins, Granger n'était pas un crétin sans cervelle et avait un peu de répartie.

Il se mit au lit et s'effondra sur le matelas, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux et fixant les planches du parquet. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la table de nuit et il en ouvrit le tiroir, mais ne trouva qu'une plume abîmée et une cravate de Gryffondor. Peut-être pourrait-il l'utiliser pour se pendre si il en venait vraiment à perdre la tête en ce lieu. Lorsque les murs…

Il fit glisser ses doigts sur les bords de la plume, vérifia dans le tiroir s'il n'y avait pas au moins un morceau de parchemin et un peu d'encre, mais non. Alors il s'allongea et commença à gratter la tête de lit en acajou avec la mine de la plume. Il entailla le bois sombre et grava un M et un G, puis sépara les lettres d'une longue ligne verticale.

M pour Malfoy. G pour Granger.

Il aurait bien tracé un M pour Merdeuse si son propre nom de famille n'avait pas commencé par la même lettre.

Très bien, il admettait qu'elle avait gagné cette dispute, mais il avait totalement gagné celle de la veille. C'était parfaitement logique qu'il veuille suivre le score, et c'était un rempart supplémentaire pour lutter contre l'ennui et nourrir sa manie de compter. Il grava une mince ligne sous chacune des deux lettres pour indiquer leurs scores respectifs et fit le serment qu'aucun autre trait ne devait être rajouté sous la lettre G pour toute la durée de son séjour. Puis ses yeux retombèrent sur le parquet, et il commença à compter. Premièrement les planches, puis les rainures qui les séparaient.

* * *

( _hey! Vous allez me dire; déjà? Eh oui! Appelez moi le vif d'or j'ai posté deux chapitres en deux jours! Si c'est pas fabuleux! Bon! C'est à partir de ce chapitre que l'on rentre vraiment dans les pensées de deux personnages, donc gardez le cap, vous verrez ca ne fait que s'améliorer de chapitres en chapitres!_

 _Insomnies, insomnies... Bien pour écrire mais mauvais pour mon visage! C_ _es jours ci, j'ai l'air d'un cadavre! Merlin aidez moi à dormir, ou Mr Slughorn, je vous prendrais bien un peu de potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves!_

 _En espérant qu'il vous à plu, je vous dit à très vite, laissez moi une review sur la traduction (et aussi sur vos avis sur le chapitre, bien sur! ;) ) Bisous!)_


	5. Scent

_(Avant toute chose, puis je me permettre de vous proposer des musiques à jouer pendant votre lecture? **Emily Wolfe** -White Collar Whiskey pour la première partie du chap, et **Orsten** -Fleur Blanche pour la deuxième partie! Merci et bonne lecture!_

 _La correction du chapitre, pour le plaisir de nos yeux, à été faite par LilyYellow!)_

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Scent

Chaque jour, elle revenait à son dortoir et il était là. Prêt à la bombarder d'insultes et de plaintes, et ça commençait à nuire au peu d'espoir et de vie qu'il lui restait. Elle finissait les cours et retournait à son dortoir pour terminer son travail, sachant que la bibliothèque serait pleine jusqu'à vingt-heures environ, et il était toujours là. Juste là, à la regarder, sa langue humide et prête à lui aboyer dessus pour déclencher des disputes qui pouvaient durer de quelques minutes à quelques heures, dépendant entièrement de leur degré d'entêtement.

C'était toujours les mêmes mots insultants.

Sale.

Garce.

Sang-de-Bourbe.

 _Sang-de-Bourbe…_

Parfois, ils étaient douloureux, et d'autres fois, plus tant que ça. Elle développait lentement une sorte d'immunité contre eux, mais il trouvait toujours quelque chose de nouveau à lui balancer, et ça la secouait complément. Elle se donnait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Elle estimait qu'ils étaient à peu près quittes au niveau des scores, mais après une semaine de maux de tête incessants et la voix du blond tambourinant dans ses oreilles, elle en avait eu assez.

Le huitième jour suivant son arrivée, – un vendredi – durant son cours d'Arithmancie, Hermione eut une révélation, et elle lui vint sous la forme de la voix de sa mère.

 _Rien n'énerve plus une brute que si tu ne réagis pas. Ou mieux, si tu es gentil avec elle._

Elle n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention aux petits conseils absurdes que ses parents lui donnaient, d'autant plus qu'ils n'apportaient rien de bénéfique d'ordinaire, mais elle pouvait tout de même prendre celui-ci en compte. Malfoy avait clairement pris l'habitude de se disputer avec elle parce qu'il s'ennuyait, et si elle refusait de lui prêter l'attention, ou même si elle était agréable avec lui, ça lui prendrait la tête.

Et s'il s'emportait, elle pourrait tout simplement l'enfermer dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme.

Elle n'avait jamais autant chéri sa baguette.

Plus que deux cours et sa journée serait terminée. Et il serait là, à l'attendre. Et elle l'ignorerait. Peu importe à quel point il l'énerverait, elle ne réagirait pas.

Elle ne réagirait pas comme il le souhaitait.

Plus que Botanique et Potions, et elle pourrait tester sa petite théorie sur le petit con.

* * *

Il y avait quatre-cent-cinq carreaux entre la kitchenette et la salle de bains. Tous étaient blancs, et cinquante-six d'entre eux étaient fissurés. Cela lui avait pris trois jours de confirmer ce chiffre, en raison des maudites interruptions de Granger, et de son besoin de vérifier une deuxième fois.

Il s'était ensuite concentré sur les planches du parquet. Il y en avait quatre-vingt-dix-sept en tout, trente-huit dans sa chambre et il avait ensuite rajouté toutes celles du reste du dortoir. Sans compter celles de la chambre de Granger, bien sûr. Il avait bien essayé de s'introduire dans ses quartiers deux jours auparavant, mais avait récolté la même sensation de brûlure que lorsqu'il avait essayé d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

Trois doigts brûlés. Génial.

Il s'était réveillé à deux heures ce jour-là, après une nuit très mouvementée. Chaque fois plus de cauchemars, qui devenaient chaque jour bien pires. Ses yeux s'étaient automatiquement posés sur sa tête de lit pour étudier son oeuvre, comme il le faisait tous les matins. Pour l'instant, il avait six bâtons, et Granger en avait cinq. Il fit un rapide calcul, prenant en compte le fait que certains jours, ils se disputaient plus d'une fois, et en déduisit qu'on était vendredi.

On était vendredi, ce qui faisait de cette journée son huitième jour dans cet enfer.

Au moins, il arrivait à garder la notion du temps. En quelque sorte…

Il aurait été plus logique de marquer les jours sur sa tête de lit plutôt que les disputes. Mais merde. Il gagnait, alors ça resterait ainsi.

Il sortit du lit, se changea, et chercha quelque chose à faire. À compter. Jusqu'à ce que Granger ne revienne et qu'ils ne commencent leur dispute habituelle.

 _Granger…_

Son odeur était partout, envahissant l'atmosphère comme un brouillard estival. Ce savon aux feuilles de thé qu'elle utilisait, un soupçon de pluie d'été, et ce qu'il avait finalement reconnu comme étant de la cerise. Douce, mais légèrement épicée. Pas entièrement déplaisante, juste putain d'étouffante puisqu'il l'inhalait toute la journée, et tous les jours. Son odeur avait même fait son chemin jusqu'à sa chambre, et était maintenant bloquée quelque part entre ses sinus et son lobe frontal.

Il ne pouvait pas se débarrasser de ce parfum. D'elle. Et cela semblait le pousser un peu plus vite dans la folie.

Se dirigeant vers le salon, il attrapa son habituel bol de céréales et une pomme puis chercha quelque chose à compter… Mais il n'y avait rien.

Alors il regarda simplement la pendule, suivant attentivement la marche des minutes jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne revienne à quatre-heures moins vingt, comme elle le faisait toujours. Réglée comme une horloge. Sa petite silhouette s'avança dans la pièce et un sourire en coin se dessina sur les lèvres du blond.

Que la partie commence.

« Bien l'bonjour, Sang d'Bourbe » lança t-il, provoquant, pas particulièrement ennuyé qu'elle ne réagisse pas. Cela prenait toujours un peu de temps avant que ses nerfs ne s'échauffent. « Et comment est-ce que notre Gryf-fayote préférée a trouvé ses cours, aujourd'hui ? »

« Très bien, merci. » répondit-elle avec une intonation sereine, s'installant à sa place habituelle sur le canapé.

Il hésita. Quoi, pas de ' _va te faire voir, Malfoy'_ , aujourd'hui ?

« Je t'ai posé une question-

« Et je t'ai donné ma réponse. » répondit-elle calmement. Trop calmement.

« Elle n'était pas assez bien. » contesta-t-il, s'avançant lentement vers elle.

Elle haussa les épaules et sortit un bout de parchemin avant de commencer son travail. Le supplice du silence, un challenge. Très bien, il pouvait jouer avec ça. Elle allait finir par réagir. Elle le devait. Il avait attendu l'étincelle dans ses yeux et les répliques sèches pendant plus d'une heure. Il les voulait. Il se reposait même dessus.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? » cracha-t-il, en arrachant le parchemin de ses doigts et l'examinant d'un oeil critique. « Tu écris même comme un Moldu malformé. Les Sang-de-Bourbe ne peuvent pas écrire correctement ? »

Elle ne le regarda pas et sortit simplement un livre de son sac puis commença à lire. Il balança ses devoirs au sol et lui grogna dessus. « Tu ne m'auras pas, Granger. » dit-il lentement, se tenant debout juste à côté d'elle, les bras croisés. « Je sais ce que tu es en train de faire. »

« Je lis » lui dit-elle silencieusement, son regard cannelle rivé sur les pages d'encre imprimée.

« Je sais que tu veux me crier dessus, Granger. » lança-t-il, convaincu qu'il était en train de titiller ses impulsions, et qu'elle finirait par se jeter sur lui à coup d'ongles, ou d'insultes. « Ou est-ce que je dois mentionner le crétin qui ne veut pas mourir et son copain orange ? »

Son regard de pierre se posa sur ses lèvres rosées et attendit l'habituel tremblement de celles-ci. Quand on est confiné dans une pièce avec une seule personne à observer en guise de passe-temps, on remarque les signes trompeurs, et Granger était un spécimen plutôt fascinant à étudier. Il suffisait de lancer une rapide insulte sur ses deux précieux amis et ses lèvres tremblaient à tous les coups. Puis ses pupilles se dilataient et ses joues viraient au rouge avant que les mots n'explosent.

Mais il n'y eut pas de tremblement ce jour-là. Non, ses lèvres ne bougèrent même pas d'un millimètre. Elle avait brisé sa routine. La routine qu'il avait presque mémorisé. Comment osait-elle…

Il attrapa finalement son livre et le balança derrière lui en un bruit sourd.

« Bordel regarde moi, Granger ! » ordonna-t-il brusquement. « Maintenant ! »

Elle leva lentement son regard de miel et le planta dans le sien, mais ses yeux étaient totalement vides. Presque ennuyés. L'ignorer s'avéra plus facile qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé, mais après tout elle s'était déjà entrainée à étouffer les conversations interminables de Harry et Ron sur le Quidditch. Alors qu'il déblatérait sur la saleté de son sang, elle profita du moment pour étudier ses traits, remarquant sa peau aussi pâle que la porcelaine. Il y avait une chose étrange, tout de même. D'habitude, ça lui allait plutôt bien, mais elle aurait pu jurer qu'elle devenait presque grise.

« … ne serai pas ignoré par toi ! » continua-t-il, mais elle n'y prêtait aucune attention. « Granger, je suis totalement… »

Elle leva les yeux sur son visage et constata à quel point il semblait épuisé. Non pas dépourvu de sommeil, toutefois. Il paraissait plutôt avoir les membres affaiblis, les yeux brillants d'une énergie défaillante. Elle inspira et était suffisamment proche de lui pour pouvoir sentir son odeur.

Pommes et sommeil. Toujours ce parfum de pommes et de sommeil.

Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent. Un instant plus tard, elle s'était levée, le contournait et se dirigeait vers la petite cuisine.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? » l'entendit-elle vaguement lui demander. « J'ai DIT où est-ce que tu vas bordel ? »

Il la suivit, alors qu'elle commençait à ouvrir toutes les portes des placards de la cuisine et en examinait le contenu, essayant en même temps de se rappeler ce qu'elle avait mangé ces derniers jours. Merlin, comment n'avait-elle pas remarqué cela avant ?

« Hey ! » appela-t-il, s'avançant jusqu'à être juste derrière-elle. « Sang-de-Garce, je t'ai posé une-

« Qu'est-ce que tu as mangé depuis que tu es là ? » questionna Hermione sèchement, tournant sur ses talons et le trouvant bien trop proche à son goût.

Il cligna des yeux, confus. « Qu'est-ce que-

« Qu'est-ce que tu as mangé depuis que tu es là ? » répéta-t-elle, plus brusquement cette fois. « D'après ce que je vois, tu n'as touché à rien d'autre que des pommes et du lait-

« Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi ? »

« C'est tout ce que tu manges ? » lui demanda-t-elle, intriguée par sa propre voix à l'intonation bizarrement effrayée. « Des pommes et du lait ? »

Il plissa les yeux pour dissimuler sa confusion et ses traits se durcirent face à son comportement étrange. Pourquoi diable s'inquiétait-elle de ses habitudes nutritives ? « Et des céréales. » marmonna-t-il, sans savoir ce qu'il pouvait dire d'autre, mais ressentant le besoin urgent de se défendre.

« C'est tout ? » Elle fronça les sourcils, lâchant un soupir peiné qu'il détesta. « Malfoy, tu peux pas survivre avec ce genre de régime-

« Pourquoi tu-

« Tu deviens anémique » continua-t-elle, et il se recula soudainement, comme s'il venait juste de se rappeler que son sang impur était contagieux. « Et tu es probablement en train de développer une déficience en protéines-

« Est-ce que ce cours ennuyeux d'anatomie mène à quelque chose ? » rétorqua-t-il avec impatience, faisant mine d'examiner ses ongles.

« Tu dois manger plus, » lui dit Hermione, réalisant qu'il y avait de nouveau un soupçon d'inquiétude dans sa voix. Elle maudissait l'âme charitable qui habitait son corps. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas-

Elle se stoppa net lorsque la vérité la submergea, et elle scruta le blond, dont les traits se chiffonnèrent comme pour l'avertir de ne pas dire à haute voix ce qu'elle avait sur le bout de la langue. Mais, en plus de son courage de Gryffondor et tout ce qui allait avec, elle était une sorcière têtue.

« Tu ne sais pas comment préparer à manger sans magie, » déduisit-elle, les yeux ronds, la voix légèrement plus basse. « N'est-ce pas ? »

« Va te faire foutre, Granger. »

Ça voulait dire oui. Huit jours avec lui avaient suffi pour mettre au point un petit traducteur spécial Malfoy dans son cerveau. Il y avait de nouveaux mots et expressions tous les jours, mais _« Va te faire foutre Granger »_ était définitivement sa manière à lui de dire _« Oui, et je ne l'admettrai pas. »_

« Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? » questionna prudemment la sorcière, penchant sa tête sur le côté d'une manière qui donna envie à Draco de lui arracher la nuque. « J'aurais pu-

« Pu quoi, Granger ? » siffla-t-il, avançant d'un pas de sorte à être de nouveau dans son espace vital. « Me lancer ce regard stupide que tu as en ce moment même ? Tu-

« Je n'aurais pas-

« Je ne veux pas de ton aide. » lui dit-il en un murmure cruel. « Laisse tomber ça, tu veux-

« Je peux pas, » marmonna-t-elle, et il y avait comme une excuse dans sa voix. « Tu dois manger-

« Oh, je t'en prie, tu serais bien contente si je pourrissais dans un coin. » ricana Draco, l'approchant jusqu'à ce que son souffle fruité caresse les pommettes rosées de la brune. « Pourquoi bordel est-ce que tu te soucies-

« Je m'en soucie, c'est tout ! » rétorqua-t-elle. « Je suis comme ça-

« Stupides Gryffondors. » grogna-t-il, s'écartant rapidement d'elle et lui lançant un regard dégoûté avant de s'en aller. Elle le regarda attentivement alors qu'il disparaissait derrière sa porte, et la fraicheur d'Octobre la saisit soudainement.

* * *

Dans sa chambre et à l'écart de la maudite inquiétude de Granger à son égard, il glissa le long de la porte et plongea sa tête dans ses paumes. Il venait d'atteindre un nouveau palier du mot lamentable. La Sang de Bourbe le plaignait. Et le choses avaient été différentes ce jour-là, il y avait eu comme une erreur dans la routine qu'ils avaient accidentellement établie. Et les murs se rapprochèrent un peu plus.

Il ne daigna même pas faire une marque sur sa tête de lit. À sa connaissance, aucun d'eux n'avait gagné cette bataille.

Il resta dans cette position de vaincu pendant une heure ou peut-être quatre, écoutant les bruits des mouvements de Granger et inhalant son odeur inévitable. Il entendit la porte principale se fermer, signalant son départ, et il se releva, tremblant, soudainement conscient de la léthargie qui enserrait ses muscles. Il revint au salon et quelque chose de nouveau emplissait l'atmosphère.

De la nourriture. Et ça sentait horriblement bon.

Il fixa prudemment la casserole fumante posée sur le comptoir. Elle l'avait ouvertement laissée pour lui et sa fierté tentait désespérément de combattre les grondements de son estomac. Mais Merlin, ça sentait terriblement bon, et la tentation était trop forte.

Il y en avait assez pour au moins trois personnes et il avait tout dévoré. C'était parfait.

Puis, il se sentit désorienté. Il y avait eu beaucoup trop de changements ce jour-là, et ça le mortifiait. Ils ne s'étaient pas crié dessus sans réfléchir comme ils le faisaient habituellement, et ensuite, il y avait eu tout le truc du repas…

 _Elle est en train de te retourner le cerveau._

Et il n'y avait plus rien à compter ! Merde, merde, merde !

Il devait se trouver quelque chose à faire ou il sombrerait. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les livres et il décida que c'était sa seule option. Bordel, il venait de manger la nourriture qu'une Sang de Bourbe lui avait préparé, ça ne pouvait pas être pire de lire un de ses livres.

Choisissant un simple livre sur les Potions qu'il avait sûrement déjà lu, Draco commença à lire.

* * *

« Bien, Miss Granger ! » la félicita McGonagall, jetant un autre sort en direction de la jeune sorcière. « Maintenez le bouclier ! »

Hermione pouvait sentir de la sueur perler sur son front et glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Le biceps du bras avec lequel elle tenait sa baguette était extrêmement douloureux, mais elle maintint sa position de défense.

C'était définitivement le bouclier le plus long qu'elle n'ait jamais tenu, mais il commençait à vaciller, à sa plus grande frustration.

 _Juste encore un peu…_

La directrice lança un autre sortilège qui pénétra sa protection. Il heurta son bras et envoya la brune s'écraser contre le sol en un grognement déçu. Elle prit seulement quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle avant de se remettre sur ses pieds.

« Encore, » haleta-t-elle, se penchant de nouveau en position de défense.

« C'en est assez pour aujourd'hui. » lui dit Minerva, abaissant sa baguette. « Il se fait tard-

« Demain c'est samedi, » contra-t-elle. « Allez, encore un seul-

« Vous devez apprendre à vous arrêter, Miss Granger. » conseilla la sorcière. « De toute façon, j'ai des questions à vous poser. »

« À quel sujet ? »

« Mr Malfoy, » répondit-elle, comme si c'était évident. « Je pensais que vous auriez beaucoup de choses à dire sur lui, mais vous ne l'avez même pas mentionné une seule fois. Est-ce que tout va bien ? Je m'attendais à ce que vous m'ayez déjà demandé de le faire partir. »

« Je pense que je m'en sors un peu mieux que ce que j'imaginais. » expliqua Hermione avec un haussement d'épaules épuisé. « Je suppose que six ans à supporter ses insultes m'ont également un peu aidée. »

« Je savais que vous ne me décevriez pas. » La professeur lui offrit un vrai sourire, si rare chez elle. « Alors comment s'est-il comporté ? »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. « Je pense que ça va un petit peu loin,» dit-elle. « Mais je ne le vois presque pas, entre mes cours et mes entraînements avec vous. On se dispute beaucoup, mais ce n'est rien que je n'aie pas déjà entendu auparavant et j'arrive à le supporter. »

La vieille femme paru légèrement inquiète l'espace d'une seconde. « Les disputes ont-elles déjà pris une tournure violente ? »

« Il a essayé de m'attraper plusieurs fois, » se souvint-elle, les yeux plissés. « Mais j'ai ma baguette alors je peux le gérer. »

« Bien. » acquiesça la sorcière, lui tendant la main. « Donnez-moi votre baguette, Miss Granger. Je pensais à un sort qui pourrait être utile. C'est une sorte de répulsif à Moldus pour brûler la main de quiconque essayant de la toucher. »

« Mais Malfoy n'est pas un Moldu-

« Je le sais bien. » McGonagall fronça les sourcils tandis qu'elle appliquait silencieusement le sort, et Hermione vit sa baguette tourner au vert pendant un instant. « Mais il n'a pas sa baguette alors cela marchera aussi bien. Je devrai renouveler le sortilège tous les neuf ou dix jours. »

« Merci, » marmonna-t-elle lorsqu'elle lui rendit sa baguette.

« Et qu'en est-il de la conduite de Mr Malfoy ? » continua la directrice. « A-t-il des comportements étranges ? »

Les sourcils d'Hermione se froncèrent alors qu'elle réfléchissait. « Je… je ne sais pas trop, » marmonna-t-elle finalement. « Comme je disais, je ne sais-

« Et bien j'aimerais que vous lui portiez un peu plus d'attention à partir d'aujourd'hui. » lui demanda la professeur de son habituel ton strict.

La brune était confuse. « Pourquoi devrais-je-

« Ce garçon a été retenu dans un hangar pendant presque cinq mois, » expliqua McGonagall lentement. « Et maintenant, il est forcé de rester dans votre petit dortoir. L'enfermement peut causer des dommages à l'esprit, Miss Granger, et j'imagine qu'il a été plutôt… perturbé-

« Et bien c'est son problème-

« Je doute que gérer un Draco Malfoy instable soit bénéfique pour vous, » déclara la sorcière, faisant signe à Hermione de la suivre jusqu'à la porte. « Et vous feriez bien de vous souvenir qu'il a été forcé dans sa mission lorsque vous traiterez avec lui. »

La jeune sorcière se mordit la lèvre, songeuse. Elle savait que ça n'avait jamais été l'idée de Malfoy de tuer Dumbledore, et qu'il avait été menacé de mort suite à l'échec de cette tâche. Harry lui avait dit tout ça, plutôt à contre-coeur, après qu'elle lui aie demandé ce qu'il avait entendu cette nuit-là, mais ça n'avait jamais atténué sa haine pour le Serpentard. Devoir pleurer Albus et se préparer à la guerre l'avaient occupée et empêchée d'essayer de comprendre… De le comprendre…

Elle réalisa que malgré la colère certaine de Voldemort, il avait tout de même échoué à assassiner Dumbledore, et ça la dégrisait complètement. Il ne l'avait pas fait, alors qu'il savait que sa vie serait menacée s'il échouait.

Elle secoua la tête et reprit ses esprits alors que McGonagall la conduisait dans le couloir jusqu'à la sortie, et son souffle entêté courait le long des murs.

Non, c'était sans importance. Certes, il n'était pas un meurtrier, mais cela n'effaçait pas ses autres infâmes traits de caractère. Il était toujours une brute et une brute très diabolique.

 _Mais…_

Pourtant, quelque chose vacilla dans son esprit. Quelque chose proche de l'intrigue, et elle se demanda si c'était la raison pour laquelle elle s'était tracassée à lui laisser un repas chaud. Elle n'avait pas encore compris d'où lui était venu cet accès soudain de gentillesse.

« Professeur, » commença-t-elle en continuant de marcher. « Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'il ne l'a pas fait ? »

Hermione ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu la directrice hésitante ou incertaine, mais elle prit un moment pour répondre. « Je suppose que seul Mr Malfoy le sait, » dit-elle finalement alors qu'elles atteignaient la porte et s'arrêtaient. « Et peut-être que la raison n'est pas si importante. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? »

« Peut-être que le plus important est justement qu'il ne l'a pas fait, » expliqua McGonagall, avec son accent prononcé, riche en sagesse et en maturité, qu'Hermione avait toujours trouvé fascinant. « Et je vous recommande vivement de vous concentrer sur ceci pour le reste de son séjour. »

Ses dents s'enfoncèrent un peu plus fort sur sa lèvre inférieure. « D'accord. » acquiesça-t-elle. « Je ferai de mon mieux. »

« Et c'est tout ce que je vous demande. » lui répondit la sorcière. « Voulez-vous que je vous accompagne jusqu'à vos quartiers ? »

« Ça ira, merci. » déclina-t-elle, s'éloignant de quelques pas de la directrice. « Bonne nuit, professeur. »

Elle prit son temps pour rentrer à son dortoir, se demandant comment elle était censée surveiller Malfoy alors que tout ce qu'elle aurait aimé faire serait l'enfermer dans sa chambre et ne plus jamais le revoir… En quelque sorte… Ses pensées précédentes au sujet de Dumbledore lui firent se demander si le niveau de dégout qu'elle éprouvait pour Draco était justifié. Elle devrait y réfléchir.

Hermione s'attendait à ce que Malfoy l'attende, prêt à lui balancer la casserole sur la tête pour l'avoir offensé de pareille manière. Elle savait qu'il prendrait son geste comme une insulte envers sa fierté de Sang-Pur, mais le garçon avait besoin de manger. Un point c'est tout.

Si elle devait encaisser un coup de casserole après sa naïve tentative de gentillesse, qu'il en soit ainsi.

Mais il n'était pas là.

Et la casserole était vide.

 _Il avait vraiment mangé… ?_

Un autre sourire involontaire causé par Malfoy se dessina sur ses lèvres, et elle sentit le doute grandir dans sa poitrine. Peut-être que son degré de haine envers lui n'était pas justifié. Mais peut-être était-il tout simplement bien trop affamé, au point de manger son plat. Et peut-être était-elle toujours trop prompt à vouloir chercher le bon en chaque personne.

* * *

 _Bordel…_

Il se réveilla avec les joues humides, et il ne savait absolument pas s'il s'agissait de sueur ou de larmes.

 _Putains de cauchemars._

Le week-end était passé assez vite, entre de nouveaux repas de la part de la Sang-de-Bourbe et des paragraphes sans intérêt de deux livres supplémentaires. Plus que quatre-vingt-dix-neuf livres à lire. Il avait seulement quitté sa chambre pour utiliser la salle de bain et récupérer les repas. S'il ne croisait pas Granger, il pourrait prétendre qu'elle n'était pas celle qui préparait ces repas.

Il pourrait prétendre qu'il n'acceptait pas ses gestes de gentillesse.

Parce que l'idée même lui donnait l'envie de se frapper la tête contre le mur jusqu'à en perdre connaissance. Ou jusqu'à en vomir. Mais il devait économiser les fluides. D'autant plus qu'il se réveillait chaque matin en sueur.

Il ne savait pas ce qui était pire, qu'elle prenne le temps et fasse l'effort de préparer les plats, ou bien qu'elle s'assure toujours qu'ils restent chauds pour lui, avec ce qu'il présuma être une sorte de sort de réchauffement. Pourquoi ne pas les laisser refroidir ? Pourquoi gâcher sa magie pour s'assurer qu'il apprécie son repas ? C'était terriblement humiliant.

On était lundi et elle était encore sous la douche, ce qui voulait dire qu'il s'était réveillé beaucoup trop tôt, puisqu'elle n'était pas encore partie en cours. Le murmure de l'eau dansait dans sa chambre comme un rêve humide. Il ne voulait désespérément pas retourner à ses cauchemars. Ils étaient violents maintenant, et il commençait à y réagir physiquement. Ils étaient douloureux, battaient contre ses tempes des heures durant, et il ne pouvait pas non plus contrôler les spasmes qui secouaient son corps.

Ses cauchemars l'abattaient.

Un des gémissements béats de la douche de la jeune femme se glissa dans sa chambre, et il aurait pu jurer que son mal de tête s'atténuait légèrement. Il se lécha les lèvres et attendit le prochain, juste pour vérifier.

Un autre ronronnement féminin se fit entendre quelques instants plus tard.

Oui, ils calmaient définitivement son esprit et chassaient la douleur de son crâne. Il aurait voulu se demander pourquoi, mais n'osa pas.

Au lieu de ça, il se leva du lit, amenant la couverture sur lui pour se protéger du matin d'automne. Il s'enroula dans le tissu épais et s'adossa contre le mur qui séparait sa chambre de la salle de bains. Il se détesterait d'avoir fait ça plus tard, mais sur la tombe de Merlin, il était prêt à tout pour chasser les douloureux traumatismes de ses cauchemars.

Avec un grondement vaincu, il posa son oreille contre le mur et se délecta des bruits humides et des soupirs féminins. Un ronronnement particulièrement plaisant déclencha un frisson qui fila le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et il n'avait jamais été aussi détendu depuis la nuit à la Tour d'Astronomie.

L'eau et la sorcière le berçaient et le faisaient tomber à nouveau dans le sommeil, et même s'il savait que les sons apaisaient son esprit, il ne s'était jamais autant détesté.

* * *

Lorsque Draco se réveilla une seconde fois, il compris l'heure qu'il était à l'angle du soleil, embarrassé de lourds nuages. Il en déduisit que l'après-midi touchait à sa fin, alors il enfila un pantalon et un pull noir, réalisant que ses vêtements auraient besoin d'un lavage très prochainement. Super. Une autre faveur à lui demander.

L'idée de cette cravate Gryffondor autour de son cou devenait de plus en plus tentante à chaque minute - longue comme une heure - qui passait. Et il ne l'utiliserait pas à des fins de mode. Comme s'il souhaitait porter du maudit rouge et or.

Il entra dans le salon et trouva une casserole placée à l'endroit habituel sur la gazinière, et un nouvel éclat de sa fierté s'envola tandis qu'il ouvrait le tiroir pour prendre une fourchette. Il avait dû ouvrir le mauvais tiroir car son regard se posa sur trois petites fioles de liquide translucide, et des sortes de tubes cylindriques avec une aiguille à l'extrémité.

 _Qu'est-ce que…?_

Il fixa les objets inconnus avant d'en tirer la conclusion qu'il s'agissait sûrement de trucs étranges de Moldus.

Il jeta un oeil à la pendule et grogna lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il avait mal jugé l'heure. Alors que cette pensée s'ancrait dans son esprit, la porte principale s'ouvrit et Granger entra dans la pièce, ayant apparemment un peu de mal avec son sac.

 _Elle a l'air différente…_

Et elle l'était. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était mais quelque chose avait définitivement changé. Elle était la seule personne qu'il avait vu pendant plus de dix jours et il devait admettre qu'il avait bien mémorisé ses traits. Mais quelque chose était décidément différent. Elle n'avait pas encore remarqué sa présence, alors il parcourut son visage de ses yeux métalliques à la recherche de ce qui avait changé.

Les mêmes lèvres rose-pétale.

Les mêmes yeux de miel et d'or.

La même peau tachée par le soleil.

Les mêmes tâches de rousseur à peine apparentes sur le bout de son nez et sur ses joues.

Sans aucun doute le même nid à chouette chaotique qu'elle appelait des cheveux.

Elle se débattait toujours avec son sac lorsqu'elle referma la porte, et après quelques secondes, il conclut que son 'changement' était dû au fait qu'il ne l'avait pas vue pendant deux jours. S'isoler dans sa chambre n'avait probablement pas aidé son esprit et il était certain que ce dernier lui jouait des tours. Ça ne serait pas la première fois.

Elle releva brusquement la tête, et il se retrouva coincé dans un de ces concours de regard rageants auxquels il refusait toujours de participer étant petit.

Oui, définitivement, les mêmes yeux d'or.

Elle laissa passer six battements de coeur avant que ses traits ne se durcissent en un froncement fatigué, et elle s'éloigna de lui pour rejoindre le salon.

« Je ne suis pas d'humeur pour une dispute, Malfoy » marmonna-t-elle, se laissant tomber sur le canapé sans trop de grâce. « Alors si tu-

« Tais toi, Granger, » l'interrompit-il, remarquant que sa voix était légèrement rauque après deux jours de silence. « J'ai mieux à faire que de perdre mon temps avec toi. »

Elle se permit de pouffer. « Oh, vraiment ? » ricana-t-elle, « Et qu'est-ce que tu as à faire, exactement ? Aller te cacher dans ta chambre-

« Me cacher de toi ? » ricana froidement Draco, oubliant son repas pour le moment. « Ne me fais pas rire, Granger. Je préfère rester dans ma chambre que de risquer de voir ta tête-

« Et qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ta chambre, exactement, Malfoy ? » questionna-t-elle, masquant sa curiosité sous une intonation ironique. « J'ai remarqué que plusieurs de mes livres avaient disparu. »

 _Merde…_

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se rende compte qu'il avait pris les livres. Maintenant, elle avait de nouvelles raisons de l'humilier, et sa fierté en prenait un sacré coup.

« Tu as un problème avec le fait que je lise, Granger ? » lâcha-t-il d'un ton détaché, décidant qu'il était sans intérêt de nier alors qu'il était le seul coupable possible.

Hermione s'arrêta pour l'étudier un moment, et se rendit compte qu'en vérité, elle se fichait de savoir s'il souhaitait lire ses livres ou non. Elle n'en avait pas besoin pour le moment, et ça ne l'affectait pas. La tentation d'être mesquine et de déclencher une autre dispute glissa dans son esprit, mais qu'est-ce que cela accomplirait ?

« Non, aucun, » marmonna-t-elle silencieusement en baissant la tête et manquant l'expression choquée qui se dessina sur le visage du blond. « J'aurais juste aimé que tu me demandes. »

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela. L'idée de lui demander quelque chose lui était totalement répugnante et lui retournait l'estomac. Non, aucune chance qu'il lui demande. Ni dans cette vie, ni dans une autre. Si elle tenait à lui préparer des repas ou ce que bon lui semblait, c'était son problème, mais lui demander quoi que ce soit était quelque chose que son éducation et sa fierté ne lui permettaient pas.

« Tu as peut-être bien dressé l'idiot de roux et l'orphelin immortel, » siffla-t-il cruellement, mais un soupçon d'hésitation perçait dans sa voix. « Mais je peux t'assurer que je ne te demanderais jamais rien. »

Elle laissa seulement échapper un soupir. « Très bien, » lança-t-elle. « C'est bien ce que je pensais. Comment est ma cuisine ? »

Il ne s'attendait pas à ça, et ses sourcils se haussèrent. « Quoi ? »

« Ma cuisine, » répéta-t-elle, peut-être un peu timidement, mais elle le cacha assez bien. « Est-ce qu'elle est bonne ? »

Un léger grognement s'échappa de sa gorge. « Elle est… satisfaisante. » lança-t-il rapidement, regrettant aussitôt ses paroles. Surtout lorsqu'un léger sourire courba les lèvres de la brune. C'était la première fois qu'il en voyait un depuis qu'on l'avait forcé à vivre avec elle, et c'était une vision troublante. Sourire lui allait bien.

« Tant mieux. » dit-t-elle en hochant la tête, et le besoin de changer de sujet raviva le mal de tête du Serpentard.

« Granger ? » commença-t-il prudemment, posant son regard sur le tiroir où il avait découvert les étranges objets Moldus un peu plus tôt. « C'est quoi ces trucs dans le tiroir ? »

« Quels trucs ? »demanda-t-elle, se levant pour approcher Malfoy. Elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait sûrement jamais été aussi proche de lui sans qu'il ne se crient à la figure, et elle se se sentit un peu mal à l'aise lorsqu'elle l'effleura accidentellement. Elle ignora cette maladresse et ouvrit le tiroir qu'il lui avait montré, un regard confus s'étirant sur son visage « Oh, ça ? Ce sont mes injections contre mon allergie. »

« Des injections contre les allergies ? » répéta-t-il, reculant d'un pas. Il était trop près de la Sang-de-Bourbe…

« Je suis allergique aux piqûres d'abeille, » expliqua-t-elle lentement, tenant l'une des seringues pour faire une démonstration. « Si je me fais piquer, je dois m'injecter ça. Il y a de l'épinéphrine là-dedans, et je dois planter l'aiguille dans ma hanche-

« Il y a pas un sort ou quelque chose pour ça ? » questionna-t-il.

« Sûrement, » elle haussa les épaules. « Mais j'ai l'habitude de le faire de cette façon. »

Son regard sceptique navigua entre elle et la seringue. « C'est dégoutant, putain.» murmura-t-il finalement, la contournant et récupérant la casserole. Il attrapa une fourchette au passage, puis se dirigea vers sa chambre. « Stupides Moldus. »

Elle roula des yeux à son commentaire plein de préjugés, mais était secrètement soulagée qu'ils aient réussi à éviter une dispute violente. C'était assurément une première depuis qu'il était arrivé. Peut-être que les choses s'amélioraient.

* * *

Le matin suivant, Draco se réveilla trop tôt, et il se retrouva de nouveau adossé au mur de sa chambre, son oreille collée contre la paroi.

Cette fois-ci, il n'avait même pas essayé de résister aux murmures de velours de la routine matinale de Granger. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si elle, ou qui que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs, pouvait le voir écouter ses refrains calmants, ses gémissements félins. C'était bien trop attrayant… trop apaisant. L'antidote le plus efficace contre ses maux de têtes et ses cauchemars.

Son odeur omniprésente était elle aussi toujours piégée dans ses narines… mais ce n'était pas désagréable non plus. C'était presque comme l'un de ces remèdes aux plantes au sujet desquels tous les Botanistes avaient écrit au moins une fois.

Et il aurait put jurer, juste avant que les bruits ne l'entraînent dans un sommeil profond, que les murs avaient encore bougé, faisant marche arrière cette fois-ci. Peut-être seulement d'un ou deux centimètres… Mais la pièce lui semblait décidément plus grande.

* * *

( _Je ne sais pas trop si je siens en retard ou en avance, ou bien dans les temps... En fait, je n'ai plus du tout la notion du temps, ces derniers jours! Dites moi, histoire de me rassurer, vous trouvez que l'année est passée vite? Parce que personnellement, je ne l'aim même pas sentie filer. C'est fou comme le temps court maintenant!_

 _En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, laissez moi une review, donnez moi vos avis sur mes suggestions musicales, et d'ailleurs, si vous avez des suggestions de musique, je les accepte volontiers!_

 _En tout cas j'espère que l'évolution des personnages vous plait autant qu'a moi ;)_

 _bisous, portez vous bien,_

 _-ktl_ )


	6. Tiles

_(Les musiques que je vous recommande pour ce chapitre; **Bloodstream** de Stateless, et **Elena Lives John Dies** de Michael Suby. Bonne lecture!_

 _Chapitre revu et corrigé par LiliYellow! ;) )_

* * *

Chapter 6 : Tiles.

On était jeudi. Ou bien vendredi. Draco n'était pas sûr.

Le temps perdait lentement de son importance, se transformait en un amas brouillon d'heures oubliées et de jours discutables, et les allées et venues irrégulières de Granger ne l'aidaient pas.

Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle allait le soir, mais il était prêt à parier sur la bibliothèque ou bien la salle commune des Gryffondors. Où pouvait-elle aller sinon ? En dehors de ses privilèges de Préfète en Chef, il doutait qu'elle soit stupide au point de traîner dans les couloirs sans aucune raison.

Quelque soit l'endroit où elle disparaissait, elle revenait toujours avant trois heures du matin, et il avait cessé d'essayer de dormir avant qu'elle ne soit revenue. Ses déplacements le réveillaient, alors il avait laissé tomber et attendait simplement son retour pour se coucher.

Il se réveillait cependant toujours pour les douches de la brune.

Il avait essayé de résister ce matin-là, sachant que ses actions étaient complètement insensées et quelque peu troublantes, mais son mal de tête avait empiré. Les sons étaient comme une drogue, et une drogue très efficace. Juste un peu de ses bruits humides et ses tempes se détendaient, son esprit se calmait.

Il avait fini par s'abandonner à cette folle envie, et c'était ainsi qu'il se retrouvait le matin désormais, affalé à l'endroit habituel, sacrifiant sa dignité pour ce remède fait de gémissements féminins. Merlin savait qu'il avait essayé, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Il était devenu accro, et il détestait ça.

Il se releva lorsqu'il entendit l'eau se couper, soudain d'humeur à crier sur la Sang-de-Bourbe jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à pleurer ou le torture avec sa baguette. Granger était la seule chose de sa prison qui avait du tempérament, qui pouvait évoluer, bouger et respirer. Elle avait continué à se comporter gentiment avec lui ces derniers jours, et la sensation du sang lui montant à la tête et jusqu'au bout des doigts lui manquait. Le feu qui consumait son tempérament impétueux était douloureusement absent. Il se languissait de la voir s'enrager et rêvait d'un retour en puissance. Il avait besoin de savoir qu'il pouvait encore rendre Salazar fier et faire se convulser la Sang-de-Bourbe.

Il comprenait mieux la Granger énervée. Elle était normale. Et il devenait bien trop habitué à la Granger de la douche et ses chansons matinales.

Il enfila un pull noir et sortit de sa chambre aussi silencieusement que possible, s'arrêtant devant la salle de bains et regardant la poignée trop attentivement. Il pouvait entendre ses pieds nus résonner contre le carrelage, et essaya de trouver un sujet à leur prochaine dispute.

 _Et puis merde, j'improviserai._

La poignée cliqueta, et il sentit l'excitation titiller ses sens, l'adrénaline chatouiller sa gorge, attisée par la promesse d'une bonne dispute. La porte s'ouvrit et il y pénétra avant qu'elle ne puisse sortir de la pièce, se heurtant volontairement contre elle.

Une expression choquée sur le visage, elle se recula brusquement et dérapa sur le carrelage glissant, basculant en arrière. Instinctivement, il voulut se précipiter pour la retenir. Juste un réflexe. Rien de plus. Mais il perdit l'équilibre lui-même, et en un instant, ils glissèrent tous les deux sur une flaque d'eau, et dérapèrent dans deux directions opposées ; lui se cogna la tête contre l'encadrement de la porte tandis qu'elle tombait à quelques centimètres de la baignoire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Malfoy ? » haleta Hermione, tentant de reprendre son souffle. « Tu m'as fait horriblement peur-

« Bordel, » marmonna-t-il, sifflant entre ses dents en tâtant l'arrière de son crâne. « Espèce d'imbécile-

« C'est toi qui m'as attrapée ! » protesta-t-elle, s'assurant qu'elle était bien couverte de son peignoir. « Merlin, pourquoi tu-

« Tu m'as réveillé ! » mentit-il. Il grimaça lorsqu'il remarqua le sang tâchant le bout de ses doigts. « Putain, Granger, t'es nerveuse ou quoi ? »

« Et bien c'est pas tous les jours que je me fais attaquer en sortant de ma douche, » rétorqua-t-elle, en colère, essayant de se relever, sans succès. « C'est quoi ton problème ? »

 _Toi…_

Il réalisa soudain à quel point son odeur était présente ici, fraîche et épaisse à l'instar de la vapeur persistante. Il ne put s'empêcher d'inspirer un grand coup, espérant que cela aurait plus l'air d'une inspiration en vue de contrôler sa colère. Mais bordel, que c'était grisant. Le parfum montait en volutes jusqu'à sa langue et il pouvait vraiment le goûter, _la_ goûter _elle_. Mais ce soupçon de cerise lui rappela à qui cette odeur appartenait.

Il grogna. « Je n'ai aucun problème-

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as attrapée bordel ? » questionna-t-elle vivement. « Merlin, ce que tu peux être con-

« C'est de ta faute ! » rétorqua-t-il, tout en se demandant comment il pouvait être crédible ou paraître menaçant, vautré comme il l'était sur le sol de la salle de bains. « C'est toi qui es tombée-

« Parce que tu m'as fait peur ! » répéta-t-elle, s'abandonnant à un désir enfantin et lui éclaboussant de l'eau à la figure. Elle réussit à atteindre son visage, et ne put s'empêcher de pouffer quand une goutte tomba de ses sourcils arqués.

« Vous les Gryffondors, vous êtes si matures. » lança-t-il en un sarcasme parfait. « C'est vraiment pathétique-

« Oh, la ferme, » marmonna-t-elle, se relevant avec un peu de difficulté. Les jambes tremblantes, elle lui adressa un regard sévère et s'avança vers la sortie, mais de longs doigts s'enroulèrent autour de sa cheville. Elle tomba au sol une seconde fois, atterrissant en une position gênante qui malmena son coccyx.

Elle grimaça de douleur et cambra le dos, ouvrant subitement les yeux et découvrant le sourire suffisant de Malfoy. « Et ça, c'est mature, peut-être ? » siffla-t-elle, laissant échapper un autre grognement.

« J'en ai rien à foutre. » ricana-t-il, mais son expression arrogante disparut lorsqu'elle l'éclaboussa de plus belle.

Elle lui rendit alors son sourire, trop perdue dans cette situation surréaliste pour résister. Hermione ne parvenait pas à se souvenir exactement comment cette bataille d'eau presque puérile avait commencée, mais elle savait que cela aurait été un spectacle étrange pour quiconque les aurait surpris en cet instant. Draco fronça les sourcils, captivé par le sourire amusé de Granger, et bien que la nouvelle courbe de ses lèvres lui aille plutôt bien, c'était assez troublant. C'était comme si elle venait de découvrir un de ses secrets et qu'elle attendait le bon moment pour lui balancer à la figure. Il se reprit, rendant à ses traits leur habituelle expression sévère mais confortable, décidant qu'il avait laissé ce jeu aller trop loin, trop longtemps.

« Sois pas si-

« Tu saignes, » interrompit-elle, et l'expression du blond se durcit de plus belle lorsqu'elle s'approcha un peu plus près de lui. « Juste là, à côté de l'oreille-

« Et ? » souffla-t-il, scrutant chacun de ses mouvements alors qu'elle continuait de s'approcher. « Qu'est-ce que tu fous-

« Laisse-moi juste regarder, » murmura-t-elle, s'agenouillant à ses côtés. Son souffle chaud vint caresser son oreille et il essaya de la repousser. « Ne bouge pas, » ordonna-t-elle fermement, plongeant sa main dans sa poche pour attraper sa baguette. « Laisse-moi juste guérir ça. J'ai pas envie de retrouver ton sang partout dans mon dortoir. »

Il se tendit mais resta immobile lorsqu'il sentit la magie soulager la petite coupure, ou peut-être était-ce son souffle, encore une fois. Il n'en avait aucune idée. Quoi qu'il en soit, la sensation était agréable, et cela semblait faire une éternité qu'il n'avait pas senti la magie caresser sa peau de manière réconfortante. Mais cela faisait tellement plus longtemps encore qu'il n'avait pas connu quelque chose de semblable à ses doigts contre son cou, délicats et parfaitement innocents. Ses paupières s'abaissèrent légèrement et il inspira une nouvelle fois pour s'imprégner un peu plus de son arôme addictif. Il le savait, il ne suffirait que d'un de ses bruits sous la douche, pour que tous ses sens cessent de coopérer.

« Voilà. » soupira Hermione, se reculant pour regarder son travail. « C'est mieux. Tu te sens bien ? »

Ses instincts de Serpentard refirent apparition tel un mécanisme de défense, l'avertissant qu'elle était beaucoup trop proche. Elle recommençait, embrouillait son esprit avec des gestes de gentillesse, et il refusait de croire qu'elle n'avait pas quelque chose d'autre derrière la tête. Personne ne pouvait être si pur par les temps qui couraient, et ce n'était pas de la paranoïa quand on était comme lui en territoire ennemi.

« Écarte-toi de moi, » siffla-t-il en la repoussant. « Je t'ai dit de ne pas me toucher-

« Mais j'étais seulement-

« Je t'ai dit de ne pas me toucher bordel ! » cria-t-il, se relevant si vite que cela lui fit tourner la tête.

Il posa son regard sur elle, prêt à lui cracher toutes les insultes qu'il avait préparées, mais sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge. Son peignoir était remonté jusqu'à ses cuisses lorsqu'il l'avait repoussée, et le tissu était également tombé de son épaule crémeuse, révélant quelques tâches de rousseur délicieusement semblables à des copeaux de chocolat. Ses boucles trempées étaient plaquées contre sa gorge et le contour de son visage, et ressemblaient à du caramel. Chaque centimètre de sa peau exposée était tintée d'un léger musc rosé. Elle était complètement différente, bercée par le sentiment de bien être que lui procurait sa douche, plus vivante et pourtant toujours ridiculement innocente dans son peignoir trop grand. C'était… attrayant.

« Et merde. » maugréa-t-il pour lui-même, tournant les talons et se précipitant hors de la salle de bains, laissant une Hermione terriblement confuse derrière-lui.

Hermione cligna les yeux alors que les restes de son ombre l'abandonnaient sur le sol froid, laissant son cerveau cogiter sur ce qui venait de se passer. Le comportement de Malfoy devenait moins agressif de jour en jour, prouvant que les conseils d'une mère pouvaient se montrer utiles. Agir poliment avait clairement été la bonne chose à faire. Maintenant, il était seulement brusque et amer, mais elle ne parvenait pas à savoir s'il perdait simplement la volonté de se battre avec elle ou bien s'il s'habituait juste à son propre malheur. S'il s'habituait à elle.

Elle espérait que c'était plutôt la dernière option.

* * *

Hermione étouffa un ricanement lorsque l'image d'un Malfoy digne dans la défaite, glissant gracieusement sur le sol, lui traversa l'esprit. Avec tout le respect qu'elle devait au Professeur Flitwick, elle maîtrisait le sortilège _Amplificatum_ depuis quelques mois déjà, alors sa concentration s'était naturellement estompée. Ce matin étrange l'avait fait réaliser que son hôte blond n'était nullement aussi menaçant qu'auparavant, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver la transformation quelque peu fascinante.

C'était toujours un crétin, et ce dans d'épiques proportions, mais son tempérament s'était apaisé et son attitude adoucie. C'était à peine visible mais c'était bien là, inscrit sur ses traits pâles. La rage et le feu toujours si présents lorsqu'il lui criait dessus avaient désormais disparus, et elle avait le sentiment qu'il déclenchait seulement des disputes par principe, pour s'en tenir à leur routine.

Peut-être n'était-ce encore une fois que son incorrigible optimisme, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'interpréter le sourire s'étant dessiné sur les lèvres du blond un peu plus tôt comme un bon signe.

« Tu as l'air un peu plus détendue, aujourd'hui. » commenta Neville en la faisant sursauter. « Bonnes nouvelles ? »

« Non, » elle secoua la tête, se sentant un peu coupable. « J'ai juste bien dormi, mais Harry devrait m'envoyer une lettre d'ici peu. Je t'avertirai quand il le fera. »

« Merci, » sourit-il tout en essayant d'amplifier la figurine qu'on lui avait donné.

Elle l'observa avec une tendresse distante alors que les minutes passaient. C'était la dernière heure de cours de la journée, et la référence à Harry et Ron avait réveillé sa détermination, son besoin de plonger le nez dans un livre pour aider dans leurs recherches.

Lorsque Flitwick annonça la fin du cours, elle adressa un rapide hochement de tête à Neville avant de se diriger vers la sortie, prête à entamer sa lecture. Mais un visage familier dans le couloir l'arrêta, et elle sentit une boule se former dans son estomac lorsqu'elle remarqua l'expression désespérée de la directrice.

« Miss Granger-

« Les garçons, » lança Hermione, les yeux écarquillés. « Est-ce que Harry et Ron-

« Mr Potter et Mr Weasley vont bien, » assura la professeur, et la jeune sorcière lâcha un soupir fragile. « Cependant, j'ai quelques mauvaises nouvelles. »

Hermione remarqua que l'expression de la sorcière était semblable à celle présente sur son visage lors des funérailles de Dumbledore, et elle s'approcha nerveusement, ignorant les bruits d'élèves retournant à leurs dortoirs. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle doucement. « Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? »

« Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que nous en discutions dans mon bureau. »

* * *

Il était de nouveau assis sur le comptoir de la cuisine, tapotant son index en rythme avec le cliquetis de la pendule. L'aiguille des minutes venait de dépasser le chiffre trois, tandis que celle des heures était sur le six, et Draco scruta l'horloge avec suspicion. L'engin était sûrement défaillant, et bien que ce soit presque impossible avec les pendules magiques, l'idée que Granger soit en retard apparaissait encore plus inconcevable. Il avait fini le plat de légumes qu'elle lui avait laissé depuis une bonne heure déjà, anticipant son retour alors qu'il complotait dans l'idée d'arranger sa mésaventure matinale.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il avait agi de la sorte, tel un enfant idiot s'amusant avec des flaques d'eau. Était-ce si surprenant qu'elle commence à se détendre en sa présence quand il agissait de manière aussi stupide ? Non, il devait rectifier le tir. Connaissant les Gryffondors et leur fétichisme de l'amitié, cela ne ferait qu'encourager Granger à être encore plus gentille avec lui. Elle était une Sang-de-Bourbe, et emprisonné ou non, il restait supérieur. Elle devait s'en souvenir.

Elle devait se souvenir qu'elle était en-dessous de lui. Au sens figuré, bien sûr.

En tout cas, c'était son plan, mais elle avait plus d'une heure de retard. S'il y avait un seul trait de caractère positif qu'il pouvait reconnaître à Granger, en dehors de son fichu intellect, c'était bien sa tendance à toujours être ponctuelle. Il détestait les gens en retard et désorganisés.

Alors où est-ce qu'elle était, bordel ?

Le dortoir commençait à devenir… angoissant en son absence, et il se demanda encore une fois s'il pouvait considérer ce sentiment comme de la paranoïa. L'air semblait humide et il aurait pu jurer que son odeur commençait à s'estomper. Pour des raisons qu'il se refusait de questionner, il n'aimait pas cette idée. Il envisageait de prendre une douche pour chasser son anxiété soudaine, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit enfin.

« T'étais passée où, bordel ? » demanda-t-il, sautant du comptoir comme un loup bondissant. Elle ne le regarda même pas. « Hey, Granger ! Je te parle ! »

Toujours rien. Un grognement agité vibra dans sa gorge et il s'approcha d'elle, haussant un sourcil en remarquant la courbure vaincue de ses épaules. L'angle de son corps et ses boucles couleur mélasse couvraient la plus grande partie de son visage, et il essaya de se déplacer pour avoir une meilleure vue, réalisant alors que la sorcière tremblait. Il ralentit inconsciemment ses pas lorsqu'il entendit une expiration saccadée s'échapper de sa bouche. Pas un sanglot, mais pas loin.

Il s'arrêta à quelques pas d'elle, pétrifié par ce qu'il vit alors. La lumière éclaira un instant deux gouttelettes tombant du voile de ses cheveux. Des larmes. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça.

Il écarquilla les yeux et se sermonna silencieusement. Il était là, une fois de plus, hésitant comme un crétin incapable. Il se souvenait du temps où voir une Sang-de-Bourbe pleurer ne lui aurait procuré que du plaisir, et il regretta ce temps-là. Il avait besoin de revivre cette époque, sinon il se perdrait complètement.

« Je t'ai posé une question, Granger, » poursuivit-il avec brusquerie, fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'elle tressaillit en entendant sa voix. « Pourquoi bordel est-ce que tu es en retard-

« C'est pas le moment, » marmonna Hermione, gardant son visage caché. « Laisse-

« Je me fiche de savoir si oui ou non c'est le moment approprié pour toi, » rétorqua rapidement Draco, lui bloquant le passage alors qu'elle essayait de le contourner. « Je t'ai posé une question-

« Malfoy, arrête, » dit-elle, se retournant avant qu'il ne puisse voir son visage. « Laisse-moi passer-

« Pourquoi tu pleures, Granger ? » demanda-t-il, décidant qu'un peu de moquerie pourrait mener à une réaction satisfaisante. « Encore Weasley et l'autre brun ? »

« Laisse-moi tranquille, » marmonna-t-elle, la voix alourdie par des sanglots étouffés. « _S'il te plait_ , Malfoy, laisse-moi-

« Non. » siffla-t-il, bien que son _s'il te plait_ l'ait légèrement rebuté. « Pourquoi tu pleures ? Tu fais vraiment pitié à voir-

« Malfoy-

« Réponds-moi ! »

« NON ! » cria-t-elle, relevant brusquement la tête. « Laisse-moi tranquille ! »

Sa lèvre tressaillit lorsqu'il examina ses traits, ses joues étaient humides de larmes, ses yeux rouges et battus. Son regard fuyant était distant et implorant, et sa concentration retomba sur ses lèvres tremblantes, légèrement entrouvertes, révélant une entaille qu'elle avait dû creuser sous le coup de la frustration. C'était bizarre de la voir comme ça. Elle était connue pour être la plus calme du trio de malheur, mais elle semblait soudainement si fragile. Si vulnérable.

Il aurait dû savourer ce moment. Cela aurait dû l'inspirer, lui procurer un sentiment de victoire et une belle opportunité pour la ridiculiser. Mais il ne ressentit rien de tout cela. Au lieu de ça, il trouva la scène assez… troublante.

Elle profita de sa confusion pour le contourner, avec l'intention évidente de s'enfermer dans sa chambre et de surmonter son deuil en paix. Mais il n'était pas prêt à lâcher l'affaire. Il ne savait pas si c'était pour continuer ses moqueries sans but précis ou bien pour nourrir sa curiosité, mais leur conversation n'allait certainement pas s'arrêter ici.

« Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi ! » cria Draco, se précipitant pour lui bloquer le passage. « J'ai dit, je n'en-

« Et bien moi si ! » hurla-t-elle en retour, étouffant un sanglot étranglé. « Pourquoi diable est-ce que tu ne peux pas me laisser tranquille ? »

« J'aime te regarder me supplier. » lui dit-il calmement. Sombrement.

« Je ne te le redirai pas, Malfoy, » avertit-elle, quoique que son état actuel la rende moins menaçante que d'ordinaire. « Écarte-toi, ou je m'en charge-

« Vas-y. » la provoqua-t-il, attrapant son poignet avant qu'elle ne puisse atteindre sa poche. « Pas très bavarde sans ta baguette, hm ? »

« L-lâche moi, » balbutia-t-elle, essayant sans succès de l'atteindre de son autre main. « Tu ne peux pas utiliser ma baguette de toute façon. Elle est ensorcelée-

« Je m'en serais douté. » la coupa-t-il. Il tordit son bras en un angle gênant qui lui arracha un petit cri perçant. « Maintenant dis-moi ! Pourquoi diable est-ce que tu pleures ? »

Il avait oublié son autre bras. Stupide erreur étant donné le lourd passif entre son visage et le poing de Granger. Elle sortit sa main crispée et réussit à frapper sa mâchoire. Pas particulièrement fort, mais juste assez pour le faire reculer et la relâcher. Dans un bruissement de robe, elle extirpa sa baguette de sa poche, et lui lança un sort qui le projeta en-arrière. Il alla s'écraser dans la salle de bain, en un claquement sourd qui résonna contre le carrelage. Sa respiration se bloqua et ses côtes devinrent douloureuses suite à l'impact, mais il releva lentement sa tête encore étourdie pour l'observer.

Ses yeux cendrés s'ouvrirent subitement et tombèrent sur elle, attendant dans l'encadrement de la porte, sa colère n'étant que légèrement brouillée par les larmes. Le corps de la sorcière tremblait encore plus violemment maintenant, ses muscles se contractaient, et son souffle irrégulier secouait sa poitrine d'explosions bruyantes. Il était toujours un peu déboussolé à cause du sortilège, et quand une pensée troublante lui traversa l'esprit, il rejeta la faute sur son état : elle n'avait jamais semblé aussi vivante.

« Je t'ai dit de me laisser tranquille ! » cria-t-elle, et il constata qu'elle laissait ses émotions la submerger. « Espèce de salaud-

Il savait qu'il l'avait poussée trop loin, c'était flagrant au vu de sa posture enragée et de l'incontrôlable étincelle qui enflammait son regard. Un commentaire désobligeant de plus et elle exploserait. L'instinct du blond lui criait de prendre en compte l'angle inquiétant de sa baguette, mais le Serpentard en lui se rappela le comportement pathétique et risible qu'il avait eu envers Granger ces derniers jours, et l'insulte habituelle s'échappa de ses lèvres trop facilement.

« Sale putain de Sang-de-Bourbe. »

Quelque chose céda en elle. Il l'avait vu. Une lueur sombre passa dans ses yeux, une lueur presque sauvage. Il essaya de se relever mais une nouvelle vague de nausée due à l'attaque de Granger lui monta au cerveau, et il plissa les yeux pour tenter de se concentrer sur elle.

« Sang-de-Bourbe. » répéta-t-elle en un souffle, levant légèrement sa baguette.

Un grondement s'échappa de la gorge du blond lorsqu'elle poignarda sa propre paume avec le bout de sa baguette, la faisant glisser sur sa chair pour y dessiner une fine entaille rouge. Elle s'avança ensuite dans la salle de bain et s'approcha de lui pour exhiber sa toute nouvelle blessure. Il l'observa avec une fascination morbide alors qu'une trainée de sang glissait le long des doigts de la jeune fille, et deux perles vermeilles ruisselèrent avant de s'écraser sur le sol ivoire, à ses pieds.

« Tu trouves ça sale ? » questionna Hermione avec un ton hésitant, s'accroupissant pour être à son niveau. « Tu penses que mon sang est sale ? »

« Granger-

« OUI OU NON ? » hurla la sorcière, se penchant pour attraper la main du garçon.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » demanda-t-il, sentant qu'il commençait à paniquer face à ses agissements inquiétants. « Granger, bordel, mais… »

Elle dessina rapidement une entaille similaire sur sa main à lui, et entre le choc et ses réflexes encore trop lents, il lui fut impossible de réagir lorsqu'elle joignit fermement leurs paumes en un claquement humide.

« Voila ! » cracha t-elle, maintenant fermement leurs mains entrelacées. « Maintenant, ton sang est aussi sale que le mien ! »

Une force nouvelle courut dans ses muscles et atteignit directement son bras. Il arracha brusquement sa main de la sienne et la poussa loin de lui. Elle glissa et s'effondra sur le sol, un peu comme le matin même, mais il était trop occupé à regarder fixement sa peau tachée de rouge pour remarquer l'ironie de la situation.

Le pire était qu'il ne pouvait pas distinguer son sang du sien. Tout était de la même couleur… Et il n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela voulait dire.

Ses yeux écarquillés se levèrent lentement sur Hermione, qui était occupée à le fixer, l'expression horrifiée et ahurie. L'air menaçant qui avait durcit ses traits avait maintenant disparu, et son innocence habituelle était de retour. Tous deux haletaient bruyamment, et les sons ricochaient entre eux alors qu'il tentait de reprendre ses esprits. Trop d'émotions se débattaient sous sa peau. Colère, humiliation, confusion… Mais c'était trop lourd à supporter. Alors il resta juste assis là, pétrifié, ses yeux ancrés dans les siens, le souffle irrégulier.

La scène était si étrangement analogue à leur mésaventure du matin même, mais les différences étaient bien trop significatives. Il n'y avait pas de sourires joueurs ou d'éclaboussures enfantines. Il n'y avait qu'eux deux. Et du sang. Il sentit l'odeur métallique assaillir ses narines et le parfum naturel de Granger lui manqua subitement.

« Oh mon dieu » hoqueta-t-elle, tremblant furieusement tandis qu'elle s'agenouillait. « Oh mon dieu, Malfoy, je suis tellement désolée-

« Ne m'approche pas, » gronda-t-il, pressant fermement son dos contre le mur lorsqu'elle rampa vers lui. « Ne me touche pas ! Espèce de malade-

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai fait ça, » haleta-t-elle tristement, des larmes chaudes roulant sur ses joues et ses lèvres. « Laisse-moi voir-

« Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? » maugréa-t-il, fixant sa plaie un moment avant de se relever brusquement. « QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS FOUTU PUTAIN ? »

« Je sais pas ! » sanglota bruyamment Hermione, s'écartant de lui alors qu'il la contournait. « Ou est-ce que tu vas ? »

« Loin de toi ! » rétorqua-t-il en sortant violemment de la pièce, s'arrêtant devant la porte pour lui lancer un dernier regard. « Ne t'approche pas d'un seul centimètre de moi. »

« Malfoy, s'il te plaît ! » lança-t-elle, mais il avait déjà disparu. « Laisse-moi t'expliquer ! »

Tout ce qu'elle récolta fut le claquement amer de la porte. Son corps tremblait violemment, se convulsant presque tandis qu'elle étouffait ses pleurs. Elle s'enroula en boule, la tête entre les jambes, mais ses gémissements et ses cris angoissés étaient à peine étouffés par ses bras. Elle laissa tout sortir, sanglotant jusqu'à ce que sa gorge ne la brûle. Puis elle recommença.

De l'autre côté du mur, Draco se posa sur son lit et écouta attentivement le bruyant chagrin de la sorcière. Merlin, que ses soupirs de douche apaisants lui manquaient. Il examina sa main désastreuse en grimaçant, cherchant de nouveau un quelconque indice prouvant que leurs sangs étaient différents. Mais il n'y avait rien. Même couleur, même texture… Absolument identiques.

 _Je n'aurais pas dû la pousser à bout…_

Il ferma les yeux, se demandant pourquoi diable est-ce qu'il se sentait subitement coupable. Il aurait dû rugir de fureur et prévoir de lui infliger de la douleur pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait, mais tout ce qu'il parvint à faire fut de se demander ce qui l'avait amenée à se comporter de la sorte. Il voulait la mépriser, il voulait revenir en furie dans la salle de bains, il voulait se délecter de sa détresse.

Mais il ne fit rien de tout ça.

Il ne la détestait pas.

* * *

Hermione n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'avaient mis ses pleurs à s'arrêter, mais elle sentait bien qu'au moins trois heures étaient passées. Tous les bruits de fond de Poudlard avaient faibli, son dortoir était silencieux et la pièce était définitivement plus sombre. Ses yeux tombèrent sur les carreaux habituellement blancs et elle fronça les sourcils en apercevant les tâches rouges dispersées autour d'elle. Les empreintes cramoisies retinrent son attention un moment, lui évoquant des pétales de coquelicot dans la neige. C'étaient les empreintes de Draco.

Elle ne saurait probablement jamais pourquoi, mais elle voulait désespérément s'excuser auprès de lui et essayer de justifier ses actes. Elle s'en voulait tellement de s'être déchargée de son chagrin sur lui, d'avoir perdu la tête. Elle était censée être la plus raisonnable de son groupe d'amis, être la voix de la raison, et voilà qu'elle faisait ça.

Ses yeux bouffis inspectèrent l'entaille qui courait de son annulaire à son pouce, et elle remarqua que le sang avait déjà commencé à coaguler. Elle constata alors que la blessure qu'elle s'était infligée ne lui avait causé de douleur à aucun moment, et elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander si celle de Malfoy lui faisait mal. Se mordant la lèvre, elle força sa main à rester immobile alors qu'elle guérissait la plaie.

Quelques incantations plus tard, la salle de bain semblait tout à fait normale, en dehors de la jeune fille brisée vautrée au centre de la pièce. La sorcière resta figée l'espace de quelques minutes, essayant désespérément de récupérer les restes de sa dignité et de son courage.

Elle avait besoin de le voir. Elle avait besoin de s'expliquer.

S'aidant du lavabo, elle se releva et laissa maladroitement les carreaux froids derrière-elle, les jambes tremblantes et le coeur serré. Elle déglutit difficilement et fit face à la porte du Serpentard, levant lentement sa main avant de toquer doucement contre le bois.

« Malfoy, » appela-t-elle. « Je peux entrer s'il te plaît ? »

« Je t'ai dit de ne pas m'approcher » fut sa seule réponse. Mais elle s'y était attendue et refusait de lâcher l'affaire.

« _Alohomora_ » marmonna-t-elle, inspirant un grand coup avant d'ouvrir la porte. Elle s'avança dans la chambre, anxieuse, son regard humide s'arrêtant sur le blond, assis sur le bord de son lit et semblant bien plus calme qu'elle ne s'y était attendu. « Malfoy-

« Je crois avoir été clair, je ne veux pas te voir ici. » l'interrompit-il, d'une voix dangereusement basse et douce.

« Je sais, » murmura Hermione, avançant de quelques pas vers lui. « Mais j'ai besoin de m'expliquer-

« Sors. » ordonna-t-il, ne lui adressant même pas un regard. « Je ne veux pas-

« Draco, s'il te plaît, » supplia-t-elle, jetant sa fierté aux oubliettes. Elle avait déconné et il avait tous les droits de savoir pourquoi. « M-mon sang ne va pas rester en toi… ton organisme doit déjà-

« Je sais très bien comment mon anatomie fonctionne, Granger, » lança-t-il, et elle vit sa mâchoire se contracter. « Pars. »

Merlin seulement savait pourquoi elle crut que s'asseoir sur son lit jouerait en sa faveur, mais une part d'elle sembla penser que si elle était plus proche, il serait plus apte à l'écouter. Il leva finalement son regard d'argent sur elle, mais il n'y avait toujours aucun signe du mépris auquel elle s'était attendue. Il la regardait tout simplement comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vue auparavant, et pour une étrange raison, cela la dérangeait.

Draco n'avait aucune idée de comment agir en sa présence. Chaque cellule de son cerveau embrouillé lui criait de l'attraper et de la jeter hors de sa chambre, quitte à réitérer ce geste jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne le message. Mais sa confusion semblait avoir vaincu sa colère, et il avait besoin de savoir pourquoi elle avait fait ça. Il avait assez de notions en biologie pour comprendre que son sang moldu ne l'affecterait pas, mais ce n'était pas le problème. C'était elle. Il aurait pu jurer qu'il pouvait _la_ sentir dans son organisme, virevoltant entre ses veines et affectant son esprit.

C'était _ça_ , le problème.

« Je suis tellement désolée, Draco, » souffla-t-elle, le ramenant à la réalité. « Je le suis, vraiment. Je suis juste… tellement désolée. »

Deux choses le faisaient tressaillir ; la première était qu'elle utilisait son prénom, et la seconde, qu'elle implorait presque son pardon. Il parcourut rapidement ses traits, ne trouvant qu'une sincérité étrangement rafraîchissante comparée aux dernières émotions qui l'avaient assaillie. Les émotions qui les avaient menés ici.

« J-j'ai appris que le professeur Burbage a été tuée aujourd'hui. » révéla-t-elle prudemment, et il vit qu'elle essayait de ravaler une nouvelle vague de larmes derrière ses yeux amandes. « Par Voldemort. »

Il écarquilla les yeux. Son explosion de colère avait un sens désormais, mais il n'avait pas entendu le nom du mage noir depuis que Rogue l'avait abandonné ici. Il réalisa pour la première fois qu'il ne pouvait pas la considérer comme une ennemie. Cela n'avait tout simplement pas de sens compte tenu du fait que la même… créature souhaitait leur mort à tous les deux. Non, ils n'étaient pas ennemis, mais certainement pas alliés. Juste quelque chose entre les deux.

« C'était une amie, » continua Hermione en reniflant légèrement. « Et quand tu… tu as dit ces choses, j'ai juste… je me suis défoulée sur toi et ce n'était pas juste. »

Draco resta silencieux parce qu'il ne savait tout simplement pas quoi faire d'autre. La tentation de lui crier dessus était bien là, mais n'était pas impérieuse. Une culpabilité horripilante refusait de disparaître et une petite voix exaspérante ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il n'aurait pas dû la pousser à bout. Depuis quand est-ce que Granger était devenue un facteur de sa piètre conscience ? S'il devait faire une supposition, il serait tenté de dire que c'était à peu près depuis qu'elle avait commencé à lui préparer des repas.

« Je suis tellement désolée, » souffla-t-elle encore une fois, une larme solitaire et têtue glissant le long de ses cils. « Je te promets que je ne ferai plus jamais une chose pareille. »

Il la regarda et sentit son honnêteté le submerger comme un sédatif. Il inspira un grand coup et se retint de soupirer lorsque son odeur refit son chemin jusqu'à ses sens. Elle était légèrement salée en raison de ses larmes, mais indéniablement sienne. Il ne voulait pas lui crier dessus… ça ne semblait pas juste étant donné qu'elle avait toujours l'air aussi vulnérable. Il se maudirait pour cette décision plus tard, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas faire ça maintenant.

« S'il te plaît, dis quelque chose, » implora Hermione, se penchant un peu plus près. « N'importe quoi. »

Il se mordilla la joue et haussa les sourcils. « Si tu refais ne serait-ce qu'une seule chose de la sorte, » commença-t-il, articulant clairement chaque syllabe. « Tu le regretteras. »

Entrer dans les détails n'était pas nécessaire, il voyait qu'elle savait qu'il était sérieux.

« D'accord. » dit-elle, l'air hébété.

« Je ne serai pas ici pour toujours, Granger, » lui dit-il. « Et je me souviendrai de tout ce que tu as fait. Est-ce que c'est clair ? »

« Oui, » murmura Hermione, semblant plus soulagée qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. « Je suis vraiment désolée-

« J'ai compris. » la coupa Draco en levant les yeux au ciel. « Maintenant laisse-moi tranquille. »

Elle ne broncha pas. « Est-ce que ça fait mal ? » demanda-t-elle, pointant timidement sa paume blessée.

« Non. »

« Laisse-moi la nettoyer, » suggéra-t-elle, lui tendant son bras pour offrir sa propre main. « Ça prendra une seconde-

« Je peux le faire moi-même-

« S'il te plaît, » le coupa-t-elle, récoltant un soupir frustré du sorcier. Il était pâle. « C'est mieux si je la guéris et-

« D'accord, » grogna-t-il, posant sa main sur la sienne en estimant que ça la ferait partir plus vite. « Mais putain, dépêche-toi, Granger. »

Hermione lécha anxieusement ses lèvres avant d'actionner sa baguette, la glissant sur l'entaille qu'elle avait causée. Cela prendrait quelques minutes, et elle réalisa que le silence était trop lourd pour elle. Elle leva les yeux et observa son visage, mais son expression sévère la fit se détourner et son regard tomba sur la grande pile de livres sur sa table de nuit.

« Tu en as déjà lu autant ? » questionna-t-elle, les sourcils relevés avec intérêt.

« Je ne fais que les feuilleter. » révéla-t-il en un grognement réticent. « Je les ai déjà lus. »

« C'est pas surprenant,» dit-elle, la voix encore tremblante et les nerfs embrouillés. « Ce sont nos manuels des-

« Des années précédentes. » finit-il à sa place. « Oui, j'avais remarqué. »

« Alors pourquoi tu les lis ? »

« L'éventail d'activités s'offrant à moi est quelque peu restreint. » L'expression de Draco se durcit. Il réalisa qu'il était main dans la main avec Granger, sur son lit. Il devait l'éloigner. Maintenant. « Dépêche-toi. »

« J'ai presque fini. » murmura-t-elle, glissant le bout de sa baguette sur les derniers résidus de sang. « C'est bon. Ça va mieux ? »

Il arracha rapidement sa main de ses doigts délicats, et vérifia l'état de sa paume avant d'indiquer la porte d'un hochement de tête. « C'est bon, dégage, Granger. »

Le regard de miel de la jeune sorcière retomba sur la pile de livres, et elle entrouvrit ses lèvres pour dire quelque chose. Mais visiblement, son courage de Gryffondor l'avait abandonnée pour la soirée, alors elle se leva maladroitement du lit et quitta la chambre.

Ce fut seulement lorsque la porte fut bien fermée qu'il s'autorisa à soupirer, massant l'arrête de son nez et rejouant dans sa tête les étranges évènements de la journée.

S'il devait pointer un indice incontestable prouvant que cet endroit nuisait à sa santé mentale, c'était bien aujourd'hui.

Il baissa les yeux et glissa ses doigts sur sa plaie fraîchement guérie, ne trouvant aucune signe indiquant qu'elle avait lacéré sa chair un peu plus tôt.

Mais il était catégorique, il pouvait la sentir, _elle_ , Granger, courant entre ses veines. Et il maudit les flammes invisibles de son essence, les tenant pour responsable de son incapacité à trouver le sommeil avant l'aube. Lorsqu'il se réveilla en fin d'après-midi le jour suivant, il fit ce qu'il avait toujours fait, s'habilla avec ses vêtements habituels et s'avança vers la cuisine pour voir ce que Granger lui avait laissé à manger ce jour-là.

Hachis parmentier. Un de ses plats préférés.

Et à côté du plat fumant il trouva des livres, des livres qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

* * *

( _Hey! Il me semble que je suis en retard, alors désolée! Ce chapitre est le plus long que j'ai traduit pour l'instant, (+6200 mots, 13 pages) alors j'espère que vous me pardonnez pour l'irrégularité de publication des chapitres! En ce moment mes nuits se résument à l'écriture, jusqu'a l'aube pour ensuite me réveiller à dix-sept heure, je dois vous avouer que ma situation ressemble sérieusement à celle de Draco en ce moment! Je n'ai plus aucune notion du temps, je sors presque plus de ma chambre dont les volets sont constamment fermés. Mais malheureusement, je n'ai pas de Hermione (ou plutôt de Draco) qui dort dans la chambre d'à côté et avec qui je fais des batailles d'eau pour passer le temps. Dommage!_

 _En plus de cela, je sais pas ce qui se passe avec Fanfiction, mais à chaque fois que j'essaye de poster un document, que ça soit par copier collé ou par fichier, le site plante, et il n'accepte le chapitre que si je le copie/colle par petits paragraphes, alors ça me prend 20 minutes pour poster un seul chapitre, ce qui est plutôt ennuyeux, je vous l'avoue._

 _En bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu autant qu'à moi. La mésaventure de la salle de bain avec le sang est très significative et annonce une grande évolution dans la relation des deux personnages. En espérant que vous me suivez toujours, laissez moi une review!_

 _peace,_

 _-ktl_.)


	7. Human

_(Mes suggestions musicales pour ce chapitre:_ **Wicked Game** _\- London Grammar,_ **Twice** _\- Little Dragon!_

 _Merci à LilyYellow pour la révision et correction de ce chapitre!)_

* * *

Chapitre 7: Human

Hermione ne l'avait pas vu depuis trois jours.

Elle n'avait même pas entendu le moindre mouvement en provenance de sa chambre, et si les plats qu'elle préparait ne disparaissaient pas avant qu'elle ne revienne de la bibliothèque, elle aurait pu se demander s'il était même présent dans son dortoir. La sorcière avait envisagé de retourner dans la chambre du blond pour s'excuser une nouvelle fois, mais elle avait décidé que ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Il souhaitait clairement être seul, et elle lui devait bien ça après ce qu'elle avait fait.

Elle était toujours tout aussi mortifiée par ses actions.

Elle n'avait jamais, _au grand_ _jamais_ fait quelque chose d'aussi atroce de toute sa vie, quelque chose d'aussi immoral. Elle s'était enfermée dans sa chambre pas moins de quatre fois et avait éclaté en sanglots, berçant son corps tremblant. La mort de Charity Burbage assombrissait toujours son esprit, mais elle se retrouvait toujours à fixer sa paume dans ces moments de chagrin, cherchant une cicatrice ou une marque.

Elle frotta son front alors que ses doigts tournaient une autre page. Le vent rude criant à l'extérieur du château l'avait bannie au salon, à chercher quelque consolation dans un de ses livres. Le vent était sa faiblesse. Elle pouvait assister gaiement et tranquillement à un orage coloré, ou bien écouter le rythme de la pluie frappant contre le toit, mais lorsque le vent soufflait comme un humain étranglé, cela la pétrifiait.

Elle avait essayé des sorts d'impassibilité, comme elle l'avait fait durant toutes ses années à Poudlard, mais ils vacillaient toujours lorsque sa concentration était aspirée à l'approche du sommeil. Les rugissements frais la réveillaient, et elle se retrouvait au point de départ.

Hermione avait rapidement abandonné l'idée d'essayer de dormir trop près de sa fenêtre et était désormais blottie sur le canapé du salon dépourvu de fenêtres, lisant les poèmes de Lord Byron, un de ses péchés mignons. Elle enroula la couverture un peu plus fermement autour d'elle, tourna la page pour lire _She Walks in Beauty_ , jeta un coup d'oeil à la pendule et grimaça lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il était trois heures et demie.

Et le _maudit_ vent ne semblait pas prêt de disparaître.

Elle inspira profondément lorsqu'un léger clic brisa le silence, et son regard de miel se posa sur Malfoy, sortant lentement de sa chambre. Il sembla agacé lorsqu'il arrêta son regard sur elle, lâchant un soupir exaspéré en se dirigeant vers la cuisine et choisissant visiblement de l'ignorer complètement.

Elle réfléchit deux fois avant de parler, mais les mots s'échappèrent avant qu'elle ne puisse réfléchir une troisième fois. « Je t'ai réveillé ? » murmura-t-elle, doutant qu'il l'ait entendue ou pensant qu'il déciderait simplement d'ignorer la question. Merlin seul savait pourquoi elle pensa que lui redemander serait une bonne idée. « Je t'ai-

« Non, » grogna-t-il en se servant un verre d'eau, lui tournant le dos.

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu-

« J'avais soif, » lança-t-il, pivotant sur ses talons et se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

« Malfoy, attends, » dit rapidement Hermione en se redressant et se demandant exactement ce qu'elle avait l'intention de dire. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle il s'était arrêté juste devant sa porte, mais elle n'osa pas le lui demander, de peur qu'il ne se souvienne de son désir constant de s'éloigner d'elle. « Je peux te poser une question ? »

Il soupira d'impatience comme si elle interférait avec son emploi du temps inexistant. « Dépêche-toi. »

Elle hésita et passa sa langue sur ses dents. « Est-ce que tu es encore en colère à propos…enfin…à propos de l'autre jour-

« Quand tu as ouvert ma putain de main ? » clarifia-t-il d'un ton stoïque, se tournant pour lui faire face. « Est-ce que c'est important ? »

Hermione l'observa d'un air absent lorsqu'il porta le verre à sa bouche, l'humidité lustrant ses lèvres. « Je suppose que oui, » confessa-t-elle timidement, portant son attention sur ses genoux.

La méfiance et le choc le firent presque s'étouffer dans son verre, mais il se retint. « Pourquoi ? » lança-t-il amèrement. « Quelle différence est-ce que ça fait ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûre… » marmonna-t-elle, se levant prudemment du canapé.

La mâchoire de Draco se tendit lorsque la couverture tomba aux pieds de la brune, la laissant seulement vêtue d'un simple t-shirt et d'un jogging de pyjama. Il se surprit à retenir sa respiration lorsqu'elle commença à bouger, mais elle s'avança simplement vers la cuisine, et il se demanda brièvement ce qu'il aurait fait si elle s'était avancée dans sa direction. Sous la légère lueur des bougies, elle semblait différente; plus paisible et légèrement surréaliste. L'obscurité jouait des tours à sa vue et le poussait à rester immobile, l'étudiant attentivement alors qu'elle attrapait deux mugs dans le placard.

« Le chocolat chaud est meilleur avant de se coucher, » dit-elle doucement, utilisant sa baguette pour faire bouillir un peu d'eau. « T'en veux un ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Elle avait clairement décidé qu'elle lui en préparerait un de toute façon, et l'odeur de la poudre de cacao se mêla délicieusement à l'arôme naturel de Granger. Il joua nerveusement avec les manches de son pull alors qu'elle finissait de préparer les deux tasses, et lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle les apporta vers le canapé et les déposa sur la table basse. Il leva un sourcil lorsqu'elle s'enroula de nouveau dans sa couverture et se relaxa dans le canapé, son regard prudent allant et venant entre elle et le mug fumant qui lui était destiné.

« Est-ce que tu vas t'asseoir ? » demanda-t-elle, et il pouvait voir qu'elle se forçait à avoir une voix nonchalante.

« Je le boirai dans ma chambre, » dit-il en un grondement grave, s'approchant d'elle de quelques pas.

« Je… » commença-t-elle maladroitement. « Et bien, j'espérais que tu puisses répondre à ma question… et peut-être t'asseoir avec moi un moment ? »

 _Cela_ le prit au dépourvu. De toutes les choses qu'elle aurait pu dire, il aurait été prêt à parier toute la fortune de sa famille que ces mots n'échapperaient jamais de ses lèvres en sa compagnie. C'était sans aucun doute un développement intriguant de la situation, et il ne put s'empêcher de s'imaginer où cela pourrait les mener.

« Pourquoi, bordel, est-ce que tu penses ça ? » lança-t-il paresseusement, d'une voix traînante, reposant ses mains sur le dossier du canapé en face d'elle. « Et je n'ai pas à répondre à ta question. »

« Non, c'est vrai, » acquiesça-t-elle. « C'était simplement une suggestion-

« Une suggestion stupide. »

Elle fronça les sourcils et leva la tête pour le fixer avec attention. « Peu importe, alors-

« Non, » la stoppa-t-il. « Je suis curieux de savoir pourquoi tu me demandes de me joindre à toi-

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, » lui rappela-t-elle sèchement, sortant son bras pour glisser son doigt sur le bord de sa tasse. « Alors pourquoi devrais-je répondre à la tienne ? »

Draco n'avait pas de réponse, mais ce n'était pas grave car un courant d'air brisa le silence. Il la vit alors, la lueur de peur qui stria ses yeux noisette. Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà vue effrayée. Incertaine, peut-être, mais jamais effrayée. Même lors de l'épisode dément de la salle de bain, son expression n'était passée que par le choc et la honte. Cette petite rencontre matinale se transformait décidément en une petite mine de surprises.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, Granger ? » demanda-t-il effrontément, un sourire en coin courbant ses lèvres. « Ne me dis pas que la Gryffondor sans peur est effrayée par un petit orage. »

Il s'attendit à de l'irritation et du mépris, mais elle enroula simplement sa couverture un peu plus fort contre son corps. « Pas les orages, » marmonna-t-elle après un moment. « C'est juste… Je n'aime pas le bruit du vent. »

La confusion déforma son expression. Elle avait vraiment peur de quelque chose ? Personne n'admettait jamais ses phobies dans son entourage, surtout en présence d'un ennemi. Dévoiler une quelconque forme de faiblesse était simplement stupide, et pourtant elle l'avait fait tellement facilement.

Pauvre idiote et naïve.

Mais elle était soudainement plus réelle… plus humaine, et cela le dégrisait comme une rafale hivernale. Elle avait une personnalité et était moins… Non, elle était définitivement toujours une Sang de Bourbe… Mais une Sang de Bourbe avec du caractère… En quelque sorte. Probablement.

C'est de manière inappropriée qu'il l'observa, avec un peu plus d'attention qu'à l'accoutumée, alors que ses épaules se relâchaient au moment où le vent se tut. La Granger rationnelle était de retour, celle qui n'avait apparemment aucun problème avec les conditions météorologiques, mais c'était bien là, derrière son regard d'ambre. Elle attrapa son chocolat chaud sur la table et porta la tasse à ses lèvres rosées, formant un cercle avec sa bouche pour souffler sur la vapeur de la boisson chaude. Ce geste n'aurait pas dû retenir son attention. Pourtant, si.

« Ton chocolat va refroidir, » murmura-t-elle, le regardant silencieusement tout en avalant une gorgée du sien.

Il inspira profondément, grimpa par dessus le dossier du canapé, puis s'écroula sur les coussins, la regardant avec impatience. « Comment est-ce que tu peux avoir peur du vent ? »

« C'est pas tellement le vent en lui-même, » répondit-elle calmement. « Je n'aime seulement pas le bruit. »

« C'est juste stupide, » se moqua-t-il.

« Tout le monde a peur de quelque chose. » raisonna-t-elle prudemment. « Pas toi ? C'est la nature humaine. »

Il grimaça comme si sa suggestion était absolument ridicule, mais il ne put s'empêcher de réfléchir à ses mots. La peur de décevoir sa famille, ou plus précisément son père lui traversa l'esprit, mais il supposa qu'elle voulait parler de quelque chose de concret et spécifique. Soit il n'avait simplement pas de peurs, soit il choisissait inconsciemment de les ignorer. Mais encore une fois, il la détestait de l'amener à réfléchir sur lui-même.

« Non, » lança-t-il simplement, se penchant pour attraper le mug.

« Peut-être que tu n'as pas encore trouvé la tienne, » souffla Hermione avec un haussement d'épaules évasif. « Est-ce que tu vas répondre à ma question ? À propos de l'autre jour ? Quand j'ai…tu sais. »

Il plissa les yeux. « Je doute qu'il me soit possible de te détester encore plus que je ne te déteste déjà, » lui dit calmement Draco, ses lèvres tendues. Elle semblait légèrement troublée par ses mots, et le besoin de dire quelque chose d'autre lui titilla la langue. Il ferma les yeux et se méprisa pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. « Considère ça comme oublié, Granger. »

Un mélange fascinant de soulagement et de surprise s'installa sur le visage d'Hermione. « Vraiment ? »

« Mais tu ferais mieux de ne pas en parler, » lui dit-il directement, ayant depuis longtemps décidé qu'il serait bien mieux d'oublier l'incident. « À moins que tu ne veuilles que j'en fasse un sujet de conversation-

« Non, » elle secoua la tête précipitamment. « Non, j'aimerais oublier ça. »

Il lui adressa un rapide hochement de tête, avala une gorgée apaisante de son chocolat chaud, et Hermione résista au besoin de lui dire _merci_ pour avoir accepté d'oublier le sujet. Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, elle s'était excusée et avait dit _s'il te plait_ plus de fois qu'elle n'aurait dû ce jour-là. Si elle commençait à adresser des mots de gratitude à ce connard, ce serait aller trop loin.

Mais la manière dont il était à ce moment-là, assis de l'autre côté de la table basse et semblant calme comme elle ne l'avait jamais vu, fit vaciller son instinct qui lui criait de le détester. Elle avait toujours cru, et constaté, que la personnalité d'une personne affectait la manière dont les autres percevaient son apparence. Si quelqu'un avait une horrible personnalité, si son intérieur était laid, alors son cerveau la persuadait que cette laideur se reflétait aussi à l'extérieur, et elle ne pouvait voir la personne autrement. Mais maintenant que sa haine pour Malfoy se trouvait légèrement atténuée par l'étrange calme qui s'était installé entre eux, elle dû admettre qu'il était un sorcier plutôt agréable à regarder.

Le faible éclairage illuminait assez bien ses traits, et la lueur orange valsait devant ses iris d'argent. Les angles et les lignes de son visage étaient nets et définis, comme si chaque détail réclamait qu'on lui prête attention, mais cela faisait danser ses yeux et elle aimait plutôt bien l'image renvoyée. Elle pouvait objecter que sa peau était trop pâle, presque comme s'il avait été taillé dans de la glace, mais elle réalisa qu'il n'avait sûrement pas croisé un rayon de soleil depuis Merlin seul savait combien de temps.

« Tu as lu les livres ? » demanda-t-elle avec attention, décidant que le silence devenait légèrement inconfortable. « Ceux que j'ai laissé au-dessus. »

Elle put voir son hésitation à lui répondre. « Oui, » admit-il prudemment.

« Lequel est-ce que tu lis en ce moment ? » insista-t-elle.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux savoir ? »

« Je suis juste curieuse, » elle haussa les épaules honnêtement, souhaitant que la suspicion du blond à son égard se calme.

Draco soupira bruyamment. « _Titus Andronicus._ »

« Bonne pièce-

« C'est pas mal, » la corrigea-t-il, entourant sa tasse de ses paumes. « Certains passages sont bâclés. »

« Je suis d'accord. » acquiesça-t-elle, pensive. « C'était l'une des premières pièces de Shakespeare. »

« Tu m'as donné beaucoup de ses livres, » marmonna-t-il lentement, lui adressant un regard sévère. « Je présume que c'est un auteur Moldu. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Elle s'était attendue à une explosion de colère lorsqu'il découvrirait ses intentions, mais il semblait seulement irrité. « Tu savais que je t'avais donné des livres de Moldus ? »

« C'est assez évident, Granger, » il roula des yeux. « Je n'ai reconnu aucun auteur et cela semble être le genre de chose que tu ferais. »

« Et tu les lis quand même ? » insista-t-elle, le ton incrédule. « Pourquoi ? »

Son expression se durcit un peu plus. À vrai dire, il n'avait pas touché à sa littérature Moldue pendant deux jours, jetant quelques regards dégoutés à la pile de livres. Mais l'ennui était trop puissant et menaçait sa santé mentale, et il avait cédé le troisième jour, se répétant que c'était soit la lecture, soit la dépression nerveuse. Il s'était attendu à ce que les livres nourrissent sa répulsion envers les Moldus, qu'ils lui prouvent page après page qu'ils étaient réellement des êtres barbares et ignorants, incapables d'écrire un paragraphe digne de ce nom.

Mais…

Mais c'était en vérité plutôt pas mal… Suffisamment bien pour qu'il continue à tourner les pages et qu'il soit inconsciemment impressionné. C'était tellement perturbant, écœurant, et ces bouquins l'avaient amené à questionner… certaines choses. Pendant un moment seulement, mais quand même. Non, il n'avait jamais cru à toute cette propagande merdique présentant les Moldus comme soit disant sauvages, mais il était tout de même persuadé, à un certain degré, qu'ils étaient moins compétents en art. Mais ce Shake-machin chose était…acceptable. Il ne pouvait cependant évidemment pas le dire à Granger.

« Il n'y a rien d'autre à lire, » grogna-t-il, réalisant qu'il avait pris trop de temps pour répondre.

Hermione soupira, le regardant sous ses cils en avalant une autre gorgée. Sa nature curieuse fit tambouriner son coeur, et elle voulut savoir jusqu'où elle pouvait le tester.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu penses de la pièce pour l'instant ? »

Il souffla du nez. « C'est violent, » dit-il comme si c'était évident, et elle en déduit que ça l'était. « Ce qui est… distrayant, mais ça prouve à quel point les Moldus sont barbares. »

« Barbares ? » répéta Hermione, ravalant l'envie de lui crier dessus. « Comment ça ? »

« Et bien, c'est juste un carnage immoral-

« Contrairement à toutes les guerres de Sorciers ? » souligna-t-elle rapidement. « La violence est présente dans toutes les races et les espèces, Malfoy, et surtout chez les humains. Magiques ou pas-

« Le mec a tué son propre fils, » fit remarquer Draco, penchant fièrement sa tête sur le côté comme si il avait prononcé les mots de la victoire. C'est une preuve du degré de barbarie des Moldus. »

Hermione ne loupa pas de battement. « Mais Voldemort a tué sa famille. »

L'expression hautaine du blond faiblit, et il détesta le fait qu'elle l'ait vu. « C'est différent, » marmonna-t-il, sur la défensive. « C'était-

« Et Croupton a tué son père-

« C'est différent ! » répéta-t-il catégoriquement, mais il savait que son argument était faible.

Granger ne sembla ni arrogante ni fière lorsqu'elle leva la tête pour croiser son regard irrité, mais humecta simplement ses lèvres d'un rapide coup de langue. « En quoi est-ce différent, Malfoy ? »

Il fouilla son cerveau, cherchant un argument satisfaisant ou une raison qui la remettrait à sa place. Il se sentit agité et perturbé, mais une once de respect pour Granger glissa dans son esprit, et cela l'énerva encore plus. Elle gagnerait définitivement une marque sur sa tête de lit. Merde.

« Ça l'est, c'est tout. » marmonna-t-il, prenant une autre gorgée du parfait chocolat chaud qu'avait préparé la jeune femme.

* * *

La rigidité de son cou fut le premier indice lui indiquant qu'il n'avait pas dormi dans un lit.

Quelque soit l'objet sur lequel sa tête reposait, il était trop dur pour être un oreiller. Ses yeux clignèrent lentement avant de s'ouvrir, puis il se concentra sur un plafond différent de celui auquel il s'était habitué. Draco se releva maladroitement pour se retrouver allongé sur un des canapés, la tête soutenue par l'accoudoir. La pièce était encore sombre, mais il n'y avait aucune fenêtre, et un rapide coup d'oeil à la pendule lui permit d'affirmer qu'il était presque sept heures du matin.

Il grogna et frotta son visage, se relevant lentement en position assise, faisant craquer son dos comme des braises crépitantes. Sa vision brouillée de sommeil se concentra sur les alentours et alors qu'il essayait de se rappeler comment et quand est-ce qu'il s'était endormi sur le canapé, ses yeux gris hivernaux se posèrent sur l'autre côté de la table basse.

Il se tendit.

Elle était emmitouflée dans une couverture de son cou jusqu'à ses orteils, ses boucles maladroites dispersées sur l'oreiller en spirales couleur café. Les yeux clos et les traits relaxés, elle semblait être l'incarnation du confort et de la paix. Les muscles qui froissaient habituellement la peau de Granger étaient détendus, et il ne pouvait se souvenir avoir déjà vu quelqu'un d'aussi apaisé par le sommeil. Ses lents soupirs somnolents bourdonnèrent dans ses oreilles et le sortirent de sa transe, et il se sermonna silencieusement de laisser le matin embrouiller son cerveau.

Il détacha son regard de la sorcière, et se mit à étudier son mug froid de chocolat chaud non terminé. Et sa baguette. Juste là, le tentant.

Il traîna son corps hors du canapé et s'approcha de la table basse aussi silencieusement que possible, sachant très bien que cela ne mènerait sûrement à rien. Elle avait dit elle-même qu'elle était ensorcelée pour le repousser, mais cela aurait très bien pu être un coup de bluff. Il s'approcha un peu plus près de sa baguette, s'accroupissant juste devant la sorcière endormie.

Le souffle de la brune glissa sur la peau sensible de son cou, et il combattit le frisson déclenché au bas de sa colonne. Atteignant la baguette, tout son espoir d'une chance d'évasion disparut lorsqu'il sentit la magie d'avertissement atteindre le bout de ses doigts avant même qu'il ne puisse la toucher. Il s'y était attendu. Avec un soupir abattu, il s'assit au sol, les soupirs rêveurs de Granger se faufilant toujours entre les cheveux fins de sa nuque.

Il ferma les yeux… savourant la sensation… son odeur si proche… assez proche pour toucher…

Et soudain, comme attaqué par des flammes, il fut ramené à la réalité en un éclair. Il s'éloigna violemment d'elle, comme si elle était empoisonnée, se maudissant lui-même sur la tombe de Salazar.

C'était ce que sa _maudite_ expérience de sang lui avait fait.

Elle se glissait dans son organisme et dans sa tête, embrouillant tous ses sens. Ce n'était pas son sang sale, c'était quelque chose de plus profond, quelque chose creusant ses os et inondant ses cellules. C'était elle. Granger. Sa substance, son innocence, filant à travers son corps et balançant des poignards à sa santé mentale. Révolté par ses propres actions, il quitta la pièce de ses jambes tremblantes, priant pour qu'un peu de distance le purifie d'elle.

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut au son du claquement enragé de la porte.

Dommage, vraiment. Cela avait été sa meilleure nuit de sommeil depuis des semaines. Même si elle n'avait duré que quelques heures.

* * *

Le vent était calme durant les jours suivants, et il avait réussi à éviter la sorcière tout en se convainquant de plus en plus qu'elle était en train de suppurer les tissus en dessous de sa chair. Un vendredi, exactement une semaine après l'accident sanglant de la salle de bains, les murs avaient commencé à se rapprocher de nouveau. Le besoin d'interagir avec un autre être humain s'était installé dans ses pores et, bien sûr, Granger était la seule option. Il avait besoin d'entendre le battement du coeur d'un autre être vivant car les siens devenaient trop bruyants pour sa solitude.

De toutes les choses insensées harcelant son cerveau, avoir besoin de la présence de quelqu'un d'autre était définitivement la chose qui lui indiquait clairement qu'il sombrait dans la folie. Il voulait une dispute, ou seulement quelque chose pour lui rappeler qu'il y avait un forme de vie derrière la porte de sa chambre. Il rationalisa ce besoin en se disant que celui-ci était seulement présent en raison des circonstances. S'il y avait eu n'importe qui, et il voulait dire vraiment _n'importe qui_ d'autre qu'elle pour chasser ses démons, tout cela ne serait pas nécessaire.

N'importe qui, excepté Wealsey. Sang Pur ou non, si cette folle de McGonagall l'avait enfermé dans une pièce avec cette tumeur orange du monde sorcier, il y aurait eu un massacre dans l'heure.

Cette image lui remonta légèrement le moral.

Il pouvait entendre la brune s'affairer dans la cuisine, causant un remue-ménage avec différents ustensiles et produisant plus de bruit que nécessaire. Noyant ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds de glace et laissant un soupir s'échapper de sa gorge, il quitta la prison aux quatre murs qu'il appelait chambre pour rejoindre Granger, qui agitait quelques légumes et casseroles.

Hermione sentit sa présence avant même de le voir, et elle se retourna pour lui adresser un regard curieux. « Laisse-moi deviner, » dit-elle calmement. « Je faisais encore trop de bruit ? »

« Oui, » grogna-t-il, s'approchant d'elle de quelques pas. « Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Granger ? »

« Je choisis juste de la nourriture pour demain. » expliqua-t-elle avec un haussement d'épaules délicat. « J'aurais peut-être dû te le demander avant, mais est-ce que tu es allergique à quoi que ce soit ? »

« Non, » il secoua la tête, soulevant son poids pour s'asseoir sur le comptoir. « Seulement à toi. »

Il avait voulu que son commentaire apparaisse froid et strict, mais l'air hautain qu'il avait mis des années à perfectionner souffrit d'une défaillance. Au lieu de ça, sa remarque parut plus… joueuse ? D'ailleurs, Granger l'avait surement trouvée inoffensive étant donné la courbure amusée de ses lèvres. Il envisagea de l'appeler Sang de Bourbe pour l'amour des habitudes, mais quelque chose dans son esprit perverti lui disait de ne pas le faire, et elle prit la parole avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de questionner ce blocage.

« Est-ce que tu as fini de lire _Titus_? » demanda-t-elle, évidemment incertaine quant à la manière dont elle devait agir en sa présence. Au moins, ils avaient ça en commun.

Il souffla du nez. « Arrête de me sous estimer, Granger, » marmonna Draco, reposant ses coudes contre ses genoux et la regardant en retour. « Je l'avais presque fini l'autre jour. Bien sûr que je l'ai terminé. »

« D'accord, » elle hocha la tête, utilisant sa baguette pour finir son plat. « Et quel est ton avis sur la fin ? »

« Trop précipitée. » lança-t-il simplement, d'un ton critique et brusque. « C'était une fin médiocre. »

Elle acquiesça et se tourna pour lui faire face, croisant les bras contre son torse. « Je suis d'accord. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je suis d'accord, » répéta Hermione, croisant son regard, une rougeur incertaine aux joues. « Elle était trop rapide. Tu as pensé à en lire un autre ? »

Il était déjà à la moitié d'un autre de ses livres Moldus. Il avait décidé de passer outre ce Shakespeare, persuadé qu'il trouverait bien un certain niveau d'incompétence littéraire dans un de ses textes Moldus. Il en avait choisi un à la couverture glauque, écrit par un Moldu nommé Wilkie Collins, et avait été plutôt absorbé par le texte dès le premier chapitre, ce qui le dégoûtait de lui-même.

« _La femme en blanc_ , » souffla-t-il en un soupir pressé, remarquant que le sourire de la brune s'élargissait légèrement.

« Un de mes préférés, » lui dit-elle, « Et comment-

« Ne commence pas à être enthousiaste, » l'avertit-il, le ton grave. « Le niveau d'écriture est inférieur à celui des auteurs Sorciers et Sorcières. »

Le sourire de la jeune femme retomba et elle se tourna dos à lui pour terminer les préparations de ce qui semblait être du ragoût. « Tu penses vraiment que les Sangs Purs sont supérieurs aux nés-Moldus, Malfoy ? »

Il arqua un sourcil à sa question. Ses yeux de pierre détaillèrent son dos et sa colonne vertébrale, à la recherche d'un quelconque indice justifiant une question si stupide. « Tu sais bien que oui, Granger. » répondit-il fièrement. Mais une étrange palpitation envahit sa poitrine. « Ne pose pas des questions ridiculement stupides alors que tu es supposée avoir un semblant de cerveau là-dedans.»

Un soupir presque déçu quitta ses lèvres. « Alors puis-je faire une suggestion, s'il te plaît ? » murmura-t-elle doucement, jouant avec l'ourlet du pull rouge bien trop grand pour elle.

Et voilà que son maudit _s'il te plait_ était de retour. C'était inopportun et ne faisait que lui rappeler à quel point elle était ridiculement pure. Quelque part au fond de son esprit, il se souvenait avoir eu l'intention de se disputer avec elle, mais il était là, _encore une fois,_ conversant avec la jeune femme d'une manière qui aurait dû le faire vomir. Mais au moins il se sentait légèrement plus normal. Plus humain. Exactement comme _ses_ soupirs de douche, ces… moments _presque_ courtois semblaient chasser son mal de tête.

« Tu peux faire autant de suggestions que tu veux, » il haussa les épaules d'un air nonchalant, son expression terne perdue sur le dos de la sorcière. « Mais la probabilité que j'en accepte ne serait-ce qu'une est évidemment nulle. »

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face et ses traits étaient calmes et apaisés, mais il pouvait voir une rafale de pensées tourbillonner derrière ses yeux. Elle était vraiment tellement intéressante à observer en des moments comme celui-ci, elle était comme un puzzle crypté sans récompense apparente. Tout ce qui fusait dans son coeur était si bien reflété dans son regard aux teintes automnales… Et c'était quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Il aurait été plus sage de sa part de garder ses émotions pour elle et de les cacher du mieux possible, surtout devant quelqu'un d'elle détestait. Quelqu'un comme lui.

« Quand tu auras fini le livre, » dit elle lentement. « J'aimerais que tu lises l'autobiographie de Martin Luther King. »

Son sourcil s'abaissa avec attention. « Pourquoi ? »

« Je pense que tu pourrais trouver certains des concepts intéressants, » lâcha Hermione, ses yeux le détaillant de la tête aux pieds. « C'est juste une suggestion. »

Et sur cette phrase, elle s'éloigna et disparut dans sa chambre, laissant Draco intrigué par son étrange requête. Il ne le lirait pas, bien sûr, sauf par dépit.

* * *

Hermione eut à peine le temps de réfléchir à sa conversation avec Malfoy qu'elle fut interrompue par une chouette très familière, donnant des coups de bec contre sa fenêtre. Elle se précipita vers celle-ci, la démarche anxieuse, ouvrant brusquement la vitre pour laisser entrer le bel oiseau.

« Hedwige, » souffla-t-elle tendrement lorsque le fidèle animal d'Harry lâcha la lettre qui tomba dans la paume de la sorcière, et glissa son bec sur ses phalanges. « Embrasse les garçons pour moi. »

La chouette couleur neige n'attendait jamais de réponse puisque c'était trop risqué de gâcher du temps, si précieux, mais Hermione se sentait toujours un peu découragée et déçue lorsque l'oiseau retournait hâtivement dans le ciel. Elle aurait tout donné pour écrire une réponse, mais comprenait qu'il était bien trop dangereux d'échanger plus de parchemin que nécessaire. Si elle découvrait quelque chose d'utile pour les garçons, elle devait le faire passer à McGonagall, et cette dernière trouvait alors un moyen de le transmettre à Harry et Ron. Ces règles étaient strictes et naturellement, elle les suivait, mais à contrecoeur.

Merlin, qu'ils lui manquaient…

La lettre était rêche dans sa paume, et même si elle mourrait d'envie de déchirer l'enveloppe et de la lire, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle avait promis à Ginny dès le début qu'elles liraient tous les messages ensemble. S'il y avait bien une personne qui vivait la situation encore moins bien qu'Hermione, c'était la soeur Weasley. Il s'agissait de son petit ami et de son frère après tout, elle avait parfaitement le droit de se sentir perdue.

Hermione enfila sa robe et plongea prudemment la lettre et sa baguette dans sa poche avant de quitter la pièce. Un rapide coup d'oeil à la cuisine lui suffit pour déduire que Draco allait surement rester dans sa chambre le reste de la soirée, alors elle sortit rapidement du dortoir, se dirigeant vers la tour de Gryffondor.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle était assise sur le lit de Ginny, la rousse à ses côtés, tortillant nerveusement les pointes de ses mèches couleur feu. La seule autre élève occupant le dortoir, Parvati Patil, était absente, probablement en compagnie de Dean Thomas après leur récente tentative pour former un couple, et cela tombait à pic. Les deux sorcières appréciaient cette intimité étant donné que les lettres avaient tendance à provoquer des réactions émotionnelles, et seulement peu de personnes savaient que ses deux meilleurs amis donnaient des nouvelles.

« Prête ? » soupira Hermione, n'attendant pas vraiment de réponse avant de déchirer l'enveloppe et dérouler le parchemin, ses yeux détaillant le bref paragraphe.

 _Les filles,_

 _Tout va bien, pas grand chose à signaler._

 _Nous travaillons sur quelque chose mais c'est peut-être rien._

 _Comme toujours, ne vous inquiétez pas._

 _On vous aime, vous nous manquez toutes les deux._

 _H &R._

Comme toujours, c'était clair et court, dépourvu de détails au cas où la lettre serait interceptée. Les mots griffonnés reflétaient l'écriture d'Harry cette fois-ci, et Hermione vit Ginny glisser ses doigts sur les phrases vides, des larmes perlant déjà entre ses cils. Elle sentit ses propres yeux brûler, et ce n'était pas à cause de ce qui était griffonné sur le parchemin. C'était à cause de ce qui n'y était _pas_.

Les garçons ne parlaient jamais si froidement, et ce manque de personnalité derrière les mots de la lettre, ne faisait que lui rappeler à quel point ils lui manquaient. Il lui aurait suffit de lire une des stupides blagues de Ron ou une phrase réconfortante d'Harry pour être pleinement satisfaite. Diable, elle aurait même probablement sauté de joie s'ils avaient écrit quelque chose concernant le Quidditch. Elle voulait simplement retrouver ses garçons…

« Tu peux rester ce soir ? » lança Ginny entre deux sanglots. « P-Parvati n'est pas là, et je ne veux pas rester seule. »

Hermione lui adressa un hochement de tête triste et la prit dans ses bras. « Bien sûr que je vais rester. »

* * *

 _Où est-ce qu'elle est, bordel?_

Comme Draco l'avait si souvent remarqué, Granger était une fille à habitudes, attachée à ses routines strictes sans aucune défaillance. Il l'avait entendue partir peu de temps après leur discussion dans la cuisine, comme chaque jour, l'abandonnant à son propre sort pour la soirée. Il avait lu un peu du roman Moldu et avait pris une douche avant de se préparer à se coucher, attendant le retour de Granger.

Et la défaillance était là.

Il savait de par son isolement que les habituels chants des oiseaux commençaient à cinq heures du matin, et elle était normalement de retour à trois heures. Jetant un coup d'oeil confus en direction de la fenêtre, il se leva de son lit et pénétra dans le salon, vérifiant la pendule pour découvrir qu'il était exactement dix heures cinq, et Granger n'était définitivement pas rentrée chez eux.

 _Chez eux…?_

Il pourrait y réfléchir plus tard. Pour le moment, tout ce qu'il sentait était un lourd poids battre dans sa poitrine, poids qui chassa toutes les autres impressions qu'il aurait pu avoir. Cela semblait être de la panique… Oui, c'était de la panique. Des questions envahirent son cerveau, martelant douloureusement ses tempes.

 _Où était-elle ?_

 _Si quelque chose lui était arrivé, serait-il coincé ici ?_

 _Oublié ?_

 _Seul ?_

 _Qu'est-ce que cela ferait à son esprit ?_

 _Que deviendrait-il sans son odeur ou ses douches…?_

Il devait sortir.

Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il reste ici, à pourrir comme un paysan sans valeur. Il s'avança rapidement vers la porte d'entrée, ignorant la familière et irritante électricité statique contre sa paume, l'avertissant de ne pas attraper la poignée. Mais il le fit quand même.

Son poing se resserra sur la poignée, et la douleur fut instantanée. Elle brûla sa main et étincela jusqu'à son épaule, écorchant sa chair de l'intérieur et brûlant ses os. Son instinct lui criait de tout lâcher, mais sa crainte était trop forte. Il serra les dents dans un effort pour ignorer la douleur et essaya d'abaisser la poignée, mais le feu frappa sa colonne vertébrale d'éraflures ardentes. Son dos se cambra sous l'atroce douleur, mais il refusait toujours de lâcher.

Il pouvait se sentir faiblir, les flammes violentes brûlaient son énergie et convulsaient ses muscles. Il sentait qu'il tremblait, secoué de spasmes incontrôlables, et un autre cri de torture déchira sa gorge. En une dernière tentative d'évasion, il rassembla toute sa force restante pour essayer d'ouvrir la porte.

La chaleur traversa sa colonne à toute vitesse et attaqua sa tête, enflammant sa nuque avant qu'elle ne devienne totalement engourdie. Il ne se sentit même pas s'écraser au sol, tremblant violemment, se tordant de douleur alors que des spasmes contractaient dangereusement ses muscles. Puis il perdit connaissance.

* * *

( _Mes excuses pour mon léger retard, je n'ai pas d'explication à ce dernier hors mis le manque de sommeil. J'avais commencé la série de Tom Felton Murder In The First et j'ai regardé les 10 épisodes de la saison un pendant toute la nuit, j'ai donc dormit tout le jour suivant! J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas et que vous me suivez toujours!_

 _Une adorable user de fanfiction m'a proposé son aide pour la correction des chapitres, ce qui signifie que mes traductions seront désormais quasi sans fautes! Un grand merci à elle, big up LiliYellow!_

 _Je vous dis à très vite, love always_

 _-ktl_ )


	8. Touch

_(Ma suggestion musicale pour ce chapitre: toujours London Grammar -_ _ **Wicked Game**_ _et Arctic Monkeys -_ _ **I Wanna Be Yours.**_ _Dites moi ce que vous en pensez!_

 _Merci à LiliYellow d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre!)_

* * *

Chapitre 8: Touch.

Hermione n'avait pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit.

Ginny était devenue assez rapidement inconsolable, et Hermione l'avait seulement bercée d'avant en arrière, caressant ses cheveux jusqu'à ce que la rousse soit trop épuisée pour rester consciente. Elle savait que Molly confortait sa fille de manière similaire, et elle avait passé la majorité de la nuit à penser à ses parents, à réaliser à quel point ils lui manquaient. Son cerveau fatigué l'avait naturellement amenée à penser à Harry et Ron, et enfin, à Malfoy.

Pour sa défense, il était impossible de ne pas penser à son insensible colocataire alors qu'il était toujours là, mais son omniprésence dans ses pensées tourmentées avait été un peu plus facile à supporter ces derniers temps. Malgré son arrogance, ses préjugés, et la suite de sa liste complexe de défauts, Malfoy était sans aucun doute plus supportable qu'il ne l'avait été auparavant. Elle s'était même retrouvée - accidentellement, bien sûr - à quitter son dortoir un peu plus tard que d'habitude afin de passer un peu plus de temps en sa compagnie. C'était seulement pour des raisons éducatives bien sûr. McGonagall lui avait demandé de garder un oeil sur lui, et elle trouvait quelque peu fascinant d'être témoin de tous ces changement subtils.

De plus, cela faisait du bien d'avoir de nouveau une présence masculine concrète, même si elle était forcée, et que l'homme en question était un imbécile.

Il n'empêchait que l'observer s'adapter à ses environs, et à elle, était totalement intriguant, et elle s'était secrètement lancé pour défi de l'influencer du mieux qu'elle le pourrait. Hermione était presque certaine que si - et c'était un _si_ colossal - elle pouvait briser ses préjugés, alors il ne serait plus si difficile à vivre.

Ou bien, encore une fois, elle se trompait. Son optimisme de Gryffondor pouvait être vraiment casse pieds parfois, mais elle allait tout de même essayer, ne serait-ce que pour tenter d'effacer le mot Sang de Bourbe de son vocabulaire.

Son manque de sommeil était clairement en train d'embrouiller son esprit, et un coup d'oeil à la pendule lui indiqua qu'il était déjà six heures du matin. Elle vérifia que Ginny soit complètement endormie avant de se diriger prudemment vers elle, essuyant tendrement le reste des larmes de la rousse avec l'ourlet de sa manche. Hermione s'approcha lentement vers le bureau de son amie pour griffonner une note rapide, s'excusant de son départ et expliquant qu'elle avait besoin de sommeil.

Lançant un dernier regard triste à la jolie rousse, elle sortit silencieusement de la pièce et se retrouva à errer dans les couloirs solitaires afin de retourner à son dortoir. C'était seulement une courte distance, mais ses pas étaient lents et pensifs alors qu'elle constatait, encore une fois, à quel point Poudlard semblait morbide. Oui, les couloirs étaient encore sombres et glacés en ce matin hivernal, et il était trop tôt pour que qui que ce soit soit debout, surtout un dimanche, mais elle avait toujours adoré Poudlard parce que ses murs semblaient toujours si vivants et chaleureux. Désormais, chaque brique semblait plus foncée et chaque pièce plus froide, et le château tout entier était enveloppé de la même atmosphère que celle d'un cimetière.

C'était une comparaison oppressante… qui lui rappelait constamment à quel point tout était lugubre. Le lundi suivant serait le 1er novembre, marquant un autre mois depuis la mort de Dumbledore. Une demi année était passée, et son coeur se serrait toujours à cette idée.

Avec un soupir soucieux, elle marmonna le mot de passe aux lions, mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas entièrement. Elle fronça les sourcils et la poussa, sentant une résistance venant de l'autre côté. Elle se glissa à l'intérieur et trébucha instantanément sur quelque chose, quelque chose fait de chair qui l'envoya s'écrouler par terre en un hoquet choqué. Avec un soupir frustré, elle éloigna ses cheveux de son visage et regarda par dessus son épaule, ses yeux s'écarquillant lorsqu'elle vit ce qui avait causé l'obstruction.

« Oh mon dieu, » murmura-t-elle, pivotant sur ses genoux et se précipitant vers lui. « Malfoy ? Draco ! »

Il avait l'air mort. C'était aussi simple que ça.

Sa peau s'était changée en une teinte de gris fantomatique et ses lèvres n'étaient plus qu'une tâche bleue sur son visage. Il avait les yeux clos, son expression semblait paisible, et Hermione sentit une crainte et un effroi intense lui nouer la gorge. Avec des mouvements nerveux et des mains maladroites, tremblante de panique, elle attrapa son poignet, et grimaça lorsqu'elle remarqua sa paume enflée par un désordre sanglant de chair écorchée.

Les pulsations violentes et bruyantes tambourinant dans sa poitrine se calmèrent lorsqu'elle sentit le pouls régulier de Draco au bout de ses doigts. Elle lâcha un soupir saccadé, et se délecta du son des battements de coeur du garçon pendant une seconde, s'autorisant à chasser la terreur qui l'avait envahie. Il lui suffit de jeter un autre coup d'oeil à sa main mutilée et à la position de son corps par rapport à la porte pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

Il avait essayé de s'échapper.

 _Malfoy, espèce d'idiot…_

S'agenouillant à ses côtés, elle se força à reprendre ses esprits, quelque peu surprise lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que ses joues étaient humides. Elle avait pleuré ? Et bien… la panique pouvait causer cela chez certaines personnes et elle pourrait y réfléchir plus tard, après lui avoir botté le fesses pour s'être comporté de manière si stupide.

« _Wingardium leviosa,_ » souffla Hermione silencieusement en se relevant, agitant sa baguette, et faisant léviter le sorcier inconscient jusqu'à l'un des canapés.

Elle s'accroupit à côté de lui, sa baguette pointée sur le torse du blond, prête à le réveiller, mais elle hésita.

Ses yeux de biche se posèrent lentement sur son visage, et elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le voir ainsi. Si proche. Il semblait si normal, comme s'il était simplement en train de dormir. Il n'y avait plus de trace de cette colère et cette agitation qui semblaient constamment tâcher ses traits d'ordinaire, aucun indice témoignant à quel point sa vie était fragmentée. Il avait l'air détendu, et elle était complètement pétrifiée par le blond. Elle leva une main curieuse pour éloigner une mèche neigeuse de son front, et ses doigts bougèrent ensuite d'eux-mêmes, glissant sur son sourcil et jusqu'à sa pommette, avec des caresses à peines perceptibles.

Quelque chose se serra dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle l'étudiait de plus près, et elle se surprit à penser que c'était vraiment dommage. Il était beau et intelligent, mais son éducation l'avait ruiné, et c'était tellement triste… Un tel gâchis…

Son visage retrouva un peu de ses couleurs alors qu'elle caressait sa peau, et elle ne put s'empêcher de glisser son pouce sur la lèvre inférieure du sorcier inconscient. Il était… plus chaud que ce qu'elle avait imaginé…

Elle retira brusquement sa main et la fixa d'un air horrifié. C'était ce que l'insomnie lui infligeait, embrouillant son cerveau et l'encourageant à faire des choses stupides et inappropriées. Secouant la tête et se sermonnant intérieurement, elle replaça sa baguette sur le torse du blond et se prépara à affronter l'inévitable tempérament de Malfoy lorsqu'il se réveillerait et la trouverait penchée sur lui.

« _Enervatum !_ »

Draco se redressa brusquement en un hoquet bruyant, ses yeux s'ouvrant subitement en deux océans orageux, et son torse tremblant sous sa respiration saccadée. Il ne remarqua même pas la sorcière à ses côtés, son regard fixé devant lui, clignant des yeux et essayant de reprendre ses esprits.

« Malfoy ! » cria Hermione, plaçant sa main sur le bras du blond. « Draco, calme toi. Tout va bien. »

Son regard affolé se posa subitement sur elle, et elle soupira presque lorsqu'elle le vit se calmer, sa respiration retrouvant un rythme normal. Elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose d'autre mais il tendit le bras vers elle de sa main blessée, et elle retint un sursaut de surprise. Tout se passa trop vite pour qu'elle ne le comprenne, mais sa paume moite se retrouva soudainement contre la joue de la brune, tâchant sa peau avec son sang en un toucher intime. Les lèvres de la sorcière s'entrouvrirent sous le choc alors qu'elle essayait de comprendre son geste, et il tremblait tellement que les secousses vibraient contre le visage de la sorcière.

Puis, comme si rien ne s'était passé, sa main retomba, et voilà qu'il la fixait simplement avec une expression vide. Tandis qu'il sortait de sa deuxième transe, Hermione examina nerveusement son corps tremblant, attentive au claquement de ses dents alors que ses frissons empiraient.

« Malfoy, » souffla-t-elle aussi calmement qu'elle put. « Ton corps a besoin de se reposer, d'accord ? » Il ne réussit même pas à répondre, ses dents claquant toujours furieusement, et continua simplement à la regarder de ses yeux complètement vides. « Je vais te chercher de la potion de Sommeil sans Rêves, d'accord ? Je reviens tout de suite. »

Elle se précipita dans sa chambre sans attendre de réponse de sa part et ouvrit brusquement le coffre au pied de son lit pour dénicher aussi vite qu'elle le put la fiole au liquide violet. La potion requise en main, elle attrapa une couverture sur son lit et revint rapidement vers lui, trouvant le corps du garçon tremblant à un rythme alarmant. Elle lâcha la couverture et retourna à ses côtés, tirant désespérément sur le bouchon et portant la fiole aux lèvres du blond.

« D-Draco, » murmura-t-elle sous le coup de l'anxiété. « Tu peux rester immobile pour que je te donne ça ? »

Pas de réponse. Seulement de nouveaux frissons.

Elle s'interrompit une seconde, sa main libre revenant sur son visage et se posant sur sa joue, utilisant son pouce pour séparer ses lèvres. « Ça va aller, » souffla-t-elle d'un air distant, consciente du degré de tendresse qu'elle lui accordait. Elle ignora la douleur lorsqu'elle plaça son pouce entre ses dents claquantes afin de pouvoir déverser la potion dans sa gorge.

Quand le petit récipient fut vide, elle le balança derrière son épaule et posa sa paume sur les lèvres du blond, caressant distraitement son visage du bout de ses doigts dans l'attente qu'il avale la potion. Pas moins de vingt secondes plus tard, il était complètement détendu, bien que tremblant encore légèrement. Elle tira la couverture sur lui et s'assura qu'il était totalement couvert avant de s'avachir accroupie sur le sol, laissant s'échapper de sa gorge un soupir soulagé.

Doux Merlin, elle avait été pétrifiée… pétrifiée pour lui… Mais elle avait fait tout ce qu'elle avait pu.

Lui lançant un dernier regard pour s'assurer qu'il dormait bien, elle se releva et sentit littéralement l'épuisement l'étouffer comme une vague glacée. Traînant ses membres rebelles jusqu'à la salle de bain, elle se pencha sur le lavabo et tenta de reprendre ses esprits, mais un coup d'oeil à son reflet bloqua sa respiration.

Elle était là. L'empreinte cramoisie de la main du blond, vive et étrangement belle sur sa joue. C'était comme une sorte de marque de territoire, mais elle était pourtant si délicieusement chaude. Elle la fixa de longues minutes avant d'ouvrir le robinet et d'essuyer la trace de sang, un étrange palpitation secouant sa poitrine. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à son reflet puis se dirigea dans sa chambre et commença à se déshabiller. Elle se changea rapidement et enfila un t-shirt et un bas de pyjama, glissant sa baguette dans une poche de son pantalon.

Elle aurait pu pleurer de joie en voyant à quel point son lit semblait confortable. Alors, Godric seul savait pourquoi elle décida d'attraper une autre de ses couvertures et de retourner dans le salon.

S'installant sur le canapé libre et s'enroulant dans sa couverture, son regard aux paupières lourdes se concentra sur le sorcier somnolent de l'autre côté de la table basse.

Encore une fois, il semblait si différent, mais elle avait le sentiment que cette fois-ci, cela n'avait rien à voir avec le calme qui peignait ses traits.

Ce qui s'était produit changerait les choses, mais elle n'avait aucune idée de quelle manière.

* * *

Hermione se réveilla en premier, aux bruits d'élèves traînant dans les couloirs près de son dortoir.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la pendule et s'aperçut qu'il était presque midi, ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait miraculeusement réussi à dormir cinq heures, soit une de ses plus longues siestes depuis une éternité. Cela voulait également dire que Malfoy serait bientôt réveillé, si elle avait bien mesuré les doses de la potion, et son regard encore endormi se posa sur lui.

Tout l'incident lui apparaissait comme un murmure érodé dans sa mémoire, quelque chose entre la réalité et un rêve oublié. Elle aurait pu l'observer ainsi pendant quelques minutes ou quelques heures, mais des signes de vie commencèrent à animer le corps du blond. Se furent d'abord quelques mouvements légers et un soupir, avant que ses yeux ne s'ouvrent lentement, agités de clignements répétés.

Elle pria pour qu'il ne l'ait pas vue, sachant que cela mènerait à l'un des moments les plus gênants de sa vie. Alors qu'elle allait fermer les yeux et prétendre être endormie, il pencha sa tête sur le côté, et leurs regards se croisèrent.

Elle s'était attendue à de la colère et de la gêne, mais dans ses yeux nuageux, elle ne vit que de l'irritation et un soupçon de honte. Le silence semblait crépiter entre eux et le contact visuel refusait de se briser. Puis la voix d'Hermione s'échappa de sa gorge avant qu'elle ne puisse la retenir.

« Comment tu te sens ? »

Il détourna le regard, et honnêtement, elle ne s'attendait pas à une réponse. « J'ai la tête dans le cul. » marmonna-t-il, d'une voix légèrement rauque.

La sorcière l'observa intensément alors qu'il se relevait en position assise avec un peu de difficulté, une grimace réticente sur le visage, gardant sa main mutilée sous la couverture. Il plia ses genoux et plissa les yeux, hochant la tête sur le côté et massant ses tempes de ses doigts minces. Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et se sermonna silencieusement d'avoir quitté son canapé, enroulant la couverture autour de ses épaules avant de s'approcher de lui.

 _Qu'est-ce que tu fous…?_

Elle aurait pu s'asseoir par terre, près du canapé sur lequel reposait le blond. Cela aurait certainement été une idée plus rationnelle que de s'installer nerveusement sur le canapé, à côté des pieds du sorcier. S'il lui avait crié dessus à ce moment-là, elle ne lui en aurait pas voulu, parce qu'elle ne savait pas non plus pourquoi elle s'était installée ici. Mais Draco broncha à peine. C'était une des situations les plus bizarres qu'elle se souvenait avoir vécu, et étant donné les six dernières années de sa vie, ce n'était pas peu dire.

« À quoi est-ce que tu pensais ? » lança-t-elle avant de pouvoir se retenir, fronçant les sourcils en voyant qu'il ne relevait toujours pas la tête. « Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de la dangerosité des barrières ? Tu aurais pu mourir, Malfoy-

« Tu n'es pas revenue, » l'interrompit-il en un grondement grave.

 _Qu'est ce que-_

« Quoi ? » souffla Hermione, détaillant chaque détail de son visage à la recherche d'un indice. « Qu'est ce que-

« Tu n'es pas revenue, » répéta-t-il, relevant finalement la tête pour la fixer. « La nuit dernière. »

« Je… Je comprends pas-

« Personne ne sait que je suis là, » la coupa-t-il, à la fois calme et tendu. « Si il t'arrive quelque chose alors je suis royalement dans la merde-

« McGonagall sait que tu es là, » rappela Hermione. Sa voix était douce et patiente, comme pour le réconforter, et Draco était trop confus pour en être dégoûté.

Malgré tous ses efforts pour l'ignorer, il y avait quelque chose dans cette proximité avec Granger qui calmait les restes de son âme tempétueuse, et pour le moment, il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. Pas encore.

Comment avait-il pu oublier McGonagall ? Après tout c'était de la faute de cette vieille vache s'il était emprisonné ici.

« Et si il lui arrivait quelque chose à elle aussi ? » questionna-t-il brusquement. « Je serais condamné à pourrir ici jusqu'à ce qu'un putain de troisième année ne remarque l'odeur ? »

« Draco, » hoqueta-t-elle, grimaçant à ses mots amers. « Si quoi que ce soit arrivait à McGonagall, les barrières s'arrêteraient de fonctionner et tu serais libre de partir. »

Il écarquilla les yeux.

Diable, il n'avait jamais pensé à ça, et maintenant il se sentait comme un putain d'idiot en songeant à sa dramatique tentative d'évasion. Il détourna le regard et se méprisa de s'être mis dans un état pareil. Si il avait cru que l'intrusion de Potter dans les toilettes l'année précédente avait été la chose la plus dégradante qui ne puisse lui arriver, il avait eu tort.

Mais…

Mais elle était différente de Potter. Cet immortel connard l'avait suivi et avait essayé d'interférer, comme il l'avait toujours fait, tandis qu'elle semblait réellement inquiète pour lui. Cette pensée même aurait dû le dégouter, ses doigts et son instinct le démangeaient, l'incitant à la repousser aussi loin que possible, mais il ne le fit pas. Au lieu de cela, il examinait son visage à la recherche d'un quelconque indice de tromperie ou de ruse, mais la sorcière scintillait presque de sincérité.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as aidé ? » lui demanda-t-il, plissant ses yeux en deux fentes suspicieuses.

« Parce que tu en avais besoin », Hermione haussa les épaules, comme si ce n'était rien.

« Les barrières sont puissantes et dangereuses, elle auraient pu te-

« Tu me détestes, » siffla-t-il, peut-être plus pour lui-même que pour elle. « On se hait, Granger. Pourquoi bordel est-ce que tu-

« Je ne… je ne pense pas que je te… déteste vraiment. » souffla-t-elle timidement, et Draco referma la bouche en un claquement sourd. « Détester est un grand mot. Je ne souhaiterais jamais qu'il t'arrive quelque chose de fatal-

« Vraiment ? » grogna-t-il.

« Oui, vraiment. » affirma-t-elle avec son habituelle détermination. « Et j'espère que tu ne le souhaiterais pas à moi non plus. »

Draco grogna, mais il aurait sûrement fallu qu'elle soit sourde pour ne pas remarquer son manque de conviction à la contredire. Un souvenir de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch lui traversa l'esprit, et il se souvint avoir averti Potter d'éloigner la brune du chaos. Cela avait été une impulsion incohérente qu'il avait remis en question sans cesse les semaines suivantes, mais il était clair qu'il avait voulu sa sécurité, et il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi.

« Laisse-moi voir ta main, » la voix de Granger le ramena au moment présent. « Elle était plutôt endommagée ce matin-

« Ça va-

« Non, ça ne va pas, » le coupa-t-elle avec un regard sévère, tendant sa main. « Écoute, je te pétrifierai si tu continues à faire ton difficile. Tu ne préfères pas qu'on en finisse ? »

Draco fronça les sourcils et claqua la langue. « Tu ne diras pas un seul mot de tout ça, Granger. »

« Je ne pourrais pas même si je le voulais, Malfoy, » lui rappela-t-elle. « Tout ce qui se passe dans cette pièce reste entre nous. »

Quelque chose dans le commentaire de la brune assécha sa gorge, il déglutit difficilement et lui présenta sa main avec réticence. Après l'avoir déposée dans sa paume, il grimaça lorsqu'il se rendit compte que c'était bien pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il y avait une profonde entaille au centre, entourée de sang à moitié sec et coulant toujours à certains endroits. Sa peau était froissée comme des pétales grotesques, et de petites lignes rouges étaient éparpillées autour de sa main telles des racines, s'étendant de ses doigts à son poignet.

Draco pouvait sentir des restes de magie craquelant sous sa chair, et la coupure ensanglantée était terriblement douloureuse. Ses yeux cendrés se posèrent sur Granger, et il s'attendait à ce qu'elle étouffe des vagues de nausée, mais elle se mordillait simplement la lèvre. Ses yeux d'ambre analysaient les dommages, et il observa son esprit concentré avec un peu trop d'attention. Il remarqua qu'ils étaient, encore une fois, main dans la main, l'odeur du sang flottant entre eux, tout comme la première fois, sur son lit, après l'incident de la salle de bains.

« Ça prendra seulement quelques minutes, » murmura-t-elle, sortant sa baguette et commençant à travailler sur sa blessure. « Ça te fait mal? »

« Non, » mentit-il derrière ses dents serrées, observant la lueur dorée au bout de la baguette. « Dépêche-toi, Granger. »

Elle humecta ses lèvres d'un coup de langue tout en guérissant ce désordre, partant du bout de ses doigts avant de descendre lentement vers la coupure béante. Ignorant la sensation brûlante de ses nerfs, le blond se concentra plutôt sur les contacts tendres de la sorcière et y trouva une distraction idéale. Ils restèrent assis dans un silence étrangement confortable, et il était trop apaisé sur le moment pour réagir lorsqu'elle releva sa manche.

Le souffle rude de Granger brisa la transe du sorcier, et il baissa brusquement la tête, croisant ses yeux d'ambre, arrondis par le choc. Il aurait souhaité se liquéfier à cet instant, se désintégrer et disparaître. Il suivit le regard de la brune jusqu'à son bras, sachant pertinemment ce qui l'avait bouleversée. Sa Marque des Ténèbres.

 _Non, non, non…_

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle la voie… Ça ne semblait tout simplement pas approprié. Elle était trop pure pour cela, comme si un simple regard sur la vilaine cicatrice pouvait en quelque sorte l'infecter. Salazar, abattez-le, il ne voulait pas ça, il ne voulait pas qu'elle en soit aussi proche. Il tenta d'arracher son bras de son emprise, mais elle la resserra davantage, le maintenant immobile.

Hermione étudia attentivement le tatouage hideux, réalisant qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche de la Marque des Ténèbres auparavant. Elle avait lu d'innombrables textes à propos de Voldemort et de ses sorts, particulièrement du Morsmordre et de l'emblème à l'encre noire que les Mangemorts arboraient, mais il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas à propos de celle tatouée sur la chair de Malfoy. La peau entourant le crâne et le serpent était toujours rouge et irritée, pourtant Dumbledore était décédé depuis presque six mois, ce qui signifiait que le gonflement aurait dû avoir disparu depuis longtemps. À moins que…

« Attends, » murmura-t-elle d'un air absent en se penchant un peu plus près, consciente que son souffle glissait sur son avant bras et le faisait frissonner. Draco vit alors une surprenante étincelle de compréhension danser dans ses yeux, et il retint sa respiration lorsqu'elle entrouvrit la bouche. « Tu n'étais pas consentant. »

Il toussa, déconcerté. « Quoi ? »

« Tu n'étais pas consentant, » répéta-t-elle, relevant son menton pour lui adresser un long regard. « Pas complètement, en tout cas. »

« Bordel mais qu'est-ce que-

« Ton corps l'a rejetée parce que tu n'en voulais pas, » expliqua-t-elle, pointant la peau irritée autour du symbole tatoué. « Si tu avait été complètement consentant, ça se serait calmé depuis. »

Draco n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était censé répondre à cela, parce que l'exaspérante sorcière avait, encore une fois, raison. Il avait déjà trop de réserves durant la cérémonie, et il avait terriblement regretté cette nuit fatidique depuis. Il avait été beaucoup trop influencé par le besoin imprudent de venger l'emprisonnement de son père, mais au moment où il avait pénétré dans la boutique de Barjow et Beurk, il avait été converti et cette douloureuse et repoussante cicatrice s'était gravée sur sa peau. Et qu'est-ce qu'il en avait gagné ? Rien, mis à part des nuits oppressantes, une dépression nerveuse dans la salle de bains des Préfets, et six mois d'enfer à se cacher constamment.

Il savait tout cela, il avait depuis longtemps admis que c'était une erreur fatale qui l'avait mené aux moments les plus horribles et dégradants de sa vie, mais il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle le sache.

« Comment est-ce que tu peux savoir ? » défia-t-il en un sifflement condescendant, arrachant son bras de son emprise et recouvrant la Marque de sa manche. « Laisse-moi deviner, un de tes précieux livres, Granger ? Tu devrais apprendre à ne pas croire tout ce que tu lis-

« Je sais que ce n'était pas ton choix, Malfoy,» reprit-elle, le ton calme, ce qui ne fit qu'énerver un peu plus le blond. « Et je n'avais pas à voir ta Marque des Ténèbres pour le savoir-

« Épargne-moi tes conneries philosophiques, Granger, » cracha-t-il. Mais il ne put empêcher son visage de se tordre en une grimace lorsqu'une vague de nausée le frappa.

« Est-ce que ça va ?» demanda rapidement Hermione en s'approchant. « Viens là, laisse moi-

« Laisse-moi tranquille ! » rétorqua-t-il en tentant de se relever du canapé, mais la tête lui tourna et il retomba sur les coussins. « Bordel-

« C'est la magie, » soupira-t-elle, s'approchant un peu plus de lui sur les coussins. Peut-être un peu trop près. « Laisse-moi finir de te guérir-

« Je ne crois pas, non-

« Je ne toucherai pas à la Marque, » lui assura-t-elle avec un haussement d'épaules humble. « Je le jure, je n'y ferai même pas allusion. Comme je te l'ai dit, tout ce qui ce passe ici reste entre nous. »

Si les picotements sous sa peau ne lui avaient pas fait aussi mal, une merveilleuse insulte aurait échappé de sa bouche. Au lieu de cela, il lui tendit de nouveau prudemment son bras tout en faisant attention de rester droit pour ne pas qu'elle ose croire qu'il était détendu par ses soins. Ses doigts étaient de nouveau sur lui, l'apaisant par de petites caresses qui semblaient dresser ses cheveux derrière sa nuque. Fidèle à sa parole, elle garda une expression indifférente lorsqu'elle releva sa manche, en faisant attention de garder sa baguette magique et ses yeux loin de la tâche noire.

La sorcière se mordillait la lèvre et faisait de son mieux pour ignorer la Marque des Ténèbres, mais elle aurait pu jurer que celle-ci la narguait, jugeant son héritage Moldu et sa loyauté au Phénix. Elle laissa à moitié tomber ses paupières et inspira profondément, inhalant un peu de l'arôme de Malfoy. Il était différent, désormais, il n'y avait plus cette pointe sucrée de cidre due à son régime de pommes, celle-ci avait laissé place à une odeur masculine et raffinée. Il y avait un soupçon de cette odeur de livres neufs qu'elle avait toujours trouvé attirante, et une once de son savon mentholé, qui se mêlait parfaitement à son effluve masculine.

C'était agréable…

« Voilà, » marmonna Hermione le souffle court, abaissant sa baguette et relâchant son bras. « C'est bon. »

« Bien, » souffla-t-il, trouvant son bras soudainement froid sans son toucher.

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda-t-elle, glissant une de ses mèches brunes derrière son oreille. « Pas de vertiges ou-

« Non, » mentit-il amèrement, rassemblant les restes de sa dignité pour quitter le canapé. Il fit de son mieux pour rendre ses mouvements aussi fluides que possible et était presque dans sa chambre lorsque la voix de Granger le stoppa. Merlin refusait qu'elle le laisse tranquille.

« Malfoy, » l'appela-t-elle, la voix nerveusement tremblante. « Je peux… je peux te poser une question avant que tu partes ? »

Il maudit sa curiosité lorsqu'il appuya son épaule contre le mur et lui adressa un regard féroce « Dépêche-toi, Granger. »

« Et bien,» murmura-t-elle avec une réserve évidente. « Tu te souviens de la première fois où tu es venu ici et tu m'as demandé ce que je ressentais envers toi ? Et j'ai dit-

« Et tu m'as fait un discours expliquant à quel point tu me détestais, » finit-il impatiemment, roulant des yeux. « Oui, et alors ? »

« Mais je… je viens de te dire que je ne te détestais pas, » continua Hermione, se tortillant anxieusement « Que détester était un grand mot-

« Bon dieu, » grogna-t-il derrière ses dents serrées. « J'espère que cet inutile exercice de mémoire mène à quelque chose. Accouche, Granger ! »

« Qu'est ce que tu ressens pour moi ? » demanda-t-elle, la voix saccadée. « Je veux dire… est-ce que tu me détestes toujours ? »

Les yeux du blond semblaient être un mélange orageux d'agitation et de confusion, et les voir amena la sorcière à se sentir un peu plus idiote encore. La question semblait résonner dans les oreilles du garçon, et ravivaient des souvenirs, lui rappelant son obsession des douches de la jeune femme, et les conversations presque civilisées qu'ils avaient accidentellement commencé aux heures tardives de la nuit. Est-ce qu'il la détestait ? Oui, seulement, plus de la même façon. Il la détestait de le rendre confus et d'embrouiller l'image qu'il avait d'elle initialement. Il la détestait parce qu'elle était en quelque sorte devenue à peu près tolérable, mais surtout, il la détestait parce qu'elle le faisait réfléchir, elle le faisait se remettre en question.

« Si je te déteste ? » répéta-t-il avec un parfait ricanement fier « Un peu plus chaque jour. »

Il ne souhaita pas voir sa réaction et se précipita vers sa chambre, réussissant tout juste à atteindre son lit pour s'écrouler dessus, les muscles toujours engourdis. Il leva sa main devant ses yeux et l'inspecta, se rendant compte encore une fois que Granger avait fait un plutôt bon travail avec sa blessure. Sa peau avait regagné sa teinte d'ivoire, mais il aurait pu jurer qu'il pouvait encore sentir un picotement inhabituel sur sa paume et son poignet.

Ce n'était pas comme la piqûre provoquée par les barrières de McGonagall, mais plus… plus comme les restes plaisants des doigts apaisants de Granger.

C'était une impression ridicule et dangereuse, et il frappa son poing contre le matelas avec un grognement révolté.

Il avait eu tort, ceci était ce qu'il détestait le plus à propos d'elle. Elle le polluait comme un merveilleux virus, l'infectant centimètre par centimètre, sens par sens. Il passa en revue tous ses gestes dans sa tête, listant l'invasion de ses sens par la brune. Premièrement, il y avait eu son odeur, suivie de près par ses bruits dans la douche. Puis, ses propres yeux avaient commencé à se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas la Moldue laide qu'elle était supposée être. Et maintenant, il pouvait la sentir, son toucher sur sa peau et son essence courant toujours dans ses veines depuis ce jour sur le sol de la salle de bain.

Cela faisait quatre sens altérés : l'odorat, l'ouïe, la vue et le toucher. Quel était le cinquième, déjà ?

Ah oui. Le goût.

* * *

 _(Voilà donc le huitième chapitre! Plus que quarante!_

 _Merci pour toutes vos petites reviews ça me fait très plaisir, je suis contente de pouvoir vous faire découvrir cette magnifique fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plait autant qu'à moi. Vos commentaires me reboostent et me donne de l'énergie de traduire plus vite, alors si vous voulez que je sois toujours à temps, vous savez quoi faire! ;)_

 _Dans le prochain chapitres les choses vont commencer à devenir, disons...Intéressantes ) Je vous laisse patienter encore quelques jours et je vous dis à très vite._

 _Bisous à vous toutes, portez vous bien._

 _Love always,_

 _-ktl)_


	9. Venom

( _Hey! Désolée pour mon retard, je vous explique tout en note de traducteur à la fin du chapitre. Ma suggestion musicale pour plus de sensations durant votre lecture; **Teardrop** de Massive Attack. Bonne lecture!_

 _Et comme toujours, merci mille fois à LiliYellow d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre. :)_ )

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Venom

Draco détailla la tranche du livre et examina la couverture d'un regard critique, à la recherche d'un quelconque indice expliquant pourquoi Granger tenait tant à ce qu'il le lise.

Le bouquin semblait assez innocent, sur la première de couverture s'étalait une photo moldue en noir et blanc et parfaitement immobile. Était représenté un homme noir de peau, apparemment instruit - sans doute Moldu au vu de sa tenue vestimentaire - et dont l'expression semblait emplie de savoir et d'expérience. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au dos du livre et remarqua que ce n'était pas réellement une autobiographie mais plutôt un recueil de textes et de lettres de ce Monsieur King, rassemblés par un certain Carson. Il n'y avait pas vraiment d'explication sur le contenu du livre, ce qui l'irritait, mais il était surtout ridiculement intrigué par l'intérêt que portait Granger à ce livre.

Il souffla, têtu, et balança le livre avant de plonger sa tête dans ses mains, plantant ses ongles dans son crâne et se demandant à quel moment tout cela prendrait fin. Il entendit Granger quitter sa chambre et se diriger vers la salle de bains pour prendre une douche, comme elle le faisait chaque matin. Il se laissa alors aller à sa propre routine troublante, et se leva pour s'avachir contre le mur, inclinant la tête de façon à ce que son oreille puisse frémir sous les vibrations des inévitables sons qu'émettrait la brune.

Quelques instants plus tard, accompagnée du bourdonnement musical de l'eau courante, Granger commença à nourrir l'obsession malsaine du garçon. Se furent seulement quelques légers hoquets et soupirs rauques au départ, qui laissèrent ensuite place à un crescendo de gémissements qui le chamboulait toujours. Il inspira calmement alors que sa migraine s'apaisait à l'écoute de ses bruits, et il se laissa bercer, dans un état second.

Comme il le faisait toujours.

Mais…

Mais quelque chose en lui s'agita, un petit tiraillement chaud juste en dessous de son nombril envoya une vague rapide et fiévreuse de sang entre ses jambes. Il connaissait bien ce sentiment, mais cela faisait si longtemps. Quand on était forcé à manigancer la mort d'un homme, cela avait tendance à épuiser l'esprit et on mettait de côté tout désir visant à se soulager. Et passer six mois à se cacher n'avait pas vraiment arrangé les choses.

Encore un peu perdu dans les gémissements de Granger, ses mains glissèrent instinctivement vers la protubérance naissante entre ses cuisses. Ses doigts eurent à peine le temps de se laisser aller à une caresse plaisante que ses yeux s'ouvrirent soudainement et il retira aussitôt ses mains, une expression horrifiée déchirant son visage. Il s'écarta brusquement du mur en un spasme indigné et plaqua ses paumes contre ses oreilles. Il tremblait violemment sous le choc, dégouté de lui-même, tentant désespérément d'expulser la sorcière de ses sens, les yeux fermés et les dents serrées.

Recroquevillé au pied de son lit, il ne bougea pas, il _n'osa pas_ bouger, jusqu'à ce que le claquement de la porte d'entrée ne résonne jusque dans sa chambre, lui indiquant qu'elle était partie en cours. Il ouvrit ses yeux orageux et relâcha les bras, son torse secoué par la panique et le dégoût.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça, BORDEL ?

Son front était brillant de sueur, sa gorge complètement asséchée par ses halètements mortifiés. Il se sentait sale, souillé par la manière dont son corps avait réagi à cette _putain_ de garce. Merlin, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Dans cette cellule infestée par Granger, son esprit était-il devenu tordu au point de réagir de façon aussi écœurante ?

NON !

Non.

Non, ça ne voulait rien dire. Rien dire du tout.

Cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas obtenu une quelconque satisfaction physique, et ce sans compter le nombre de fois où il s'était masturbé dans le hangar écossais lorsque Rogue partait chercher des provisions. Ce n'était que normal que son instinct prenne le contrôle lorsqu'il vivait si près d'une femme.

Sang-de-Bourbe ou non.

C'était inévitable, mais il pouvait le contrôler. Il le devait.

Il releva la tête et vit la biographie de King à ses pieds. II déglutit bruyamment pour s'hydrater la gorge et attrapa le livre, les doigts toujours tremblants, puis s'aventura sur la première page. Se distraire était primordial.

* * *

« La lecture ? » répéta McGonagall, pensive. « Oui, je suppose que c'est un moyen idéal d'occuper Mr Malfoy. »

« Je lui ai donné quelques uns de mes livres Moldus, » confessa Hermione. « Je… je pensais que je pourrais peut-être changer sa vision des Moldus-

« J'admire votre ténacité, Miss Granger, » soupira-t-elle, s'appuyant sur le dossier de sa chaise. « Mais je vous conseillerais de ne pas vous emballer à ce sujet. Mr Malfoy semble assez attaché à ses principes-

« Je sais bien, » coupa la brune. « Mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit aussi mauvais qu'il ne le laisse paraître. Il est intelligent, et je pense que si je pouvais semer le doute en lui, il pourrait regagner un peu de bon sens. »

La directrice pinça les lèvres et tapota son doigt sur son menton d'un air pensif. « Votre opinion sur Mr Malfoy a changé, » dit-t-elle lentement. C'était une affirmation, pas une question.

« Et bien, » commença Hermione, gênée. « Je le comprends juste un peu mieux, et je pense qu'il s'adapte bien à moi lui aussi. Je suis certaine que sa perception de moi a changé ce mois-ci, alors peut-être que je pourrais le convaincre que ses préjugés ne sont pas fondés. »

McGonagall détailla la jeune sorcière avec attention. « S'il en est ainsi, » souffla-t-elle, hésitante. « Alors je vous recommanderais juste de ne pas vous faire de faux espoirs et d'être prudente. Mais j'ai confiance en vos raisonnements, Hermione. »

« Merci, » acquiesça-t-elle avec un petit sourire. « Cela me touche beaucoup, Professeur. »

« Et comment s'est-il tenu, par ailleurs ? » demanda la sorcière. « A-t-il eu un quelconque comportement étrange ou des crises de colère ? »

L'esprit d'Hermione fut instantanément envahi par les images du samedi précédent, lorsqu'elle était revenue au dortoir et avait trouvé Malfoy inconscient sur le sol. Elle lui avait assuré que sa tentative d'évasion resterait entre eux. Merlin, elle le lui avait même promis. Avec le recul, cette décision lui apparaissait imprudente, mais malgré sa loyauté infinie envers McGonagall, elle ne pouvait pas briser une promesse.

Malfoy ou non.

« Non, » elle secoua la tête, ignorant sa culpabilité. « Non, il passe la plupart de son temps dans sa chambre. »

« D'accord, » dit la professeur d'un ton légèrement sceptique. « Et bien tenez-moi informée de son comportement. Et comment allez-vous, miss Granger ? »

« Je vais bien, » répondit-elle automatiquement. Elle pencha la tête et adressa un regard curieux à McGonagall. « Pourquoi le demandez-vous ? »

« Je vérifie juste que vous vous sentez bien, » offrit-t-elle d'un ton neutre. « Je sais que les choses sont compliquées en ce moment et je souhaite m'assurer que vous allez bien. »

Hermione haussa les épaules. « Je sais que je supporte mieux les choses que la majorité des gens, » répondit-elle honnêtement, se léchant les lèvres. « Je vais bien, Professeur, vraiment. »

« Si vous le dites, » marmonna McGonagall avec une inquiétude évidente. « Mais j'aimerais que vous sachiez que vous êtes libre de me parler de ce que vous voulez, quand vous le voulez. »

La jeune Gryffondor se força à sourire. « Merci. »

« Une dernière chose, » continua la directrice. « J'ai besoin d'aller à Pré-au-Lard ce week-end, et vous et Mr Macmillan êtes les bienvenus si vous voulez me joindre et vous acheter des choses. Vous devriez également demander à vos amis s'ils ont besoin de quoi que ce soit. »

« D'accord, » dit-elle, se levant de son siège. « À samedi, Professeur. »

* * *

Il était tard et le vent était de nouveau violent, sifflant à travers la librairie abandonnée, hurlant tel les prières d'hommes mourants.

Hermione frissonna et renforça son sortilège _Lumos,_ ramenant plus fort ses bras contre elle pour combattre le froid. Son souffle s'échappait de ses lèvres en une buée fantomatique alors qu'elle tentait de se concentrer sur les pages de son livre, luttant contre ses paupières lourdes. C'était inutile, le vent était trop fort et son corps trop épuisé pour qu'elle reste ici.

Elle n'était pas retournée à son dortoir après les cours comme elle le faisait habituellement, puisque que Neville avait presque imploré son aide pour un devoir de Métamorphose, et elle ne vit pas l'intérêt de partir après l'avoir terminé. Son uniforme était devenu rêche en raison de sa trop longue journée, et elle avait à peine réussi à avaler son sandwich aux cornichons et au fromage après avoir retrouvé McGonagall à l'heure du déjeuner. Elle était affamée, crispée et frustrée par le manque de progrès dans ses recherches. Comme tous les soirs.

Un nouveau cri strident du vent vint secouer ses nerfs et elle referma son livre avec un soupir désespéré. Les sons résonnaient autour d'elle et elle rassembla hâtivement ses affaires, jetant des regards méfiants aux ombres qui l'entouraient. D'un pas à la fois rapide et silencieux, elle se jeta à travers les couloirs vides et menaçants, son coeur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. Apercevant de frêles reflets d'elle-même sur les fenêtres et persuadée qu'elle pouvait _sentir_ un inconnu marcher derrière-elle, elle accéléra le pas et finit par courir.

« _Ad Lucem ! »_ siffla-t-elle aux lions somnolents. Elle se précipita dans son dortoir avant de trébucher et de s'écrouler sur le sol, puis essaya de retrouver son calme.

« Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi, bordel ? »

Hermione tourna brusquement la tête, les yeux écarquillés et la main plaquée sur sa poitrine pour calmer sa frayeur. « Nom d'un chien, Malfoy ! » gronda-t-elle, la respiration sifflante. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Il l'observa d'un regard calculateur et sa décision initiale de l'ignorer à tout prix, décidée après son… problème du matin même, se dissipa. C'était bien trop tentant de l'embêter lorsqu'elle semblait si nerveuse et vulnérable, et il savourait son imprévisibilité. Après un mois passé en sa présence, il lui était toujours impossible de lire en elle, et malgré ce tiraillement dans son bassin lui rappelant que c'était une décision potentiellement risquée, il décida qu'il voulait voir à quoi cela pouvait mener.

La vision que Granger renvoyait le réconforta légèrement, elle était toute ébouriffée dans son uniforme conventionnel, sa jupe s'arrêtant prudemment en dessous des genoux, contrairement à la majorité des autres jeunes filles qui préféraient montrer un peu leurs jambes, et tous les boutons de sa chemise étaient soigneusement fermés. Draco était persuadé qu'elle ne saurait pas s'habiller de manière provocante même si sa vie en dépendait, et cela le conforta dans l'idée que la mésaventure de ce matin-là n'avait été rien d'autre qu'une défaillance anatomique.

Il n'avait probablement rien à perdre à jouer un peu avec la stupide Gryffon-daube, si ce n'est peut-être un peu de son ennui.

« Qu'est-ce que _tu_ fais par terre ? » riposta-t-il depuis la cuisine. « Et pourquoi est-ce que t'es si putain de nerveuse ? »

Elle ravala un peu de sa panique quand un autre courant d'air siffla et lui apparut trop humain à son gout. « Je… je ne suis pas nerveuse-

« Ah, bien sûr, » sourit-il cruellement, analysant ses traits de manière experte et reconnaissant les signes trompeurs. « J'avais oublié ton pathétique problème avec le vent-

« La ferme, Malfoy, » rétorqua-t-elle, se relevant et redressant le dos afin de retrouver un peu de dignité. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que tu rôdes-

« Je ne rôde pas, » riposta calmement Draco, s'adossant contre le comptoir, les bras croisés. « Je me tiens simplement ici-

« Et… pourquoi ? » questionna-t-elle maladroitement, déposant son sac à côté du canapé. « Normalement tu n'es pas réveillé quand je rentre-

« Encore faux, Granger, » interrompit-t-il. « Je suis _toujours_ réveillé quand tu rentres. Je suis juste dans ma chambre d'habitude. »

Elle semblait perplexe et perturbée, et le sourire en coin du blond s'élargit légèrement. « T'es toujours réveillé ? »

« Essayer de dormir avec tous tes bruits maladroits est impossible, Granger, » lui dit-il franchement. « Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est comme vivre avec un géant handicapé-

« Je ne suis _pas_ maladroite ! Je suis-

« Bruyante et agaçante, » finit-il d'un ton ennuyé. « Vraiment chiante-

« Attends, » murmura doucement Hermione. « Alors… tu as du mal à dormir, toi aussi ? »

 _Merde._

Draco réalisa trop tard son erreur. « Je dors bien, » lui dit-il en lui adressant un regard appuyé. « Même si vos lits de Gryffondor sont ridiculement inconfortables. »

La brunette s'interrompit et pencha la tête, ses yeux mielleux le détaillant de haut en bas. « Alors… qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la cuisine ? »

« J'essayais de préparer une boisson. » Il leva les yeux au ciel, montrant la bouilloire d'un geste de la main. « Mais ta putain de machine moldue est cassée-

« Elle n'est pas cassée, » marmonna-t-elle d'un ton un peu distant, se redressant soudainement. « Je vais me changer et je vais nous en préparer-

« Je ne veux pas que _tu_ m'en fasses-

« Oh, ne fais pas l'enfant. » Elle fronça les sourcils, mais son expression se dissipa lorsque le vent rugit de plus belle. Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure avec anxiété, tentant de rester fière malgré sa peur et la soudaine solitude qui l'habitait. « Écoute, il faut que je te pose quelques questions de toute façon, alors-

« Des questions ? » répéta Draco. « Pourquoi je devrais y répondre-

« Malfoy, arrête, » souffla-t-elle, irritée. « Je n'essaye pas d'en tirer quoi que ce soit-

« Bien sûr-

« Les questions que j'ai à te poser concernent ton séjour ici et la manière dont on pourrait le rendre plus… confortable pour toi, » expliqua-t-elle en se dirigeant vers sa chambre. « Alors arrête d'être si-

« Tu as dix minutes, » avertit le blond, quittant la cuisine et s'écroulant sur le canapé où il avait passé la nuit quelques jours plus tôt. « Dépêche-toi, Granger. »

Hermione se changea en moins de deux minutes, troquant son uniforme contre un t-shirt ample et un bas de pyjama, et se saisissant au passage de sa couverture, sachant que la nuit beuglante la condamnerait à dormir dans le salon. Draco tapait nerveusement son pied contre la table basse tandis qu'elle préparait deux tasses de chocolat chaud, et Hermione mordilla sa langue pour retenir les mots qui la démangeaient.

« Bien, » souffla la sorcière, posant leurs tasses et s'installant sur le canapé opposé. « Je vais à Pré-eu-Lard ce weekend et je pensais que tu voudrais peut-être que je te prenne quelques trucs-

« Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me prennes quoi que ce soit ! » cracha-t-il, se relevant de son siège, furieux. « Combien de fois est-ce qu'il faudra que je te le répète, Granger ? T'es bouchée, ou quoi ? Je n'ai pas besoin de _quoi que ce soit_ venant de toi-

« Je savais que tu réagirais comme ça. » lui dit-elle, d'un ton calme et maîtrisé comme s'il s'agissait simplement d'une réunion d'affaires. « Écoute, c'est pas mon argent, c'est l'argent de Poudlard, et étant donné que ton père était un des membres du conseil d'administration, c'est techniquement l'argent de ta famille. »

Ce n'était pas vrai. Hermione payerait pour tout ce qu'il lui demanderait, tant que cela rentrait dans son budget. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il prenne son offre comme une insulte à sa fierté, et avait donc inventé un petit mensonge innocent pour le convaincre. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais elle voulait qu'il ait au moins quelques affaires personnelles, peut-être pour calmer enfin son humeur massacrante, ou bien peut-être voulait-elle ça pour une autre raison qu'elle ne parvenait pas vraiment à déterminer.

La belle Gryffondor ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder différemment depuis sa tentative d'évasion et cette façon dont il avait caressé sa joue de sa paume ensanglantée. Elle ne pensait pas Malfoy capable de pareille tendresse avant ce soir-là, et sa caresse moite avait complètement désarçonné la jeune femme, l'avait rendue plus attentive aux besoins et aux sentiments du blond. Voir la Marque des Ténèbres aurait dû la terrifier et amplifier la rage qu'elle éprouvait à son égard, mais non. Au lieu de cela, les mots de McGonagall résonnaient dans son esprit.

 _Et vous feriez bien de vous souvenir qu'il a été forcé dans sa mission lorsque vous traiterez avec lui._

Hermione s'était convaincue qu'elle s'en fichait, du moins, à peu près, mais sa haine s'était transformée en indifférence, qui elle s'était changée en autre chose. Elle ne savait juste pas quoi. Elle le détailla de son regard calme lorsqu'il se rassit prudemment, reposant sa tête contre ses phalanges.

« Et tu proposes d'aller acheter ces choses pour moi ? » demanda-t-il, sceptique. « Pourquoi ? »

« Pour des raisons purement égoïstes, » sourit-elle. « Si tu as droit à quelques luxes, alors tu seras peut-être un peu plus agréable. »

Draco souffla du nez. « Il faudra bien plus que quelques jouets pour que je sois agréable envers toi, Granger, » lui dit-il fermement, la regardant entre ses yeux plissés. « Et à part cette idée peu plausible, tu ne demandes rien en échange ? »

« Je sais que tu ne voudrais rien me donner de ce que je te demanderais de toute façon. » Elle haussa les épaules. « Et tu n'as rien que je veuille. »

Il sentit sa mâchoire se tendre. « Bon, d'accord. » répondit-il. « Ces draps rouges commencent vraiment à me donner la gerbe, alors prends-en moi des verts. Et ton stupide shampoing-

« Une seconde, » le coupa Hermione, attrapant son sac. « Je vais l'écrire. »

Alors qu'elle déroulait son parchemin et préparait sa plume, une de ses seringues contre les allergies tomba de son sac et roula jusqu'aux pieds de Draco. Le sorcier à la peau pâle la ramassa de ses doigts fins et l'analysa avec attention, retournant l'objet et haussant un sourcil en voyant les illustrations collées sur le tube en plastique.

« Alors les Moldus ne savent pas lire, en plus ? » se moqua-t-il. « J'aurais dû m'en douter-

« Ce sont des schémas d'instructions, » rétorqua furieusement la brune. « Si j'ai une réaction allergique, et que quelqu'un le trouve, les images expliquent comment me donner la piqûre. »

« Pourquoi tu ne peux pas juste le faire toi-même ? »

« Si j'atteins un certain niveau, je n'en serai pas capable, » expliqua-t-elle. « C'est par précaution-

« Et si on ne te fait pas la piqûre ? » demanda-t-il, jetant un regard attentif à la sorcière et réalisant alors qu'il était bien trop intéressé par la réponse. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ensuite ? »

« Je pourrais mourir, » déclara-t-elle, et Draco n'aima pas le ton désinvolte de son commentaire. « Pose-le là, Malfoy. Continuons avec ta liste. »

Draco détourna son regard de la brune, une sensation perturbante lui nouant la gorge, et son regard de glace se reposa sur l'étrange objet entre ses doigts. Il inspecta les images une dernière fois avant de le lui lancer. Il fit glisser sa langue sur ses dents d'un air pensif avant de joindre ses deux mains en un léger claquement.

« Donc tu as peur du vent et une misérable abeille peut te tuer, » récita-t-il de sa voix rauque. « Je croyais que les Gryffondors étaient supposés être indestructibles. Ou bien est-ce une caractéristique agaçante qui ne s'applique qu'à ce connard à la cicatrice avec qui tu traînes ? »

« Je suis humaine, » murmura-t-elle doucement, croisant intentionnellement son regard sombre. « J'ai des défauts, comme tout le monde. »

Draco fronça les sourcils et rejeta les pensées indésirables qui le traversaient. « Peu importe. » grogna-t-il. « Bref, je veux des draps verts et d'autres trucs pour la douche. Cette daube que t'utilises commence à m'irriter la peau. »

« Ne me donne pas de faux espoirs, » dit-t-elle sarcastiquement, récoltant un regard sévère du blond alors qu'elle finissait de noter ses demandes. « C'est tout ? »

« Quelques boîtes de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, » répondit-il. « Et du fil dentaire à la menthe. »

« Rien d'autre pour ta chambre ? »

« Je doute que quoi que ce soit à Pré-au-Lard puisse rendre cette chambre un peu moins tragique, » marmonna-t-il cyniquement. « Les draps feront l'affaire. »

« D'accord. Quelque chose d'autre ? »

Le prince de Serpentard marqua une pause, penchant légèrement la tête, songeur. « Si _Tomes et Parchemins_ ont sorti quoi que ce soit de nouveau, prends-moi quelque chose à lire. Tes merdes moldues commencent vraiment à me donner la migraine. »

Elle plissa les yeux. « Je croyais que tu trouvais que ce n'était pas si mal-

« Je préfèrerais lire de la littérature sorcière digne de ce nom. » Il lui adressa une expression sévère. « Ce livre que tu m'as donné est juste trop bizarre. »

« Tu lis le livre de Martin Luther King ? » demanda-t-elle, ses yeux d'ambre écarquillés avec intérêt. « Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Je présume que tu me l'as donné à lire dans l'espoir de me faire un lavage de cerveau et de m'amener à apprécier les Moldus, » siffla-t-il, crachant les mots d'un air venimeux. « Mais ton petit plan stupide a marché à l'envers, parce que tout ce que tu as gagné est de me prouver à quel point les Moldus sont dégoûtants. »

Elle prit sur elle pour ne pas se pencher par-dessus la table et le gifler. « D'accord, » souffla-t-elle en faisant un effort visible. « Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Parce qu'à en croire le livre, les Moldus ont fait des Moldus noirs des esclaves et les traitaient comme de la merde, » cracha-t-il, apparemment énervé par l'idée. « À moins que je n'aie mal interprété le livre ? »

« Non, » soupira Hermione. « C'est bien ça. »

Draco souffla du nez. C'était un concept absurde qui avait instantanément retenu son attention et l'avait écœuré, et quelque chose qu'il n'avait même jamais considéré comme pouvant causer problème dans une quelconque société. La discrimination à l'égard de la couleur de peau était inconnue de l'histoire du monde Sorcier, et cette idée ne fit qu'accentuer son mépris envers les Moldus. Blaise, probablement le seul de ses amis qu'il respectait, était noir, et l'idée qu'il ait pu être maltraité à cause de sa couleur de peau le rendait furieux et ne faisait que confirmer la barbarie et l'infériorité des Moldus.

« Putains d'imbéciles, » marmonna-t-il, retroussant les lèvres en la regardant « Et tu défends ces salauds ? »

De nouveau, la sorcière inspira calmement et décida qu'elle devrait choisir ses mots très prudemment si elle voulait que cela joue en sa faveur. « C'est une période malheureuse que les Moldus regrettent-

« Malheureuse est un euphémisme, » lui dit Draco, agitant nerveusement son pied. « Et moi qui croyais que t'étais l'intelligente de l'histoire-

« Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était une bonne chose, » se défendit-elle rapidement. « Je dis que c'est arrivé et-

« Et bien c'est n'importe quoi, » siffla-t-il, la respiration légèrement plus bruyante du fait de sa colère. « J'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses défendre une espèce qui discrimine en fonction de la couleur de peau. C'est juste de la _peau_. Ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait la contrôler. »

 _Nous y voilà…_

Hermione refoula la nervosité qui lui écorchait la gorge et redressa les épaules. « Oui, » dit-elle aussi calmement que possible. « C'est injuste de juger une personne sur quelque chose qu'elle ne peut pas contrôler, pas vrai ? »

Draco releva brusquement la tête et voulut ravaler ses mots. Le sujet de leur conversation s'était instantanément tourné vers un sujet sensible, son sang.

Les rides creusées par la rage qui l'avait habité auparavant se dissipèrent lentement de son expression neigeuse, et il ne resta que ses yeux argents écarquillés et ses lèvres entrouvertes. Ses sourcils blonds se froncèrent en une expression confuse et quelque chose se rapprochant de l'anxiété s'ancra dans son organisme, contractant ses muscles. Il était tendu et raide, mais en regardant plus attentivement, Hermione put voir les petites vibrations qui secouaient ses poings, et elle calma sa respiration. Le silence était lourd, et la jeune fille n'osa pas broncher jusqu'à ce qu'un grondement grave ne le brise.

« Espèce de sale fourbe, » murmura doucement Draco, l'expression vide. « T'as fais tout ça volontairement-

« J'ai simplement énoncé des faits historiques,» le raisonna-t-elle d'un air trompeur. « Tu en as tiré tes propres conclusions-

« C'est différent, Granger ! » interrompit-il, catégorique, frappant son poing serré contre la table en un bruit sourd. « Les circonstances sont complètement différentes, merde ! »

« Les circonstances sont toujours différentes, » dit-elle lentement, ignorant son instinct lui criant de s'éloigner de lui. « Mais… mais le principe et le problème sont toujours les mêmes-

« Va te faire foutre, » grogna-t-il. « Si tu penses que ça a changé mon opinion sur les Moldus alors tu as complètement tord, Granger ! »

« C'est toi qui vois. » Elle haussa les épaules avec un nonchalance forcée, mais elle pouvait voir le doute poindre dans ses iris orageux, et c'était tout ce qu'elle cherchait. « Y-a-t-il quelque chose d'autre que tu voudrais que je te rapporte de Pré-au-Lard ? »

Draco se détendit et se replongea dans le canapé, prudent malgré tout et attentif aux traits innocents de la brune. « Tu sais, tu es plutôt sournoise pour une garce. » lui dit-il platement.

Malgré la gravité de leurs précédents échanges, Hermione ne put retenir le gloussement féminin qui s'échappa de ses lèvres. « Et ça vient d'un Serpentard… » fit-t-elle remarquer. « Je serais tentée de le prendre comme un compliment venant de toi, Malfoy. »

« Non, ce n'en était pas un, » dit-il d'un ton visiblement plus calme, quoiqu'il semble toujours tendu. « Et devrais-je te rappeler que c'est la maison Serpentard qui souffre des idées reçues les plus négatives ? Alors, tu peux tout de suite descendre de tes grands chevaux, Granger, parce que tu juges aussi. »

La sorcière haussa les sourcils, surprise. « Je… je suppose que t'as raison, » admit-elle à contrecœur. « Mais malheureusement, tu es conforme au stéréotype-

« Mais tu avais cette opinion là avant même de me connaître, » rétorqua-t-il. « Et tu as toujours fait les mêmes suppositions à propos de tous les autres Serpentards. »

Hermione se lécha les lèvres et inspira profondément. « D'accord, » commença-t-elle lentement. « Dans ce cas je m'excuse de tirer des conclusions sans savoir. » Elle marqua une pause pour le fixer d'un air presque triste. « C'est dommage que tu sois à la hauteur de celles-ci. »

Draco détourna le regard de la brune et fixa ses doigts tremblants. Un autre tiraillement étrange secoua son torse, déclenché à nouveau par quelque chose qu' _elle_ avait dit ou fait. Son corps et son cerveau continuaient de réagir à la jeune femme, l'agitant de sensations et de secousses indésirables, et il se demanda brièvement si c'était simplement psychosomatique. Soit sa santé mentale était réellement en train de lui filer entre les doigts, soit Granger devenait moins… agaçante.

Il ne savait vraiment pas quelle option il préférait.

* * *

C'était un accident.

Draco n'avait pas pas prévu de s'endormir encore une fois sur le canapé, bercé dans un sommeil trop parfait par le souffle musical de la jeune femme. Il s'était réveillé avec une rigidité inappropriée entre les jambes et un besoin urgent et tordu de se laisser aller à une caresse pendant qu'elle dormait encore.

Peut-être pourrait-il juste goûter à un aperçu…

Son odeur était plus prononcée le matin et délicieusement musquée, et elle s'ancrait dans les narines du blond. Le parfum lui rappelait l'été, à l'extérieur, l'été qu'il avait manqué, caché en Écosse. Et il en avait terriblement envie. Envie d' _elle_. Remerciant silencieusement Merlin de s'être réveillé en premier, il se dirigea vers sa chambre pour calmer son érection, incapable de résister à l'envie de caresser légèrement les cheveux chaotiques de la sorcière de ses doigts tremblants.

Les lèvres de la brune n'avaient jamais semblées aussi tentantes qu'en cet instant, légèrement asséchées par une nuit de sommeil, comme une invitation pour qu'il les humidifie. Mais il ne céda pas à cette tentation révoltante et se recula brusquement, se sermonnant silencieusement jusqu'à être enfermé dans sa chambre.

Il s'écroula dans un coin solitaire de la pièce et plongea son visage entre ses mains, son dégout de lui-même le consumant de l'intérieur. Il ne savait pas qui il détestait le plus en cet instant, elle ou lui.

Et le pire de tout était que le petit jeu de la sorcière la nuit précédente avait insinué des questions dans son esprit, des questions qui l'avaient même travaillé pendant son sommeil. Granger était… en train de changer les choses, d'arracher ses pensées comme des pétales fanées pour ensuite les embrouiller à sa guise.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle était en train de lui faire, bordel ?

* * *

Hermione s'était réveillée un peu plus tard ce matin-là et se sentait parfaitement bien reposée, quoiqu'un peu désorientée. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir de s'être endormie et se demanda à quel moment exactement Malfoy avait bien pu partir, mais un rapide coup d'oeil à la pendule lui indiqua qu'elle était en retard pour sa routine matinale et qu'elle n'avait pas le temps d'y réfléchir. Elle préféra sauter sa douche et se lança un _Récurvite_ pour apporter un peu de fraîcheur, avant de se précipiter jusqu'à son cours de Botanique. Ses cours passèrent lentement et elle passa toute sa pause déjeuner à la bibliothèque, en compagnie d'un sandwich au jambon et de ses recherches sur les Horcruxes.

Après une autre volée d'heures passée entre les piles de livres et les couloirs devant ses salles de cours, elle décida de retourner à son dortoir. Des pensées sur Malfoy envahirent son esprit alors qu'elle traînait dans les couloirs déserts, rejouant dans sa tête les souvenirs de leur conversation pesante, la veille au soir. Cette discussion avait été l'une des plus intenses qu'elle ne se souvenait avoir jamais eu, et même si elle était certaine d'avoir réussi à le toucher à un certain niveau, sa victoire lui semblait creuse. Il avait paru perplexe et perdu, et ces sentiments n'étaient pas en accord avec ses caractéristiques ou son comportement habituel.

Trop concentrée sur son colocataire blond, Hermione ne remarqua pas le bourdonnement incessant à son oreille, ni le bouton rouge sur le dos de sa main, avant qu'elle n'attrape la poignée.

Elle s'était fait piquer.

« Oh, merde. » murmura-t-elle, pénétrant rapidement dans son dortoir et plongeant sa main dans son sac.

Elle pouvait le sentir, maintenant, le venin courant dans ses veines et remontant vers sa gorge, l'amenant dangereusement au choc anaphylactique. Son gosier commençait à se resserrer et sa respiration à se restreindre, et elle bafouilla et toussa tout en remuant frénétiquement le contenu de son sac. Sa tête commençait à palpiter et elle pouvait sentir ses genoux faiblir sous le manque d'énergie alors qu'elle luttait pour trouver de l'oxygène.

« Malfoy ! » siffla-t-elle désespérément. Elle s'écroula au sol en emportant son sac dans sa chute, ses affaires s'éparpillant par terre. « _Draco_ ! »

Elle épuisa les restes de sa voix étranglée, alors que sa vision commençait à se brouiller et ses alentours à tourner. Elle entendit vaguement une porte s'ouvrir et une grande ombre flotta dans son regard, mais elle était trop déformée pour que la brune ne puisse la reconnaître.

C'est ainsi que Draco la trouva, tremblant dangereusement sous des hoquets agités et les yeux écarquillés par la terreur. La logique s'imposa et il conclut que c'était une réaction à son allergie, mais demeura figé sur place un long moment.

Il devait admettre qu'il avait brièvement envisagé de tourner les talons, de la laisser pour morte, et de s'enfermer dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce que la Sang-de-Bourbe ait rendu son dernier soupir. Peut-être que tout prendrait fin alors, son invasion insidieuse de ses sens et cette dépression qui assiégeait son esprit. Peut-être que si elle était éliminée et évincée de son existence, alors il pourrait retrouver un peu de bon sens. Ou peut-être sombrerait-il un peu plus vite dans la folie ?

Il bougea avant de pouvoir se retenir, se précipitant vers elle pour atterrir à genoux et fit courir ses mains sur les affaires éparpillées de la sorcière. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le tube illustré, le trouvant finalement coincé entre deux pages d'un livre. Pivotant sur lui-même, il se tourna pour faire face à la brune et lui montra la seringue.

« Granger, » lança rapidement Draco. « Dis-moi ce que je suis censé faire. » Il n'obtint pas de réponse, pas même une once de réaction dans son regard d'or. « Merde. »

Maniant maladroitement l'objet, il examina le petit ensemble d'images et essaya de se calmer pour tenter de les comprendre. Après la quatrième inspection et un hoquet étranglé venant de sa camarade, il rassembla son courage et s'approcha d'Hermione. Il hésita une seconde puis se pencha sur elle et ouvrit sa cape, les doigts légèrement tremblants alors qu'il commençait à défaire ses boutons. Il releva le tissu jusqu'aux côtes de la jeune femme et vérifia la seringue une dernière fois avant de planter l'aiguille juste au-dessus de la hanche de la brune, et pressa son pouce sur l'extrémité du tube.

Son pouls involontairement paniqué tambourinait dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il attendait de voir si sa tentative avait fonctionné. Son autre main était délicatement posée sur la taille découverte d'Hermione, et il sentit instantanément la respiration de la sorcière changer. Il garda son poing fermé sur la seringue et sa paume contre sa peau satinée, ses yeux détaillant intensément les traits étourdis de la brune.

Draco nota chaque détail de son visage fascinant alors que les secondes et minutes s'écoulaient dans le doute, de la teinte rosée colorant à nouveau ses joues jusqu'à la conscience regagnant son regard. Il était si proche que sa respiration encore saccadée agitait quelques mèches des cheveux bruns encadrant son visage, et il ne put retenir un soupir lorsqu'un souffle s'échappa des lèvres de la sorcière et vint se heurter contre la bouche du blond.

Son souffle avait le goût de sucre et de soleil.

Il s'imprégna de ce parfum alors qu'elle clignait des yeux plusieurs fois, et il s'attendit à ce qu'elle le repousse et lui reproche d'être si proche. Mais il aurait dû s'attendre à l'éternelle l'imprévisibilité de Granger, car au lieu de cela, les paumes de la jeune femme se posèrent de chaque côté du visage du blond, ses pouces caressant ses pommettes d'un air absent. Elle posa son regard sur lui, de ses yeux brillants et délicieux, et il n'osa pas bouger de peur de briser le contact.

« Merci. » murmura-t-elle d'un ton épuisé, et un nouveau soupçon de son souffle, d' _elle_ , vint caresser sa langue.

Il ignorait totalement si c'était vrai, mais il aurait pu jurer sur la tombe de Salazar que ce fut elle qui se pencha sur lui en premier.

* * *

( _n/t: désolée pour ce retard de plus d'une semaine maintenant, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'avancer sur la traduction car j'ai eu une semaine assez chargée. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas et que vous me suivez toujours. C'est toujours un plaisir pour moi de vous faire découvrir la progression de cette merveilleuse fiction et, comme toujours, j'espère qu'elle vous plait autant qu'à moi. Prise dans l'histoire je me suis retrouvée à relire tous les chapitres depuis le neuvième jusqu'au vingtième cet après midi, et je ne m'en lasse pas. Merlin, j'ai hate de vous faire découvrir les chapitres suivants._

 _Merci beaucoup pour vos adorables reviews, et je tenais à répondre à la review d'un(e) **guest** qui me faisait remarquer quelques fautes sur les chapitres précédents avant leur correction; je m'en excuse, je dois avouer que je ne relis mes chapitres qu'un jour après les avoir mis en ligne __(va savoir, je suis un peu désorganisée hehe)_ _et même après la relecture il se peut que j'omette des erreurs d'inattention. Mais maintenant je n'ai plus ce problème car ma super beta reader corrige ma traduction et vous assure une lecture agréable (Big up à **LiliYellow** , elle fait du super boulot). Merci de ta review en tout cas, les chapitres précédents sont désormais corrigés et il n'y aura donc plus ce problème dans les chapitres à venir! yaay! :)_

 _Petite parenthèse, j'ai un blog tumblr où je poste des édits (gifs, photosets, extraits de textes, anecdotes et citations) Dramione, Draco et Hermione et Harry Potter en général, alors si ça vous intéresse je vous laisse y faire un tour; **slytheraco. tumblr** **.com**_

 _Le cliffhanger de ce chapitre est cruel, et encore plus lorsqu'il faut attendre quelques jours pour savoir la suite. Mais je vous laisse attendre patiemment le prochain en vous garantissant que vous ne serez pas déçues. Laissez moi une review, ça ne peut que m'encourager!_

 _Bisous à vous, portez vous bien._

 _Love always, xx_

 _-ktl_ )


	10. Taste

_(Heheyy! Il me semble que je ne suis pas en retard._ _Pour une fois!_ _Je pense que peu d'entre vous lisent ma n/t au début de ce chapitre surtout après le cliffhanger du précédent...Alors je vous laisse avec la suite et une petite musique pour accompagner votre lecture:_ _ **Toxic**_ _de Yaël Naïm._

 _Comme toujours ma traduction est relue et corrigée par la formidable LiliYellow! Bonne lecture!)_

* * *

Chapter 10 : Taste.

Ce n'était rien.

Presque rien.

Mais un beau rien.

Juste un petit combat de souffles et d'yeux clos, alors que la lèvre supérieure de Draco tombait entre celles d'Hermione, et que sa langue effleurait la lèvre inférieure de la brune. Juste une légère union de chairs qui dura le temps de deux ou trois cliquetis de pendule, avant que la réalité et sa cruauté ne brisent le contact.

Les yeux gris et sauvages de Draco s'ouvrirent subitement et il s'écarta aussitôt, arrachant son visage des mains de la sorcière, comme si on l'avait grondé. Il s'éloigna d'elle, les mouvements frénétiques. Son torse tremblait sous la confusion et le choc qui brûlaient ses os et tambourinaient dans son crâne, et il pouvait aussi entendre la respiration irrégulière de la jeune femme. Ses yeux tombèrent sur son ventre exposé et ce _putain_ de tiraillement implacable apparut de nouveau au niveau de son entrejambe.

Tout revenait lentement à lui : images, sons, tout ce qui tournait autour d' _elle_. Il baissa les yeux et grimaça lorsqu'il vit la seringue entre ses mains, il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il l'avait retirée de la hanche d'Hermione en reculant. Il balança le tube avec dégoût, l'accusant de l'avoir amené à cette situation. Cette situation abominable et révoltante.

Comment avait-il pu laisser cela se passer ?

Comment Granger avait-elle pu laisser cela se passer ?

Et pourquoi BORDEL est-ce qu'elle ne bougeait ni ne parlait pas ?

Seules leurs respirations inégales et déroutées brisaient le lourd silence. Il pouvait encore distinguer le goût de la brune sur le bout de sa langue, et sa lèvre supérieure était toujours humide de leur baiser à peine existant. Il essuya précipitamment sa bouche de son bras, frottant encore et encore jusqu'à ce que la friction commence à le brûler.

Il adressa un dernier regard horrifié à Granger, qui était toujours figée au sol, puis il se releva et se précipita dans sa chambre, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Il aurait pu allègrement sacrifier toute la fortune de sa famille pour construire un mur de plus entre eux. Au moins, il ne pouvait plus la voir maintenant, mais sa langue et son nez étaient encore imprégnés de sa saveur et de son odeur, et il ne savait pas s'il souhaitait se plonger et se fondre dedans ou bien bloquer ses narines et arracher sa propre langue pour se débarrasser d'elle.

Il tremblait de colère et d'humiliation, et il couvrit son visage de ses mains alors que des images acharnées de lèvres qui s'étaient abandonnées et de peau dénudée défilaient sous ses paupières. Un grognement s'échappa de sa gorge tandis qu'il essayait de chasser ces visions de son esprit, mais elles ne voulaient pas partir, refusaient de le laisser tranquille. Merlin, il la détestait. Il _se_ détestait. Il détestait chaque _stupide_ détail de tous les événements qui l'avaient mené à cet incident humiliant et dégradant.

Draco savait qu'il était devenu fou. Pourtant, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant. Et elle avait une saveur dangereusement délicieuse.

 _Merde…_

* * *

Hermione tressaillit lorsque la porte claqua, puis elle poussa un soupir, le souffle saccadé. Elle souhaitait fondre sur place et s'enfoncer en-dessous du parquet, ou supplier McGonagall de lui accorder un seul tour du Retourneur de Temps pour revenir sur cet incident. Le pire était qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de qui avait initié leur… demi-baiser.

 _Bon dieu…_

Elle ne pût s'empêcher de se lécher les lèvres et de se délecter des restes de la saveur du blond… Un mélange de citron, de masculinité et un soupçon de menthe poivrée. Elle pouvait encore sentir la chaleur de sa paume contre son abdomen et elle était certaine de percevoir encore son poids penché au-dessus d'elle. Malfoy avait de nouveau bonne mine depuis qu'elle avait commencé à lui préparer des repas et elle s'était sentie à la fois en sécurité et coupable à être si proche de lui.

Depuis la nuit du mariage de Bill et Fleur, lorsqu'elle et Ron avaient perdu leur virginité ensemble en un acte rapide et maladroit, elle n'avait profité d'aucune compagnie masculine pouvant être considérée comme suggestive. Tout ce dont elle se souvenait de cette nuit-là étaient quelques caresses maladroites et des au revoir gênants lorsque lui et Harry étaient ensuite partis à la recherche des Horcruxes. On l'avait abandonnée alors, ne lui laissant seulement qu'un tiers de son coeur et bien trop de questions.

Et avant Ron ?

Quelques baisers intéressants avec Victor et quelques bécotages regrettables avec Cormac. Génial…

Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas la fille la plus féminine de Poudlard et qu'elle devrait sûrement subir une lobotomie complète avant d'être un tant soit peu pareille à ces espèces de filles confiantes et faciles, mais elle avait tout de même des besoins et des désirs. Elle adorait la sensation plaisante d'une intime proximité et que Godric la maudisse, mais Draco lui était apparu comme un envoûtant sédatif qui avait merveilleusement engourdi son cerveau. La sensation avait été impulsive, instinctive, comme pour lui rappeler qu'elle ressentait encore autre chose que du désespoir.

Mais maintenant…

Et bien maintenant, elle avait le sentiment d'avoir trahi toutes les personnes à qui elle tenait, ainsi qu'elle-même. La prétendue sorcière la plus brillante de son époque venait de faire la chose la plus _stupide_ possible.

Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air, de reprendre ses esprits et il était probablement mieux qu'elle fasse vérifier sa piqûre à l'infirmerie, afin de s'assurer que sa réaction était complètement guérie.

Son front et ses lèvres étaient couverts d'un voile de sueur et elle se releva prudemment en position assise, gémissant en sentant ses membres encore fragiles protester sous son poids. Elle tremblait et elle ne savait pas trop si c'était dû à son allergie ou bien aux lèvres de Draco. Ses doigts se posèrent sur sa chemise et elle en referma les boutons, les trouvant encore chauds après le toucher du blond.

Retenant un frisson, elle attrapa sa baguette et se dirigea hors de son dortoir, remerciant quelques divinités oubliées pour la proximité de ce dernier avec l'infirmerie. Marchant avec difficulté dans les couloirs vides, elle traça son chemin et eut le deuxième choc de sa journée lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle bourdonnant de monde. Elle se figea à l'entrée et ses yeux détaillèrent la pièce bondée, son regard confus trouvant immédiatement son amie blonde, perchée sur l'un des lits.

« Luna, » appela-t-elle, bousculant deux élèves de troisième année en se frayant un chemin jusqu'à la Serdaigle. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Une des ruches des serres s'est effondrée, » répondit-elle de son habituel ton ennuyé. « Beaucoup de personnes ont été piquées et je crois que Dennis Crivey a été victime d'empoisonnement au tychfil. »

Hermione ne réagit même pas à l'étrange commentaire de la blonde. « Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? »

« Je crois que oui, » acquiesça Luna avant de montrer la piqûre sur son avant-bras. « Madame Pomfresh est en train de s'occuper de Laura Madley et je crois que je suis la suivante. »

« Et combien de personnes sont après toi ? »

« Ces gens là-bas, » marmonna-t-elle, pointant une foule de pas moins de quinze élèves. « Je suppose que les abeilles sont venues se réfugier dans le château à cause du froid. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là ? »

« Je me suis fait piquer. »

 _Puis j'ai embrassé…_

« Tu n'es pas allergique aux piqûres d'abeille, Hermione ? » interrompit la sorcière.

« Oui, j'étais juste-

« Tes lèvres semblent légèrement différentes, » commenta calmement la blonde et la princesse de Gryffondor sentit ses joues virer au rouge. « Et tes yeux sont un peu brillants. »

Elle déglutit difficilement. « C'est juste que-

« Oh, Miss Granger ! » interrompit une nouvelle voix et Hermione leva les yeux, tombant sur une McGonagall assez frustrée qui s'approchait des deux amies. « Vous voilà enfin. Mr Londubat disait que vous seriez dans la bibliothèque, cet idiot. Avez-vous été piquée ? Est-ce que vous allez bien ?

« Je-Je pense, oui, » balbutia la brune. « Je veux dire… oui, j'ai été piquée, mais je-

« Bien, » interrompit la directrice, faisant signe à Hermione de la suivre. « Allons, je vais vérifier votre état. On n'est jamais trop prudent avec ce genre d'allergies. »

« Je te retrouve plus tard, Luna, » murmura-t-elle à son amie avant de suivre la sorcière. « Professeur, je dois-

« Asseyez-vous sur le lit, Miss Granger, » demanda Mcgonagall, tirant le rideau pour les isoler. « Bon, où avez-vous été piquée ? »

« Ici, » répondit-elle, montrant à la sorcière la peau gonflée entre ses phalanges et son poignet. « Mais je-

« Avez-vous réussi à prendre votre médicament à temps ? »

« Non, je-

« Je vais devoir aller chercher Pompom pour-

« _Professeur_ , » murmura sèchement Hermione, gardant une voix aussi basse que possible. « Draco m'a donné le médicament. »

Les sourcils de la directrice s'élevèrent sur son front ridé et Hermione l'entendit murmurer un rapide sortilège de silence avant de se retourner vers elle. « Mr Malfoy ? » articula-t-elle d'un air sceptique. « En êtes-vous sûre ? »

« Oui, » soupira-t-elle. « Il… il m'a aidée. »

Les sourcils de la sorcière s'élevèrent encore plus haut. « Et bien, » souffla McGonagall. « Je dois dire que je suis assez surprise-

« Peut-être est-ce un bon signe, » dit Hermione avec un optimisme hâtif mais incertain. « Peut-être que j'arrive à le faire changer-

« Miss Granger, » interrompit-elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. « Je vous ai prévenue de ne pas vous faire de faux espoirs concernant votre… petit projet-

« Mais je-

« Il est possible que Mr Malfoy n'ait pas voulu être accusé si quoi que ce soit vous était arrivé, » continua-t-elle, et le visage de plus jeune sorcière se fronça sous le doute. « Néanmoins, vous allez bien, et c'est tout ce qui compte. Laissez-moi juste vérifier votre main. »

Hermione s'exécuta d'un air distant, se plongeant dans ses pensées alors que McGonagall inspectait la piqûre. Elle ne pouvait se souvenir que de peu de choses de son choc anaphylactique, entre son niveau de conscience flottant et la panique qui avait tambouriné contre son crâne, alors elle n'avait aucune idée de comment Malfoy l'avait trouvée ou bien des détails du moment où il lui avait fait la piqûre. Tout ce qui restait dans son esprit n'était que lui, et ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite…

 _Godric. Godric. Godric… Avais-je à ce point besoin d'avoir de la compagnie ?_

Elle devait admettre que son désir d'atténuer et de briser ses préjugés était devenu en quelque sorte une obsession, mais Dumbledore avait vu quelque chose en Draco qui était pardonnable, et elle le voyait aussi désormais. La solitude de la jeune sorcière n'aidait pas tellement leur situation, et elle avait le sentiment que c'était ce qui avait entraîné sa fascination envers tous les petits changements qu'elle avait remarqué en lui récemment. Ces changements étaient minuscules mais ils l'obsédaient. _Il_ l'obsédait.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui rendre son baiser…

Elle s'était autorisée à se laisser aller dans cette situation à couper le souffle, et cela n'arriverait plus jamais. Jamais. Elle était toujours décidée à briser ses préjugés insensés, mais elle devait garder en tête que cela n'irait pas plus loin. Malfoy était toujours Malfoy, et elle devait maintenir une distance raisonnable entre eux, même si ses lèvres avaient semblées être…

 _…comme des plumes légèrement humides…_

Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il puisse être si doux.

Hermione cligna des yeux lorsqu'elle réalisa que les lèvres de McGonagall bougeaient. « P-Pardon ? » balbutia-t-elle, lui adressant un regard désolé. « Excusez-moi, je ne vous ai pas bien entendue. »

« Je disais que malgré les raisons douteuses qui ont poussé Mr Malfoy à vous aider, » dit la directrice, concentrée sur la main de la plus jeune sorcière. « J'espère que vous l'avez remercié de manière appropriée. »

Hermione hocha à peine la tête avant de détourner le regard, décidant silencieusement que sa gratitude envers le Serpentard malveillant avait été _bien loin_ d'être appropriée. « Oui, professeur. »

« J'ai quelques nouvelles qui pourraient vous remonter le moral, » lança-t-elle, offrant un rare sourire, car ils se faisaient bien de plus en plus rares ces derniers temps. « J'ai reçu une lettre de Nymphadora-

« Tonks ? » demanda-t-elle, relevant brusquement la tête avec intérêt. « Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? »

« Elle va très bien, de ce que j'en sais, » assura la professeur. « Elle vient séjourner à Pré-au-Lard pour quelques jours, afin de discuter de quelques mesures de sécurité pour Poudlard-

« Est-ce que je vais la voir ? S'il vous plaît, professeur, laissez-moi la voi-

« Calmez-vous, » soupira McGonagall. « Elle souhaite que son séjour reste discret, alors elle s'installera aux Trois Balais, et j'ai le plaisir de vous donner la permission de vous joindre à elle pour quelques nuits-

« Oh, merci, » sourit Hermione, soulagée par la première bonne nouvelle de sa journée tourmentée. « Merci beaucoup, professeur. Quand arrive-t-elle ? »

« Jeudi prochain et elle partira le samedi suivant, » expliqua-t-elle, finissant d'inspecter la main d'Hermione. « Et j'attends de vous que vous participiez tout de même à tous vos cours, bien que je doute que vous ne les ayez manqués de toute façon. »

« Bien sûr que non, professeur. »

« Alors je n'ai pas de problème avec ça, » dit la directrice. « Et je pense que cela pourrait… vous faire du bien de la voir. Vous semblez bien plus troublée ces derniers temps-

« Attendez, » la jeune sorcière fronça les sourcils alors que des images de Draco lui traversaient l'esprit. _Ses lèvres_. « Et pour Malfoy ? »

« Mr Malfoy ? » répondit-elle calmement. « Vous avez dit vous-même qu'il passe la plupart de son temps dans sa chambre. Je suis sûre qu'il appréciera de passer un peu de temps seul, et je vous recommande de profiter un maximum de cette petite pause sans sa présence. Je sais qu'il doit être difficile de vivre avec lui. »

 _Vous n'avez pas idée, professeur… et aujourd'hui, cela vient de devenir encore plus difficile._

« Je suppose, » murmura la brune, réalisant qu'elle avait encore un nouveau secret, et que celui-ci était certainement le pire. « Nous allons toujours à Pré-au-lard ce weekend ? »

« Bien sûr, » acquiesça McGonagall. « J'imagine que beaucoup de vos amis ont dû vous demander de leur rapporter des choses. »

 _J'ai seulement demandé à Malfoy…_

« Non, » murmura-t-elle, baissant les yeux pour dissimuler sa culpabilité. « Seulement à l'un d'entre eux. »

* * *

« Tu ne trouves pas ça triste ? »

Hermione arqua un sourcil à la question de son amie blonde. « De quoi ? »

« Toutes ces abeilles qui vont mourir, » dit doucement Luna, s'ajustant sur la chaise de la bibliothèque. « Vingt-deux personnes ont été piquées, alors ça fait au moins vingt-deux abeilles. »

La brune adressa un faible mais affectueux sourire à son amie et la remercia intérieurement de la distraire un peu. La bibliothèque était froide et vide mis à part deux cinquième année dans le coin opposé, et la soirée hivernale commençait lentement à assombrir la pièce. Entourée de livres de sortilèges et en la présence de Luna, les pensées tempétueuses d'Hermione à l'égard de Malfoy s'étaient légèrement calmées, mais elle savait que c'était seulement temporaire. « Ne t'en fais pas, Luna, c'est seulement une légende, » lui dit chaleureusement Hermione. « Seule les femelles meurent après avoir piqué, et Poudlard ne garde que les mâles. »

« Oh, c'est une bonne nouvelle, » marmonna-t-elle, relevant la tête et détaillant les traits de son amie. « Tes lèvres semblent toujours différentes, Hermione. »

« Non, elle ne le sont pas, » se défendit la sorcière aux yeux d'ambre. « Elles vont bien-

« Mais ta main est complètement guérie, » continua-t-elle d'un air absent. « Peut-être que tu as réagi à quelque chose de plus grave. »

C'était toujours ça avec la blonde angélique de Serdaigle : alors que son ton restait toujours neutre, elle murmurait un commentaire innocent qui vous laissait soit éclairé soit paranoïaque. Et c'était définitivement la deuxième option cette fois-ci.

« Je ne vois pas quoi, » répondit Hermione, tendue. « Est-ce que ça a de l'importance ? »

« Seulement si cela te dérange. » Elle haussa les épaules, tournant une page du livre. « Tu ne voudrais pas venir à la tour de Serdaigle ce soir ? Je sais que tu n'aimes pas être seule lorsqu'il y a du vent. »

C'était une offre tentante. Elle avait intentionnellement retardé son retour à son dortoir, son retour vers _lui_ , et c'était l'opportunité parfaite pour prolonger leur séparation. Mais son courage de Gryffondor lui répétait qu'éviter de retourner à sa chambre était une option lâche. Son bon sens lui rappelait également qu'elle aurait à confronter la situation un jour ou l'autre, et plus elle l'évitait, moins elle aurait la force de le faire.

« Non, ça ira, » soupira-t-elle à contrecœur. « Je n'arrive pas à dormir dans un autre lit que le mien. »

« D'accord, » acquiesça Luna de son éternel ton nonchalant, rassemblant lentement ses affaires. « Et bien, si tu changes d'avis, je suis sûre que tu arriveras à trouver ton chemin et à résoudre l'énigme. »

« Merci. Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? »

« Je préfère marcher toute seule, » répondit-elle, se relevant de son siège et adressant un regard appuyé à la Gryffondor. « Je ne sais pas ce qui fait que tes lèvres semblent différentes, mais ça te va à ravir, Hermione. »

La sorcière ne put retenir un tressaillement. « Tu te fais des idées, » répondit-elle avec une nonchalance forcée, incapable cependant d'être agacée par la blonde qui se retournait pour partir. Mais sa paranoïa était de retour. « Bonne nuit, Luna. »

« Bonne nuit, » répondit-elle par-dessus son épaule, disparaissant dans les couloirs.

Hermione se lécha les lèvres et put jurer qu'elle sentit un soupçon du goût fruité de Malfoy sur celles-ci. _Doux Merlin_ , que c'était difficile. Cet incident à demi-existant l'avait envahie de pensées et d'images dangereuses, trop rapides pour être stoppées. Le pire était qu'elle ne savait pas si elle choisirait d'effacer cette mésaventure de sa mémoire ou bien si la sensation plaisante dans sa bouche valait sa confusion. Est-ce qu'on pouvait ne serait-ce que considérer cela comme un baiser ?

« Oh et puis merde, » se murmura-t-elle à elle-même, rassemblant ses affaires et quelques textes sur la magie noire et les Horcruxes avant de sortir de la bibliothèque.

Le vent de novembre la condamnerait certainement à dormir dans le canapé encore une fois, et elle doutait fortement que Malfoy la rejoigne cette fois-ci. Elle ne savait pas trop comment se sentir à ce propos. Bien qu'elle soit d'ordinaire assez soulagée de mettre autant de distance que possible entre eux, les deux nuits durant lesquelles elle avait dormi aux côtés de Draco avaient été les plus longues et reposantes qu'elle avait passées depuis le départ de Harry et Ron. Elle se dit que c'était simplement parce que sa présence lui apportait un certain niveau de sécurité, mais il y avait aussi quelque chose d'enivrant dans le souffle du blond endormi.

Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle se trouva devant le tableau de son dortoir, réalisant qu'elle tremblait légèrement et que son cœur battait sourdement dans sa cage thoracique. Elle inspira jusqu'à ce que ses poumons commencent à brûler, puis tripota nerveusement ses ongles, alors que ses dents poignardaient pratiquement sa lèvre inférieure.

« Godric, donne-moi de la force, » marmonna-t-elle, murmurant son mot de passe aux lions. « _Ad Lucem. »_

De ses doigts tremblants et le pouls affolé, elle poussa la porte et trouva la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité. Analysant l'ensemble d'ombres et ne trouvant que des formes familières, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et en conclut qu'un chocolat chaud serait parfait pour calmer ses nerfs. Déduisant que Malfoy était dans sa chambre et qu'elle serait tranquille pour le reste de la nuit, elle relâcha les épaules et s'autorisa à se détendre.

Tandis qu'elle allumait silencieusement quelques bougies, afin d'amener une légère lueur agréable alors qu'elle préparait sa boisson chaude, la sorcière n'avait absolument pas conscience des deux yeux d'argent détaillant ses moindres mouvements.

Draco l'observait depuis le canapé, regrettant l'obscurité qui l'avait dissimulé avant que Granger ne vienne éclairer quelque peu la pièce. Typique. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué, ce qui était étrange puisqu'il aurait juré qu'elle l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux lorsqu'elle avait passé la porte, mais peut-être était-ce alors un peu plus sombre qu'il ne le pensait.

Tout en s'assurant que sa respiration reste silencieuse et stable, il détailla ouvertement son dos, commençant par la masse chaotique de boucles puis glissant lentement ses yeux le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour finir sur la courbe de ses hanches, à peine visible sous sa robe. Il avait l'intention de l'embêter, peut-être de lui faire peur et de la menacer pour sa propre distraction et pour prouver que son dérapage du matin ne signifiait rien. C'était le plan, mais il se dissipa encore une fois alors que ses yeux devenaient brillants à force d'examiner la frustrante sorcière.

Elle pencha la tête et massa lentement sa nuque avant de se débarrasser de son uniforme, le posant sur le comptoir. Il ne put s'empêcher de se concentrer sur les bretelles de son soutien-gorge à peine visibles sous son t-shirt blanc, et il put seulement distinguer leur couleur bleu clair. Elle était simple et paisible, typiquement Granger, mais ce spasme entre ses jambes s'éveilla de nouveau. Il se releva prudemment de son siège, contournant les meubles et les ombres d'un pas inaudible, et se rapprochant lentement de la brune.

Peut-être que s'il parvenait à s'avancer suffisamment près d'elle, il pourrait inspirer assez de son parfum pour imiter son goût…

Se surprenant de sa propre pensée, il se rappela à quelle point elle était repoussante et son sang inférieur. Une image du livre moldu qu'elle avait tenu à lui faire lire lui traversa l'esprit, mais il la repoussa et retrouva une expression railleuse, décidé à lui montrer à quel point il la méprisait.

Et c'était vrai. Honnêtement, il la méprisait. Vraiment.

Et elle devait le savoir.

Il s'avança dans la cuisine et était maintenant assez proche pour la toucher, mais la petite sorcière innocente n'en eut pas conscience jusqu'à ce que son pied ne se heurte contre le sol.

Hermione se retourna brusquement, envoyant valser son mug qui s'éclata au sol en un fracas bruyant. Ses cheveux fouettèrent son visage, une fine mèche se prenant entre ses lèvres entrouvertes alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient de surprise. Elle hoquetait frénétiquement en se reculant et la main du blond attrapa subitement son poignet.

« Draco, » hoqueta-t-elle, essayant de se libérer de son emprise et protégeant son visage. « Qu'est-ce que tu-

Il la coupa lorsqu'il attrapa son autre main et les plaça toutes deux de chaque côté du

plan de travail, la faisant reculer jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit bloquée entre lui et le comptoir. Elle sentit la panique s'agiter dans son torse, non pas parce qu'elle pensait qu'il lui ferait du mal, mais parce qu'il était trop proche.

De sa respiration alarmée, elle inspirait son odeur masculine et enivrante, son corps bouillonnait de chaleur et leur proximité devenait douloureuse sous sa peau.

Elle le regarda, les yeux ronds, alors qu'il semblait légèrement lâcher prise, reculant, les mouvements lents mais séduisants. L'air se bloquait dans la gorge de la sorcière alors qu'il la dominait de toute sa hauteur et que ses traits étaient tendus en une expression amère, un grondement vibrant au fond de la gorge du Serpentard.

« J'aimerais mettre les choses au clair, » lança-t-il crûment, et elle sursauta au son de sa voix. « Je ne t'ai pas aidée parce que j'en ai quelque chose à foutre de ta vie-

« Je-

« _La ferme_ , » siffla-t-il cruellement, resserrant son emprise sur ses poignets. « Je suis très sérieux, Granger. Et je sais comment ton pathétique petit cerveau fonctionne, et je te dis que ça ne voulait absolument rien dire ! »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as aidée ? » demanda-t-elle aussi calmement que possible, conservant une expression neutre. « Pourquoi prendre la peine de-

« Parce que je devais le faire ! » cria-t-il. « Si je ne l'avais pas fait alors j'-

« Tu aurais été accusé, » finit-elle d'un ton déçu. « Sauf qu'on ne t'aurait rien reproché. Tu n'as pas de magie, Malfoy. Tu crois vraiment qu'ils t'auraient tenu pour responsable d'une piqûre d'abeille-

« Je pense que toi et ton _précieux_ Ordre feraient n'importe quoi pour se débarrasser de moi-

« Et bien, tu as tort, » rétorqua-t-elle rapidement. « On ne ferait pas ça-

« Je m'en fous ! » cracha-t-il, approchant son visage un peu plus près. « Je te le dis haut et fort, j'en ai absolument rien à foutre que tu sois vivante ou morte. »

Ça n'aurait pas dû la blesser, mais si. Elle sentit quelque chose se flétrir dans sa poitrine comme du parchemin en feu, et elle fit tout ce qu'elle put pour ne rien laisser paraître.

« Tu m'as aidé, et je t'ai aidée, » continua Draco d'un air crispé. « On est quittes, alors on laisse ça tomber et on recommence à se détester. »

« Dans ce cas on retourne à notre point de départ, » soupira-t-elle, maudissant la pointe de tristesse qui transparaissait dans son murmure.

Draco cligna des yeux à son commentaire étrange alors qu'un silence lourd et pesant s'installait entre eux.

Les souffles légers de la brune glissaient sur la peau pâle du visage du sorcier, et il rassemblait tout son sang froid pour ne pas poser les yeux sur ses lèvres. Elle semblait si délicieusement vulnérable et menue contre lui, et il reporta de nouveau la faute sur cet enfer claustrophobe et sur le reste de _son_ sang coulant encore entre ses veines. Il devait mettre un terme à cette discussion avec elle. Il pouvait sentir poindre cette incessante et inopportune envie de dérober un nouvel aperçu de son goût, cette envie qui mettait en danger sa santé mentale. Il devait s'éloigner d'elle.

« Je pense que tout est dit, » grogna-t-il, relâchant ses poignets et se dirigeant vers sa chambre. « Et comme je le disais, Granger, ne commence pas à te faire de fausses idées là-dessus. »

Hermione sentit le froid l'envelopper rapidement alors qu'il s'éloignait, et quelque chose la tracassa quand elle vit les muscles bien tracés de ses épaules se contracter. Elle n'était pas satisfaite de la manière dont leur discussion s'était terminée, et ce fameux courage de Gryffondor ajouté à sa propre curiosité faisaient un dangereux mélange dans des moments pareils. La question s'échappa de ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher.

« Et pour ce qui s'est passé après que tu m'aies aidée ? »

Elle savait que sa voix avait tremblé, mais elle s'en fichait, et il se stoppa avant de pouvoir atteindre sa porte. L'air de la pièce devint instantanément plus lourd et inconfortable, et ses yeux d'ambre étaient rivés sur lui quand il se retourna, lui adressant un regard féroce qui lui coupa le souffle. Elle-même à la fois révoltée et troublée, elle se retrouva pourtant une nouvelle fois à détailler les traits aristocratiques et terriblement attirants du blond. Il était vraiment si…

« Il ne s'est rien passé, » grogna lentement Draco, s'approchant de nouveau, un doigt tremblant de rage pointé sur elle. « Tu m'entends, Granger ? Il ne s'est _putain_ de rien passé-

« Dans ce cas je dois avoir une mémoire différente de la tienne, » rétorqua-t-elle, relevant son menton d'un air défiant. « Parce que je crois me souvenir-

« Ferme ta-

« Que toi et moi-

« _Stop,_ » aboya-t-il, si proche que ses sens étaient encore une fois envahis par la jeune femme. « Il ne s'est rien passé ! Et rien ne se passera jamais ! Alors ferme ta sale bouche de Sang-

« Bouche de Sang-de-Bourbe ? » finit-elle d'un ton neutre, penchant sa tête sur le côté et croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. « Je sais que j'ai touché un nerf avec tes préjugés sur les Moldus, Malfoy, alors maintenant tu peux utiliser ce vilain mot autant que tu voudras, je _sais_ que tu commences à douter de toi-même-

« Tu es tellement stupide ! » contra-t-il. Mais il y avait un soupçon d'hésitation dans sa voix et il espérait qu'elle ne l'ait pas entendu. « Je te _déteste_ toi et toute ton espèce, et toi et ta _bouche de Sang-de-Bourbe_ m'avez seulement prouvé à quel point vous êtes tous infâmes-

« Et bien tu as embrassé cette bouche de Sang-de-Bourbe ! »

« NON, C'EST FAUX ! »

Le duo, agité et rouge de colère, se figea lorsque leurs nez s'effleurèrent, leurs yeux s'écarquillants alors, confus. Hermione n'osa pas bouger quand les délicieux et légers souffles du blond tombèrent une nouvelle fois contre sa langue, et que ce tiraillement chaud refit surface dans sa poitrine. Draco semblait hagard et peut-être même un peu… effrayé alors que le silence s'étirait autour d'eux, et qu'il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour apaiser ce besoin presque instinctif de goûter de nouveau à elle.

Il ferma les yeux.

Oui, il était définitivement devenu fou.

Il vénéra Salazar quand une petite étincelle dans son esprit le ramena à la réalité et lui rappela qui elle était et ce qu'elle était.

 _Sang-de-Bourbe. Sang-de-Bourbe. Sang-de-Bourbe._

Il se recula trop rapidement et trébucha sur ses pieds, lui jetant un regard plein de mépris et de confusion. La tête lui tournait. Granger semblait un peu trop… attrayante, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes et un voile rosé couvrant ses joues et son décolleté. Trop humaine. Trop normale. _Putain_ , il devait sortir de cette pièce.

« Il ne s'est rien passé. » répéta-t-il entre deux hoquets de panique. « Tu m'entends, Granger ? Et si tu as besoin d'aide une nouvelle fois, je te _jure_ sur mon nom et mon honneur de Malfoy que je te regarderai souffrir et que j'en apprécierai chaque seconde. »

Ses mots sombres et cinglants la poignardèrent comme des fléchettes glacées. « Draco, je-

« Reste loin de moi, » menaça-t-il en un murmure grave, tout en se dirigeant vers sa chambre. « Reste loin de moi, bordel ! »

Et Hermione se retrouva seule, coupable, à se demander si elle l'aurait laissé l'embrasser une seconde fois.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Draco tomba à genoux et plongea sa tête douloureuse entre ses mains, la maudissant sur la tombe de Merlin de faire de lui un lamentable et pathétique sorcier. Sans magie et avec une santé mentale dans un état fragile, il était convaincu qu'il n'était jamais tombé plus bas de toute sa vie et le pire était qu' _elle_ semblait être la seule à pouvoir atténuer la tempête qui soufflait dans son esprit.

Avec cette idée déconcertante qui embrouillait son cerveau et une nouvelle migraine par-dessus le marché, il était à deux doigts d'abandonner les restes fébriles de sa fierté pour goûter à elle une seconde fois… ne serait-ce que pour chasser les démons qui l'empêchaient de dormir.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'elle est en train de me faire, putain ?_

Et pourquoi avait-il le sentiment que les choses ne feraient que s'aggraver à partir de cet instant ?

* * *

 _(n/t: So, so, so!_

 _Yep, Draco commence vraiment à devenir fou. (_ _Fou d'elle, ouais)._ _En fait, non, pas tellement. On verra plus tard que granger va le changer, mais il ne sombrera heureusement pas dans la folie. Ouf!_

 _Merlin je viens de réaliser que on a dépassé les 6000 vues sur la traduction, merci beaucoup beaucoup, merci à toutes celles qui ont laissé une review, je suis super contente de vous rendre service en la traduisant et encore plus heureuse qu'elle vous plaise! Et bandes de coquines, soyez patientes, n'allez pas vous spoiler et lire l'original entier directement, car je vous garantis que vous allez le regretter ensuite si vous lisez tout d'une traite (connaissance de cause...) ! Et puis, vous risquerez de manquer des détails par la précipitation et c'est bien dommage pour cette fiction qui mérite d'être dévorée jusque'à la dernière lettre._

 _Anyway j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu autant qu'à moi et que la traduction était correcte, laissez moi une review ça ne peut que me faire plaisir et m'encourager._

 _A très vite, portez vous bien. Love always, xx_

 _-ktl.)_


	11. Doubt

Chapter 11: Doubt.

 _Bordel de merde._

C'était difficile.

Tellement difficile.

Après la plus longue nuit de sa vie, durant laquelle il n'avait pas réussi une seule fois à fermer l'oeil, il se baignait dans les rayons du soleil matinal traversant le fenêtre. Il se sentait troublé aujourd'hui : encore confus et perturbé de l'incident avec Granger, et exténué en raison de son insomnie. Dans un moment de spontanéité, il s'était déshabillé complètement pour voir si l'air frais ou les rayons chaud lui feraient se faire sentir plus vivant, plus réel, mais il se sentait comme un fantôme.

Une créature frêle à la limite de la réalité, mais pas vraiment là.

Il devait sûrement être huit heures ou plus car il pouvait entendre Granger bouger, et une grimace douloureuse s'ancra sur son visage. C'était ce qu'il avait redouté mais en même temps attendu toute la nuit : sa partie préférée de sa routine dégradante. Un léger voile de sueur se forma sur sa peau nue tandis qu'il l'écoutait se diriger vers la salle de bains, et lorsqu'il pensa distinguer un soupçon de son gout sur sa langue, ce point sensible dans son bassin tressaillit. Encore une putain de fois.

C'était tellement difficile.

Il tenta de s'en débarrasser, mais son esprit était trop muddled pour vraiment résister le besoin de son corps. Il entendit ce qu'il supposa être ses vêtements tombant au sol et il déglutit difficilement. Fermant ses yeux privés de sommeil, son imagination l'inflicted avec des images dangereuses de la brune. Il y succomba trop rapidement, trop fatigué pour commencer une dispute et trop captivé par le fantasme pour l'ignorer.

Il frissonna.

Il s'était déjà livré à de nombreux fantasmes, mais celui-ci était différent. Simple et sans exagération. Dans son esprit, Granger était exactement comme elle devait être, ses boucles tombant sur ses épaules et une expression pensive gravée sur son visage. Son corps…Et bien, il n'avait aucune idée si l'image était conforme à la réalité, mais il supposait qu'il s'en rapprochait alors que son subconscient commença à la déshabiller petit à petit. Il entendit l'eau commencer à couler, et prit une inspiration tremblante alors que sa main commença à glisser un peu plus bas.

Il était bien trop détendu pour prêter attention à la voix de Serpentard dans son crâne ou de réaliser ce qu'il était en train de faire, et le moindre petit doute fut effacé de con cerveau lorsqu'il entendit un premier ronronnement. Gardant ses yeux fermés et se concentrant sur les lèvres de son image de Granger, il enroula ses doigts autour de la rigidité en dessous de son nombril.

 _Merlin…_

Draco en avait besoin. Terriblement besoin.

Dans son esprit, Granger était dans la douche à présent, et il reassure son emprise et commença à effectuer de lents va-et-vient, relâchant sa tension. Des semaines et des mois sans aucun soulagement lui garantissaient qu'il n'allait pas tenir longtemps, mais il s'en fichait. Il se foutais complètement que son esprit était rempli d'images et de pensées interdites de la Gryffondor, tout comme sa chambre, qui l'avait toujours été, envahie par son odeur addictive. Il se fichait du fait qu'elle soit l'élément catalyseur de sa tension lascive à ce même moment, de même qu'il se fichait du fait que la Granger de son fantasme glissa sa main entre ses cuisses, accompagnant le gémissement qui suivit.

L'image le fit atteindre l'orgasme, et un grognement rauque s'échappa de sa gorge alors que le fluide chaud se répandit sur son abdomen. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, battant des cils tandis que son image de Granger s'échappa de son esprit, le laissant satisfait et haletant comme un renard polaire venant tout juste de déchirer sa proie. Son coeur tambourinait dans sa cage thoracique alors qu'il clignait des yeux à plusieurs reprises afin de reprendre ses esprits.

La transe ne fut pas très longue, mais elle ne l'était jamais.

Et ce qui refaisait surface ensuite était le dégout de soi même qui était physiquement douloureux. Il essuya les restes de son orgasme avec un boxer et se retourna, s'enroulant dans une position semi-fœtale. Il pouvait désormais ressentir le froid glisser sur sa peau, mais il ne s'enroula pas dans sa couverture. Ce qu'il venait de faire était impardonnable, et le froid le ramenait un peu plus vite à la réalité.

Le pire était qu'il n'avait aucune idée de s'il voulait frapper sa tête contre le mur jusqu'à ce que son imagination lui dégouline des oreilles, ou bien s'accorder un deuxième tour.

Il ne cougar pas sa tête d'un aureola pour bloquer ses sons. Il aurait du le faire, mais il ne le fit pas. Au lieu de cela, il laissa les murmures humides de la brune engourdir son cerveau et le distraire de la réalité.

Il venait de se masturber sur Hermione Granger.

 _La Sang-de-Bourbe._

« Merde. »

Il roula sur le lit et attrapa l'objet le plus proche; le livre moldu par Mr King. Il le retourna et analysa la couverture pour la énième fois, se repellent vaguement de leur discussion sur les préjugés et le piège dans lequel il était tombé à pieds joints. Il avait beau la maudire sur toutes les divinités qu'il connaissait mais elle l'avait fait réfléchir, juste pour un moment.

Il se demanda comment il la verrait si son sang n'était pas impur…et il réalisa qu'elle le faisait encore réfléchir.

 _Putain de merde._

* * *

Neville l'avait pratiquement trainée jusqu'à la Grande Salle pour le dinner, ignorant ses protestations et insistant sur l'idée qu'un peu de temps avec ses amis lui remonterait le moral. Apparement, les absences dues aux flashbacks des lèvres de Malfoy étaient ancrés sur son visage, puisque Neville ne semblait pas la laisser tranquille.

Il avait fiat une remarque sur son apparence, apartment pire que d'habitude, et elle avait finit par accepter de le rejoindre lui et les autres, se disant qu'un peut d'humour et de temps avec ses amis pourraient la distraire et lui faire oublier la sombre réalité. Sombre, mais en quelque sorte agréable à vivre et supporter. Tout comme Draco.

 _Comment ai-je pu l'embrasser…?_

Elle était assise à l'extrémité de la table, finissant un paragraphe du devoir qui aurait pu attendre plus tard. Elle releva la tête et glissa son regard sur son groupe d'amis, détaillant d'abord Ginny, puis Lavande, Dean, Seamus et Neville, puis fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle remarqua que quelqu'un manquait.

« Neville » Marmonna-t-elle en silence, ne voulant pas interrompre la conversation. « Où est Luna? »

« On a remarqué, nous aussi. » Lui dit-il. « Elle disparait pendant le déjeuner parfois, et je croit qu'elle ne reste pas pendant les week-ends, non plus. Un des cinquième année disait qu'il l'a vu quitter le chateau Samedi dernier. »

« Où est-ce qu'elle va? »

« Je sais pas,» Répondit-il. « Personne ne le sait, en fait. Quoi qu'elle doit avoir la permission de McGonagall. »

« C'est étrange, » soupira-t-elle, se retournant lorsqu'un des garçons attira son attention. « Qu'est-ce que tu disait, Seamus? »

« Je parlais des rumeurs qui courent, » répondit-il en murmurant, se penchant pour qu'ils soient les seuls à l'entendre. « Beaucoup de gens pensent que Voldemort va prendre le contre le du ministère d'un jour à l'autre. »

Hermione haussa un sourcil, sceptique. « Les rumeurs sont ce qu'elle sont, Seamus. JE serais toi, je n'y prêterais pas attention. »

« Ca pourrait quand même être vrai, » insista-t-il. « Et si ils prennent le contrôle du ministère, ils prennent le contrôle de Poudlard, et on sera tous foutus. »

« N'oublions pas que c'est une faible probabilité, » dit-elle calmement. « Si McGonagall pensait que Poudlard est en danger, elle aurait déjà trouvé une alternative-

« Qui nous dit qu'elle n'est pas déjà en train d'y réfléchir? » rétorqua-t-il rapidement. « Et où est-ce qu'on irait? Ma mère dit que ça pourrait arriver-

« Et ta mère croyait aussi à tous les mensonges qu'ils écrivaient sur Harry dans la Gazette. » lui rappela Hermione, se levant de son siège. « Il y a beaucoup de rumeurs qui courent en ce moment. Ca ne veut pas dire qu'il faut croire tout ce que l'on entend. »

« Où tu vas, Hermione? » demanda Ginny, le regard un peu déçu alors que la brune rassemblait ses affaires. « Tu n'as pas fini ton assiette. »

« Je n'ai pas très faim, » répondit-elle faiblement, en adressant à son amie un regard désolé. « Et je dois voir McGonagall. »

« Bien, » continua la rousse, « Si tu veux, tu peux venir au dortoir ce soir? Ou je peux venir à ta chambre-

« Non, » rétorqua Hermione trop rapidement. « Non, mon dortoir est en bazar, je viendrais te voir dès que je pourrais. »

Elle adressa aux Gryffondors un hochement de tête poli, et se retourna pour sortir de la Grande Salle, faisant un rapide calcul et déduisant qu'il lui restait près de trente minutes pour aller voir la Directrice avant que ses cours ne commencent. Elle marcha d'un pas décidé et rapide vers le bureau de McGonagall, murmura le mot de passe et entra, sachant que la directrice restait souvent une petite heure ici lors du dinner.

« Miss Granger, » appela la sorcière depuis son bureau. « Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir, est-ce que tout va bien? Vous avez l'air quelque peu triste, aujourd'hui. »

 _Malfoy…_

Hermione hésita puis s'installa dans le fauteuil à l'opposé, pinçant ses lèvres alors qu'elle réfléchissait. « Je ne suis pas sure, » murmura-t-elle. « Je suppose qu'il y a quelques questions que je dois vous poser. »

« Fort bien, » acquiesca McGonagall, se reposant sur le dossier de son siège et portant son attention à son élève. « Qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse? »

« Eh bien, » démarra-t-elle, gênée, se demandant où elle pourrait commencer. « Seamus disait que certaines rumeurs courraient, comme quoi Voldemort pourrait s'infiltrer au Ministère, et je me demandais si il y avait quelconque part de vrai? »

La sorcière tendit les lèvres et soupira profondément. « Il y a eu des rumeurs depuis de la mort de Dumbledore, » admit-elle prudemment. « Cependant, peu de détails sont encore connus. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'il s'agit d'une possibilité. »

Hermione sentit quelque chose plonger dans son torse. « Et si ça se produit? »

« Alors nous aurons à évacuer les élèves, » répondit-elle d'un ton triste. « Particulièrement les nés-Moldus comme vous-

« Oh mon dieu-

« Essayez de ne pas y penser autant, » lui répondit chaudement McGonagall. « De ce que nous savons, le Ministère retient bien les attaques des Mange-morts, et nous avons préparé de mesures de sécurité si le pire venait à se produire. »

Hermione entoura son corps de ses bras, se sentant soudainement seule et frigorifiée. Une part d'elle même avait toujours suspecté que le Ministère pourrait être affecté pas Voldemort, mais il était facile de perdre le fil des choses qui se passaient en dehors de l'école lorsqu'elle était enterrée dans ses livres ou impliquée dans des baisers confus avec quelqu'un qu'elle ne devrait pas fréquenter.

« Je ne suis pas très chanceuse dans ma recherche sur les Horcruxes » chuchota-t-elle d'un ton déçu. « J'ai essayé de voir si je pouvais trouver un lien entre le journal et la bague et d'autres objets qui seraient logiques. Et nous savons que le médaillon de Serpentard en est un, mais nos ne savons pas ou se trouve le vrai et-

« Miss Granger, » interrompit la Directrice. « Je sais bien que vous faites de votre mieux, tout comme et . Je suis sûre que vous allez arriver à vos fin au bout d'un moment. Vous ne devez pas être aussi stressée-

« Il va bientôt y avoir une guerre-

« Nous avons techniquement été en guerre depuis des mois, Miss Granger-

« Bien, le front final alors, » Clarifia Hermione avec frustration. « Je peux le sentir arriver, et je ne sais pas si on arrivera à trouver les Horcruxes à temps-

« Nous faisons tous de notre mieux pour nous préparer » l'interrompit-elle de nouveau, accordant à son élève un regard réconfortant. « Hermione, il n'y pas grand chose que nous pouvez faire de plus. Souvenez-vous que vous êtes humaine. Vos efforts sont très admirables, et je ne pourrais rien vous demander de plus. S'il-vous-plait, essayez de ne pas vous stresser autant, ça n'arrangera pas les choses.

La sorcière aux yeux d'ambre poussa un soupir mais accepta le raisonnement et les mots apaisants de McGonagall. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle avait une pseudo crise de panique en présence de la Directrice ces derniers mois, et ce ne serait surement pas la dernière fois non plus. La majorité des membres de l'Ordre et quelques un de ses camarades avaient été sujets à des mini-depressions ces temps-ci; c'était inévitable en ayant conscience de la situation actuelle, et Hermione était reconnaissante envers sa professeur qui calmait ses pensées. Même si c'était temporaire.

« Vous vous sentez-mieux, Miss Granger? » demanda McGonagall. « Ou avez-vous une autre question? »

« J'ai une centaine de questions, » murmura-t-elle, marquant une pause avant de se souvenir de sa conversation avec Neville. « En fait, il y a bien quelque chose dont je suis un peu curieuse. »

« Demandez-donc »

« Neville me disait que Luna partait du château en fin de semaine, » expliqua-t-elle, « Pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi? »

« Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas, » dit McGonagall après une courte pause. « Je peux vous confirmer que Miss Lovegood sort en effet de l'école le week-end, mais elle m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire sur la raison. »

« Est-ce qu'elle va bien? » questionna Hermione, « Elle n'a pas de problèmes ou quoi que ce soit? »

« Elle va très bien, » répondit la sorcière. « Je peux vous assurer qu'elle est en totale sécurité. »

« Alors pourquoi-

« Ce sont des raisons personnelles, » insista McGonagall. « Si vous voulez en savoir plus, vous devrez allez lui demander vous-même. »

* * *

Les élèves de Poudlard étaient éparpillés dans la bibliothèque, entres les allées de livres, un peu plus serrés entre eux que d'habitude afin de combattre le froid. Le ciel hivernal était déjà noir à sept heures, et Madame Pince avait allumé quelques bougies supplémentaires et mis en place un faible sort de réchauffement pour les quarante-et-quelques élèves qui erraient dans la grande pièce. Hermione s'assit seule dans un coin sombre près de la réserve; perdue dans sa bulle solitaire qui effaçait tout bruit extérieur. Elle essaye de se concentrer sur les pages devant ses yeux, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Malfoy et à ce qui s'était passé.

 _Comment ai-je pu faire ça?_

Toutes les méthodes de distraction qu'elle avait tenté avaient échoué, avaient laissé une sensation étrange sur ses lèvres et l'avaient plus confuse que jamais. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi ça s'était passé, mais elle ne pouvait pas vraiment aller en discuter avec son colocataire Serpentard. Elle aurait pu juré qu'elle sentait que tout le monde la fixait, creusant dans sa tête et découvrant son secret pour lequel elle se détestait.

La paranoïa est vraiment un parasite.

Mais ce n'était pas vraiment le pire. Peut importe à quel point elle essayait de rejeter la notion absurde, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir quelque peut déçue. Ce n'avait pas vraiment été un _vrai_ baiser, et elle ressentait comme un manque de conclusion ou de…satisfaction.

C'était comme si elle avait été en enfer mais n'avait pas touché aux flammes ardentes. Elle n'aurait pas du le vouloir, mais elle aurait aimé, vraiment aimé. Sa curiosité prenait le contrôle de son esprit et elle en voulait plus. Elle voulait…

« Hermione »

Elle sursauta et hoqueta par surprise, donnant à la personne un regard insisté.

« Sur la tombe de Merlin, Michael, » marmonna-t-elle. « Tu m'as fait super peur. »

« Désolé, » rigola-t-il, d'une manière qui ne semblait pas du tout désolée. « Je me demandais juste si tu avais fini la liste des taches pour les Préfets? »

« Oh, » hoqueta-t-elle, absente, se penchant dans son sac pour attraper la fameuse liste. « Oui, bien sûr…Voilà. »

Michael Corner accepta la feuille de parchemin et l'inspecta brièvement avant de reposer son regard sur la brune, l'air inquiet. « Ca va, Hermione? » demanda le Préfet. « Tu sembles un peu distante. »

« Je vais bien, » rétorqua-t-elle, baissant la tête pour cacher son doute. « Est-ce qu'il y a un problème avec la liste? »

« Non, elle a l'air bien. » répondit-il. « Je pensais que tu aimerais un peu de compagnie. »

« Je comptais partir dans pas longtemps, » répondit Hermione, essayant d'être aussi polie que possible, malgré son humeur peu joyeuse. « Désolée, je suis fatiguée. »

Elle se dit qu'il faudrait qu'elle s'excuse auprès e Michael pour son comportement amer plus tard. Elle aurait normalement apprécié une conversation avec le Serdaigle, qui avait bien mûri cette année, depuis qu'il avait rompu avec Cho. Initialement, Hermione avait été très prudente lorsqu'elle travaillait avec lui, ayant entendu quelques commentaires de la part de Ginny, mais il était gentil, et un peu trop compétitif quelque fois.

« C'est pas grave, » répondit-il clairement, s'éclaircissant la voix. « On doit bientôt organiser une réunion pour le bal de Noël-

« Est-ce que c'est vraiment nécessaire? » Grogna-t-elle, fermant brusquement son livre. « Il y a plus important qu'un Bal stupide-

« Je crois que McGonagall essaye juste de remonter le moral des élèves, » lu rappela Michael. « Allez, Hermione. S'amuser un peu à Noël ne ferait de mal à personne. Les gens ont besoin de garder le moral. »

« Je suppose, » soupira-t-elle sceptique, rassemblant ses affaires dans son sac et se levant de sa chaise. « On pourra en discuter à Pré-au-Lard ce weekend, d'accord? »

« Très bien, » acquiesca-t-il. « Tu veux que je te raccompagne à ton dortoir? »

« Oh, non, ne sois pas idiot » refusa-t-elle avec un mouvement de la main. « Je crois que Terry et Anthony t'attendent de toute façon. On se voit Samedi. »

Hermione se retourna avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, et s'avança vers la sortie, gardant la tête baissée afin d'ignorer le regard des autres élèves. Elle jurait pouvoir sentir leur yeux dans son dos, et elle se dépêcha de marcher, le coeur lourd. Malgré son désir d'éviter son dortoir - ou, plus précisément, le Serpentard blond qui était dedans - , ses pas s'accélérèrent en direction de celui-ci. Elle frissonna, anxieuse, puis murmura son mot de passe et entra discrètement, son regard nerveux glissant sur tous les coins du salon.

Comme toujours, la pièce ne donnait aucune indication de sa présence, et elle en conclut qu'il était dans sa chambre. Elle relâcha un soupir soulagé, contente qu'elle n'aurait pas à l'affronter pour le moment, et s'avança vers sa chambre dans le but de se cacher jusqu'aux lendemain matin, se fichant de savoir que c'était considéré come lâche.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement lorsque trois coups réguliers frappèrent à la porte d'entrée, hoquetant par surprise. Merlin, elle était vraiment trop nerveuse…

« Qui est-ce? » appela-t-elle depuis le salon.

« C'est Michael, » répondit-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils à son insistance et posa son regard alerte sur la porte de la chambre de Malfoy, se demandant si il était sage de recevoir quelqu'un alors qu'il devait rester caché. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux? » demanda-t-elle bruyamment, ses yeux fixé sur la porte de Draco. « Je suis un peu occupée. »

« Tu as oublié un de tes livres, » expliqua le préfet. « Est-ce que ça va?

Elle grimaça et s'avança lentement vers l'entrée, mettant un dernier regard derrière son épaule avant d'entrouvrir la porte, juste assez pour pouvoir y sortir sa tête.

« J'étais sur le point de prendre un douche, » mentit-elle, et il lui lança un regard confus. « Je suis en peignoir. »

« Désolé, » sourit-il naïvement, lui tendant son livre. « Tu es sure que ça va, Hermione? Tu es un peu absente, aujourd'hui. »

Elle se força a esquisser un sourire gêné avant d'attraper le livre et de le jeter sur la table. « Je suis juste très fatiguée, » lui dit-elle, fermant un tout petit peu plus la porte en espérant qu'il comprendrait le message. « Je pense que je vais juste aller me coucher tôt, mais merci pour le livre. »

« Tu es sûre? » persista-t-il, et elle donna tout ce qu'elle avait pour ne pas s'énerver.

« J'en suis sure » dit-elle platement. « Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit, alors. On se voit Samedi. »

Hermione poussa un soupir et reposa son front contre la porte, attendant que les grands battements de son torse se calment. Elle savait que les intentions de Michael étaient complètement innocentes, et sa réaction avait été trop défensive, mais elle avait juste l'impression que tout le monde essayait de la piéger et de découvrir ses secrets, ses pensés, et elle ne voulait en aucun cas que quelqu'un apprenne ce qu'elle avait fait.

« C'était qui, ça? »

Elle releva si brusquement la tête qu'elle faillit trébucher, et elle sentit son coeur repartir de plus belle. Elle se recula inconsciemment et s'adossa à la porte, plaçant une main sur son torse; son regard ancré sur lui, adossé au cadre de sa porte, une expression ténébreuse sur son visage. Ses traits étaient déformés en un mélange fascinant de mépris et de rancoeur, et quelque chose d'autre qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment déterminer, qui bloqua sa respiration dans sa gorge.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tout le temps ça? » haleta-t-elle lorsqu'elle eut retrouvé sa voix. « Tu aimes me faire aussi peur-

« Je t'ai demandé qui c'était, » cracha-t-il entre ses dents serrées, et elle remarqua que ses muscles étaient tendus. « Et tu as interêt à me donner une bonne putain de réponse, Granger. »

Elle tressaillait lorsqu'il se releva du mur et s'avança vers lui d'un pas lent et calculé qui lui rappelait la démarche d'un loup. Elle avait remarqué que Malfoy avait une certaine grâce et élégance qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer et d'envier, comme si chaque pas était intentionnel et planifié pour être intimidant, ou presque séducteur. Elle aurait du trouver ça déconcertant ou déplaisant, mais, _que Godric la pardonne_ , elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être intriguée.

« T'es de sourde, bordel, Granger-

« C'était juste Michael Corner, » murmura-t-elle, retirant sa robe de sorcier et s'avançant vers le canapé. « Il est de notre année et-

« Je sais qui il est, » rétorqua-t-il d'un ton sombre et grave. « Serdaigle creux, nul au Quidditch. Sa seule qualité est qu'il est un Sang Pur. Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait? »

« Il me redonnait mon livre, » expliqua-t-elle difficilement alors qu'il continuait de l'approcher, bras croisés sur son torse. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu-

« Et pourquoi est-ce que ce pathétique petit con penserait que tu le verrais Samedi? »

Elle haussa les sourcils. « Tu écoutais? »

« REPONDS a ma putain de question! » demanda-t-il durement, claquant ses paumes sur le dossier du canapé d'en face. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu irais le voir? »

« Mêle toi de tes affaires. »

Il serra les dents et secoua brièvement la tête, comme si il se retenait de faire quelque chose de stupide. Ses yeux orageux allèrent de la brune au sol alors qu'il mâchouillait sa langue et semblait prendre des respirations apaisantes. Elle l'étudia attentivement et s'humecta les lèvres d'un coup de langue, attendant nerveusement sa réponde.

« Ce sont mes affaires si il s'invite tout seul ici, » répondit-il prudemment. « Si il m'avait vu, il aurait pu divulguer ça partout à n'importe qui-

« Il ne t'a pas vu-

« Et si tu à l'intention de baiser avec lui souvent-

« COMMENT OSES-TU! » cria Hermione, se levant de son siège et s'avançant vers lui. « Tu n'as AUCUN droit de me parler comme ça-

« Je te parle comme je veux, » contra-t-il calmement, hochant la tête sur le côté. « Si tu ne me dis pas, alors j'arriverais à mes propres conclusions-

« C'est ridicule! » lança-t-elle. « Je t'ai dis que j'allais à Pré-au-Lard ce week-end et-

« Et tu y vas avec _ça?_ » grogna-t-il, comme si la notion le révoltait et laissait un gout amer sur sa langue. « Alors tu couches vraiment avec ce répugnant-

« Oh pour l'amour du ciel, Malfoy! » Cria-t-elle, ignorant apparemment à quel point ils étaient proches, à cause de sa frustration. « Michael et moi sommes les seuls qui y vont parce que on est les préfets! »

La mâchoire du blond se ferma en un clap, et elle se sentit comme exposée sous son regard qui détaillait son visage. Elle réalisa alors à quel point il était proche; assez proche pour que son souffle fasse trembler quelque mèches de ses cheveux, mais elle ne bougea pas, malgré le fait que chaque partie de son corps lui criait de s'éloigner.

 _Tu te souviens ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que tu étais aussi proche?_

Lui, n'était apartment pas dérangé par leur proximité, puisqu'il ne boogie pas, et elle put jurer qu'elle vit quelque chose proche de soulagement passer sur ses traits pâles. Il inclina légèrement la tête et relâcha ses épaules, et la pièce semblait se vider alors que sa rage se dissipait.

« Tu est en train de me dire que cet abrutit est préfet? » lança-t-il, septique. « Quelle putain de blague-

« En fait, il est très bon, » argumenta-t-elle, remarquant le tremblement de sa lèvre supérieure à ses paroles. « Ce sera tout, Dra…Malfoy? »

IL fronça les sourcils à son erreur, et la sorcière tenta de cacher ses joues rougissantes avec peu de succès. Elle se tourna pour partir, mais son emprise froide se referma sur son poignet avant qu'elle ne puisse mettre de la distance entre eux deux.

 _Envoie le balader…Trop près…_

« Quoi, encore? » demanda-t-elle, refusant de le regarder. « J'ai répondu à tes questions et supporté assez de tes-

« Je n'ai pas fini, » marmonna-t-il, serrant son bras un peu plus fort. « J'ai une autre question. »

Elle souffla du nez « Je vois pas pourquoi je devrais-

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as préparé a manger ce matin? » précipita-t-il, la voix légèrement tremblante.

Hermione hésita quelques instants avant de pivoter lentement sur ses talons pour lui adresser un regard confus. « Qu'est ce que tu veux dire? » marmonna-t-elle. « Je te prépare toujours à manger le matin-

« Je pensais qu'après notre dispute hier soir, » dit-il à contrecoeur. « Que tu n'aurais pas-

« On se dispute tous les jours, Malfoy-

« Hier soir, c'était différent. »

La pièce avait soudainement l'effet d'un aspirateur, et Hermione put sentir l'oxygène être tiré hors de ses poumons. Les yeux de Draco semblaient alors plus doux, comme de la fumée épaisse, et elle y était complètement plongée. Après son carnage de colère la nuit dernière, ses mots la prirent au dépourvu. Ils savaient tous les deux ce qu'il voulait dire par différent, et une certaine énergie nouvelle craquelait entre eux comme des flammes dangereuses; trop chaudes pour y toucher, mais trop puissante pour les ignorer.

 _Le baiser…_

« Je ne te laisserais pas mourir de faim pour. ..ça, » elle rompit le silence d'un ton gêné. « Ca serait juste cruel-

« Ca serait normal, » rétorqua-t-il, et elle remarqua avec déception que ses traits reprirent leur dureté habituelle, qu'elle connaissait que trop bien. « Et je suis sure que tu veux me faire la morale de Gryffondor à propos de la gentillesse ou une merde du genre, mais j'en ai vraiment rien à branler-

« Tu m'as posé la question, » protesta-t-elle, reluctant son poignet de ses doigts et s'éloignant vers sa chambre. « Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit, Malfoy. »

Draco serra les poings alors que Granger disparut dans sa chambre, se demandant qu'est ce qui avait bien pu le pousser à agir aussi pathétiquement. C'était humiliant et inacceptable, et il accusait de tout coeur la brune pour ses actions. Dès l'instant où elle l'avait infectée avec son sang sale et asphyxié avec son odeur, tout s'était détérioré, surtout son esprit. Maintenant, il était sujet à des fantasmes interdits d'elle, et presque tenté par des presque-baisers qui le laissaient à la fois révolté et aussi…insatisfait.

Tout cela cassait son cerveau en petits fragments qui le forçaient à se questionner lui même, et questionner jusqu'à où il pouvait aller pour satisfaire ses envies malsaines de s'aventurer sur ses lèvres. La rage qu'il avait ressentit lorsque ce putain de Serdaigle était venu avait été vicieuse et explosive, il en avait physiquement tremblé, mais il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi.

 _Ce n'est pas de la jalousie…_

Juste de la rage. De la rage possessive, peut être.

Ses luxes et possessions étaient très limités dans sa prison et _son_ gout et _son_ odeur étaient en quelque sorte devenus deux de ses…besoins, et ils ne les partageraient avec _personne_ au delà de cette porte. Tandis que son gout avait été bref, il était à lui maintenant, même si il ne le voulait plus jamais au nom de sa dignité. Et il ne voulais plus jamais la toucher. Vraiment, il ne voulait pas, mais si Michael putain de Corner pensait qu'il pouvait s'approprier ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu de Granger, il était à coté de la plaque.

Il ne comprenait pas ses émotions dangereuses à l'égard de la brune, et il ne les aimait pas non plus, mais elles étaient puissantes et presque instinctives, impossibles à ignorer.

Il se précipita vers sa chambre et pria silencieusement Salazar qu'il se débarrasserait rapidement de son obsession avec la Sang-de-Bourbe. C'était dégradant et ça le rendait fou, et il avait peur de déraper.

 _Je ne vais pas déraper…_

* * *

Le vent criait comme des enfants torturés ce soir là, et Hermione était convaincue que son horloge lui mentait.

Si il était vraiment trois heures du matin, alors elle avait passé quatre heures à regarder le plafond sans émotions, et ce n'était pas bon signe du tout.

Elle s'était installée dans sa chambre et s'était refusée de sortir, se divertissant en finissant tous les devoirs qu'elle avait à faire jusqu'à Noël. Ca avait duré trois heures, et depuis, elle avait essayé de fermer l'oeil, en vain.

Et ce n'était pas le vent, cette fois…

Peut importe à quel point elle essayait d'éradiquer Malfoy de son esprit, elle n'y arrivait pas; que ce soit des flashbacks têtus ou son comportement en général. Elle se trouvait fascinée parle blond malgré ses efforts pour le rejeter, et elle avait remarqué qu'il ne l'avait pas appelé Sang-de-Bourbe depuis un moment. Un mois en sa présence l'avait affecté et elle se trouva encore plus déterminée à éradiquer ses préjugés, même si elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander si ses intentions n'étaient pas égoïstes.

Elle voulait qu'il la voie différemment, et elle était certaine qu'il était en bonne voie. Du moins, elle l'espérait.

Elle se releva et frotta ses yeux avec ses paumes, se demandant si son intérêt pour lui n'était pas un peu malsain. Probablement. Un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale et elle attrapa sa baguette pour créer un sort de réchauffement, lorsqu'une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Elle avait trois couvertures pour combattre le froid de Novembre, mais qu'est ce qu'avait Draco? On ne lui avait donné qu'une seule couverture…

 _Et si il mourrait de froid?_

Elle réalisa qu'elle s'en souciait, alors qu'elle ne devrait vraiment pas. Elle savait que c'était dans sa nature, mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre; une réelle inquiétude pour son confort, qui la laissa questionner ses intentions envers lui.

Elle sortit de son lit et s'enroula dans sa robe de chambre, tentant de décider qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait vraiment faire. Les options étaient simples; choisir de l'ignorer et laisser l'imbécile arrogant se débrouiller, ou céder au désir de lui accorder un peu de chaleur.

« Qu'est ce que je fais, mon dieu? » murmura-t-elle à elle même lorsqu'elle sortit silencieusement de sa chambre. Après près de 2 minutes d'hésitation devant sa porte, elle avala la boule de nerf de sa gorge et pointa sa baguette sur la serrure.

« _Alohomora. »_

* * *

( _Ooooooookokokokokok_

 _je crois que **aucune excuse n'est valable pour pardonner ma si longue absence**._

 _Comme vous l'auriez deviné, ça fait peut être 2 ans que je n'ai rien posté, et tout ça parce que j'avais simplement perdu la motivation, le temps, l'énergie, l'inspiration, et l'intérêt pour continuer cette traduction. Je n'étais plus vraiment à fond dans harry potter, et j'étais passée à autre chose. Je continuais de recevoir vos reviews, me demandant ce qu'adviendrait de cette traduction ,et aussi stupide que j'étais je n'en ai répondue à aucune. Je suis vraiment, mais vraiment désolée, (ne mais haïssez pas s v p), je doute fort que celle qui me suivaient il y a deux ans me suivent encore mais ça ne fait rien, je repart d'un coup de tête._

 _En fait, je suis de nouveau fan de hp, je relis les livres, etc, et j'ai proposé cette fiction a une amie (qui au départ, ne chipait pas Draco et Hermione du tout), et elle lu ma traduction et a bien aimé, sauf qu'elle n'aimait pas lire en anglais,donc ne pouvait pas continuer après le chapitre 10 (le moment ou ça devient interessant quoi?) et comme c'est vraiment une super histoire j'avais envie de reprendre cette traduction._

 _ **NE VOUS EMPORTEZ PAS** , il est vraiment très possible que je ré-abandonne au bout d'un moment, et on ne jamais la finir (:'() donc svp encore une fois ne me détestez pas, je ne sais pas encore quand je vais poster le prochain si je le poste. _

_lovelovelovelove_

 _-ktl)_


	12. Sleep

Si je peux vous conseiller une musique pour votre lecture, là voilà: Fleur Blanche - Orsten. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chaptire 12: Sleep

 _Godric, qu'est-ce que je fais?_

Hermione grimaça lorsque la porte grinça un peu trop fort. Elle apporta un peu de magie dans un léger _Lumos_ ; juste assez pour discerner les formes et les contours de la pièce. L'air semblait plus froid tandis qu'elle s'avançait nerveusement à l'intérieur, et elle enroula le tissu de sa robe de chambre sur son torse lorsque que ses yeux s'établissaient sur le lit.

Elle se stoppa. Elle pouvait les entendre maintenant; De légers gémissements endormis et des respirations élevées.

Draco faisait un cauchemar, lorsqu'elle le regarda avec plus d'instance, la lueur de sa baguette lui permit d'apercevoir une tache argentée de sueur sur son front. Ses traits étaient plissés et tordus de douleur, et la vulnérabilité qu'elle y voyait était à couper le souffle. Il était…vraiment beau, et son torse en brûla. Elle fut sortie de sa trance lorsqu'il se tordit sous les couvertures et relâcha un grognement saccadé.

 _Ressaisis toi, Hermione…_

Elle s'avança vers lui avec prudence, le regardant avec une fascination qu'elle ne pouvait pas censurer. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais les plaintes du blond lui apportaient une sensation agréable de tressaillement dans ses doigts qui lui criait de s'approcher pour le toucher, mais elle résista.

Il devait avoir froid. Elle pouvait voir qu'il ne portait qu'un gilet pour couvrir son torse, bien qu'il soit difficile de déterminer s'il frissonnait ou s'il tremblait à cause des images inévitables et perturbantes qui se déversaient dans sa tête. Fronçant les sourcils, hésitante, elle enleva sa robe pour la métamorphoser en une couverture épaisse. Elle s'avança anxieusement vers lui et le couvrit du tissu lorsque sa main entra en contact avec sa peau glacée. Hermione se figea lorsqu'il le vit tressaillir sous son toucher, avant qu'un murmure endormi ne s'échappe de ses lèvres.

« Je dois vous tuer... sinon, _ils_ vont me tuer. »

Elle haleta et ses yeux se fixèrent sur son visage, déformé par l'angoisse. Il semblait comme torturé, et elle sentit son ventre se tordre avec inquiétude qui n'aurait pas du exister. Elle se pencha et l'étudia de près.

« Draco », murmura-t-elle avant de pouvoir se questionner. « Draco, c'est moi. Réveille-toi »

Mais ses plaintes ne firent que s'aggraver, et elle leva doucement la main pour caresser son front humide. Au moment où ses doigts le touchèrent, ses yeux enfumés et sauvages s'ouvrirent brusquement. Hermione eut à peine eu le temps de lâcher un hoquet étonné lorsqu'il saisit ses poignets et la tira vers le bas, les retournant, elle fut alors piégée sous son corps. Il haletait profondément sous la confusion et les restes de son cauchemar, et il plongea son regard dans le sien. Ils étaient si proches que certains de ses cheveux chatouillent le front de la brune.

« Draco », murmura la sorcière, en ne craignant pas son regard légèrement désordonné « Calme-toi, c'est moi ».

Ses traits s'adoucirent à peine, mais elle sentit que l'emprise sur ses poignets se relâchait, et amena ses mains sur son visage, ses paumes reposant de chaque côté de sa tête alors qu'elle caressait ses joues froides de son pouce. Il ne la rejeta pas comme elle l'avait anticipé, mais il semblait totalement désorienté; fatigué et ivre d'épuisement, mais toujours nerveux.

«Ça va, » le calma-t-elle doucement avec les doigts. « Ça va. »

Les paupières du sorcier se baissèrent, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux semblèrent minces et presque cachés, et elle remarqua que ses respirations s'étaient calmées. Il avait cessé de trembler, mais elle gardait ses mains contre ses joues, attendant qu'il se réveille complètement. Ses yeux étaient brumeux et absents lorsqu'il se pencha sur elle, et Hermione admettrait à contrecœur qu'elle n'avait même pas pensé à protester lorsque ses lèvres touchèrent les siennes.

Alors que leur premier demi-baiser avait été léger et discutable, cette connexion était forte et ferme. Il y avait un désespoir entre leurs lèvres, et Hermione ne put s'empêcher l'embrasser en retour lorsqu'il lécha sa lèvre inférieure. Elle l'imita, suçotant légèrement mais courageusement ses lèvres, et leurs sons humides se mêlèrent à vingt battements de son cœur avant s'interrompre. Il laissa tomber son front contre le sien, et garda ses lèvres si près des siennes qu'elle se touchaient presque, tandis que Hermione lutta pour ignorer le tonnerre de questions ruisselant dans son esprit.

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et trouva que Draco semblait encore à demi endormi mais heureux. Elle savourait les restes de son goût de menthe poivrée et se tenait aussi longtemps qu'elle le pouvait.

« Granger… » marmonna-t-il endormi, comme s'il n'était pas sûr si c'était elle.

Elle n'osa pas bouger lorsqu'il se décala lentement et s'allongea à son côté. Elle l'observait attentivement, cherchant quelconque indication de regret, d'expression horrifiée ou encore un signe qui montrait qu'il était conscient de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il ferma ses yeux et rassembla les couvertures autour de lui puis, Hermione se déplaça pour sortir, mais un murmure endormi l'arrêta dans ses actions.

« Reste. »

Elle cligna des yeux et se tourna vers lui, se demandant si elle avait bien entendu, mais il avait l'air complètement désorienté. Avait-elle halluciné? Et ci tout ça n'était que le fruit de son imagination? Elle voulait rester…

Désobéissant à sa raison, elle se cacha sous les couvertures et essaye d'ignorer la voix au fond de son crâne lui disant que cette décision effrontée la frapperait au visage le lendemain matin. Elle laissa une bonne distance entre eux, en se disant désespérément que ça arrangerait les choses. Elle s'installa confortablement et jeta un sort de réchauffement avant de se laisser emporter par la fatigue.

Elle regarda son visage une dernière fois tandis que ses paupières tombaient, et, juste avant qu'elle ne succombe à ses rêves dangereux, elle porta ses doigts à ses propres lèvres encore engourdies et lâcha un doux soupir.

* * *

Draco était vaguement conscient du chant matinal de oiseaux alors qu'il commençait à se réveiller. Une part de son subconscient nota que ce fut le premier matin où la pluie ne martelait pas contre sa fenêtre, mais ce qui retint son attention fut la texture étrange de son oreiller, et il ouvra finalement les yeux.

 _Qu'est ce que…_

Sa joue était posée sur les boucles de Granger ce qui l'amena à se rappeler du rêve qu'il avait fait la nuit dernière. C'était un changement agréable à ses cauchemars habituels de sorciers assassinés; Un baiser avec la princesse de Gryffondor. C'était un souvenir flou sans détails, comme la plupart de ses rêves, car ce n'était qu'un rêve. _Juste un rêve_.

Mais, _étrange_ ; ses lèvres étaient un peu sensibles ce matin.

Il leva son regard déconcerté sur la brune allongée sur son lit et se dit secrètement que ses traits délicats et charmants étaient facilement la meilleure chose à laquelle il s'était réveillé depuis de longs mois pendant lesquels il avait fui. Elle était vraiment attirante, presque surréaliste; Si proche de lui et ses mèches ébouriffées entourant son visage détendu. Ses yeux fatigués tombèrent sur sa bouche légèrement enflée et il se demanda…

Ne soit pas aussi stupide…

Lui qui pensait que sa chambre était imprégnée de son parfum avant, il s'y noyait désormais, et c'était délicieux. Il envisageait de la toucher; se demandant si ses fantasmes étaient devenus une hallucination à part entière, mais ses yeux ambrés s'ouvrirent lentement avant qu'il ne puisse agir.

Ils se regardèrent tout simplement pendant une longue minute; Elle avait l'air légèrement gênée, et il lui lança un regard suspect.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Granger? » Il brisa le silence, durcissant ses traits. Il la regarda avec des yeux confus alors que des nerfs semblaient étinceler dans sa tête et elle relâcha un soupir tremblant. « Granger-

« Je … » commença-t-elle calmement. « Je pensais que tu aurais froid.»

Il fronça les sourcils à sa réponse. « Qu'est ce que-

« Je t'ai apporté une couverture supplémentaire », expliqua-t-elle d'une voix vacillante. « Et ... et tu m'as demandé de rester. »

Il souffla du nez, l'expression confuse, mais un flash brumeux brisa sa concentration. Le fameux rêve de cette même nuit commençait petit à petit à ressembler à un souvenir. Il abandonna cette notion troublante et était sur le point de lui affirmer qu'il ne lui aurait jamais demandé de rester, elle marmonna timidement quelque chose qui le déconcentra.

« Je ... je voulais rester ».

Ses yeux de glace s'écarquillèrent, et une fraction de seconde, il analysa ses traits, avant qu'une impulsion luxuriante qu'il ne put arrêter, le dépassa. Il la saisit de mains fortes et l'embrassa fougueusement, se positionnant au dessus d'elle et réalisant que le position semblait étrangement familière. Les mains de la brune jouaient avec la nuque du sorcier tandis qu'il épousait les formes de ses lèvres avec les siennes; toute sa frustration et sa colère tombèrent lorsqu'il savoura son goût. Elle lui rendit son baiser avec une égale et parfaite indulgence qui tenta ses mains de se perdre dans ses cheveux.

Un soupir féminin lui chatouilla le dos de sa gorge et il s'abandonna un peu plus dans leur baiser, savourant son corps et toutes ses sensations . Elle gémit, et le son lui rappela ses douches addictives, un souvenir qui envoya un frisson vers son entrejambe. Mais le tiraillement sous son ventre était trop réel désormais; trop présent, et il le ramena à la terrifiante réalité.

Il se recula violemment avec grondement furieux et s'assit au bord du lit, la tête bissée alors que des vibrations en colère parcourraient sa colonne vertébrale. Il sentit tous les muscle se tendre et il serra les poings, reposant sa tête contre ses phalanges. C'était un nouveau niveau d'humiliation et de dégoût; peut-être l'apogée de ce petit combat intérieur qu'i entretenait elle. Il espérait vraiment que cela en soit l'apogée. Peut être…

Il entendit et sentit le poids de la brune sortir du lit, et il voulu la laisser partir avant que son tempérament ne le rattrape. Il pouvait ressentir sa colère, contre elle et contre lui même, crépitant derrière ses paupières comme des flammes volatiles. Il savait qu'elle n'était plus sur le lit, alors pourquoi bordel est-ce qu'elle ne partait pas?

« Draco-

« Pars, », dit-il froidement, gardant la tête baisée. « Laisse moi seul, putain-

« Mais je-

« JE VIENS DE TE DIRE DE FOUTRE LE CAMP! » Il se releva d'un mouvement net et brusque, pour l'affronter, et reprit sa grimace habituelle. « MAINTENANT-

« NON! » rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix forte, se redressant, le dos droit, sur la défensive. « Je veux qu'on en parle-

« Il n'y a rien à dire! » lui lança-t-il. « Il ne s'est rien passé-

« Tu es tellement pathétique! » accusa la sorcière, un doigt tremblant pointé vers le blond. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'obstine à nier la réalité-

« PARCE QUE CE N'EST PAS REEL! » rugit-il avec conviction. « Rien de ce qui ce passe dans cette prison n'est réel-

« Qu'est ce que tu-

« Tout est faux! » continua-t-il. « Cette situation est en train de pourrir mon cerveau! Je ne me réduirais JAMAIS à te toucher si ce n'était pas à cause de cette connerie que je suis censé supporter-

« Les circonstances n'ont pas d'importance-

« Mensonges! »

« Et tu est encore maitre de tes actions! » cracha-t-elle avec colère. « Et plus vite tu l'acceptera-

« Et tes actions, Granger? » questionna-t-il d'un ton sinistre. « Comment est-ce dormir dans le même lit qu'un Mange-mort est conforme à tes conneries pro-Sang-de-Bourbe? »

Sa traits se durcirent. « La faute à un jugement hâtif et un moment de folie-

« Et la faute à toi et cette vieille sorcière pour _ma_ folie! » S'écria-t-il en s'arrêtant un instant pour plisser les yeux avec suspicion. « Est-ce que c'est un pauvre petit complot, Granger? Vous faites tout ça exprès, toi et cette vieille peau? »

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles-

« Je parle de toi et de McGonagall! » Draco se leva avec un grognement lent. « Vous avez un petit plan? Séduire le Mange-mort et obtenir des informations sur Voldemort après un peu de prostitution efficace-

« Va te faire foutre-

« Je suis sûr que ça faisait partie du plan », siffla-t-il avec amertume. « Coucher avec moi, et me faire du chantage sur des révélations compromettantes »

« Tu es ridicule! » Elle souffla avec impatience.

Il hésita et grimaça. « Oui, c'est vraiment ridicule », grogna-t-il. « Je suis sûr que même McGonagall à remarqué que tu as l'attrait sexuel d'un troll des montagnes! »

Il vit une douleur éclater dans ses yeux, et regretta presque ce commentaire.

« Il n'y a pas de plan, » déclara-t-elle après un triste silence. « Tu peux croire ce que tu veux, mais tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu, c'était que tu comprennes que les nés-Moldus sont des gens. Que _je_ suis une personne. »

Il resta immobile et priait pour que ses traits ne trahissent pas son incertitude. Il ne savait pas pour les autres nés-Moldus, et il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment; tout ce qu'il savait, c'était elle. Et elle était définitivement une personne; quelqu'un avec des traits et des émotions qu'il ne comprenait pas toujours, mais qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer. Elle était une personne qui faisait vaciller les idées préconçues dans son crâne et lui faisait se questionner sur ce qui avait été ancré dans ses os dès son enfance. C'était une personne avec un baiser qui s'attardait et brûlait…

« Je pars, » marmonna-t-elle en tournant sur ses talons et se dirigeant vers la porte. « Mais je veux que tu considère ça, Draco. Si j'étais une Sang-Pur avec exactement la même personnalité, est-ce que tu serais si obstiné à rejeter ce qui s'est passé ce matin? »

Avant qu'une remarque moqueuse puisse s'échapper de sa bouche; Granger sortit de la pièce et claqua la porte en sortant, le laissant seul et confus. Sa question trotta son crâne, aux côtés de ses pensées sur le livre de M. et de tout ce qu'il avait commencé à remettre en question depuis qu'il avait atterri dans ce trou dont il ne pouvait s'échapper.

Serait-il si prompt à ignorer leur baiser si elle était une Sang-Pur?

Non. _Putain_ , non.

* * *

En toute sécurité dans sa chambre, Hermione étouffa un sanglot obstiné malgré ses meilleures tentatives de ne pas pleurer. Ce n'était pas vraiment ses propos insultants qui avaient provoqué ses larves, mais plus sa propre réaction à ces insultes. Elle ne _devait pas_ se soucier de son opinion sur elle; elle aurait du s'être habitué à ses mots amers, mais _par la tombe de Godric_ , ça l'avait blessée. Elle put jurer qu'elle pouvait ressentir de petites blessures dans sa poitrine, et elle le détestait pour avoir ruiné un moment qui avait été aussi...eh bien... gentil. Même heureux...

Elle supposa qu'elle devrait lui être reconnaissante; au moins, l'un d'entre eux avait eu le sens de briser le contact.

Mais pourquoi devait-il être agir aussi méchamment à ce sujet? Pourquoi devait-il rendre tout aussi difficile? Et pourquoi diable est-ce que tout ça était arrivé en premier lieu?

 _Pourquoi est-ce que je fais cela?_

C'était simplement un accident ... bien que, les incidents pouvaient-ils encore être considérés comme des _accidents_ lorsqu'ils étaient répétés? Peut-être pas.

Elle essuya ses larmes à bout de doigts tremblants, jeta coup d'œil rapide à l'horloge, qui lui informa qu'il était à peine six heures du matin; trop tôt pour les cours, mais elle devait sortir de cette pièce. Elle s'habilla aussi vite que possible, choisissant des vêtements confortables et enfila sa robe avant de se précipiter hors de son dortoir, essayant de ne pas regarder la porte de la chambre de Draco. Elle se dépêcha de traverser les couloirs creux et sombres jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sortie du château, dans l'aube froide.

C'était magnifique; Un merveilleux ciel grisé, accompagné par des nuances de bleu marine qui auraient dû lui couper le souffle, mais son esprit était trop distrait pour y prêter attention. Elle a jeta un sort de réchauffement rapide quand elle a remarqua que son souffle quittait ses lèvres en une fumée épaisse, et erra dans les jardins tranquilles jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve un arbre fracturé, glacé par le givre. Elle s'effondra parmi ses racines et s'adossa lourdement contre le tronc alors que des larmes commencèrent à courir de nouveau sur ses joues. Elle pouvait pleurer ouvertement ici, sans s'occuper des regards curieux, mais elle se sentait toujours stupide.

Elle devait faire face aux faits, même s'ils la brisaient complètement. Si elle était affectée par le rejet sévère de Draco ce matin, alors elle ressentait clairement quelque chose à son égard; que ce soit de la compassion ou autre chose. Elle ne pouvait se rappeler avoir ressenti cela depuis la relation de courte durée de Ron avec Lavande, mais ignora les connotations dangereuses qui vinrent avec cette pensée. Peut-être était-elle simplement troublée parce que Draco était la seule personne avec qui elle avait passée un certain temps, depuis que Harry et Ron étaient partis. _Peut-être._

Elle avait graduellement laissé tomber sa garde en sa présence, et il était revenu pour l'écraser.

Peut-être avait-elle été stupide pour avoir installé une routine presque confortable avec Draco et pour avoir pensé que son attitude envers elle changerait, mais elle avait espéré…

Elle avait espéré qu'ils deviennent quelque chose... de différent…

« Hermione, ».

Elle était trop épuisée pour être effrayée, et elle tourna lentement la tête pour donner à la voix familière un regard confus. « Luna », soupira-t-elle alors que la jeune blonde s'approchait d'elle. « Que fais-tu ici? »

« Le ciel est beau », remarqua-t-elle doucement, à côté d'Hermione. « C'est aussi le meilleur moment de la journée pour voir des Ceffyls. Pourquoi es-tu réveillée si tôt? »

« J'avais besoin d'air », soupira-t-elle avec fatigue, frottant rapidement tous les restes de ses larmes. « Qu'est-ce que…

« Tes lèvres ont l'air à nouveau étrange,» interrompit Luna calmement. « Une autre piqûre d'abeille? »

« Quoi? Oui. Enfin, je veux dire, non », bégaya maladroitement Hermione, essayant de retrouver un peu de sang-froid. « Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec les abeilles. Je pense que c'est une réaction à quelque chose d'autre ».

« C'est à dire? »

« Je ne suis pas encore sûre », elle haussa les épaules, levant son bout de doigts curieux pour voir si ses lèvres étaient vraiment différentes. « De toute évidence, c'est mauvais pour moi ».

« Je trouve que cela te va bien,», Luna sourit à elle-même, ses yeux fixés sur le lever du soleil à l'est du chateau. « On dirait que la réaction est plus sévère cette fois-ci. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire? »

« Eh bien, tes joues sont rouges cette fois », dit-elle à la sorcière. « Et tes yeux semblent un peu glissants-

« C'est probablement juste le froid », déclara faiblement Hermione.

« Non », la Serdaigle secoua la tête. « C'est quelque chose d'autre. Ca t'embellit, Hermione. »

Elle offrit à son amie un faible sourire. « Merci », murmura-t-elle.

« J'ai entendu que tu faisais un tour à Pré-au-Lard samedi », dit Luna lentement, et Hermione regarda les premiers reflets du soleil danser sur le visage de son amie. « Avec Michael, c'est ça? »

« Oui », a-t-elle hoché la tête. « Tu veux que je te rapporte quelque chose? »

« Tu pourrais me prendre des baguettes de réglisses de chez Honeydukes? »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Je ne pensais pas que tu les aimais pas? »

« Non, je ne les aime pas, »

La brune inclina la tête et observa son amie lentement, notant que Luna elle-même avait l'air un peu différente. En effet, les yeux de la belle blonde étaient frappants, alors que normalement absents. Récemment, ils semblaient retenir un curieux scintillement d'une fille gardant un secret. Un bon secret.

« Je peux te poser un question, Luna? »

L'ange de Serdaigle tourna lentement la tête pour accorder à Hermione toute son attention. « Bien sûr », répondit-elle. « Je vais essayer de répondre ».

« Les autres et moi, on à remarqué que tu n'es pas ici le week-end et d'autres jours, non plus,», lui raconta-t-elle attentivement. « Ou est ce que tu vas? »

Luna marqua une pause, visiblement ailleurs. « Je ne pensais pas que les gens remarqueraient mon absence ».

« Oh Luna, » Hermione fit une grimace. « Tu sais bien qu'on se soucie beaucoup de toi, vraiment, bien sûr que l'on a remarqué-

«Je ne l'entendais pas de cette façon», interrompit-elle. « Les gens ont tendance à ne pas vraiment remarquer le comportement des autres en période de guerre. Ce n'est que normal. Je suis vraiment très touché que quelqu'un se soit rendu compte ».

« Alors, où vas-tu? » Persista-t-elle. « Si tu rencontres des problèmes, on peut t'aider. »

Luna lui adressa un sourire doux et Hermione leva les sourcils. « Je vais bien », déclara la jeune sorcière. « Je vais très bien en fait, mais je ne peux malheureusement pas te dire où je vais.»

« Pourquoi pas? »

« Ce serait dangereux pour l'autre partie impliquée », murmura Luna, son expression devenant réfléchie et presque inquiète pendant une seconde. « Je suis désolé. Il serait trop risqué de dire aux gens, et ce n'est pas seulement mon secret à moi seule. »

Tandis que Hermione compris le raisonnement de Luna, comprenant qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment exiger qu'elle lui dévoile son secret alors qu'elle cachait un Mangemort dans son dortoir, quelque chose dans la voix de son amie l'avait intriguée.

« Tu te soucies de cette autre personne? »Interrogea Hermione avec hésitation. « Surement, si tu es prête à prendre des risques pour elle-

« Ne prenons pas un peu tous des risques ces jours-ci? »

« Je m'inquiète pour toi », continua-t-elle avec un ton triste. « Cette guerre-

« Parfois, les guerres peuvent apporter des bonnes choses », dit Luna en se tenant debout. « Ils peuvent enseigner aux gens à s'accrocher à ce qui ce qu'ils pensent juste, même s'il y a des risques. »

Hermione regarda son amie alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le château et rejoua les paroles de Luna dans son crâne. Comme toujours, la blonde l'avait laissé quelque part entre déconcerté et éclairé, et se demandant si Luna demandait à une de ses créatures imaginaires de l'espionner la nuit. Elle tourna la tête pour donner au soleil à demi ressuscité un regard reconnaissant et rassembla ses membres autour d'elle-même, se blottissant sous le chêne mûr.

Elle devait se concentrer sur ses tâches pour l'Ordre et écarter ses réflexions d'espoir sur Draco. C'était inapproprié et complètement naïf, peu importe à quel point il était tentant de tout analyser dans sa tête.

Mais c'était trop difficile à ignorer.

Elle était en retard pour son premier cours après qu'une rêverie têtue ait réussi à brouiller son esprit, et elle maudit son cerveau pour avoir laissé le blond y entrer. Encore une fois.

* * *

Pendant deux jours, il l'avait évitée avec succès en restant isolé dans sa chambre, à l'exception des pauses nécessaires dans la salle de bains et dans le salon pour prendre les repas chauds, qu'elle continuait de laisser pour lui. Il devina qu'elle faisait aussi de son mieux pour l'éviter, et ça aurait bien fonctionné, si seulement il ne commençait pas à perdre le fil de la réalité.

Ce n'était pas la claustrophobie cette fois non plus.

Non, il pouvait ressentir le changement de son sang et de ses os. C'était un besoin; peut-être juste d'interaction humaine, ou peut-être spécifiquement un besoin d'elle. Il la ressentait dans ses veines et lui provoquait des spasmes, ses muscles se tendant avec des secousses malsaines.

Il avait éclaté sous des sueurs froides, frissonné jusqu'à ce que sa colonne vertébrale eût ressenti comme un claquement et avait presque vomi. Il pensait que c'était du à son écartement, mais peut-être que le froid l'avait simplement rattrapé, et que ce n'était qu'un simple rhume.

Le seul médicament semblait être une branlette désespérée aux sons de ses douches, mais cela ne durait que trente minutes dans son enfer d'un jour.

Il était réveillé depuis quelques heures, attendant ses ronronnements habituels pour soulager la fatigue de son corps. Il essaye de deviner, par la place du Soleil dans le ciel, quel heure il était, et en déduisit que c'était l'après-midi, ce qui signifiait qu'un autre week-end avait passé depuis le début de son séjour chez elle.

Il se souvint alors que Granger lui avait dit qu'elle irait à Pré-au-Lard avec cet abruti de Serdaigle, et il sentit de la fureur tressaillir sous sa chair. Sa poitrine était sur le point de s'écrouler sous le poids de sa colère soudaine et puissante, lorsqu'il l'entendit finalement marcher dans la salle de bain, et il ne put chasser ses pensées volatiles pour tirer profit de sa douche comme il le faisait habituellement.

Au lieu de cela, des images suspectes et indésirables de la brune se préparant à rencontrer ce sorcier pathétique se martelaient dans sa tête. L'idée s'exagéra et il grogna les dents secoué par une vague de dégout. Ses ongles ont percèrent la peau de ses paumes lorsqu'il serra les poings, et il n'osa pas bouger, jusqu'à ce qu'elle retourne dans sa chambre pendant dix minutes avant d'entendre la porte d'entrée se fermer.

Il se releva en une fraction de seconde, haletant profondément sous la colère, les yeux noircis. Il commença par le placard et le bureau, les martelant de coups de pied jusqu'à ce que des fragments de bois décorent le sol, et que le mobilier soit méconnaissable. Il porta son attention au draps ensuite, déchirant les draps dans un désordre déchiqueté de tissus et de plumes d'oreillers qui ne furent pas d'une grande aide pour apaiser son sang-froid.

Avec un dernier rugissement de rage accentuée par la jalousie, il attrapa la chaise et la jeta à la fenêtre, seulement pour la regarder exploser dans une pluie d'éclats. Il regarda avec amertume la fenêtre indemne, alors qu'il coulait au sol parmi les restes de sa colère et posa son dos contre le pied de son lit. Il est resté là pendant des heures, luttant contre les imaginations cruelles de Granger profitant de son temps avec Corner.

Dans son tas solitaire sur le sol de la chambre, il arriva à une conclusion qui étouffait son noyau. Ou Granger avait tort, et il avait tout le droit de mépriser les Moldus et les Sangs de sang pour leur infériorité, ou si Granger avait raison, comme elle l'était souvent, il avait été un bâtard lavé par le cerveau …

Ses paroles de leur dernière dispute palpitaient dans son cerveau.

 _Tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu était pour vous était de réaliser que les nés moules sont des gens. Que je suis une personne._

 _Tu es encore maitre de tes actions…_

 _Je voulais rester..._

Et si elle avait raison?

Et si tout cela avait été pour rien?

Et si lui, et toute sa famille, avaient tort?

Alors… peut-être était-il acceptable pour lui de vouloir la toucher, mais pourquoi bordel est-ce qu'elle accepterait?

 _Si_ elle avait raison.

Il ne savait plus du tout quoi croire.

Il est resté immobile pendant des heures et des heures. Ses pensées grouillaient dans sa tête trop fort pour qu'il se rende compte qu'elle était revenue, qu'elle frappait à sa porte, ou même qu'elle appelait son nom.

C'est ainsi que Hermione le trouva alors que le ciel s'assombrissait; assis dans une position vaincue, entouré d'un chaos auto-fabriqué. Son regard large balaya l'épave avec confusion avant que ses yeux ne soient attirés vers Draco au centre de la pièce, et elle sentit quelque chose tomber dans son torse.

Elle pouvait voir qu'il tremblait, mais il ne tentait pas de se réchauffer, et ses yeux étaient horriblement absents et perdus. Sa forme vulnérable et déformée lui rappelait instantanément la nuit où elle l'avait trouvé au milieu de son cauchemar, et comment ça les avait conduit à deux baisers interdits.

L'inquiétude l'accompagnait si bien qu'elle laissa tomber son sac et se précipita sur ses côtés, tombant sur ses genoux et saisissant son visage entre ses mains glacées. Un éclair de reconnaissance et de vie cligna dans son regard gris et elle soupira, soulagée tandis que ses pouces roulaient instinctivement son visage pâle.

« Draco, » murmura-t-elle près de ses lèvres. « Regarde-moi, Draco. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? »

Il déglutit bruyamment et leva les yeux. « Depuis combien est-ce que je suis ici, Granger? »

Hermione cligna des yeux en perplexité mais ajouta rapidement les dates dans sa tête. « Un peu plus de cinq semaines », at-elle offert après un moment. « Trente-sept jours, je crois. »

« J'ai l'impression que ça fait plus longtemps », marmonna-t-il.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as détruit ta chambre? » Demanda-t-elle tranquillement, enlevant une de ses mains de son visage pour prendre sa baguette de sa poche. « Draco-

« Je ne sais pas, » dit-il, et elle le sentit se détendre un peu plus dans sa paume. « Je sais pas. »

« Je vais nettoyer tout ça, » lui dit-elle en saisissant sa baguette. « Reste tranquille, d'accord? »

Il ne répondit pas, et petit à petit, tous les restes de sa crise commencèrent à disparaître autour d'eux. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il y avait de l'ironie dans la situation; Granger fixait quelque chose qu'il avait démoli pour une raison pour laquelle il ne pouvait pas comprendre, et son cerveau était trop chargé de doute pour se concentrer sur cette idée. Au lieu de cela, il se contenta d'étudier ses traits, en cherchant encore une fois quelconque indication qu'elle était inférieure mais, encore une fois, il n'en trouva aucune.

Pas une trace de quelque chose qu'il puisse haïr, peu importe combien il essayait.

« Tu as froid, », remarqua-t-elle, lui apportant toute son attention. « Laisse moi-

« Non », dit-il sans sa morsure habituelle. « Je vais bien, Granger. »

Elle fronça les sourcils mais ne discuta pas, par peur d'aggraver les choses. « Je t'ai rapporté ce que tu m'as demandé », lui dit-elle en invoquant son sac ensorcelé. Elle agita sa baguette, et Draco regarda avec un intérêt décontracté ses draps et sa literie se remplaçant par de riches tissus verts, et sa sélection de bonbons demandé atterrit sur son bureau réparé. « Draco, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Pourquoi as-tu détruit-

« Je t'ai dit, je sais pas », répéta-t-il en silence. « Je l'ai fait, c'est tout. »

« Tu n'a pas l'air très bien », murmura-t-elle en portant une main sur son front. « Laisse moi te donner-

« Non », l'arrêta-t-il, serrant les yeux. « Juste…Ne pars pas.»

« Draco, tu m'inquiètes-

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'inquiètes pour quelqu'un que tu détestes? »

Hermione inclina sa tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. « Je t'ai dit, je ne te déteste pas-

« Tu devrais, » lui dit-il fermement. « Tu devrais me haïr ».

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas le cas », disputa-t-elle calmement, en s'approchant un peu plus près de lui.

« Peut-être que je devrais, mais je ne peux pas ...

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi, maintenant, Granger? »

« Encore cette question? » soupira-t-elle, posant ses mains sur ses genoux et écartant son regard. « Je ne sais pas, Draco. »

« Tu penses que je suis méchant, Granger? » Demanda-t-il brusquement.

« Tu n'es pas méchant », lui assura-t-elle sans hésitation. « Tu as juste été... induit en erreur. Tu es humain, Draco, et tu as commis des erreurs, mais je ne peux pas te détester pour ça ».

Il leva la tête et lança un souffle tremblant. « _Je devrais_ te haïr ».

« Devrais? » répéta-t-elle d'un ton perplexe. « Alors tu ne me détestes plus? »

« Je ne sais pas », marmonna-t-il si calmement, qu'elle n'était pas sûre qu'il l'ait dit. « Je suis perdu. »

Sa confession réticente était fragile et discutable, mais elle se sentit encouragée par son doute. Cette étincelle d'espoir qu'elle était tellement déterminée à ignorer l'avait réjoui avant qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher. C'était ce qu'elle avait voulu; quelconque confirmation qu'il commençait à remettre en question ses préjugés.

Tout cela taquina son courage de Gryffondor et elle se rapprocha lentement de lui, s'inclinant hardiment entre ses jambes et reposant son poids contre sa poitrine. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il la rejette instantanément, mais il ne tressaillit même pas lorsqu'elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il resta complètement immobile et ne répondait pas, mais elle se sentait inexplicablement en sécurité; réchauffée et confortable dans un moment interdit qui la rapprocha du sommeil.

« Ca ne veut rien dire », murmura Draco à son oreille, peut-être . « Vraiment rien ».

« Je sais, » murmura-t-elle.

Draco était douloureusement conscient que c'était trop intime et indubitablement faux, mais après deux jours de refus de son envie d'être proche d'elle, il était trop absorbé pour la repousser. Il savait que dans la matinée, il allait regretter cette lacune de jugement, mais il ne pouvait résister à l'effet de drogue qu'elle avait sur lui.

Il était à peine huit heures, mais le sommeil emporta Hermione rapidement, et Draco la suivit un moment plus tard avec une impression inquiétante que les choses changeaient.

 _Il_ changeait.

* * *

 _(voilà pour le chapitre 12, j'espère qu'il vous à plu autant qu'a moi._

 _Draco commence vraiment à se remettre en question, ce qui croyez moi est prometteur pour la suite ;)_

 _Laissez moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez,désolée pour les éventuelles fautes, je ne prend pas vraiment le temps de tout relire_

 _je poste le 13 ASAP,_

 _love love_

 _-ktl)_


	13. Alone

Chapitre 13: Alone

Hermione ne put se rappeler la dernière fois qu'elle s'était sentie aussi bien.

Elle poussa un soupir paresseux tandis que les chutes rythmées d'un torse masculin l'attiraient de nouveau vers ce merveilleux purgatoire entre sommeil et réalité. Une odeur savoureuse de menthe poivrée et d'un Serpentard chatouilla son nez et elle cligna des yeux, se débarrassant des restes d'un rêve heureux et se rappelant où elle était.

À en juger par les lourdes respirations qui faisaient vaciller ses cheveux, Draco était encore inconscient, mais ses bras avaient du s'enrouler autour d'elle pendant la nuit, et elle ne put s'empêcher de plonger son corps un peu plus contre le sien. C'était tellement agréable, de l'avoir ainsi, enroulée autour d'elle, et elle voulait en profiter autant qu'elle le pouvait avant que le déni inévitable et la dispute ne surgisse. Elle fronça les sourcils à cette pensée, et se rendit compte qu'il était probablement préférable de partir avant qu'il ne se réveille, ne serait-ce que pour éviter à la fois l'embarras et le tracas.

Incertaine pourquoi, mais incapable de résister, elle releva la tête pour déposer un léger baiser contre sa mâchoire avant de s'écarter du blond. L'absence soudaine de sa chaleur corporelle lui provoqua des frissons et, après une brève réflexion, elle tira une des couvertures de Draco pour le recouvrir. En lui adressant un dernier regard triste, elle se retourna pour s'en aller, inconsciente qu'une paire d'yeux gris s'ouvrait lentement derrière elle.

Draco apporta le bout de ses doigts à sa mâchoire, et la regarda fixement alors qu'elle le laissa seul. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit et il se releva silencieusement, réussissant à attraper la porte avant qu'elle ne se ferme derrière elle. Il passa la tête dans la porte entrouverte et tendit attentivement l'oreille afin de découvrir son mot de passe, avec succès.

 _Lutra, lutra?_

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela signifiait, et il ne s'en souciait pas; Il était convaincu qu'ils étaient, en quelque sorte, quittes, désormais. Si elle pouvait se promener dans la chambre du sorcier quand ça lui chantait, il pourrait maintenant faire de même. Il se dit que c'était purement tactique, mais alors qu'il releva ses doigts à sa mâchoire encore marquée par Granger, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il y avait des motivations plus sombres à son acte de curiosité.

* * *

Après un léger déjeuner et une escapade à la bibliothèque, Hermione était rentrée dans sa chambre pour y trouver Hedwige, en train de piquer sa fenêtre.

Elle lit la lettre une seconde fois, et son sourire s'élargit. L'enveloppe était adressée uniquement à elle, et elle n'était donc pas allée retrouver Ginny cette fois-ci. Après des semaines de déception et de pessimisme toujours croissant; Il y avait enfin une lumière dans l'obscurité. La note était griffonnée dans l'écriture familière et maladroite de Ron, mais les mots étaient clairs sur le parchemin.

On l'a trouvé. Il est détruit.  
On recherche les autres.  
Tu me manques.  
R & H

Elle ne se demanda même pas ce qu'était ce « il ». Ils avaient trouvé le médaillon. Sa curiosité à propos des détails devrait attendre; Elle savait que c'était trop risqué pour Harry et Ron de lui fournir trop d'informations. Mais pour le moment, elle ne s'en souciait pas, ils étaient un peu plus près de vaincre Voldemort et de finir cette guerre.

 _Tu me manques._

Son large sourire lorsqu'une vague de culpabilité la frappa fort. Des visions de ses récentes... activités avec Draco valsèrent à travers son esprit, et elle se rendit compte, embrassée, qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé à comment son comportement affecterait son amitié avec les garçons, en particulier Ron. Les détails de sa relation avec lui étaient compliqués, pour tout dire, et elle savait qu'ils étaient tous les deux fautifs pour n'avoir jamais eu de conversation civilisée à ce sujet.

Alors qu'elle ne regrettait pas avoir perdu sa virginité à son meilleur ami, il lui avait été parfaitement clair que c'était tout ce qu'elle et Ron n'auraient jamais été. Amis. Il n'y avait jamais eu de passion entre eux; seulement quelques attachements et de la curiosité, qui avaient été, pour elle, sages. Elle l'aimait beaucoup, mais elle voulait cette passion dont elle avait beaucoup entendu parler; cette pulsation brûlante dans votre âme qui vous fait craindre le contact de quelqu'un.

Et ce quelqu'un n'était tout simplement pas Ron.

Mais Draco…

Draco avait cette... intensité dans tout ce qu'il faisait, et ça faisait tressaillir son bas-ventre. La sensation lui était nouvelle, et elle n'avait aucune idée si elle devait l'apprécier ou en être intriguée, mais c'était différent et passionnant. Ca l'encourageait à interagir avec lui et à le regarder, et, parfois, plongée dans la solitude de ses douches ou de sa chambre, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer...

Elle secoua la tête pour y chasser ces pensées risquées et se rappela qu'elle venait de recevoir des nouvelles prometteuses.

 _Priorités, Hermione..._

* * *

Après deux jours de regards embarrassants et une réticence évidente à aborder le sujet la nuit passée dans des bras interdits, Hermione commençait à se rendre compte qu'elle manquait la compagnie de Draco. Elle avait encore du mal à identifier ce qu'elle ressentait réellement pour son compagnon de dortoir, mais elle avait fait de son mieux pour ignorer sa curiosité et pour se concentrer plutôt sur sa recherche sur les Horcruxes. Mais elle ne pouvait pas nier son intérêt pour lui, et elle ne pouvait pas vraiment comprendre pourquoi elle voulait passer du temps avec lui quand tout ce qu'ils semblaient faire était de se battre.

Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle pouvait le voir abandonner lentement son attitude défensive, ou peut-être parce que leurs disputes lui rappelaient qu'elle avait encore un peu de vie en elle. Ou bien, peut-être qu'elle appréciait tout simplement les tressaillements spasmodiques qui envahissaient son torse à chaque fois qu'ils étaient proches...  
C'était un mardi, ce qui signifiait qu'elle partirait dans deux jours pour voir Tonks, et elle devait le dire à Draco. En étouffant son anxiété et rassemblant tout son courage, elle sortit de sa chambre nerveusement, sursautant lorsqu'une bourrasque de vent raisonna dans le dortoir, et toqua légèrement à sa porte.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu frappes encore? » Résonna la voix de Draco. « Tu vas entrer de toute manière, même si je te dis non. »

Ses lèvres se tordirent en un léger sourire, puis elle agita sa baguette pour ouvrir la porte et lécha ses lèvres sèches avant d'avancer ses pieds nus sur son seuil.

Il était assis sur son lit; Les épaules recourbées et les coudes appuyés contre ses jambes croisées, tandis qu'un de ses livres se tenait près de ses pieds.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Granger? » Demanda-t-il, levant à peine les yeux.

« Je voulais te dire quelque chose-

« Et t'as décidé que trois heures du matin était le meilleur moment pour en parler? »

« J'ai été occupée», mentit-elle, en s'arrêtant pour s'asseoir au pied de son lit. « Et on est tous les deux réveillés, alors j'ai pensé-

« Crache le morceau, », dit-il avec fatigue. « J'avais en fait prévu de dormir un peu ce soir ».

« D'accord », soupira-t-elle, hésitante, en essayant de choisir ses mots. « Jeudi, je resterai à Pré-au-Lard pendant quelques jours-

« Quoi? » Lança-t-il. Sa tête se releva brusquement à ses paroles, et un violent sentiment de crainte s'empara de son torse. La pensée d'être laissé seul dans ce trou de désespoir le rendit malade lui fit mal à l'estomac, et un terrible frisson traversa sa colonne vertébrale. « Comment ça, tu vas partir pendant quelque jours? »

« Eh bien, je vais rendre visite à quelqu'un », expliqua-t-elle nerveusement, ramenant une boucle indisciplinée derrière son oreille. « Je te laisserais assez de nourriture et-

« Tu y vas avec cet abruti de Corner? » siffla-t-il silencieusement, la fixant d'un regard féroce. « Petite baise romantique entre les préfets aux Trois Balais? »

Hermione frémit. « Non, c'est pas-

« Je suppose que je devrais être reconnaissant que tu ne t'y prends pas dans ta chambre », poursuivit-il avec pitié. « Et si vous comptez coucher ensemble longtemps-

« Draco, arrête! » Aboya-t-elle, offensée, et quelques traces de larmes lui grattèrent les yeux. « Je vais voir _une_ amie pour l'amour du ciel! Pourquoi est-ce que tu dois toujours agir comme ça? »

Sa bouche s'ouvrit alors qu'il laissa ses pensées colériques mijoter, et il se demanda pourquoi il avait trouvé nécessaire de faire une crise. Il se demanda une seconde si elle bluffait afin d'éviter ce genre de confrontation, mais il doutait que Granger était capable de mentir; et dans un monde plein de déception, il trouva son honnêteté plutôt rafraîchissante.

« Je suis désolé. »

Les mots étaient précipités et s'étaient échappés de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne puisse les arrêter, mais pendant un bref moment, il se dit que l'adoucissement charmant des traits de la brune valaient le coup de son erreur. La façon dont elle l'a regardé, comme s'il valait bien plus que ce qu'il pensait de lui même, fit tressaillir son envie de la toucher du bout de ses doigts.

« Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir être là pendant quelques jours », dit-elle avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher, et le blond se retrouva à se tripoter les doigts pour garder ses mains occupées. « Je vais essayer de trouver un moyen pour que tu puisse me contacter en cas de besoin-

« Je suis parfaitement capable de survivre deux jours tout seul », se moqua-t-il rapidement, mais l'idée qu'elle ne soit pas là pour chasser son ennui lui blessa son âme. « C'est vraiment dommage que tu ne te barres pas plus souvent. »

« Peut être-

« Tu es beaucoup plus... joyeuse, récemment », commenta-t-il soudainement, lui donnant un regard méfiant. « C'est énervant. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils et se demanda si sa réaction à la lettre de Ron avait été plus évidente qu'elle n'avait pensé. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je suis plus heureuse? »

« C'est écrit partout sur ton visage », dit-il en roulant ses yeux enfumés « Et si je devine bien, cet _amie_ que tu vas voir est l'un des membres de l'Ordre. Aurai-je raison de supposer que ton équipe se porte bien et avance bien, et que c'est la raison de ta bonne humeur? »

«Tu sais que je ne peut pas en parler avec toi-

« Pourquoi pas? » Répondit-il. « Je ne suis pas près de sortir d'ici pour dévoiler tous vos plans à l'homme qui veut ma peau. »

Hermione exhala de fatigue et se retourna pour lui faire face. « Je ne pense pas qu'on devrait en parler »

« Je suis sûr que tout le monde en parle », murmura-t-il avec attention. « Pourquoi pas nous? »

« Parce qu'on est _différents_ , Draco, » lui dit-elle, un peu tristement. « On est pas-

« Dans le même camp », finit-il pour elle, baissant la tête pour cacher ses yeux.

Hermione hocha la tête, confuse lorsqu'elle entendit une once de mélancolie dans son ton. Il avait l'air troublé ce soir-là, comme si une foule de questions envahissaient son cerveau, et qu'il ne savait pas du tout à laquelle répondre. Elle put voir que les muscles de son visage étaient tendus, comme s'il tentait de lui cacher tout ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête, ou même de se le cacher de soi même. Cette rare vulnérabilité était là, encore une fois; dans la légère témérité de ses lèvres ou les mouvements anxieux des doigts, et elle se demanda quand diable elle avait apprit à le déchiffrer aussi bien.

« _Pas dans le même camp_ », répéta-t-elle d'un ton solennel. « Tu te considères toujours comme l'un d' _eux_ , Draco? »

C'était _la_ question…

Il avala le caillot d'angoisse lui bloquant dans sa gorge et se mordit la langue. C'était la question qu'il se posait depuis qu'il avait été obligé de fuir Voldemort; car comment pourrait-il vraiment faire partie d'un camp dont le leader voulait le voir pourrir dans une tombe? La question était devenue plus persistante et dominante depuis que Granger avait commencé à envahir ses sens. Tout avait été foutu en l'air de façon monumentale, et elle semblait être la seule et constante, et, si il osait le penser, le seul bon aspect de sa pathétique pseudo-vie en tant que prisonnier. Il avait beau détester la façon dont il réagissait en sa compagnie, il ne pouvait pas nier le fait que sa présence apaisait son âme fracturée.

 _Salazar, pardonne-moi pour ça._

Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle était la première et la seule personne à le faire défier ses croyances qui avaient été gravées dans son crâne depuis sa naissance. Comment pourrait-il suivre de façon réaliste les idéaux psychopathiques de cette créature lorsqu'il avait mit un prix sur sa tête? Comment pourrait-il vraiment croire que les nés-moldus étaient inférieurs quand Granger était la sorcière la plus brillante à avoir mis les pieds à Poudlard depuis des décennies? Comment pourrait-il... Comment pourrait-il prétendre que ces préjugés avaient toujours du sens, peu importe combien il le souhaitait?

« Pas toi? » lui demanda-t-il distraitement, enlevant son bras nu de dessous la couverture pour montrer sa Marque. « Tu ne crois pas que _ça_ fait de moi l'un d'eux? »

Hermione fronça les sourcils sur la tache noire et tordue sur sa peau de porcelaine et fut surprise de constater que ça ne la gênait plus; pas sur lui, en tout cas. Peut-être était-ce le ton légèrement plus doux de sa voix ce soir, ou la manière dont ses épaules tombaient sous la défaite, mais elle avait envie de repousser les limites de sa relation avec son colocataire luttant. Elle se rapprocha un peu plus de lui et tendit la main pour déposer délicatement ses doigts sur sa chair encore cicatrisante et se sentit encouragée quand il ne retira pas immédiatement son bras.

«Cette marque ne te définit pas», dit-elle avec douceur, observant volontairement son regard confus. « De même que mon sang ne me définit pas. _Tu_ définis qui tu es, Draco, tes actions et tes pensées-

« Et si je sais pas qui j'suis? » interrogea-t-il, sa voix légèrement tremblante. « Et si je suis... _perdu?_ »

Une effrayante étincelle d'affection crépita dans sa poitrine. «Alors, fais ce que tu pense être juste », insista-t-elle avec impatience. « Et le reste suivra. »

Le front de Draco se plissa et son regard éloigné tomba sur ses doigts apaisants, caressant toujours la cicatrice sensible de son avant-bras. Alors qu'Hermione commença à penser qu'il avait absorbé ses paroles, il grimaça et s'écarta de ses caresses trop tentantes.

« Vous, les Gryffondors, toujours aussi obstinés à chercher le bien chez les gens, toujours certains les gens peuvent changer », méprisa-t-il. « Certaines personnes sont au-delà du changement, Granger-

« Pas toi, » protesta-t-elle rapidement. « Pas toi, Draco. »

Le doute brillait dans son regard fulgurant, mais elle pouvait voir qu'il était déterminé à lui résister ce soir. « Tu devrais partir », lui dit-il en hochant la tête vers la porte.

Elle envisageait de lui dire qu'elle voulait rester; d'abandonner une partie de sa fierté et d'admettre qu'elle se sentait en sécurité avec lui, et qu'elle n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi que lorsqu'elle avait été enfermée dans ses bras. Mais la perspective de le voir lui rire au nez et de la rejeter lui fit froid dans le dos, et elle décida de ne pas tenter sa chance.

Se relevant du lit, elle sortit de sa chambre, mais s'arrêta dans le cadre de la porte.

« Ce ne sont que des étiquettes, tu sais », marmonna-t-elle, en s'assurant de rester dos à lui pour qu'il ne voie pas une première larme couler sur sa joue. « Serpentard, Gryffondor. Sang pur et Sang-de-Bourbe. Ils ne dictent pas comment on devrait vivre nos vies. »

Derrière elle, Draco lutta fort pour ignorer les battements rapides résonnant dans sa cage thoracique. Lorsqu'elle eut disparu, il a jeta un coup d'oeil à sa Marque et pouvait encore sentir le contact persistant de son toucher. Il se sentit tellement seul à ce moment-là; presque conscient que les fragiles restes de ses préjugés obstinés commençaient à se briser et à s'effondrer sous le poids de ses paroles. Il savait que son absence, même si c'était seulement pendant quelques jours, nuirait à son cerveau embrouillé.

Comme pour lui confirmer qu'il avait finalement cédé aux débuts quelque peu heureux de sa folie, il attendit une heure avant de se glisser sans bruit dans le salon et se trouva à l'extérieur de sa porte. Il envisagea de murmurer son mot de passe et de se glisser à l'intérieur, mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait l'intention d'y faire.

 _Espèce d'imbécile..._

* * *

« Michael et moi-même nous sommes mis d'accord sur la date du 11 décembre pour le bal de Noël », expliqua Hermione. « Je sais que c'est un peu plus tôt que d'habitude, mais vous avez dit que vous pourriez avoir des problèmes avec le transport de certains étudiants cette année ».

« Oui, c'est vrai », McGonagall hocha la tête. « J'ai décidé qu'il est judicieux de renvoyer les étudiants chez eux par petits groupes pour les vacances de Noël dans une semaine ou deux, au cas où. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'utiliser le Poudlard Express soit une bonne idée, mais il y a des alternatives. Le onze convient. »

Hermione soupira et s frotta les yeux. « Est-ce que nous sommes obliger de faire ça, Professeur? » Demanda-t-elle avec fatigue. « Ca me semble ridicule d'organiser un bal alors que nous sommes en guerre-  
« Vous savez que j'essaye de remonter le moral des élèves, » déclara la directrice. « Poudlard fait office de refuge pour le moment, et j'aimerais que les étudiants se sentent en sécurité ici-

« Mais ils-

« Le onze me semble bien, », la coupa-t-elle « Les cours finiront le dix, ce qui me laissera deux semaines avec les autres professeurs pour m'assurer que tout le monde rentre chez eux en sécurité. Vous restez ici, Miss Granger? »

« Oui », répondit-elle tristement. « J''ai dit à mes parents que je restais au Terrier. Ils ne savent toujours pas grand-chose sur ce qui se passe, et j'aimerais qu'il en reste ainsi ».

McGonagall fronça les sourcils « Avez-vous réfléchi au sortilège de mémoire dont vous m'avez parlé? »

« C'est un dernier recours », déclara Hermione rapidement. « Je ne veux pas avoir à l'utiliser sauf si c'est absolument nécessaire. »

« Eh bien, espérons que nous n'en arrivions pas là », soupira-t-elle. « Sur une note plus positive, j'ai entendu parler de Nymphadora, et elle est prête à vous recevoir dès que vous le pouvez. »

Les traits nerveux de Hermione s'éclaircirent instantanément en apprenant la nouvelle. « J'ai vraiment hâte de la voir », confessa-t-elle. « Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose? Où-

« Vous pouvez volontiers vous mettre en chemin, maintenant, » lui offre McGonagall , l'expression chaleureuse. « Voulez-vous que je demande au Professeur Slughorn de vous accompagner? »

« Ca va aller, », assura-t-elle rapidement en se levant de son siège. « Je dois d'abord retourner à mon dortoir. »

« Très bien », acquiesca la directrice d'un hochement de tête. « Je vous verrai en cours de Métamorphose demain alors. Et je tiens à vous voir au ball de Noël, Hermione. »

Génial.

« D'accord", elle hocha la tête à contrecœur. « A demain, professeur. »

* * *

Hermione tapota nerveusement ses ongles contre le mur à côté de la porte de Draco. Elle était restée au même endroit depuis près de cinq minutes maintenant, se demandant pourquoi elle était tellement préoccupée par son au revoir au blond. Depuis leur conversation raisonnablement intense, elle avait gardé ses distances, décidant qu'elle lui avait, encore une fois, accordé trop d'espoir. Mais il avait été tellement humain... pratiquement à un niveau de vulnérabilité qui avait fait brûler son coeur et un qui lui avaient procuré tout nouveau mélange d'émotions qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

 _Et si je suis... perdu?_

Elle aurait pu en pleurer. Son arrogance habituelle s'était évaporée, pour lui montrer que peut-être tous ses efforts n'avaient pas été en vain. Peut-être avait-elle assez nourri cette graine de doute dans son esprit pour qu'elle commence enfin à fleurir... Ou peut-être qu'elle se faisait de faux espoirs. Son éclat de décence avait diminué si vite qu'elle commençait à se demander si il y avait vraiment eu quelque chose valant la peine d'être remarqué.

« Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu restes plantée devant ma chambre? » Sa voix interrompit ses pensées, étouffée à travers l'épaisse porte en bois.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle l'ouvrit et le trouva encore une fois, assis sur son lit avec un de ses livres posé sur ses genoux. « Désolé, » marmonna-t-elle. « Je te dérange ou-

« Oui, parce que j'ai tellement de choses à faire » lança-t-il d'un ton sarcastique, roulant des yeux. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Granger? »

« Je pars pour Pré-au-Lard », lui dit-elle. « J'ai préparé assez de nourriture pour les deux jours-

« Dégage, alors » cracha froidement Draco. « A quoi est-ce que tu t'attendais, Granger? Une putain de cérémonie d'adieux? »

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois aussi énervé », murmura-t-elle en s'approchant de quelques pas vers lui. « Et je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es énervé. »

Lui non plus.

« Je ne suis pas énervé », défendit-il rapidement. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi de revenir ici et de me faire chier avec ca encore une fois. Tu m'as dit que tu sortirais l'autre jour. »

« Oui, mais je-

« Tu as fini? » rétorqua-t-il. « Je pourrais avoir des trucs à faire, mais je préfère le faire sans que tu sois là. ».

Hermione soupira et se retourna pour fouiller dans son sac ensorcelé, dans lequel elle avait stocké toutes les affaires dont elle aurait besoin pour son séjour avec Tonks. Après quelques secondes, elle en sortit une petite boule à neige contenant une réplique miniature du château de Poudlard. Draco arqua un sourcil en reposant le petit objet sur ses genoux et caressa le verre avec attention avant de lui jeter un regard.

« J'ai l'ai charmée, » dit-elle lentement. « Si tu le secoues cinq fois, ça déclenchera une alarme sur mon réveil. J'ai assez étendu les barrages, alors si tu essayes de t'échapper, ça déclenchera aussi l'alarme »

Il n'aurait pas du être impressionné par les capacités magiques de Granger, mais encore une fois, il se retrouva à éprouver un sentiment indésirable d'admiration pour elle. Il dissimula tout semblant de respect aurait pu le trahir, et souffla du nez d'un air hautain.

« J'ai pas besoin-

« C'est juste une précaution », l'arrêta-t-elle. « Si tu tombes et te casse la jambe ou quelque chose-

« On se fait des fausses joies? » Dit-il avec un sourire doux. « Tu n'as pas infesté le dortoir de pièges, j'espère? »

Les lèvres d'Hermione se tendirent en un demi sourire, et elle se dirigea vers l'avant pour placer la boule à neige à côté de Draco sur le lit. Le flash d'humour qui lui avait allé si bien s'évanouit alors qu'il regarda son objet délicat avec dégoût et l'écarta, et Hermione, à ce moment là, voulait vraiment s'approcher pour le toucher. La tentation la frappa si vite et si soudainement qu'elle se redressa, serrant fermement ses poings dans un effort pour ignorer le tressaillement de son ventre.

« Tu sais, Draco, » marmonna-t-elle, mal à l'aise, fronçant les sourcils quand sa voix dérapa. « Je pourrais faire d'autres arrangements. Si tu ne veux pas que je m'en aille, il suffit de dire ».

Ne t'en vas pas…

« Si tu n'as plus aucun jouet inutile dans ton petit sac magique », grogna Draco. « Alors je ne vois aucune raison pour toi de rester ici plus longtemps, Granger ».

Elle craint qu'il put voir la déception dans ses yeux d'or, mais elle se transforma rapidement en irritation. « Bien », dit-elle brusquement. « Si tu t'obstines à être toujours aussi froid-

« _Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois aussi énervé,_ », répéta-t-il avec précaution. "Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose à laquelle tu t'attendais, Granger? »

« Non », souffla-t-elle en se levant rapidement du lit. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu dois toujours être aussi méchant-

"Hey!" cria-t-il, se relevant brusquement et saisissant son poignet. « A quoi est-ce que tu t'attendais, Granger? Une quelconque gratitude pour ce joli petit jouet alors que tu me laisses seul dans cette prison-

« J'apprends à ne rien attendre de toi! » Elle se retourna, se rapprochant de son visage. « A peine je commence à penser que tu pourrais avoir une once de décence en toi, Tu redeviens un connard égoïste! »

« De quoi bordel est-ce que tu parles-

« L'autre jour », lui rappela-t-elle avec une voix plus calme. « Quand on parlais de camps-

« Tu te fais trop d'idées, » grogna-t-il sur la défensive. « Tu n'as pas déjà pensé que c'est juste cet endroit qui me retourne le cerveau quotidiennement-

« Pas autant que tu n'aimerais le croire, » rétorqua-t-elle en déglutissant lorsqu'elle se rendit compte à quel point ils étaient proches. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu dois jouer un rôle quand je suis la seule personne qui te voit? »

Il ouvrit la bouche mais hésita à dire quoi que ce soit. Il avait quelque chose de familier dans ses yeux d'ambre qui lui rappelait le jour où elle l'avait embrassé, dans sa transe liée à ses allergies. C'était quelque part dans ses iris anxieux; une étincelle de courage dans une tempête de nerfs, et il la sentit se pencher vers lui. Il ferma les yeux et se demanda s'il devait la rejeter; tenté d'abandonner toutes ses défenses, et la laisser faire tout ce qu'elle voulait. C'était sa seule occasion d'obtenir une dose finale d'elle, ce remède interdit, avant qu'elle ne le laisse seul avec ses démons. Ils déjà avaient échangé plus d'un baiser, alors quelle différence ferait un autre?

Mais quand son souffle chaud effleura son menton, Draco fut de nouveau ramené à la réalité, et il la repoussa à la hâte avant qu'elle ne puisse le toucher. Il se moqua d'elle avec fureur lorsqu'elle qu'elle trébucha, mais le venin dans ses traits était faux et forcé; uniquement un masque pour couvrir au combien il était désorienté. Granger, elle, n'eut pas le temps de cacher son humiliation et sa surprise; ses mouvements secoués et ses yeux reflétant sa déception. Draco s'apprêtait à lui crier de partir, mais elle se retourna et s'enfuit avant même qu'il ne puisse respirer.

Le claquement de la porte résonna dans sa chambre solitaire comme le claquement du marteau de Magenmagot. Sa sentence était donc celle là; Deux jours avec seulement son ombre pour lui tenir compagnie, et il se demanda ce qu'il ferait sans sa présence pour chasser sa solitude affligeante.

Il aurait dû la laisser l'embrasser...

* * *

L'air froid fit pâlir ses yeux déchirés.

Hermione traversa Pré-au-Lard d'un pas pressé; prenant conscience qu'elle commençait à ressentir des choses pour Draco qui étaient loin d'être normales.

La première fois qu'elle l'avait embrassé, elle avait été ailleurs et étourdie; agissant sous l'impulsion dominante qui avait été trop forte pour que la logique ne prenne le dessus. Mais sa tentative d'attraper une nouvelle fois ses lèvres il y a quelques instants avait été différente. Elle avait voulu se pencher et tenter sa chance. C'était une décision consciente, qui avait abouti à un sentiment de rejet et la laissant complètement mortifiée. Les pensées dans son cerveau étaient embrouillées et mutilées dans un désastre catastrophique, et elle n'avait aucune idée de par où commencer pour analyser sur situation.

Alors qu'elle pouvait apercevoir l'enseigne des Trois Balais, elle essuya les restes de ses pleurs et essaya de rassembler son sang-froid. Au moins, l'excitation de voir Tonks nuirait à certaines de ses questions à propos de Draco, et elle réussit à esquisser un sourire en entrant dans l'auberge familière. Quelques-uns des habitués étaient éparpillés, mais elle les remarqua à peine puisqu'elle leva les yeux sur madame Rosmerta. La sorcière plus âgée lui offrit un hochement de tête, et lui passa discrètement une clé sur le bar, et la brune ne tarda pas à se précipiter pour voir son amie.

« Te voilà! » rayonna Tonks, et Hermione entra dans la pièce. « Je pensais que tu t'étais perdue en chemin-  
« C'est tellement bon de te voir », s'exclama-t-elle en s'avançant pour la prendre dans ses bras, mais vacilla lorsqu'elle elle vit la légère bosse du ventre de Tonks. « Oh, Tonks! Il grandit vite! »

« Je te présente le bébé », dit-elle avec un sourire ludique. « Et je te préviens, j'en suis au stade de la faim et de la gourmandise incessante, alors si tu me vois accroupie dans un coin grignotant un sandwich à la confiture, ne te soucies pas de moi, »

Hermione sourit, mais ne réussit pas à sortir le rire qui normalement viendrait si naturellement avec l'humour de Tonks. Une image de sa rencontre avec Draco, quand ses lèvres avaient à peine touché, dansaient sur ses paupières et laissaient sa bouche sèche et son cœur lourd.

« Tu vas bien, Hermione? » demanda Tonks. « Tu as l'air un peu troublée. »

« Je vais bien », mentit-elle rapidement. « C'est juste qu'Harry et Ron me manquent,».

« Bien sûr qu'ils te manquent, » la conforta-t-elle d'un signe de la tête avec gentillesse, donnant à la jeune sorcière un sourire chaleureux. « Mais au moins, tu as des amis avec qui tu peux parler. Comment vont les choses à Poudlard? »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de grimacer.

C'est…compliqué…

* * *

 _(Voilà pour le chapitre 13 désolée pour le petit délai mais j'avais beaucoup de travail à faire. J'essayerais de poster le 14 ce week end en attendant j'attends vos review n'hésite pas à poster ne serait-ce qu'un seul petit encouragement qui me ferait beaucoup plaisir!_

 _Donnez moi votre avis sur le développement des personnages! Comment pensez vous que Draco va supporter sa solitude?_

 _Je vous dis à très vite portez vous bien, xx_

 _-ktl)_


	14. Crave

Si je peux me permettre de vous conseiller des musiques pour votre lecture, les voici! De très beaux instrumentaux à mettre en boucle;

 **Rosie** \- James Newton Howard

 **Any other name** \- Thomas Newman

merci, et bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 14: Crave.

Draco grimaça dans l'obscurité.

Il était tard et la lueur de la lune n'éclairait pas le salon dépourvu de fenêtres, où le silence résonnait dans ses oreilles; un rappel bruyant qu' _elle_ n'était pas là. Son odeur commençait à s'effacer, le dortoir semblait creux et froid, et tout ce qu'il avait fait pendant ces dernières heures avait été de fixer cette _putain_ de boule à neige.

Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de secouer le petit objet et elle reviendrait, et il pourrait lui voler un baiser, comme il aurait du faire avant qu'elle ne parte.

Il attrapa l'objet magique et le jeta violemment conte le mur, un lourd grognement s'échappant de sa gorge. Il le regarda se casser en mille morceaux avant de tourner sur ses talons et se précipiter vers la chambre de Granger en haletant profondément. Marmonnant son mot de passe, il se calma à l'instant où il put inhaler l'odeur émanant de la pièce

Définitivement Granger.

Il étudia ses alentours avec attention, s'attendant à trouver une large collection d'effets personnels, mais à part quelques photos, la literie rouge et or et sa grande bibliothèque remplie de livres, elle était similaire à sa chambre.

Draco observa amèrement les photographies, s'attardant particulièrement sur l'une d'entre elle où il pouvait voir Granger avec ces abrutis qu'elle considérait comme ses amis. Il les allongea contre sa table de nuit afin de ne plus les voir, et s'installa sur son lit, glissant ses mains sur les couvertures. Ses paupières lourdes tombaient et il s'allongea, emporté par son odeur omniprésente au milieu de ses draps et ses oreillers. S'il s'endormait ici, entouré par des murmures de sa présence, qui le découvrirait?

« Et puis merde. »

* * *

« Non », Tonks secoua la tête. « La lettre des garçons à Remus n'a pas donné beaucoup de détails, mais est-ce que c'est vraiment important? Tant qu'il est détruit. »

« Je suppose » accepta distraitement Hermione. « J'aimerais juste pouvoir faire un peu plus pour aider, et si je savais comment ils ont détruit le médaillon-

« Tu fais déjà du bon travail, », lui assura son amie. « Les choses se passent bien, le ministère tient et un autre Horcrux a été détruit. C'est vrai, nous pourrions aller mieux-

« Beaucoup mieux », soupira-t-elle en tortillant ses boucles entre ses doigts. « J'aurais dû aller avec eux-

« Tes talents sont les mieux adaptés pour aider McGonagall à Poudlard », déclara Tonks. « Les garçons se portent bien, et l'Ordre voulait que l'un d'entre vous reste pour qu'on puisse rester en contact-

« Je sais », elle fronça les sourcils en frottant les yeux. « Je ne sais juste pas vraiment à quoi je sers ici. Tout ce que je semble faire, c'est d'organiser des bals de Noël et d'autres trucs de Préfets qui sont totalement inutiles ».

« Tu ne peux pas en vouloir à McGonagall pour essayer de remonter le moral de tout le monde », lui offrit la sorcière plus âgée en haussant les épaules. « Un bal de Noël pourrait être une bonne chose pour toi. Tu m'avait dit à quel point tu t'étais amusé au Bal de Noël. Est-ce que des Bulgares célèbres t'ont invité cette fois? »

Hermione sentit un sourire ramper sur ses joues. « Non, pas de Bulgares », marmonna-t-elle. « Michael m'a demandé si j'aimerais y aller avec lui. »

« Qui est Michael? »

« Michael Corner », expliqua-t-elle. « Mais je pense qu'il m'a seulement invité parce que nous sommes les préfets. J'espère que c'est la seule raison. »

« Pourquoi? » Demanda Tonks en arquant un sourcil. « Est-ce que c'est un idiot? »

« Non, il est assez gentil », déclara Hermione. « C'est juste que…

« Tu apprécies quelqu'un d'autre. »

 _Draco…_

Hermione se retourna pour étudier Tonks avec des yeux sauvages alors que la panique s'empara de son torse « Q-Quoi? » bégaya-t-elle. « Qu'est ce que tu veux dire? »

« Ron », lui sourit-elle « On a tous vu à quel point vous étiez proches au mariage, et tu m'a même dit que tu l'aimais bien »

« Oh, Ron, » souffla Hermione, prenant une seconde pour dissimuler son soulagement. « Oui, bien sûr »

« Tu vas bien, Hermione? » Demanda Tonks avec un regard inquiet.

« Je vais bien », murmura-t-elle avec incertitude. « J'ai un peu de mal à bien dormir dans un lit qui n'est pas le mien, c'est tout. »

Ce n'était techniquement pas un mensonge; elle avait certainement été éveillée durant la majorité de la nuit, mais le matelas inconfortable n'était pas la raison de son incapacité à fermer l'oeil.

Elle avait regardé avec impatience son horloge pendant de longues et longues heures, attendant et presque _espérant_ que son réveil sonnerait. Elle avait été... perturbée de se coucher en sachant _qu'il_ n'était pas dans la pièce voisine, et ses pensées furent centrées autour de lui du coucher au lever du soleil.

Tonks avait été dans la chambre voisine, mais elle s'était senti très seule, et elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment Draco s'occupait lors d'une nuit isolée dans la tour de Gryffondor. Après le dernier incident, lorsqu'elle était restée avec Ginny et qu'il avait essayé de s'échapper, elle s'était attendue... à quelque chose, mais il était clair qu'il se portait bien puisque son horloge était silencieuse, et cela la dérangea un peu.

Alors qu'elle avait terminé ses cours plus tôt aujourd'hui, elle avait envisagé de s'arrêter pour rendre visite à Draco, mais un flashback rapide de sa tentative de l'embrasser l'avait fait réfléchir à deux reprises. Après un déjeuner et une promenade lente dans Pré-au-Lard - où les premiers signes de Noël commencèrent à briller - elle et Tonks avaient discuté de la Guerre en profondeur, et de beaucoup d'autres sujets, mais son esprit l'avait toujours ramené à Draco.

« Ron et moi ne sommes pas ensemble, tu sais, » dit-elle à Tonks, quelque peu défensive. « On est juste amis. »

L'Auror fronça les sourcils. « Tu ne l'aimes pas, Hermione? Je pensais…

« Je pensais, moi aussi. », admit-elle. « Mais je pense que l'on est mieux en tant qu'amis. Je ne l'aime pas comme je le devais. »

Tonks se mit à rire et donna à la jeune sorcière une caresse affectueuse dans le dos. « Personne ne t'oblige à aimer Ron, Hermione. Si ce n'es pas le cas alors qu'il en soit ainsi-

« Est-ce que vous et Remus vous êtes fait beaucoup... critiqué lorsque vous vous êtes mis ensemble pour la première fois? » interrogea-t-elle attentivement. « A cause de votre différence d'âge? »

« Beaucoup de gens se sont empressés de juger », déclara Tonks pensivement. « Remus s'en souciait que moi, mais oui, on a eu un peu de tracas à cause de petits curieux qui n'avaient rien de mieux à faire. »

« Tu as déjà remis en question tes sentiments? »

Tonks soupira et tapota son genou pensivement. « Je savais que les gens ne trouvaient pas ça normal », confessa-t-elle après un moment. « Et il aurait probablement été plus facile d'être avec quelqu'un de mon âge, mais tu ne peux pas choisir des choses comme ça. Ca arrive, c'est tout. »

Hermione hocha la tête et lui offrit un doux sourire. « Est-ce que ça en valait-il la peine? » demanda-t-elle. « Les regards désapprobateurs et-

« Oh que oui! » S'empressa-t-elle. « Regarde, quand il y a une guerre en cours et un bébé qui arrive, le commères de Londres sont le dernier de tes soucis. De plus, si j'avais ignoré mes sentiments pour Remus, je l'aurais regretté pour le reste de ma vie. »

La brune mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et songea. « Je suppose que le temps est trop précieux quand le monde pourrait se terminer demain ».

« C'est un peu pessimiste, » Tonks lui donna un clin d'œil amical. « Mais oui, la vie est trop courte. Tu as des vues sur quelqu'un, Hermione? Et tu as peur que les garçons te renient à cause de ça? »

Ses lèvres se tordirent. « Quelque chose comme ca. »

« Quelqu'un que je connais? »

 _Ton cousin._

« Non », balbutia-t-elle. « C'est juste...un des garçons de mon année, mais Harry et Ron ne l'apprécient pas beaucoup ». Ce n'était pas un mensonge.

« Ils s'en remettront », rassura Tonks. « Alors, comment est-il? »

Hermione s'arrêta pour rassembler ses pensées et ses mots. Tonks était digne de confiance à ce sujet, ce qui a souvent incité les secrets à trébucher de ses lèvres, et elle devait faire attention à ce qu'elle allait divulguer.

« C'est un connard, » commença-t-elle franchement, notant le flash amusé dans les yeux de Tonks. « Il est incorrigible, compliqué, et il n'écoute pas un mot que je dis-

« C'est typique de la plupart des hommes-

« Il est grossier, » continua Hermione. « Il est arrogant, cruel et très froid-

« Aussi assez commun-

« Et parfois, il me rend tellement en colère que je pourrais juste l'envoyer ou le jeter dans un autre continent! »

Tonks reprit son souffle pour étouffer un rire et étudia sa jeune amie avec un sourire sage. « Mais? »

Hermione avala et sentit des larmes rayer le dos de ses yeux. « Mais il est beau », murmura-t-elle tristement. « Complètement dérangé et totalement _horrible_ , mais il y a quelque chose en lui qui est tout simplement magnifique à mes yeux. Je ne peux pas vraiment l'expliquer ».

C'était tellement bizarre et merveilleux de le dire à haute voix à une autre personne, mais bien sûr, elle censurait tous les détails plus sombres qui venaient avec son camarade Serpentard. Sa pseudo-grande soeur la regardait avec sympathie, ramenant quelques brins de cheveux violets derrière son oreille et très contente d'entendre les confessions d'Hermione.

 _Si seulement tu savais…_

« Tu sais ce qu'il ressent pour toi? »

Hermione fronça les sourcils et baissa la tête. « Il me dit qu'il me déteste,

« Vous vous êtes déjà embrassés? » poussa Tonks précipitamment.

Elle sentit son sang monter à ses joues. « Quelques fois, » murmura-t-elle calmement. « Mais c'était ... impulsif et ils n'ont pas duré longtemps-

« Qui a embrassé qui? »

« Eh bien, » Hermione hésita. « J'ai... provoqué le premier, mais il m'a embrassé deux fois depuis. »

Le sourire ludique de Tonks tendit son visage. « Ca me semble prometteur. »

« Non », dit-elle en soufflant du nez avec déception. « C'est plus compliqué que cela. Il m'a repoussé la dernière fois que j'ai essayé, et je ne sais même pas si je l' _apprécie_ vraiment. Il y a juste... quelque qui…

Elle se tut, et Tonks lui donna un signe de tête rassurant. « Continue », insista-t-elle. « Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire »

« Quelque chose... qui blesse », finit-elle, la voix tremblante. « Il garde ce... ce bouclier, et je ne pense pas pouvoir y pénétrer. J'essaie, mais chaque fois que je pense que j'arrive quelque part, il ruine tout, et je ne sais pas si je avoir l'énergie de continuer-

« Hermione-

« Je n'arrête pas de voir ces aperçus d'une personne décente », continua-t-elle, une larme dévalant sa joue. « Et je pense que c'est ce qui... m'attire, mais je…

« Hermione, » Tonks interrompit à nouveau. « Ca va. Il a juste l'air un peu confus. Il finira par ouvrir les yeux.»

« Mais, et si-

« Fais ce qui te semble être juste, chérie. » conseilla-t-elle lentement, et Hermione se souvint avoir adressé des mots très semblables à Draco. « Tu veux du thé avant d'aller te coucher? »

« Pourrais-je avoir un chocolat chaud à la place, s'il te plait? »

* * *

Draco était assis dans un tas de débris sur les planches froides, jouant distraitement avec les restes du globe de neige de Granger. Il attrapa un morceau maladroitement, et il grimaça lorsque son doigt laissa tomber une goutte de sang. Il l'examina d'un oeil critique, et un frisson froid a couru sa colonne vertébrale lorsqu'il se rappela le jour où ils avaient eu une altercation dans la salle de bain, avec beaucoup plus de sang, et pas seulement le sien.

 _Celui de Granger était exactement le même._

C'était une réalisation audacieuse, et il la blâma pour toutes les difficultés qui avaient suivi, et les épiphanies qui l'avaient frappé en son absence. Le fait paralysant de la question était que Granger avait tous les caractères qu'il admirait; L'intelligence, l'esprit, la force, et puis quelque chose sur lequel il ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt. Elle était simplement... juste.

 _Si j'étais une Sang-Pur avec exactement la même personnalité, est-ce que tu serais si obstiné à rejeter ce qui s'est passé ce matin?_

Son cerveau était inondé de ses mots depuis qu'elle était partie; chaque phrase qui l'avait déjà fait douter de ses préjugés avait réverbéré dans son crâne, mais il s'accrochait fermement aux chuchotements fragiles de l'honneur de sa famille. Ce qui auparavant avait été si évident était désormais faible et sans but. Il aurait voulu l'accuser pour tout cela, mais il admit qu'il devait y avoir des fissures dans ses croyances, et cela ne rendait pas les choses plus faciles.

 _Tu es humain, Draco, et tu as commis des erreurs, mais je ne peux pas te détester pour ça._

Il ferma les yeux. Des erreurs... Tour d'astronomie. S'il était tellement certain que Voldemort et ses principes étaient corrects, cette tâche aurait été facile à faire. Peut-être qu'il avait déjà commencé à douter de tout…

 _Ce ne sont que des étiquettes, tu sais._ _Serpentard, Gryffondor._ _Sang-pur et Sang-de-Bourbe._ _Ils ne dictent pas comment on devrait vivre nos vies._

C'était facile à dire, pour elle. Il y avait des attentes qui venaient avec son nom de famille infâme, et elle ne pouvait pas imaginer la pression qu'il avait enduré. Il était certain que Potter lui avait parlé de sa crise dans les toilettes l'année dernière, mais ça n'avait été qu'un brouillon de ses turbulences. Il y avait eu des moments où il avait jeté tous les sors de mutisme qu'il connaissait et avait crié jusqu'à ce que ses poumons se déchirent. Blaise et Pansy avaient vu certains de ses moments les plus faibles, mais personne n'avait été là pour assister à ses véritables explosions de chaos. Avant même d'avoir reçu sa tâche, Draco s'était parfois retrouvé en train de se regarder dans le miroir et de se demander si un mode de vie plein de haine était ce qu'il voulait.

 _Pourquoi est-ce que tu dois jouer un rôle quand je suis la seule personne qui te voit?_

Parce que s'il abandonnait son masque, alors, qu'est-ce qu'il lui restait? Il avait été dépouillé de sa richesse, de sa magie, de son statut. S'il abandonnait ce qu'il avait été _conçu_ pour devenir, il ne restait plus rien.

 _Certaines personnes sont au-delà du changement, Granger-_

 _Pas toi…_

« Merde. », grogna-t-il, laissant tomber son visage dans ses paumes.

 _Tu m'as demandé de rester._ _Je... Je voulais rester._

Il n'avait jamais embrassé quelqu'un comme ça; comme un éclat rebelle qui l'avait fait se sentir libre et déchaîné. Il avait été conscient de la personne qu'il embrassait et qu'il n'aurait pas dû la toucher du tout, mais, à ce moment là, il n'en avait rien eu à faire. Lors d'une inspection plus approfondie, il n'en avait rien à faire maintenant non plus. Il n'y avait personne ici pour le gronder pour penser pour lui-même, et faire ce qu'il pensait être…

 _Fais ce que tu penses être juste._

Trop dangereux, mais beaucoup trop tentant.

La pathétique vérité était qu'elle lui manquait, et pas seulement en tant que distraction; elle lui manquait en tant que personne. Sa voix, ses petites bizarreries, sa vivacité... tout. Elle serait de retour demain, bien qu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure. Ca pourrait même être assez tôt le matin, alors sa décision de dormir dans son lit était plutôt risquée, et un autre coup de culpabilité pour sa fierté.

Mais ça semblait juste.

* * *

Tonks était partie à huit heures, et Hermione avait réussi à se rendre à l'école avant que les élèves paresseux se remettant du week-end n'aient commencé à se réveiller et se promener. Elle était tellement nerveuse qu'elle avait mordillé sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait saigné, ce qui a entraîné un léger détour dans la salle de bains des préfets pour guérir la coupe. Peut-être était-elle fatiguée, mais elle passa quelques bonnes minutes à examiner son reflet, essayant de concocter une stratégie pour faire face à Draco après son comportement embarrassant d'il y a deux jours.

En décidant qu'elle y avait accordé trop de temps, elle se dirigea vers son dortoir, hésitant à respirer profondément avant de marmonner le mot de passe. Elle glissa à l'intérieur, voulant être aussi silencieuse que possible, mais une poussée de vent claqua la porte derrière elle.

 _Merde…_

Elle s'arrêta alors qu'elle entendit des pas de l'autre côté du dortoir, mais le son semblait mal placé, presque comme si il venait de sa chambre. Aussitôt que la pensée traversa son esprit, _sa_ porte s'ouvra pour libérer un Serpentard à l'apparence très intense. Draco venait clairement de se réveiller. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, et il seulement était vêtu d'un gilet ouvert et d'un bas de pyjama lâche, mais ce fut le reflet délibéré et légèrement sauvage dans ses yeux qui fit vaciller son cœur.

Il s'attarda dans le cadre de la porte pendant un moment, la regardant fixement comme s'il n'était pas sûr qu'elle soit là. Hermione sortit de sa transe et la colère la frappa, tandis qu'il commença à marcher vers elle avec des pas précipités.

« Tu étais dans _MA_ chambre? »

« Oui », cracha-t-il, accélérant ses pas et brisant la distance entre eux.

« Comment est-ce que-

Draco la coupa; Saisissant son visage et attrapant ses lèvres en un baiser désespéré. Il soupira brusquement dans sa bouche, indifférent au fait qu'elle se tenait raide et insensible contre lui; il agissait par instinct. Il s'éloigna, mais la maintint près de lui, savourant ses petites respirations chatouillant son menton. Il serra la mâchoire et garda les yeux fermés, se préparant à un rejet et à son indignation, mais elle pencha la tête pour ramener ses lèvres aux siennes.

Son geste était timide, mais c'était suffisant pour lui, et il la poussa brusquement contre la porte, en avalant son hoquet de surprise. Ses mouvements furent frénétiques et presque sauvages alors qu'il l'absorbait et volait des succions à ses lèvres humides par le froid d'hiver. Elle le suivit, léchant et suçotant en retour, par des mouvements décidés; s'accrochant à ses bras avec des doigts tremblants. Les mains du blond flottaient sur ses pommettes et dans ses boucles de café, lui arrachant un gémissement qui fit trembler ses hanches.

Il s'appuya contre elle autant qu'il le pouvait, traînant le bout de ses doigt jusqu'à son cou, ses épaules et ses côtes. Il relâcha un grognement de plaisir lorsqu'elle noya ses doigts dans ses cheveux, ses ongles attrapant un point sensible sur sa colonne vertébrale qui le fit trembler d'une manière merveilleuse. Leurs souffles chauds s'affrontèrent entre leurs baisers et Draco décida qu'il en voulait de plus; Il en avait besoin.

Il quitta ses lèvres et glissa sur son cou, agréablement surpris lorsqu'elle pencha la tête en arrière et soupira d'un bonheur apparent. Sa prise sur son biceps se resserra lorsqu'il trouva un endroit réceptif près de son oreille qui fit bouillir son sang, et il put jurer pouvoir sentir son pouls contre sa langue.

« Dis-moi d'arrêter », marmonna-t-il contre sa peau, à peine audible.

Hermione déglutit mais ne prononça pas un mot, par peur de briser leur contact; trop perdue dans le rythme et la passion qui lui était totalement étrangère. Elle savait vaguement qu'il lui retirait ses robes, mais la pensée de l'arrêter était un chuchotement lointain au fond de son crâne. Elle les entendit tomber au sol juste au moment où il relevait la tête pour attraper ses lèvres, ses paumes chaudes et désireuses glissant sous son pull. Elle abaissa ses mains sur le torse du blond, effleurant curieusement sa clavicule et son cou.

« Dis-moi d'arrêter », siffla-t-il, plus urgent cette fois, alors qu'il déposait des baisers sur sa mâchoire.

Ses mains remontèrent jusqu'a ce que ses pouces puissent caresser la partie inférieure de son soutient gorge. Ses ongles lui effleuraient l'estomac, et il se sentait durcir alors qu'elle descendait lentement. C'est alors que la réalité le frappa.

« DIS MOI D'ARRÊTER! » cria-t-il, se déchirant d'elle si frénétiquement qu'il se retrouva au sol à quelques mètres d'elle

Hermione sentit tous ses membres s'affaiblir, et elle glissa sans grace contre la porte, étudiant Draco avec attention et angoisse. Il avait l'air brisé et abattu, comme si toute son énergie était utilisée pour s'abstenir de la toucher. Il leva lentement la tête et croisa leur regards, tous deux écarquillés sous le choc.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit de m'arrêter? » grogna-t-il d'un ton accusateur. « Est-ce que t'es stupide, Granger? Tu penses que c'est normal? »

Elle tremblait. « Je ne-

« As-tu la moindre idée de ce que cet endroit me fait? » Demanda-t-il froidement. « De ce que _tu_ me fais? »

« Draco, s'il te plait-

« REGARDE-MOI! » cria-t-il. « Je ne fais PAS de conneries comme ça! Je ne suis pas si désespéré pour un coup d'un soir avec la Sang-de-Bourbe vierge-

« Ne t'avises _même pas_ de m'appeler comme ça! _»_ Avertit-elle avec colère.

« Sang-de-bourbe? Où l'autre? » rétorqua-t-il. « T'essayes de me dire que quelqu'un s'est déjà faufilé entre tes cuisses? » Hermione grimaça mais resta silencieuse, et Draco sentit la jalousie poignarder douloureusement son ventre. « Laisse-moi deviner », dit-il d'un ton sombre. « Weasley? »

« C'est pas tes affaires-

« CA L'EST MAINTENANT! »

« Pourquoi? » Rétorqua-t-elle courageusement, redressant ses épaules. « Tu as bien fait remarquer que cette... _erreur_ n'était qu'une tentative d'en arriver à un ''coup d'un soir''!

Il fronça les sourcils à ses mots mais garda son expression dure. « A quoi est-ce que tu t'attendais, Granger? A ce que j'absorbe tout ton baratin pro-Sang-de-Bourbe?

« Je sais que tu commences à le faire. » dit-elle calmement. « Tu le sais aussi-

« Pourquoi bordel est-ce que je devrais changer rein que pour t'apaiser? »

« Ce n'est pas une question de te changer! » Rétorqua-t-elle plus fort, trop en colère pour pleurer. « Il s'agit de te te _trouver_! »

« Ne me gave pas avec ta morale de Gryffondor de merde-

« Tu as déjà été heureux, Draco? » Lui demanda-t-elle avec espoir, en se déplaçant un peu plus près de lui. « As-tu déjà été content de ta vie, ou as-tu déjà fait quelque chose qui te semblait juste? »

Il hésita, feuilletant ses souvenirs fracturés et essayant d'en trouver un convenable. La seule fois où il se souvenait avoir ressenti un sentiment de paix, c'était la nuit où elle avait dormi sur ses genoux, et peut-être il y a un instant, entre deux baisers, mais avant ça... que de l'obscurité. Seulement une haine pour les personnes comme elle qui avait englouti toute occasion de contentement.

« Regarde-moi dans les yeux », dit-elle doucement, venant s'asseoir à ses côtés. « Et dis-moi que tu crois encore que les nés-Moldus sont inférieurs; que _je_ suis répugnante ».

Il a ouvrit la bouche dans l'optique de lui cracher une insulte méprisante mais il ne put pas le faire. Salazar savait qu'il le voulait, mais elle avait l'air trop parfaite pour lui pour qu'il puisse même prétendre qu'elle était sale; les lèvres légèrement enflées et les cheveux délicatement ébouriffés.

Non, il ne pouvait pas.

« Laisse moi tranquille », murmura-t-il, en espérant avoir l'air menaçant, bien qu'il en doutait. Elle se pencha pour reposer sa paume contre son épaule, mais le toucher était trop réminiscent pour lui. « Ne me _touche_ pas »

Elle retira sa main à contrecœur. « T-Tu... aimes m'embrasser, Draco? » bégaya-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

 _Oui…_

« Demande-moi si j'aime trahir ma famille », retourna-t-il avec précaution. « Demande-moi si je le ferais si je n'étais pas dans cet enfer-

« J'aime t'embrasser », avoua-t-elle d'un murmure rapide. « Mais je... J'en ai tellement marre d'essayer de te convaincre que je ne suis pas quelqu'un que devrais haïr-

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi, Granger?" demanda-t-il.

« Rien de plus que ce que tu peux donner », lui dit-elle doucement. « Mais je veux que tu arrêtes de faire semblant et de faire ce qui te semble être bon, pour une fois-

« Comment bordel est-ce que tu pourrais savoir ce qui me semble être bon? » contesta-t-il. « Tu penses que quelques stupides baisers vont effacer ce que je pense de toi et de ton genre? »

Elle relâcha un triste soupir. « Toi et moi-

« On est rien du tout! » protesta-t-il brusquement. « Je t'ai dit! J'ai tellement besoin de sexe que je me réduirais à toucher-

« Une Sang-de-Bourbe », finit-elle pour lui, d'une voix calme. « Tu sais, tu grimaces quand tu le dis, maintenant. »

Il faillit. « Non, je ne-

« Si. »

Quelque chose dans la conviction présente dans son ton raviva la flamme de son torse, et avant qu'il ne puisse s'arrêter, il l'avait pratiquement poussé et l'embrassait à nouveau. Les restes insatisfaits de leur dernier échange étaient bruts et consumants, mais il réussit à s'arrêter avant d'être emporté cette fois.

Il la relâcha avec un profond grognement, reposant son front contre le sien, haletant alors qu'il combattait ses envies. Il était allé trop loin.

Hermione étudia son expression agitée et sentit une douleur dans sa poitrine. Elle voulait être patiente et compréhensive, mais elle se demandait combien elle pouvait encore lui donner. Combattant ses nerfs, elle décida qu'elle lui donnerait une dernière occasion de se racheter de cette situation, même si cela signifiait sacrifier un autre morceau de sa dignité décroissante pour un Mangemort. Merlin, aidez-la.

« Draco, » murmura-t-elle le souffle court. « Regarde moi. » Il releva ses yeux fatigués lorsqu'elle posa sa paume apaisante contre sa joue. « Ca va,» lui dit-elle. « Je sais que c'est…

« Tu n'as pas la moindre idée », dit-il, s'écartant de nouveau et se relevant rapidement. « Tu ne peux même pas commencer à comprendre ce que cet endroit inflige à mon cerveau »

« Draco-

« Je te le dis maintenant, Granger, tout cela ne se reproduira jamais », promit-il, et ses paroles étaient si mesurées et crispées qu'elle le cru sur parole. « On a plus rien à se dire-

« Non, plus rien. », répondit-elle brusquement, se relevant avant de se redresser et lever la tête d'un air défiant. Elle avait atteint sa limite. « J'en ai fini avec toi. Je ne mérite pas d'être traitée ainsi! Fais ce que tu veux, j'en ai plus rien à faire! »

« Enfin! » s'exclama-t-il. « Elle a compris! Eh bien, je suis content que tu ait finalement décidé d'ouvrir les yeux. Regarde la vérité en face, Granger, il me fallait juste une fille facile avec qui passer une nuit, et toi étant la seule option-

« Dégage de mon chemin! » Cria-t-elle en retirant sa baguette de sa poche arrière. Elle pouvait sentir ses yeux piquer, et elle refusa de le laisser voir sa douleur. « Maintenant! »

Il ne bougea pas pendant quelques instants, et son regard se déplaça entre son visage et sa baguette avant de tourner sur ses talon, disparaissant dans sa chambre.

La sorcière tremblait violemment et sa poitrine vacillait alors qu'elle essaya de rassembler un semblant de self-contrôle, en vain. Elle réussit à murmurer un charme de mutisme rapide avant de s'effondrer au sol et de tousser des sanglots douloureux. Elle avait atteint un stade où ses poumons brûlaient, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de pleurer malgré la douleur physique qui se propageait dans son torse.

Tout ça n'aurait pas du la blesser; elle avait, après tout, déjà fait l'expérience son attitude cruelle tant de fois, mais ce baiser...

Il avait été trompeur, lui apportant une collection de promesses qui l'avait convaincue de lui accorder toute sa personne, et il venait de cracher dessus. Elle se sentait trompée et utilisée, et le pire était qu'elle n'avait aucune idée à quel moment elle lui aurait dit d'arrêter. _Si_ elle lui aurait dit de s'arrêter.

Au diable cette ténacité de Gryffondor; elle abandonnait.

* * *

 _(et c'est tout pour le 14! j'avais oublié de traduire la fin du 13 (oups) du coup je l'ai ajouté au début de celui ci._

 _Merci pour vos reviews ça m'a fait beaucoup plaisir! Continuez et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de l'histoire! Donner moi vos avis et comment vous pensez que la suite va se passer!_

 _Je suis triste pour hermione à ce moment là alors je vous propose une chanson qui illustre bien son état d'esprit: **Where do I even Start** \- Morgan Taylor Reid._

 _A très vite pour le 15!_

 _-ktl)_


	15. Glass

_(Voilà mes habituelles suggestions musicales, choisissez celle qui vous inspire le plus haha!_

 _Plus sérieusement, je trouve que certaines musiques aident à se mettre dans l'ambiance de l'hisoitre aux différents moments, et j'essaye de choisir les meilleures que je connaisse et aussi pour vous en faire découvrir donc bon après vous faites comme vous voulez bien sur. Les voilà;_

 _ **Roslyn** \- Bon Iver & St Vincent _

**Bloodstream** _\- Stateless_

 _Bonne lecture!)_

* * *

Chapitre 15: Glass

Les derniers jours de novembre furent brumeux et amers, et décembre était arrivé avant même qu'elle ne puisse le remarquer.

Les nuits étaient du genre à vous rendre désespéré pour un peu de compagnie; froides et si silencieuses alors que la nature mourrait lentement sous le gel. Le vent avait disparu et elle en était soulagée, mais _Oh Dieu_ le silence était terrifiant.

Elle faisait tout son possible pour se tenir occupée, passer un minimum de temps dans son dortoir et traîner à la bibliothèque ou rallonger les réunions d'organisation du bal avec Michael et les préfets. Le dortoir était devenu si étouffant après sa dispute avec Draco, et elle n'avait pas osé passer plus de quelques instants en sa présence. Malgré le fait que leur altercation orageuse soit arrivée il y a désormais plus de deux semaines, elle se sentait encore mal à l'aise. Si elle passait ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de trop en sa compagnie, et son corps commencerait à réagir à nouveau; la chaleur glissant sur ses joues et des lutins flottant dans son ventre.

Draco, lui, semblait faire tout pour la croiser à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait, sortant de sa chambre sans réel but lorsqu'elle était dans la cuisine ou dans un coin du salon. Au cours des derniers quinze jours, ils s'étaient croisés au moins dix fois, et tout cela dû aux efforts du Serpentard, ce qui intriguait la brune. Elle rentrait toujours dans son dortoir aussi rapidement que possible, essayant d'éviter son regard, craignant de s'y perdre, mais elle avait cédé et avait ancré ses yeux d'ambres dans les siens quelques fois. Son souffle s'était bloqué dans sa gorge et ses lèvres s'étaient asséchées, mais elle parvenait toujours à garder son expression indifférente alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa chambre, deux yeux argentés détaillant son dos avec attention.

Dans les jours qui eurent suivi leur dispute enflammée, Draco avait semblé se détériorer, ses traits devenus usés et vaincus. Elle mourrait d'envie de lui parler, seulement pour chasser une partie de la douleur gravée sur son visage, mais elle était déterminée à garder ses distances. Elle avait toujours préparé les repas, bien sûr, mais c'était à peu près sa seule activité en lien avec Malfoy, même si elle souhaitait qu'il y en ait plus.

Malgré ses meilleurs efforts pour ne pas le faire, elle se souciait encore de lui.

Mais les distractions étaient nombreuses entre Michael exigeant son aide pour le bal, les arrangements de fin de trimestre, et Ginny ayant réussi à la convaincre de faire les boutiques. Les étudiants avaient ce dimanche de libre pour visiter Pré-au-Lard et acheter leurs tenues formelles; et Hermione avait espéré que l'atmosphère festive du village réchaufferait son humeur.

Elle avait toujours aimé Noël, mais la bonne humeur semblait forcée et maladroite cette année, et elle était très consciente qu'elle ne le passerait pas avec Harry et Ron ou même avec sa famille. Les risques étaient tout simplement trop grands. Même la neige, qu'elle adorait comme une enfant, semblait se cacher, et pas un flocon n'était tombé cet hiver.

Il y avait encore du temps…

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses? » Demanda Ginny en tirant le rideau de la cabine d'essayage.

Hermione leva la tête et senti un véritable sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Son amie avait choisi une charmante robe noire avec un motif de perles complexe parsemant le buste et les coutures, et cela lui allait parfaitement bien. « Alors? » insista-t-elle avec empressement, en déplaçant ses cheveux ardents sur son épaule. « Est-ce qu'elle est bien? »

« Tu es superbe », lui dit Hermione affectueusement. « Vraiment, Ginn. Tu ne t'es pas vue dans le miroir? »

« Les miroirs sont charmés pour faire croire que toutes les robes nous vont. » déclara la jeune sorcière. « Tu es sure que tu n'essayes pas d'être polie? »

« Non », balbutia-t-elle. « C'est la bonne, Ginny. Tu es splendide. »

Elle sourit et lissa le tissu d'un coup de sa main. « Merci », dit-elle. « Est-elle assez bien pour que je prenne des photos pour Harry quand il reviendra? »

 _S'il revient..._

« Oh, oui! », elle hocha la tête, décidant que plomber son humeur n'était vraiment pas nécessaire. « Il bégayerait comme un imbécile s'il te voyait dans cette robe, même si je suis sûre que Neville en fera de même ».

« Non », Ginny se mit à rire. « Neville s'est mit à faire les yeux doux à Hannah Abbott récemment. »

« Vraiment? Alors, pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas invité elle? »

« Tu sais à quel point il est timide », lui rappela-t-elle. « De plus, je lui ai demandé bien avant qu'il n'aie la chance de proposer à quelqu'un d'autre. Je voulais inviter quelqu'un en qui j'ai confiance, et tu aurais du faire de même, Hermione ».

« Michael est plutôt innocent -

« Il a un penchant pour toi », interrompit Ginny d'un ton désapprobateur. « Je sais que lui et Ron n'étaient pas proches, mais quand même, il pourrait faire preuve de respect-

« Ron et moi, ça n'a jamais été officiel, » rappela-t-elle à la rouquine. « Et Michael n'est qu'un ami, Ginny-

« Eh bien, s'il essaie de faire quelque chose, il va cracher des limaces pendant une semaine ».

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire, et ça faisait du bien. « Ton frère apprécie les sorts en lien avec les limaces, aussi ».

« Même après qu'il ait ricocheté? » lui sourit Ginny, arquant un sourcil amusé. « D'accord, bien, pour ma robe, c'est fait. Laquelle est-ce que tu prends? »

«J'ai déjà des robes,

« Mais tu devrais t'en acheter une neuve, », insista-t-elle en faisant un geste à la variété des robes de _Gaichiffon_. « La bleu marine t'irait bien-

« Je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'acheter une robe pour un bal auquel je ne veux même pas aller », déclara Hermione, bien que la robe ait retenu son attention pendant un moment. « Et ce n'est pas comme si je voulais impressionner Michael-

« Ne le fais pas pour lui, fais-le pour toi. », lui dit Ginny en retirant la robe du rayon. « Cette couleur est charmante, et il n'y a pas de strass ou tout les autres trucs que tu détestes »

Hermione hésita et passa sa main sur la robe en mousseline; simple par rapport aux autres robes décorant le magasin, mais hermione avait toujours suivi le principe _moins il y en mieux c'est_. « Elle est très belle », marmonna-t-elle avec réflexion. « Mais je-

« Essaye-la ».

* * *

La préfet se dirigea vers sa chambre, des cadeaux de Noël et sa nouvelle robe en main. Le comportement incorrigible et convaincant de Ginny était à blâmer, mais Hermione admettrait qu'elle se sentait un peu plus décontractée après quelques courses et une Bière-au-Beurre dans le pub fraîchement décoré, mais sa bonne humeur se dissipa lorsqu'elle s'arrêta devant sa porte de dortoir.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, comme elle l'a toujours fait, elle fit son entrée et se maudit encore une fois pour avoir oublié son sac charmé alors qu'elle luttait avec ses achats. Son intention de rentrer sans bruit et se faufiler dans sa chambre rapidement tomba à l'eau lorsqu'elle trébucha, et une partie de ses sacs se retrouvèrent à terre.

« Merde », murmura-t-elle en s'agenouillant pour les ramasser.

Elle ramassa le dernier sac au moment où elle entendit la porte de Draco s'ouvrir, et elle a garda la tête baissée alors qu'il entrait dans le salon. L'atmosphère changea instantanément et l'air s'alourdit, et elle avala quelques nerfs en se levant et redressant ses épaules.

« C'est pour quoi, ça? » Il demanda-t-il d'un ton critique, pointant vers la robe dans sa couverture transparente.

Il bloquait partiellement son chemin, et la réponse sortit de sa bouche avant qu'elle ne puisse l'arrêter.

« Le bal de Noël, » murmura-t-elle rapidement, se manœuvrant maladroitement autour des canapés, mais il se déplaça de son côté; ses yeux persistent sur sa robe. « Enlève toi de mon chemin, s'il te plait-

« Tu m'évites, », accusa-t-il d'une voix frappante. « Pourquoi? »

Hermione écarta son regard. « Tu sais pourquoi, Draco, » dit-elle. « Décale toi-

« Tu as l'intention de faire la tête longtemps? » continua-t-il furieusement. « Ca commence à m'énerver-

« Je ne redemanderais pas », dit-elle entre ses lèvres tendues, fouillant maladroitement dans sa poche pour attraper sa baguette. « Enlève toi de mon chemin ou c'est moi qui te ferais bouger. »

Il la fixa d'un regard conflictuel, mordant l'intérieur de sa joue avec irritation, avant de s'écarter sur le côté avec un souffle résigné. Ses poings serrés tremblaient à ses côtés alors qu'elle passait devant lui et il essaya désespérément d'ignorer la brise de son parfum réconfortant.

Le souffle du blond lui caressa l'oreille, mais elle réussit à étouffer les frissons qui menaçaient de trahir sa faiblesse.

« On s'était disputé avant, Granger », déclara-t-il avant de pouvoir atteindre la porte, sa voix presque abattue. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si…affectée, cette fois-ci? »

Elle s'arrêta et a senti l'ire se réveiller dans sa poitrine. « Tu m'as demandé de te laisser seul », répondit-elle froidement. «Et c'est ce que je fais,

« Mais je-

« Tu t'es mit dans cette situation tout seul, Draco » lui dit-elle rigoureusement, déterminée à ne pas se faire entraîner dans une dispute. « Assumes-en les conséquences. »

Agitant rapidement sa baguette, elle jeta un rapide _Silencio_ pour murmurer son mot de passe récemment changé; _Pattenrond._ Elle doutait que Draco connaissait le nom de son animal bienveillant, et savait qu'elle devait être prudente en entrant dans sa chambre désormais. Elle cru l'entendre murmurer quelque-chose lorsqu'elle était entrée, mais elle ne s'y attarda pas.

« Attends, » murmura Draco, mais elle claqua quand même la porte.

Il se rappela cette phrase inconstante que sa mère avait utilisée lorsqu'il était allé à Poudlard pour la première fois, alors qu'il niait que le Manoir allait lui manquer; _On ne se rend compte de l'importance d'une chose que lorsqu'on la perd._ Au bout de quinze jours avec seulement une poignée de mots échangées, il commençait à regretter leur disputes enflammées, et elle était apparemment déterminée à ne pas lui adresser ne serait-ce qu'un regard. Ca commençait à éroder lentement sa détermination à prétendre que ça ne le dérangeait pas, mais la vérité plombante pour sa fierté était qu'il souhaitait désespérément interagir avec elle.

Une dispute passionné, une discussion enrichissante... un baiser…

N'importe quoi.

* * *

Le mercredi avait été une très longue journée.

Les cours d'Hermione avaient passé lentement, et elle avait passé le reste de son après-midi à finaliser les décorations de la Grande Salle. Elle avait réussi à se débarrasser des préfets excessivement enthousiastes et à s'accorder quelques heures dans la bibliothèque, mais sa recherche sur les Horcruxes avait été, à sa plus grande frustration, improductive. Il était environ vingt-deux heures lorsqu'elle décida de céder à ses lourds paupières et de retourner dans son dortoir, en espérant que Draco ne se promenait pas dans le salon.

Elle réussit à se faufiler à l'intérieur et à se servir un verre d'eau, mais quelqu'un toqua à la porte d'entrée, et elle sursauta. Le verre lui échappa des mains et se brisa à ses pieds, et elle murmura un juron, jetant un regard prudent à la chambre de Draco.

« Tu vas bien, Hermione? » La voix de Michael l'appela de l'extérieur, et elle roula des yeux. «Est-ce que c'était-

« Je vais bien » dit-elle. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Michael? »

« Je dois te parler, une seconde-

« Je vais me coucher », lui dit-elle, en enjambant les éclats de verre avec précaution. « On pourra parler demain-

« Ce sera juste un instant », insista-t-il. « Allez, Hermione, il n'est que vingt-deux heures »

La sorcière soupira et massa son front, se tournant vers la porte de Draco avec un regard sceptique. Certes, il était assez intelligent pour éviter de se révéler quand elle avait un invité, mais il était plutôt imprévisible. En décidant qu'il était préférable de se débarrasser de Michael le plus rapidement possible, elle a métamorphosa ses vêtements en pyjama et retira ses chaussures, laissant son sac et sa baguette dans la cuisine avant de répondre à la porte.

« Est-ce que je peux? » Demanda le préfet une fois qu'elle lui avait ouvert la porte.

« Pas maintenant », elle secoua la tête, trop fatiguée pour inventer une excuse. « De est-ce que tu as besoin-

« Eh bien, je me demandais comment ont devait s'organiser pour vendredi? »

« Tu le sais bien, », elle fronça les sourcils. « Je t'ai déjà tout envoyé-

« Je voulais dire, entre nous », clarifia-t-il, en se frottant la nuque. « Est-ce que je viens te chercher ici? Ou est-ce que-

« Oh, ça… », marmonna-t-elle en essayant de rester patiente. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle se sentait constamment exaspérée en ce moment. « Non, ça ira, Michael. On s'est tous donné rendez-vous devant la Grande Salle, alors on fera ça ».

« D'accord », acquiesca-t-il, cachant à peine sa déception. «Tu es sure que tu ne veux pas qu'on se voie avant? »

« Non, on sera assez pressés ainsi, ce sera plus facile si on se retrouve là bas. » expliqua-t-elle, faisant semblant d'étouffer un bâillement. « Tu as besoin d'autre chose? Je suis assez épuisée »

« Euh, non », il haussa les épaules. « C'était tout. Je te verrais demain. »

« Bonne nuit » lui adressa Hermione, fermant rapidement la porte et écoutant les pas de Michael s'éloigner dans le couloir. Elle relâcha un soupir lorsqu'elle sentit le tressaillement familier dernière ses épaules, et elle savait que son colocataire Serpentard était derrière elle. « À quoi tu joues? » interrogea-t-elle, se retournant brusquement et faisant l'erreur de plonger dans ses yeux. « Tu veux que quelqu'un te voie? »

Les traits de porcelaine de Draco se plissèrent en une grimace douloureuse qui la fit tressaillir. Il avait l'air de se sentir…trahi. « Tu m'avait dit qu'il n'y avait rien entre toi et Corner », grogna-t-il d'un ton sombre, et la brune retint son souffle.

Elle bougea pour s'avancer dans la pièce, mais il se mit sur son chemin. « Il n'y a rien, » murmura-t-elle avec hésitation. « Ecarte-toi, Draco-

« Il se passe clairement assez de choses entre vous pour que tu ailles au bal avec lui, » continua-t-il d'une voix rauque, s'avançant lentement vers elle. « Je ne pensais pas que tu étais une menteuse, Granger-

« Je ne mens pas », soutint-elle, grimaçant lorsqu'elle se souvint qu'elle avait laissé sa baguette sur le comptoir de la cuisine. « Laisse-moi passer, je dois aller dans ma chambre-

« Il t'aime bien, Granger », lui dit-il. « Je le vois bien-

« Tu es ridicule », réprimanda-t-elle, déconcertée par son ton stoïcien. « Pousse-toi-

« Fais-le toi même », contesta-t-il. « Je n'ai pas fini de parler de cet abruti. »

Décidant que la situation pouvait nécessiter une aide magique avant qu'elle ne s'emporte, ses yeux se posèrent sur sa baguette, et elle se précipita pour l'attraper. Elle laissa s'échapper un hoquet de terreur lorsqu'elle glissa sur l'eau qu'elle avait répandue auparavant; s'effondrant contre le plancher frappant sa main sur le verre brisé.

Hermione gémit de douleur lorsqu'elle sentit un frisson provenant de sa paume se répandre dans le reste de son bras. Elle posa les yeux sur sa main et grimaça lorsqu'elle vit le débris de la taille d'un Galion lui entaillant la main, du sang chaud coulant entre ses doigts. Elle ses redressa pour s'accrocher au pan de travail, et avant qu'elle ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi, Draco était agenouillé à côté d'elle; son regard calculateur et composé, mais avec une once de quelque chose qui aurait pu être interprété comme de l'inquiétude.

« Passe moi ta main », insista-t-il régulièrement. « Il faut que je sorte le verre-

« Non, ça va », siffla-t-elle dans la douleur. « Donne moi juste ma baguette-

« Je ne peux pas toucher ta baguette », lui rappela-t-elle. « Laisse-moi l'enlever et tu pourras arranger la plaie après-

« Aide-moi à me relever-

« Ne bouges pas », lui dit-il sévèrement. « Allez, Granger. Passe-moi ta main et je ferais vite-

« Aïe, aïe, aïe…», souffrit-elle lorsqu'il saisit délicatement son poignet et examina de plus près les dégâts. Sa tendresse inattendue et son équilibre la calmèrent, et elle étudia d'un regard confus son expression pensive et plus douce avant d'exhaler sa permission. « D'accord, » soupira-t-elle. « Je suis prête. »

Hermione hoqueta de douleur lorsque le blond saisit le bout de verre et commença à le retirer de sa chair. « Ca fait mal », dit-elle avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher, étouffant un gémissement. « Draco-

« Ca va, » la coupa-t-il, tirant une dernière fois sur l'éclat, qui le libéra de la peau de la sorcière. « C'est bon. »

Draco regarda le soulagement traverser ses traits doux et senti quelque chose pincer dans son torse. Son sang était éparpillé sur ses doigts et coincé sous ses ongles, et alors qu'il savait qu'il aurait dû la repousser, il ne bougea pas. Son pouce dessinait distraitement des cercles invisibles sur son poignet, alors qu'elle haletait profondément pour aider la douleur dans sa paume à s'estomper. Le silence inévitable et tendu s'installa entre eux, et il la regarda avec impatience, en attendant qu'elle dise quelque chose.

« _Accio_ baguette », murmura-t-elle, détournant son attention du Serpentard.

Draco relâcha son poignet à contrecœur alors qu'elle commençait à guérir sa blessure, mais il resta accroupi à ses côtés. Granger ne l'avait pas laissé l'approcher de plus d'un mètre, et il profita de l'occasion pour savourer sa proximité avant qu'elle ne recommence à le repousser. Il humecta ses lèvres d'un coup furtif de sa langue, et s'efforça à être patient, l'observant avec des yeux calculateurs, se rendant compte qu'il devrait agir prudemment s'il voulait que tout s'arrange.

« J'aurais pu le faire sans toi » lui dit-elle fermement, apparemment satisfaite de ses charmes curatifs.

« Peut-être », avoua-t-il, les sourcils froncés. « J'ai-

« Ca ne change rien », précipita-t-elle, se reculant et lui faisant un avertissement. « Je suis toujours en colère contre toi-

« C'est pour ça que tu vas au bal avec ce putain de Corner? » grogna-t-il, la jalousie coupant sa voix, à son plus grand regret. « Pour prouver quelque chose? »

« Je n'ai rien à te prouver! » Elle se retourna, se redressant et se dirigeant vers sa chambre. « Tu as été très clair sur ton opinion sur moi-

« Ne me fuis pas, Granger! » Cria-t-il après elle. « Pourquoi bordel est-ce que c'est si différent, cette fois? »

« Tu sais pourquoi! » cria-t-elle, ses joues rougissantes et ses yeux commencent à piquer. « J'en ai marre que tu me rejette et que tu joues avec moi! J'ai t'ai clairement exprimé ce que je ressentais pour toi et tu as juste-

« Qu'est ce que tu ressens pour moi?» demanda-t-il, son cœur martelant sous ses côtes. « Qu'es-tu-

« Cela n'a plus d'importance », interrompit-elle à la hâte, se haïssant pour avoir dit cela à voix haute « Tu ne veux rien de moi, alors tu n'auras rien-

« Granger, attend! » aboya-t-il, mais la seule réponse qu'il eut obtenu fut le claquement sourd de sa porte. « Bordel de merde, » siffla-t-il, maintenant seul dans le salon, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain pour laver le sang qui tâchait le bout des doigts.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de chercher quelconque indication de saleté, cette fois; Il savait qu'il était comme le sien.

Il se pencha sur l'évier et passa sa main sous le robinet, observant le tourbillon de liquide rouge tourner à un doux rose dans le lavabo. Serrant les dents et en s'appuyant sur la porcelaine, il baissa la tête alors qu'un boule douloureuse lui bloqua la poitrine. Cette séparation qu'elle exigeait le pesait et, après deux semaines, il commençait à oublier son toucher; son goû ne pouvait pas la blâmer de manière réaliste pour avoir agi comme elle l'avait fait, mais la perspective qu'elle renonçait à ce qu'il se passait entre eux le rendait malade. Il avait été acceptable de jouer avec ses émotions lorsqu'il y avait une promesse dormante qu'elle lui pardonnerait, mais il connaissait son comportement têtu assez bien pour reconnaître que cette fois-ci était différente.

Il l'avait poussée trop loin et en payait le prix.

Il avait un mal fou à l'admettre, mais il la voulait, et l'intensité et pureté de cette attraction dominait la voix dans sa tête en lui disant que c'était mal. Il pouvait ressentir le besoin d'agir sur son désir fumant dans se organes, et il savait très bien que quelque chose allait bientôt se passer.

Il commençait à s'impatienter.

* * *

Hermione haussa les épaules devant son reflet et appliqua une dernière couche de baume sur ses lèvres.

La robe de bleu marine semblait gâchée puisqu'elle ne ressentait pas d'excitation pour le bal, mais elle avait expérimenté un léger maquillage pour passer le temps. Ginny lui avait donné un peu de spray pour calmer ses boucles, semblable au produit qu'elle avait utilisé pour le bal de quatrième année, mais elle avait laissé ses mèches détachées, cette fois. Elle savait bien que en toute autre nuit, elle se sentirait plutôt élégante et chic, mais elle ne pouvait pas se débarrasser du nuage mélancolique qui avait brouillé son cerveau depuis mercredi.

Le comportement attentif de Draco quand elle avait blessé sa main l'avait complètement prise au dépourvu. Elle aurait pu abandonner ses promesses intérieures de rester loin de lui à ce moment-là, mais elle devait rester logique. Un flashback de ses mots ''fille facile'' l'avait calmé, mais elle avait repensé à la manière délicate dont il l'avait traité depuis. Il lavait agi comme si elle était un verre fragile, et elle avait été fascinée par son comportement surprenant. Peut-être que la distance avait eu un effet sur lui…

Elle secoua la tête pour bannir ses pensées mélancoliques, et décida qu'elle avait assez tardé à se diriger vers la Grande Salle. Elle laissa tomber sa baguette dans son sac charmé et quitta sa chambre, se stoppant net dans le cadre de la porte lorsqu'elle repéra la silhouette solitaire assise sur l'un des canapés.

La tête de Draco était baissée et ses épaules, tombées en défaite, alors qu'il tapotait distraitement ses ongles contre son genou. Elle se sentait soudainement consciente de son apparence, malgré son indifférence antérieure, et elle passa ses mains sur le tissu doux alors que son estomac se serrait en un noeud coriace. Il dût entendre le bruissement silencieux de sa robe, puisque sa tête se releva brusquement, et ses yeux enneigés s'élargirent et commencèrent à la détailler; la brune sentit la chaleur se précipiter vers ses joues alors qu'il l'étudiait avec un intérêt évident.

Draco sentit son pouls s'accélérer alors qu'il l'absorbait, et son plan visant à aborder cette situation habilement et doucement s'était rapidement éliminé. Elle était tout simplement trop attrayante pour qu'il reste prudent, et il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir en sachant qu'elle serait en présence de ce putain de Serdaigle, intentions innocentes ou non.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici? » Demanda-t-elle en le sortant de sa transe. « Je-

« Ne va pas avec lui », dit-il, et il se fichait de savoir qu'il semblait pathétique. « Ne va pas avec lui, Granger. »

Hermione se tendit « Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire-

« Si, » insista-t-il, en se levant de son siège. « Reste ici-

« Et pourquoi devrai-je-

« PARCE QUE JE NE LE SUPPORTE PAS! » cria-t-il; chaque muscle dans son corps tressaillants. « Je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas le faire! Ne me demande pas de faire ça! »

« Je ne te demande pas de faire quoi que ce soit! » répondit-elle, en espérant que l'émotion n'était pas trop forte dans sa voix. « Michael n'est qu'un ami! Et même s'il n'était pas, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi-

« Alors faits en sorte que ça aie quelque chose à voir avec moi! » Cria-t-il en marchant vers elle. « Fais-en mes affaires-

« Ne t'approche pas », averti-t-elle mais sa voix était faible faible. « S'il te plaît, Draco-

« Reste », demanda-t-il à nouveau, se rapprochant assez pour que son souffle effleure son visage. « Reste », répéta-t-il, d'un ton plus doux cette fois. Elle ferma les yeux et il essaya de se pencher et de l'embrasser, convaincu qu'il avait remporté cette dispute, mais elle le repoussa avant qu'il ne puisse attraper ses lèvres. « Granger-

« Non! » protesta Hermione en secouant la tête. « Je t'ai donné tellement de chances, Draco! Et tu fais toujours la même chose! Je peux supporter les commentaires sur mon sang, mais je ne te laisserai _pas_ jouer avec mes sentiments! Tu m'as blessé! »

La vague de culpabilité qui le frappa était paralysante. « Je ne le referais pas-

« C'est faux! » Cria-t-elle en pointant un doigt tremblant sur son torse. « Je vais pas me laisser _utiliser_ puis me faire jeter comme un objet! »

Il tenta de l'approcher mais elle l'esquiva avant qu'il puisse l'atteindre. « Granger-

« Dis-moi que je ne suis pas une ''fille facile''! » Elle cracha ces mots comme si ils lui brûlaient la langue. « DIS-LE! » Il fronça les sourcils mais la regarda droit dans les yeux. « Tu es tout sauf facile, Granger », lui dit-il honnêtement. « Mais je sais que tu veux… que je te touche-

« Arrête » marmonna-t-elle hors d'haleine, essuyant une larme solitaire. « J'en ai assez entendu-

« Je sais que tu veux me toucher aussi », continua Draco avec force, se rapprochant d'elle et saisissant ses épaules « Tu m'as dit-

« Je sais ce que j'ai dit », le coupa-t-elle silencieusement, ne faisant aucun effort valable pour se libérer de son emprise cette fois. « Mais tu as dit-

« On s'en fout, de ce que j'ai dit. », grogna-t-il, la voix défaite, inclinant la tête. « Si tu me demandes de ne pas t'embrasser, je ne le ferai pas ».

Les limites de sa patience furent jugées par milli-secondes, alors que ses yeux d'or détaillaient son visage. Elle avait l'air pétrifiée, mais quelque chose qui ressemblait à une acceptation honorait ses traits, et alors que la troisième seconde passait, il décida qu'il avait attendu vingt jours de trop pour perdre un seul instant de plus.

Draco l'embrassa brusquement; incapable de se retenir et prêt à se noyer en elle si elle le laisserait. Hermione répondit presque immédiatement, écartant ses lèvres pour pouvoir lécher ses lèvres avec une douce facilité. Il pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur nerveux contre son torse alors qu'elle serrait son visage dans ses mains; ses ongles dessinant des cercles délicats entre ses oreilles son cou. En saisissant ses hanches, il la ramena contre le mur le plus proche et senti son gémissement vibrer au fond de sa gorge, ce qui envoya un frisson courir dans sa colonne vertébrale et a réveilla ce dangereux tiraillement entre ses hanches, et il l'a embrassa de plus belle.

De doux sons humides se mêlèrent entre eux alors qu'ils devenaient plus frénétiques, et Draco traîna ses dents sur sa lèvre inférieure, avant de descendre sur son menton pour atterrir sur son cou. Son pouls retentit contre sa langue alors que quelques soupirs désireux provenant de la brune jouaient avec ses cheveux, et il mordilla sa peau avec envie.

Qu'il l'aie aimé ou non, cette tension et ce besoin ayant bouillonné en lui pendant des semaines ne put l''empêcher de glisser sa paume contre le ventre de son amante, puis de la descendre plus bas. Il savait qu'il se précipitait, mais après d'innombrables matins de fantasmes inspirés de ses douches, il ne put s'empêcher de glisser sa main anxieuse entre ses cuisses.

« Arrête, » Hermione le stoppa, creusant ses ongles dans ses épaules. « Je dois y aller-

« Non », grogna-t-il contre sa peau. « Granger-

« Ca va trop vite, », insista-t-elle, et il s'éloigna d'elle à contrecoeur. « Je dois aller au bal-

« Non! » dit-il avec plus de force, faisant en sorte d'attirer son regard. « Je sais que tu en as envie-

« J'ai besoin de réfléchir, » murmura-t-elle, s'éloignant de lui et se dirigeant vers la porte. « Tu... tu pourrais faire ça avec n'importe-quelle autre-

« C'est faux! » défendit-il, sentant la colère s'ajouter à sa voix. « Ne t'avise pas de me laisser, Granger! »

« Je ... je ne peux pas, » grogna-t-elle, se débattant pour quitter la pièce.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Hermione prit une longue minute pour rassembler son sang-froid et réajuster son apparence ébouriffée avec l'aide de sa baguette. Des larmes brûlantes se gonflèrent derrière ses yeux alors que son souffle ne semblait se calmer, et son corps ne cessait de trembler.

 _Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu ..._

Elle se mit en route pour la Grande Salle, les jambes tremblantes, en utilisant les murs pour l'aider à descendre dans les couloirs. Elle était en retard, et elle pouvait entendre les échos de la musique dans l'acoustique ancienne du château alors qu'elle s'approchait de la salle. Le rythme semblait encourager les palpitations sensibles sous son ventre, et elle essayait d'ignorer le tremblement réminiscent entre ses jambes. Elle pouvait entendre les voix des étudiants maintenant, et elle retrouva une expression neutre rapidement, afin de dissimuler son choc et son angoisse.

« Hermione! » l'appela Michael et elle essaye de ne pas grimacer lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur lui. « Te voilà enfin, j'étais inquiet que quelque chose te soit arrivé. Tu es superbe. »

Il l'approcha avec enthousiasme et essaya d'embrasser sa joue, mais elle réussit à éviter le geste indésirable. « Merci », elle hocha la tête poliment. « Où sont Ginny et les autres? »

« Ils sont déjà à l'intérieur", expliqua-t-il. « Ês-tu prête à entrer? »

« Euh, bien sûr », marmonna-t-elle, lui permettant de la conduire vers les portes.

Ils marquèrent une pause à l'extérieur de la salle élaborée, et Hermione balaya des yeux toutes les décorations et les aménagements qui avaient demandé des semaines d'organisation. Elle avait décidé de tout décorer dans un thème de glace et de gel, semblable à la décoration du Bal de quatrième année, mais elle y avait ajouté quelques petits extras, y compris une fausse neige qui tombait du plafond et des sculptures de glace qui se fondaient dans la masse des étudiants.

Un rapide coup d'œil autour de la salle lui permit de reconnaitre des visages familiers, ce qui lui assura que tout le monde s'amusait, mais l'atmosphère joyeuse qu'elle avait tant espérée depuis le début du trimestre n'eut aucun effet apaisant sur son esprit troublé.

Tout ce à quoi elle pouvait penser étaient les traces des lèvres et du contact de Draco, toujours bourdonnant dans ses pores et envoyant des électrochocs sur sa peau.

Oui, elle avait été nerveuse en s'apercevant du trouvant que prenait la situation, et s'était enfuie en étant convaincue que ses actions étaient égoïstes et lubriques, mais désormais, le doute envahissait son cerveau. Son comportement de ce soir et de mercredi avait été différent et presque authentique, mais elle pouvait si facilement se faire des idées, ou bien il pouvait être un très bon acteur.

Mais, et si…

Et si c'était plus que ça? Et si c'était…vrai? Et si elle s'était trop précipitée en s'échappant? Godric, elle avait besoin de savoir...

« Je suis désolé, Michael », murmura-t-elle rapidement, reculant d'un pas. « Je peux pas faire ça. »

« Quoi? » demanda-t-il, lui donnant un regard long et perplexe. « De quoi est-ce que tu parles? »

« Je suis désolé », répéta-t-elle.

Sans attendre une réponse, elle pivota sur ses talons, et entama une course remplie d'adrénaline qui la guida de retour vers son dortoir. De retour à lui.

* * *

 _(eeet me revoilà pour le 15! j'espère qu'il vous a plu autant qu'à moi et que vous avez pas trop d'envies meurtrières pour le clifffhanger de fin! malheureusement il va falloir attendre que mes petites mains traduisent le prochain! désolée mais ne vous inquiétez pas! l'attente en vaudra la peine. A très vite et comme d'hab laissez moi une review, un avis, un suggestion de musique, un signalement de fautes, tout peut me plaire! merci de me suivre!_

 _love love_

 _-ktl)_


	16. Snow

Avertissements: **Contenu sexuel,** lecteur averti.

* * *

 _(Euh je ne suis pas sûre de quoi vous conseiller pour ce chapitre, tout dépend de votre interprétation de la scène:_

 _si vous voulez quelque chose d'enivrant, je dirais **Undisclosed Desires** \- Muse_

 _si vous préférez quelque chose de + calme, je propose **Love (Synkro Edit)** \- Daughter_

 _Bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

Chapitre 16: Snow.

Les lèvres de Draco étaient encore humides de leur baiser.

Il s'effondra dans le canapé, fermant les yeux et plongeant son visage dans ses paumes en sueur, tandis que le froid s'enroulait autour de lui. Il n'avait aucune idée si c'était pour cette raison qu'il tremblait, ou bien s'il frissonnait sous les spasmes douloureux qui menaçait de briser sa cage thoracique, et il se sentait totalement perdu.

En dépit de ses insultes perpétuelles que Granger et cet endroit avaient fait naître dans son esprit, il se rendit enfin compte que sa présence était la seule chose qui avait réussi à apaiser les pensées turbulentes qui traversaient son crâne. Ces vingt jours de silence avaient été de la torture; Sa solitude conduisant à plus de doutes au sujet du sang et à propos de ce qu'il voulait de Granger.

Les échos de la voix de son père et de ses idées sur les Moldus étaient déformés et fragiles désormais; presque un murmure dans les coins de son esprit. Le fait qu'elle ait un tel effet sur sa détermination l'énervait et l'effrayait, mais il y avait aussi une sensation de soulagement physique qu'il ne comprenait pas très bien. L'embrasser et la toucher était comme atteindre le sentiment de paix le plus inhabituel; Et alors qu'il se sentait complètement perdu, c'était…une sensation si agréable. Il se dit que c'était quelque chose semblable à la sérénité que l'on devait éprouver lors de la noyade, et il était certainement en train de se noyer.

Et elle venait de l'abandonner, ici; la frustration craquant sous sa peau et laissant des images de elle et Corner nuisant à sa sainteté d'esprit. À fond de son cerveau battu, il _savait_ que Granger était sincère et qu'il ne se passait rien entre elle et le Serdaigle, mais la jalousie le dévorait de toute façon. Il se sentait capable d'une folie meurtrière à chaque fois que son imagination lui concoctait une image d'eux, mais que pouvait-il faire? Rien à part mijoter.

Ses ongles poignardèrent ses tempes lorsqu'une autre vague de mépris le frappa, sentit une nausée brûler progressivement son estomac. Il poussa un grognement profond et guttural qui fit vibrer son corps entier, et il s'efforça de rester assis, sachant qu'il risquerait de briser les os de son poing contre le mur jusqu'à ce que ses phalanges en saignent, s'il venait à se relever du canapé.

Il n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps s'était déroulé depuis qu'elle avait quitté le dortoir, peut être à peine quelques minutes, mais cela semblait être comme son heure la plus solitaire.

Il avait toujours été si... entrainé et discipliné vis à vis de son attitude, mais un instant de trop seul dans une pièce avec elle, et ses pulsions prenaient le dessus, ce qui le pétrifiait. Etre en contrôle de soi était essentiel, mais son cerveau était obstiné à le priver de la notion. Il y avait un énorme trou dans son esprit, que ses préjugés avaient autrefois occupé, et maintenant, ce trou était devenu rempli d' _elle,_ à la place.

Ses mots.

Son visage.

Son parfum, ses sourires, ses soupirs.

Granger…

Il se retourna brusquement lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, et il fut totalement pris au dépourvu lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle était revenue. La respiration de la brune était irrégulière et son visage rougissait, et ses boucles étaient redevenues à leur état normal, encadrant parfaitement son visage. Entre les élévations de sa poitrine et ses yeux dilatés, elle avait l'air déroutée mais si appétissante. Le doux balancement de sa robe bleu-nuit du à son effort, et il se releva en une fraction de seconde, agissant uniquement par instinct.

Ils croisèrent leur regards, et la confusion et il pouvait presque sentir la tension et la confusion craqueler entre eux; il s'efforça de rester immobile. Il pourrait très bien se faire de faux espoirs; Granger pourrait tout simplement avoir oublié quelque chose. Mais, de l'expression angoissante découpée dans ses jolies caractéristiques, il pouvait deviner qu'elle était là pour une raison particulière, et un nœud d'enthousiasme et d'appréhension se forma dans ses entrailles.

Il était déjà en train de s'avancer vers elle, sans même s'en rendre compte.

Il devait l'atteindre avant qu'elle ne prenne le temps d'analyser la situation et ne le laisse seul une seconde fois. Il n'essayait même plus de réprimer son envie pour elle ce soir, et peut-être que s'ils pouvaient juste... céder à l'étincelle inévitable, alors elle partirait de son système, et ce serait la fin de son irrationnelle faiblesse pour elle.

« Je... Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je fais ici », marmonna Hermione lorsqu'il s'arrêta juste devant elle.

Draco luttait pour ne pas l'enlacer et commettre l'inévitable, alors il amena sa main à sa joue et traça des cercles invisibles sur ses lèvres avec son pouce. Il la sentit déglutir difficilement, et s'approcha un peu plus, puis ferma les yeux, emportée par la douleur de ses caresses. Il pouvait imaginer le débat interne qui se déroulait derrière ses paupières agitées, et il retint son souffle lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose.

« Je… » murmura-t-elle avec une nervosité évidente. « Je voulais juste prendre une nuit pour...

« Une nuit », accepta-t-il, pour le bien-être de sa sérénité, avant de briser la distance restante entre eux.

La brune relâcha un soupir de soulagement qui vint chatouiller le creux de sa gorge alors qu'il s'abandonnait en elle; y trouvant cette fois un goût de bleuets et de promesses, un parfum presque enivrant. La contraction luxuriante de son estomac revint à la vie alors qu'il relâchait toute la frustration qu'elle lui avait laissé. Il saisit ses hanches de façon possessive et la tint fermement en place, s'assurant qu'elle ne s'échappe pas, cette fois-ci; non pas qu'elle lui donnait quelconque indication qu'elle voulait s'en aller.

Bien que les baisers et gestes de Hermione étaient légèrement timides, elle ne laissait paraitre aucune hésitation, et elle s'adaptait à sa passion à un rythme idéal qui lui donna des vertiges. Elle entoura son visage de ses paumes et noya ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds pour l'amener un peu plus près d'elle. _Godric_ , elle était pétrifiée, mais elle était absorbée par toutes les choses merveilleuses qu'il faisait à ses lèvres.

D'une impulsion audacieuse inattendue, elle abaissa ses mains jusqu'à l'ourlet du pull noir de son amant; ses doigts effleurèrent sa peau lorsqu'elle fit retira le vêtement de son torse, Draco brisant leur baiser pour l'aider, le tirant brusquement par dessus sa tête.

Hermione prit quelques secondes pour laisser traîner ses yeux sur son torse nu. Sa peau était d'une nuance de clair de lune hypnotisant; pas trop musclé ni maigre, tout juste bien sculpté de courbes désireuses d'êtres touchées.

Elle eut à peine le temps de relâcher un hoquet d'admiration qu'il l'embrassa de nouveau; rapide et frénétique comme si leur temps était compté. Elle glissa ses mains curieuses sur son torse, le sentant gémir contre sa langue, puis il la serra un peu plus contre lui. Ses cuisses se serrèrent lorsque quelque chose de sensuel tressaillit derrière son nombril, et elle pouvait entendre son pouls résonner dans ses oreilles.

Draco les retourna rapidement, refusant de perdre la connexion de leurs lèvres alors qu'il commençait à les guider de l'autre côté du dortoir avec des mouvements précipités. Hermione hoqueta entre ses lèvres lorsqu'il la plaqua contre sa porte de chambre, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Un soupir étourdi lui échappa alors qu'il porta son attention sur son coup, pressant ses lèvres contre son pouls et déclenchant une vague de frissons qui traversa sa colonne vertébrale.

« Mot de passe, Granger, » soupira-t-il contre sa peau.

Elle rassembla ses esprits. « _Pattenrond »_ précipita-t-elle _,_ et Draco la retint de tomber en arrière lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

Sa chambre était sombre, mis à part la lueur tenace des rayons de la lune. Tout semblait plus sûr, ici, un endroit parfait pour enfouir des secrets dangereux et des fantasmes interdits, et elle réajustait le visage du blond pour pouvoir l'embrasser à nouveau, espérant qu'il avalerait les restes de ses pensées troublées.

Draco pouvait ressentir l'anxiété dans les mouvements de la sorcière, mais, en glissant ses mains sur ses épaules, il sentit ses muscles se détendre assez pour faire glisser les bretelles de sa robe. Le vêtement bleu marine tomba à ses pieds en un bruit étouffé, et il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il la sentit se raidir à nouveau.

Il s'écarta de son visage pour lui offrir un regard significatif, mais il ne put s'empêcher de laisser son regard brumeux s'abaisser sur son corps. Il sentit son ventre se contracter et le tiraillement dans son entrejambe s'accentuer alors qu'il l'absorbait; oui, il l'avait déjà imaginé lors de ses matins pathétiques passés contre le mur de la salle de bain, mais il avait sous-estimé son attrait.

Elle était plus féminine et plus séduisante que dans les images que son cerveau avait conjuré, vêtue d'un simple ensemble de sous-vêtements bleu ayant l'air seulement confortable, mais ne nuisant pas aux courbes se son corps qui faisaient danser ses yeux. Par la lumière réduite, sa peau d'olive et ses traits adoucis étaient semblables à du caramel, et pendant un bref moment, il fut complètement abasourdi.

 _Certainement pas laide... ni sale..._

Son malaise devint évident lorsqu'elle porta ses bras à son corps pour se cacher, et il s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres avant qu'elle n'aie l'occasion de douter de la situation. Il serait damné s'il laissait cela arriver après en être arrivé jusqu'ici.

Il glissa sa main entre eux pour déboutonner son pantalon et les manœuvrer au coeur de la chambre. Il approcha son lit, dans lequel il déjà avait dormi quelques nuits, auparavant, et il sentit son cœur trembler contre ses côtes lorsqu'elle saisit son visage avec des mains légèrement tremblantes. Il la poussa aussi délicatement qu'il le pouvait contre le matelas et se glissa sur elle; gardant leur lèvres scellées.

Il sentit les nerfs saisir à nouveau les muscles de la Gryffondor lorsqu'il glissa ses mains derrière son dos pour décrocher son soutien-gorge, et il approfondit le baiser pour la distraire; priant des divinités inexistantes qu'elle abandonnerait toute logique, comme il l'avait fait.

Il glissa ses lèvres contre sa clavicule et savoura le gémissement qui effleura son front. Elle était progressivement en train d'abandonner; il pouvait le sentir. Il savait qu'elle pouvait sentir son désir pressé contre l'intérieur de sa cuisse, et il plaça sa main entre eux pour se débarrasser de son caleçon afin qu'il puisse se sentir chair contre chair.

Ses doigts se glissèrent sous l'élastique de ses sous-vêtements, et il les glissa lentement vers le bas de ses cuisses, ses genoux puis ses tibias d'une patience remarquable. Il pouvait la sentir trembler d'appréhension et d'incertitude, et il leva les yeux pour la trouver sous la lueur du clair de lune crémeux. Il pencha la tête pour attraper à nouveau ses lèvres et essaya de se positionner entre ses jambes, mais sa voix tremblante l'arrêta net.

« Draco, attend, » murmura Hermione. Il grimaça légèrement tandis que son visage s'attardait au-dessus du sien, promenant silencieusement à l'âme de Salazar que si elle lui disait qu'elle ne voulait pas le faire, il abandonnerait son esprit le matin venu. Elle se lécha les lèvres et lui adressa un regard implorant, avant de laisser s'échapper les mots de ses lèvres « Fais doucement, s'il-te-plait. »

Il fronça les sourcils à sa demande. « Je croyais que tu n'étais pas vier-

« Je ne le suis pas », interrompit-elle; Un rougissement tâchant ses joues. « Mais je... seulement une seule fois. »

 _Pression…_

Il se rendit alors compte de combien elle lui donnait, et il lutta pour ne pas en être affecté. Les battements de sa poitrine furent douloureux pendant un moment, et il y avait quelque chose d'autre; quelque chose douloureusement plaisant qui le décida à ne pas se comporter de manière égoïste pour cette nuit.

« Met tes mains sur mes épaules », lui dit-il tranquillement, attendant qu'elle ait en ait fait ainsi. « Si ça fait mal, serre aussi fort que tu peux, et mords moi la lèvre ».

Ses paroles semblèrent apaiser ses scrupules, et elle lui offrit un léger signe d'acquiescement avant de s'avancer pour lui voler un baiser apaisant. Il l'intensifia instantanément, l'absorbant un peu plus chaque seconde et sachant bien qu'il valait mieux la garder occupée lorsque ses doigts glissèrent sur son ventre et se posèrent entre ses cuisses pour savoir si elle était prête.

Malgré les notions contradictoires qui brouillait l'esprit de Granger, son corps était sublime et désireux rien que pour lui; parfaitement humide et soyeux sous son toucher. En mettant de côté son impatience, il caressa de son pouce son point le plus sensible, ce qui lui valut un gémissement timide, et il glissa deux doigts en elle pour l'aider à s'adapter. Après quelques longues minutes de légères caresses, et quelques soupirs féminins chatouillant son palais, il décida qu'il avait attendu assez longtemps et avait fait tout son possible pour la détendre.

Draco se positionna de manière appropriée et Hermione prit aussitôt sa lèvres inférieure entre ses dents. Il a caressa ses hanches et traça des cercles apaisants lorsqu'il la pénétra enfin, et ses ongles poignardèrent ses épaules alors qu'elle étouffait d'un gémissement. Il ne put empêcher de soupirer de plaisir; remarquant à peine son emprise désespérée sur ses épaules alors que toute sensation se précipita derrière son nombril. Elle était étroite d'inexpérience et de panique, et elle était incroyablement agréable, mais il voulait surtout qu'elle prenne plaisir à leur acte.

« Détend-toi, » murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres. « Ca va. »

Il savait qu'elle devait s'adapter à lui, alors il lutta contre ses pulsations et resta immobile, reposant son front contre le sien et espérant que sa douleur s'estomperait rapidement. En sortant et la pénétrant de nouveau, il répéta ses mouvements douloureusement lents jusqu'à ce que les doigts de la brune relâchèrent leur emprise sur son épaule, et qu'elle relâche sa lèvre. Il plongea la tête dans le creux de son cou, se rappelant qu'elle avait plutôt apprécié ses baiser à cet endroit, et il accéléra son rythme.

Hermione perdit sa concentration à mesure que la douleur s'effaçait, et elle entendit sa respiration s'accélérer alors qu'il continuait ses va-et-viens enivrants. Chacun de ses mouvements semblait nourrir le scintillement de cette sensation étrangère juste sous son ventre, elle courba instinctivement ses hanches pour essayer d'en obtenir plus. Draco releva la tête pour effleurer ses lèvres, touchant à peine les siennes alors que ses respirations volatiles effleuraient sa bouche et chatouillèrent sa langue. Leurs regards étourdis se croisèrent alors qu'un grognement échappa de la gorge du blond, et Hermione sentit le nœud exquis qu'il avait créé enfler et tressaillir.

Draco enroula ses bras autour de son dos et s'assit, l'amenant avec lui. Elle était appuyée contre son torse humide de sueur, et il tint fermement son visage de ses mains avant de l'embrasser encore une fois, plus fougueusement que jamais, alors qu'il s'ajustaient à l'angle nouveau. Sachant que cette position stimulerait son point sensible, il a balança ses hanches en des mouvements déterminés, avant de briser leur baiser afin de porter son attention à son torse et sa poitrine.

Ses gémissements doux devenaient de plus en plus erratiques, et il pouvait sentir ses muscles commencer se contracter autour de lui alors qu'elle se mit à trembler entre ses bras. Le lourd martelage de son cœur contre ses lèvres lui indiqua qu'elle était proche de son orgasme, et il voulait retenir le plaisir qui bouillonnait dans son propre système.

Il serait damné s'il ne la sentait pas se contracter autour de lui.

Hermione relâcha un gémissement saccadé final lorsque que la chaleur pulsante se répandit dans son corps et contracta ses entrailles. Elle perdit alors tout contrôle, frémissant sans gêne et permettant aux sensations étranges mais merveilleuses de la consumer. Draco la saisit avec fermeté alors qu'elle tremblait, saisissant son visage et remuant sa crinière châtain pour assister à l'émerveillement traversant son regard.

Après quelques va-et-viens supplémentaires, Draco sentit son propre orgasme éclater et se relâcher en elle. Il étouffa son grognement de plaisir contre la gorge de son amante et s'accrocha à elle tandis qu'elle l'apaisait distraitement; caressant ses cheveux et haletant contre son cou. Il frissonna lorsque ses ongles effleurèrent sa nuque; ses respirations calmes alors qu'il sortait lentement de sa transe, et ses membres devinrent lourds.

Elle était affaiblie dans son emprise, reposant sa tête contre la sienne en déposant des baisers paresseux sur ses épaules. Il les entraîna lentement contre les oreillers, saisissant distraitement les couvertures oubliées et les couvrant du froid. En démêlant leurs membres et leur corps, Draco s'installa à côté d'elle sur le lit, observant la sorcière intensément alors que ses cils battaient et qu'elle mordillait sa lèvre. Il pouvait sentir le silence gênant en se faufiler entre eux alors que leurs respirations se calmèrent, les laissant avec des questions inévitables et une réalité indésirable.

« Draco, je-

« Repose-toi, Granger », lui dit-il.

« Je voulais juste te remercier » murmura Hermione avec fatigue; ses paupières lourdes tombant sur ses yeux. « Pour avoir été…gentil. »

Il fronça les sourcils à l'affection dans son ton, sachant que dans quelques heures, tout serait différent. Le lendemain, il se détesterait pour avoir cédé, et elle se sentirait utilisée et trahie. La nuit leur accorda la paix et le bénéfice du doute, et pour cette seule raison, il apporta sa main à son visage afin d'écarter les mèches brunes indisciplinés de son visage. Elle était aux portes du sommeil, et soupira à son contact; marmonnant quelque chose d'incohérent alors qu'il glissa son doigt sur son sourcil.

Il arracha sa main lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait et se maudit pour avoir prolongé l'intimité inappropriée. Partir de sa chambre aurait été logique, mais ses muscles étaient épuisés et le lit de Granger était si chaud. Il s'allongea et lui fit face; pas trop proche, mais peut-être plus près que nécessaire, mais le sommeil l'emporta avant qu'il ne puisse s'interroger.

Il méprisait alors le lendemain qui s'avérait inévitable.

* * *

Hermione se réveilla avec des membres engourdies et une tendresse entre ses jambes qui était entre de plaisir et de la douleur. Les lèvres passionnément enflées et le goût d'un Serpentard sur sa langue, elle ouvrit les yeux pour examiner l'espace vide encore chaud à côté d'elle. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il parte, et quand son regard somnolent tomba sur la silhouette occupant le cadre de la fenêtre, elle fut quelque peu surprise.

Elle se releva lentement en position assise pour observer son expression; ses traits pâles étaient inscrits dans un froncement de sourcils pensif alors qu'il regardait par la fenêtre. Il était complètement vêtu, se frottait le menton et semblait trop troublé pour se rendre compte qu'elle s'était réveillée.

« Je pensais que tu partirais », elle brisa le silence d'une voix endormie.

Draco ne la regarda pas. « Ca semblait inutile étant donné que tu peux te promener dans ma chambre quand ça te chante, » lui déclara-t-il.

Hermione prit une profonde respiration avant de rassembler les draps autour d'elle et quitter le lit, en avançant à pas très lents vers lui sans savoir ce qu'elle voulait faire. Quand elle était assez proche, elle se rendit compte que la vue extérieure était givrée de blanc, et la neige rêveuse tombait lentement. Elle ne put empêcher le petit sourire qui se glissa sur ses lèvres, ignorant que Draco l'étudiait attentivement et contemplait de la traîner jusqu'au lit pour reprendre leurs activités interdites. La salle était lourde de leurs parfums emmêlés et c'était comme un aphrodisiaque, mais quelque chose à propos de son sourire innocent l'attirait.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si joyeuse? » interrogea-t-il brusquement, reposant son visage contre ses phalanges en espérant paraître blasé.

« Il neige. »

Il arqua un sourcil. « Et? »

« J'avais hâte qu'il neige », dit-elle doucement.

Elle était désormais assez proche pour qu'il puisse l'atteindre et la toucher si il le voulait, mais il s'abstient, même si c'était terriblement tentant. Les matins post coïtaux allaient parfaitement bien à Granger, avec ses cheveux touffus et ses joues rouges, et lorsqu'il aperçut des marques sur son cou, il sentit son entrejambe se resserrer. Il écarta son regard intrigué d'elle et serra la mâchoire, déterminé à dire ce qu'il avait à dire puis sortir de la chambre.

« Ecoute, Granger-

« Est-ce que…Est-ce que tu regrettes ce qui s'est passé? » interrompit-elle, mal à l'aise, jouant avec les draps entre ses doigts.

Il grimaça, parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il fallait répondre à cette question. « Et toi? » rétorqua-t-il.

Hermione lécha ses lèvres. « Non, je ne regrette pas et je... je pense que tu ne le regrette pas non plus. »

« Ca n'a aucune importance » marmonna-t-il, écartant les yeux. « Ca n'aurait pas dû se produire, et cela ne devrait pas se reproduire-

« Ne devrait pas? »

« _Ne se reproduira pas »_ , corrigea-t-il rapidement. « On ne peut pas-

« Pourquoi? » poussa-t-elle hardiment, irrité par son déni. « Parce que je suis une née-Moldu? »

« Granger-

« Tu sais, tu ne me regardes plus avec dégoût », lui dit-elle calmement. « C'est tout à fait le contraire, en fait-

« Qu'est-ce que tu espérais y gagner, Granger? » Demanda-t-il brusquement. « Tu sais qui je suis-

« Oui, je le sais », acquiesca-t-elle . « Et je sais que tu ne crois pas vraiment à tous ces mensonges, sinon, la nuit dernière n'aurait pas eu lieu-

« La nuit dernière était une indication claire que cet endroit m'a retourné le cerveau-

« Arrête! » claqua-t-elle avec colère. « Arrête d'essayer de blâmer ça sur tout le reste! C'est tellement pathétique! Tu savais ce que tu étais en train de faire! »

« Et toi aussi! »

« Je ne le nie pas! » cria-t-elle. « Est-ce que je ne suis rien pour toi? »

Il serra les dents et la fixa avec un regard froid. Merlin savait pourquoi, mais ce commentaire l'irrita particulièrement. « Tu ne comprends vraiment pas, hein? » se moqua-t-il. « Je suis l'un d'entre _eux_ maintenant-

« L'un de qui? »

« Un putain de traitre de sang! » Cria-t-il brusquement en se levant de son siège. « J'ai craché sur l'héritage de ma famille, alors ne t'avise MÊME PAS de me demander ce que je pense de toi! »

Hermione hoqueta à son éclat de rage, et les deux se sont figèrent sur place, à peine à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Le choc et l'indignation traversaient les yeux de Draco lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait dit, et il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ravaler ses mots. Elle tendit la main pour toucher sa joue, mais il la repoussa, refusant de se sentir plus stupide qu'il ne le faisait déjà.

« 'Puis merde. » grogna-t-il, se dirigeant vers la porte. « Je ne retombe pas là dedans-

« Draco, attends » dit Hermione, le bloquant avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre la porte. « Je... Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas vivre avec toi après la nuit dernière si tu vas te comporter comme ça. »

Il sentit sa poitrine trembler douloureusement. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? »

« Si... si tu veux que ça s'arrête vraiment maintenant, » continua-t-elle d'un ton triste et étourdi. « Alors, je verrai si McGonagall peut t-trouver un autre endroit où tu peux rester. Je... Je ne peux plus faire ça avec toi. Pas après ce qui s'est passé entre nous ».

 _Ailleurs?_ _Sans elle?_

La pensée seule le fit se sentir malade. Les choses étaient irrévocablement différentes maintenant; Il l'avait vue nue et sans défenses, et que ça leur plaise ou non, chacun possédaient une partie de l'autre. Même une fois que les empreintes sur ses épaules et les bosses de sa lèvre auraient disparu, les souvenirs seraient toujours là; réels et clairs, et prêts à être rejoués quand bon lui semblait. Et la réalité était qu'il voulait plus de souvenirs, mais Merlin savait que sa fierté avait déjà pris un coup dur ce matin.

« Et je suppose que tu veux ma réponse maintenant? »

Il l'entendent renifler derrière lui. « Tu as le week-end », murmura-t-elle doucement. « Je veux une réponse d'ici lundi ».

Hermione le regarda redresser ses épaules et ouvrir la porte, la laisser derrière elle avec les restes de leur intimité; des draps froissées et une odeur sensuelle émanant du lit. Elle s'assit à la fenêtre et essuya ses larmes, comptant les flocons de neige dans un effort vain à nuire à sa vulnérabilité.

Elle savait qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour elle; il l'avait laissé entendre lui-même, et sa tendresse d'hier soir l'avait fait se sentir en sécurité, mais elle savait au combien il pouvait être têtu. Elle n'avait honnêtement aucune idée s'il allait choisir de rester, ou s'il allait décider que leur liaison était allé trop loin, mais elle savait que s'il s'en allait, ça la dévasterait. Elle regretta presque son ultimatum, mais elle refusait de devoir le regarder tous les jours et devoir se sentir rejetée, utilisée, tout ça à cause de sa fierté écrasante.

S'il choisissait de rester ici, cela lui suffirait.

* * *

Dimanche soir, Draco était prêt à avoir une hernie.

Granger était parti le samedi matin, pas plus d'une heure après qu'elle lui ait donné l'option de partir, et elle n'était toujours pas revenue. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où elle était restée, mais à un moment donné, il se sentait réellement préoccupé que quelque chose lui serait arrivé. La logique l'avait rattrapé, et il s'était rendu compte que McGonagall lui aurait déjà rendu visite si cela avait été le cas, mais néanmoins, son inquiétude pour le bien-être de sa colocataire l'avait énormément énervé.

Il aurait été judicieux d'accepter l'offre de Granger pour une autre prison et d'en supporter les conséquences, mais en réalité, ça n'avait jamais été une option. Elle avait au départ été l'aspect le plus irritant de cet enfer, et était devenue la raison pour laquelle il était encore sain d'esprit. Sans elle, il _savait_ qu'il s'effondrerait comme une falaises brisée par la mer. Il voulait la toucher à nouveau; il en avait réellement besoin, bien qu'il n'ait pas eu la moindre idée de pourquoi.

C'était juste…évident.

Il était parvenu à la conclusion qu'il s'agissait simplement d'un effet secondaire de son isolement, et s'il avait besoin d'elle pour stabiliser son esprit jusqu'à ce qu'il s'échappe de Poudlard, alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Une fois qu'il serait libre, les choses reviendraient à la normale, et personne n'apprendrait jamais son comportement honteux.

 _Tout ce qui se passe dans ce dortoir reste entre nous._

Il entendit la porte principale s'ouvrir et se refermer, et il écouta attentivement les pas de sa sorcière alors qu'elle s'avança dans sa chambre. Il pouvait discerner les bruits de son mouvement pendant quelques instants, avant qu'elle ne retourne à la salle de bain et qu'elle commence à prendre sa douche. Les battements familiers de l'eau courante et des vêtements tombant au sol suscitèrent des images réminiscences du vendredi soir, et des images de robes bleu marine et de sa peau d'olive défilèrent derrière ses paupières.

Il réfléchit deux fois, puis, il était debout; des intentions dangereuses le rendant raide entre ses hanches.

Il avait passé trop de temps à _imaginer_ ses douches.

Il se glissa silencieusement vers la salle de bain, en espérant qu'elle avait oublié de verrouiller la porte, et la chance était apparemment de son côté aujourd'hui. Il se glissa à l'intérieur et prit un grande inspiration, savourant le parfum de cerise, et commençant à se débarrasser de ses vêtements alors qu'il regardait l'ombre innocente de Granger contre le rideau de douche.

Son pouls résonnait dans ses oreilles lorsqu'il retira son caleçon au premier ronronnement détendu de Granger, et il s'avança lentement avant d'entrer dans la cabine.

Il observa son dos nu, suivit les gouttelettes d'eau qui coulait de ses longues boucles et s'attarda sur les deux charmantes fossettes juste au-dessus de ses fesses, avant de détailler ses jambes bien formées. Il tendit la main pour la toucher, mais, au moment où ses doigts effleurèrent sa peau, elle se retourna brusquement avec des yeux terrifiés et de faibles tentatives de cacher ses parties intimes.

Il a réussi à étouffer son cri avec un baiser précipité, jouissant de la sensation étrange de gouttes d'eau ruisselant entre leurs lèvres. Hermione se tortilla pendant quelques secondes, mais elle céda lorsque ses pouces dessinèrent des cercles sur son cou et caressèrent délicatement le point sensible en dessous de ses oreilles. Il la poussa lentement contre le mur de carrelage et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il senti qu'elle brisait le baiser et poussa sa poitrine de ses paumes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? » Demanda-t-elle entre de fortes respirations.

 _C'est seulement jusqu'à ce que tu sortes d'ici ..._

Avec la promesse de sa mentalité trompeuse, tout cela s'évaporerait une fois qu'il sortirait de ce dortoir, il serra la mâchoire et lui donna un regard décisif.

« Je reste. »

* * *

 _(HHHHeeeeyy_

 _Ouah ce chapitre je m'en remets pas, j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié autant que moi, malgré sa petite longueur. Vous verrez que Draco ne sera pas encore tout à fait à l'aise avec leur situation et ça sera encore un peu compliqué, mais il y a de très beauxx passages à venir et j'ai hâte de vous les faire découvrir._

 _Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé une review jusqu'à maintenant, continuez, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, des suggestions musicales, des avis sur l'histoire, un signalement de faute, ou juste un "j'adore cette histoire!" qui m'encouragerait à fond!_

 _Profitez de votre week end de trois jours, moi, j'ai encore beaucoup de boulot!_

 _love always_

 _-ktl)_


	17. Stars

Ce chapitre est posté depuis le 6 mai mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, fanfiction n'a pas envoyé le mail d'alerte aux followers, alors je m'en excuse, j'espère qu vous l'avez quand meêm trouvé :D

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 17: Stars

Hermione grogna dans l'oreiller lorsque son réveil chassa les restes de son rêve apaisant. Draco avait été vraiment merveilleux la nuit dernière, comme il l'avait été la première fois; patient et désintéressé, mais abordant toujours cette nonchalance obstinée qui lui était propre et plutôt séduisante. Elle avait été encore un peu nerveuse, mais certainement plus à l'aise cette fois-ci, et quelque chose à propos de l'eau glissant entre leurs corps avait apaisé ses doutes et l'avait chatouillée d'une manière délicate mais délicieuse.

 _Croise tes jambes autour de ma taille._

Ses muscles engourdis se tendirent lorsqu'elle rappela des lèvres épousant sa gorge, l'emportant dans le pêcher mais également dans la sécurité. Adossée au carrelage mural de la douche, il avait réveillé cette chaleur palpitante dans son ventre, entourée de la vapeur parfumée à la rose et les échos de l'eau courante. Elle avait tremblé et gémit sous l'abandon, tout comme vendredi, puis il l'avait emmenée dans sa chambre, attendant qu'elle eût retrouvé ses esprits avant de rejoindre à nouveau leurs hanches pour se satisfaire.

 _Granger..._

Une fois assise, elle l'avait simplement regardé avec fascination lorsqu'il atteint son propre orgasme. Ses traits s'étaient adoucis, il avait l'air totalement épuisé pendant ces brefs moments, tandis qu'elle déposait des baisers sur son v-cou et sa mâchoire. Elle l'avait étudié attentivement et se dit silencieusement qu'il n'avait jamais semblé plus beau et libre, et elle l'avait embrassé avec passion lorsqu'il s'était calmé. Ses draps étaient encore humides de leur douche et de sueur, et alors qu'elle savait que l'espace à côté d'elle était vide, elle ouvrit lentement les yeux par curiosité; Juste pour vérifier.

Elle était seule, mais…ce n'était pas si grave.

Il était venu à elle la nuit dernière, et c'était suffisant pour l'instant. Sa fierté avait subit de sévères coups, et elle était assez compréhensive pour savoir qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour s'adapter à leur situation étrange, comme elle l'avait fait. En vérité, elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle espérait gagner de tout cela, mais elle savait qu'elle l'appréciait, et les paroles de Luna l'avaient encouragé à suivre ses intuitions.

 _Parfois, les guerres peuvent apporter des bonnes choses. Elles peuvent enseigner aux gens à s'accrocher à ce qu'ils pensent juste, même s'il y a des risques._

Elle avait eut l'impression que le destin serait contre elle, mais seulement cette fois, elle avait décidé de laisser les choses se faire et de suivre le movement. Merlin savait qu'elle trouverait difficile de ne pas trop analyser son étrange relation avec son colocataire, mais elle commençait à le connaître, et se précipiter pour prendre des décisions ou se hâter à effectuer des conclusions s'avérait futile.

Un rapide coup d'œil à son horloge l'avertit qu'elle était restée trop longtemps dans son lit et était légèrement en retard, et elle commença rapidement sa routine matinale avant d'aller retrouver McGonagall. Les cours s'étaient enfin terminés, et la Directrice commençait à renvoyer les étudiants chez eux pour les vacances de Noël aussi sûrement que possible, et Hermione et les autres préfets avait accepté d'apporter leur aide. Malheureusement, Michael serait là aussi, ce qui signifiait qu'elle devait faire face au Préfet après l'avoir laissé seul au bal sans aucune explication.

Elle avait déjà inventé l'excuse d'un mal de ventre soudain auprès de Ginny et de ses autres amis lorsqu'elle était resté dans la salle commune de Gryffondor samedi soir, et elle espérait que le mensonge était assez crédible pour que Michael le croie. En parcourant les couloirs familiers, elle vérifia son apparence dans un vitrail givré pour s'assurer que toutes les marques laissées par Draco avaient été couvertes avec succès par ses sortilèges, avant de traverser rapidement le hall en se dirigeant vers le bureau de McGonagall.

Un flot de culpabilité se glissa sur ses joues lorsqu'elle entendit les voix familières résonner dans le couloir; McGonagall, Michael, Neville, Ginny, ainsi que les autres préfets. Alors qu'elle s'était sentie coupable après avoir _embrassé_ Draco, la paranoïa était désormais en train de la rendre complètement folle. Peut-être remarquaient-ils ses lèvres légèrement enflées? Ou un léger suçon mal dissimulé? Ou peut-être se rendraient-ils compte qu'elle portait un soupçon de parfum masculin?

En respirant profondément, elle ouvrit la porte et fut accueillie par une douzaine de regards surpris et un silence soudain.

« Désolé pour mon retard, » marmonna-t-elle en attrapant accidentellement le regard de Michael.

« J'ai trop dormi. »

« Ca ne fait rien, Hermione. », assura McGonagall en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir. « Vous connaissez la plupart de tout cela de toute manière. J'expliquais simplement que le premier groupe d'étudiants rentrerait aujourd'hui vers quinze heures. Madame Maxime a accepté de nous prêter ses Abraxans, et ils devraient arriver à peu près quatorze heures donc Hagrid aura peut-être besoin de votre aide.

« Combien d'étudiants y a-t-il? » Demanda Neville, griffonnant des notes sur un morceau de parchemin. « Si je les escorte jusqu'à chez eux, j'aimerais m'assurer que je n'oublie personne. »

« Vingt-deux en vous comptant, monsieur Longdubas », répondit-elle. « Lorsque tout le monde sera rentré, les chevaux vous emmèneront chez vous et retrouveront leur chemin vers Beauxbatons, mais vous devrez tous aider à faire en sorte que les élèves inscrits soient rentrés. »

« Qui se charge du prochain groupe mercredi? » Demanda Ginny.

« C'est moi, » Lee leva la main. « J'utilise le Magicobus, n'est-ce pas? »

« Il me semble bien, oui », McGonagall hocha la tête. « Tous les détails sont sur la note que j'ai envoyé ».

« Combien resteront au château, Professeur? » interrogea Hermione en faisant attention à ne pas poser els yeux sur Michael.

« Seulement quelques-uns », expliqua la directrice. « Je crois qu'il y a six étudiants en tout. »

Hermione dissimula un froncement de sourcils alors que ses amis continuaient de poser des questions, se rendant compte que ce serait sûrement le Noël le plus triste qu'elle ait passé. Elle ne pouvait que se blâmer; ça avait été son idée, de proposer son aide en restant à l'école, ce qui avait irrité Ginny, mais séjourner au terrier sans Harry et Ron n'aurait pas été pareil. De plus, avec Draco caché dans son dortoir, elle s'était sentie responsable de s'assurer qu'il est resterait caché, et également pour aider McGonagall à s'occuper de Poudlard. Et la triste vérité était qu'Hermione allait laisser Noël passer comme n'importe quel autre jour de l'année.

Il y avait trop de choses se passant au-delà des murs du château, et ça assombrissait l'ambiance festive comme un brouillard épais et toxique. L'absence de ses amis et de sa famille laisserait un espace vide dans sa poitrine, et avec seulement son Serpentard froid pour compagnie, qu'elle s'efforçait encore de comprendre, Noël allait être un jour sombre.

« Bien », la voix de McGonagall interrompit ses pensées malheureuses. « Si vous pouviez tous vous assurer que les bons étudiants sont prêts d'ici quatorze heures, alors c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, sauf s'il y a d'autres questions? » Le bruit des élèves rassemblant leurs affaires lui servit de réponse. « D'accord, alors, je vous retrouverai plus tard, et si vous voyez quelqu'un à l'extérieur, dites-leur de faire attention à la neige. Hermione, puis-je vous voir un instant s'il vous plaît? »

« D'accord », elle hocha la tête nerveusement, offrant à ses amis un sourires doux alors qu'ils sortaient du bureau. « Est-ce que tout va bien? »

« Tout va bien », la rassura McGonagall, marmonnant un sort de mutisme sur la porte. « Je voulais juste savoir comment les choses se passent avec ? »

Elle s'efforça de ne pas rougir. « Bien », lança-t-elle calmement. « Je pense... qu'il s'est habitué, maintenant. »

« Alors, il s'est calmé? » McGonagall pressé. « Il a cessé d'être hostile? »

« Non... il n'est pas hostile », murmura Hermione, distante. « Il va juste... un peu mieux maintenant. Je pense que nous nous sommes habitués l'un à l'autre »

« Voilà qui est mieux. », affirma-t-elle. « Je voulais vous remercier encore une fois de rester ici pour Noël. Mlle Lovegood est encore incertaine si elle reste ou non, alors je sais que vous n'aurez pas vraiment d'amis ici, et ce que n'est pas chez vous-

« Ca ne fait rien, » la jeune sorcière haussa les épaules. « C'est un jour comme un autre, n'est-ce pas? Et Poudlard est comme ma maison parfois, mais ce n'est pas la même chose sans Harry et Ron »

« Eh bien, je sais que votre vie quotidienne n'est pas idéale en ce moment, », continua McGonagall d'un ton réfléchi. « Donc, je voulais vous faire savoir que vous êtes plus que la bienvenue à nous rejoindre, les professeurs et moi-même pour la journée-

« Merci pour la proposition, professeur », interrompit Hermione tranquillement. « Mais je pense que je vais rester dans mon dortoir. »

« Vous n'êtes pas réticente à l'idée de le passer seule avec ? » Demanda la directrice, arquant un sourcil.

« Je veux juste que ce soit comme n'importe quel jour. », répondit-elle en gardant ses traits aussi inexpressifs que possible. « De plus, ce ne serait pas... juste de laisser Draco complètement seul le jour de Noël. Il doit se sentir assez seul comme ça. »

Minerva hocha la tête. « Est-ce que vous commencez à…l'apprécier? »

« C'est juste que je… », bégaya Hermione, craignant qu'elle en avait trop révélé. « Je le comprends mieux, et je doute que le laisser seul lui ferait du bien… »

« Vous avez sûrement raison, », acquiesca McGonagall d'un ton sceptique. « Eh bien, si vous changez d'avis, vous êtes libre de vous joindre à nous »

« Merci », dit-elle en se levant de son siège. « Je vous verrai plus tard, professeur ».

Avec un sourire, Hermione sortit du bureau en se rappelant mentalement qu'elle devait faire attention à la manière dont elle mentionnait Draco en la présence de McGonagall. En entrant dans le couloir, elle soupira puis hoqueta de terreur lorsqu'elle a senti une main masculine attraper son bras.

« Michael », souffla-t-elle profondément en reconnaissant avec inquiétude ses yeux marrons. « Tu m'a fait peur. »

« Désolé, » marmonna-t-il maladroitement. « J'espérais qu'on puisse parler de ce qui s'est passé? Au bal? »

« Ah, oui », acquiesça-t-elle distraitement. «Oui, bien sûr, je…

« Peut-être qu'on pourrait en discuter dans ton dortoir? »

« J'aimerais bien me promener, » lui dit-elle rapidement. « On pourrait en parler en marchant? Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de rester enfermée dans ma chambre aujourd'hui. »

« D'accord, » accepta-t-il, les conduisant à une lente promenade dans les couloirs vides. « Alors-

« Je suis vraiment désolé », dit-elle en passant quelques mèches derrière ses oreilles. «Pour t'avoir abandonné comme je l'ai fait. Je ne me sentais pas très bien-

« C'est pas grave, Hermione », Il fronça les sourcils. « Tu n'as pas besoin de mentir. Je sais que tu pensais à lui, et tout ça-

« Lui? » répéta-t-elle. « Je-

« Ron », clarifia-t-il avec un regard savant. « Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas compris que vous étiez quelque chose de sérieux, mais Ginny m'a tout expliqué ».

« Je vois », dit Hermione mal à l'aise, écartant une certaine culpabilité qui avait envahi son ventre.

« Bien ... eh bien, je...

« Je ne veux pas que les choses soient bizarres entre nous », interrompit-il en s'arrêtant avant le couloir menant à la bibliothèque. « Je te considère comme une amie, et je ne voudrais pas que les choses-

« J'aimerais que l'on soit amis, oui. », lui déclara-t-elle honnêtement. « Et je suis désolé pour ne pas avoir mentionné ma relation avec Ron plus..clairement. C'est un peu compliqué entre son absence et la guerre ».

«Ca ne fait rien », Michael hocha la tête. « Tu veux que je te raccompagne à ton dortoir? »

« Je pense que je vais passer un peu de temps à la bibliothèque", lui répondit-elle « J'ai plusieurs trucs à faire, mais merci pour avoir proposé. Je te verrais plus tard pour commencer à rassembler les premiers élèves. »

* * *

Draco observa la neige légère tomber de l'autre côté de la fenêtre.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment adoré la neige, mais après des semaines enfermé dans la même pièce, il devait admettre que le paysage blanc et gelé était agréable à regarder. Après trop de semaines bloqué dans ce trou, il commençait à oublier la sensation d'être à l'extérieur, et il pouvait honnêtement dire que ça lui manquait.

Il avait entendu Granger partir il y a bonne heure, mais elle était encore là. Son parfum s'attardait dans l'air et il pouvait encore la goûter contre sa langue, et il essaya de déterminer quand exactement son parfum était passé de quelque chose d'irritant à une sensation de réconfort.

En dépit de ses promesses personnelles que coucher avec Granger serait un incident unique, il s'était déjà résigné à le faire encore, et encore, jusqu'à ce que cette envie perturbante tressaillant dans son intestin disparaisse.

 _Si_ elle disparaissait.

Au moins, il avait réussi à se réveiller avant elle. Tout homme respectueux de soi savait, que rester dans le lit jusqu'au lendemain signifiait quelque chose de plus profond qu'un simple coup d'un soir, et il aurait préféré s' _Endoloriser_ lui-même plutôt que de laisser cela se produire.

 _C'était censé être une seule nuit..._

Cette petite théorie s'était certainement renversée lorsqu'il l'avait rejoint sous sa douche l'autre soir. Il reposait la faute sur sa menace d'un autre endroit où l'emprisonner.

Il aurait pu remettre en question ses raisons de poursuivre Granger et peut-être se donner lui-même une hernie dans le processus, mais il semblait inutile de réfléchir sur un problème qui n'avait pas de solution. Sachant que c'était quelque chose qu'il regretterait définitivement, il avait décidé de suivre les conseils de Granger et de faire ce qu'il pensait être juste, pour le moment.

Il n'y avait personne ici pour le juger ou pointer son comportement dérangé et dangereux du doigt, et quand elle était le seul élément de son isolement qui lui donnait le sentiment d'être vivant, renier le désir de la toucher n'était pas une option.

S'il il était en train de perde la tête, alors tout ce qu'il avait entendu sur le bonheur lié à la folie commençait à avoir du sens.

* * *

Après avoir passé quelques heures parmi les livres concernant les Horcruxes, Hermione avait dit aurevoir à Neville et aux autres étudiants avant qu'ils aient quitté Poudlard pour rejoindre leur famille. Ils avaient été un peu retardés puisqu'une cinquième année ayant fait une sieste avait échoué à se présenter à temps, et au moment où le troupeau d'Abraxans avait pris vol, le ciel sombre et hivernal avait commencé à noyer les collines blanches.

Elle s'était retrouvée à se promener dans les jardins enneigés du chateau pendant quelques heures, savourant les craquements agréables sous ses pieds. Elle se pencha pour plonger ses doigts dans la poudre blanche sans se soucier du froid brûlant ses doigts.

Elle a se couvrit d'un sort de réchauffement et s'assit sur une souche d'arbre pour contempler le ciel dégagé. Elle adorait des nuits comme ça; les nuages absents, et les étoiles répandues sur l'univers comme des tâches enneigées.

Elle a commença à jouer avec les constellations, trouvant facilement Lyra avec son étoile brillante, Vega. Son regard studieux se déplaça instinctivement vers Draco, et elle suivait la courbe serpentine de la longue piste d'étoiles. Elle les regarda simplement pendant quelques instants tandis qu'elle clignotaient légèrement, appréciant leur beauté et leur complexité, avant de décider qu'il se faisait trop tard et trop sombre pour être seule.

De retour au chateau, elle se dirigea vers son dortoir; distraite par des inquiétudes quant à la façon d'agir en la présence de son compagnon Serpentard après avoir passé deux nuits sous son charme. Elle passa devant les cuisines sans y prêter beaucoup d'attention, lorsqu'un tiraillement ferme sur ses robes la sortit de sa transe.

« Mon dieu! » haleta-t-elle, agrippant sa poitrine lorsqu'elle se retourna brusquement pour offrir à l'elfe de maison un regard navré. « Désolé, Dobby. Tu m'as fait peur ».

« Dobby est désolé, mademoiselle », s'excusa-t-il sérieusement. « Dobby vous a cherché! J'ai un cadeau pour vous! »

« Un cadeau? » répéta Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. « Tu n'as pas besoin de m'offrir quoi que ce soit, Dobby. »

« C'est un sapin de Noël », expliqua la petite créature, atteignant la poche fragile de son vêtement pour en sortir un petit arbuste. « J'ai réussi à en garder un bien, pour vous, mademoiselle! Il est joli! Mademoiselle doit utiliser le sort _finite_ , et il deviendra l'arbre que j'ai choisi pour vous! »

Elle lui offrit un faible sourire. « C'était très gentil de ta part, Dobby », lui dit-elle. « Mais je ne pense pas prendre un sapin cette année. Peut-être que l'un des professeurs le voudrait-

« Mademoiselle doit avoir un sapin! » protesta-t-il avec enthousiasme, posant la petite graine dans sa main. « Mademoiselle a besoin d'un arbre pour Noël! »

Hermione accepta le cadeau attentionné et décida que refuser était à la fois inutile et impoli.

« Merci, Dobby », elle hocha la tête, lui donnant une tape amicale sur le dos. « C'est très gentil de ta part.. »

« Le plaisir est pour moi! » lui répondit-il. « Dobby doit partir maintenant, doit aider Winky à nettoyer! »

Et en un claquement de doigt, il disparut, et Hermione regarda le sapin dans sa paume pendant un moment, avant de continuer à se diriger vers sa chambre. Elle envisageait de le laisser comme il était, mais cela semblait presque cruel quand Dobby avait pris le temps de le choisir pour elle. Au moment où elle ouvrit sa porte, ses yeux se posèrent automatiquement sur la chambre de Draco, et elle sentit de petits tiraillements dans son ventre, comme toujours, depuis un moment. En inspirant profondément, elle plaça le sapin dans le coin le plus sombre du salon, et se recula avant de sortir sa baguette.

Avec un murmure calme du sort approprié, elle observa le tronc se former lentement et pousser de longues branches d'aiguilles verdoyantes. Au moment où l'arbre finit sa croissance, il mesurait près de deux mètres de haut, comme Dobby l'avait promis, un beau spécimen aux proportions parfaites et une odeur rafraîchissante.

Hermione a inclina sa baguette et dans le but de prononcer une incantation pour décorer le sapin, mais elle hésita. Elle baissa le bras et se dirigea dans sa chambre, s'agenouillant devant le coffre charmé près de son lit et cherchant le sac de décorations de Noël rouges et dorées que sa mère lui avait donné avant qu'elle ne retourne à Poudlard. Ses lèvres se courbèrent d'une légère nostalgie lorsqu'elle se rappela à quel point ses parents lui manquaient, mais elle saisit le sac également charmé, revint calmement dans le salon et commença à suspendre les ornements sur les branches.

C'est ainsi que Draco la trouva; ses yeux d'ambres absents alors qu'elle jouait avec une décoration en forme de flocon de neige entre ses doigts. Il arqua un sourcil curieux et se dirigea vers elle, s'arrêtant à quelques pas de son dos et grimaçant lorsqu'elle ne donna aucune indication qu'elle avait remarqué sa présence.

« Pourquoi tu n'utilises pas un sort pour les mettre? » interrogea-t-il d'un ton monotone. « C'est une perte de temps et d'énergie, de le faire à la main. »

Il l'entendit respirer profondément avant d'accrocher le flocon de neige sur l'arbre. « J'aime bien faire ça », lui dit-elle. « Ca me rappelle chez moi. »

« Et, des décorations rouges et dorés? » commenta-t-il. « Toujours aussi prévisible, à ce que je vois, Granger-

« Cela n'a rien à voir avec les couleurs de Gryffondor », répondit-elle d'un ton vide. « Ma famille avait toujours l'habitude de choisir du rouge et doré. J'ai toujours pensé que le vert, le rouge et l'or vont très bien ensemble. »

Il envisagea de lui donner tort juste sur le principe, mais la chute défaite des épaules de la brune lui fit changer d'avis. Roulant des yeux à lui même pour se soucier de ses émotions, il s'assit sur le canapé et l'observa attentivement; sentant déjà cette démangeaison persistante l'incitant à la toucher, tirailler son ventre.

« Et il reste combien de jours avant Noël, exactement? » demanda-t-il.

« On est le quatorze, aujourd'hui. », marmonna-t-elle. « Onze jours ».

Draco s'éclaircit la gorge. « Et tu restes ici? »

« Oui » elle hocha la tête tout en continuant son travail. « C'était l'option la plus sûre ».

« Je te pensais comme quelqu'un qui adore Noël, Granger », admit-il d'un ton stoïque. « Mais tu sembles... indifférente. »

« Il n'y a pratiquement rien à célébrer, cette année », soupira-t-elle, se tournant finalement vers lui. « Est-ce que tu veux quelque chose, pour Noël? »

Il plissa les yeux et lui lança un regard froid. « Sortir de cette prison infernale? »

« Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas possible-

« Alors non », grogna-t-il, posant ses coudes sur ses cuisses. « Et si tu ne veux pas célébrer Noël, pourquoi tu as pris un sapin? »

« C'était un cadeau, » répondit Hermione. « Si tu changes d'avis, je me rends à Pré-au-Lard samedi-

« Je n'ai besoin de rien », affirma-t-il d'une voix brusque. « Si je dois passer la journée dans cet endroit, alors je préférerais ne rien faire du tout. »

Elle acquiesca d'un hochement de tête. « Ça me semble bien. »

Un silence mélancolique flotta entre eux alors qu'elle posa la dernière décoration sur une branche vide, et plongea la main dans son sac pour enlever la dernière pièce; l'étoile essentielle pour couronner l'arbre. Elle examina le design saisissant et passa son doigt sur l'ornement, alors qu'elle contemplait les jolies paillettes et suivait leurs motifs complexes.

« Mon père a toujours mit l'étoile sur le haut du sapin », murmura Hermione, incertaine si Draco l'écoutait encore. « C'était toujours quelque chose que l'homme de la maison faisait. Une tradition, tu vois? »

Elle leva les yeux pour trouver son nouvel amant la regardant avec des yeux à moitié fermés, les lèvres tendues en une ligne sévère. Au bout de quelques instants, il exhala et secoua la tête, comme s'il était fâché contre lui-même, avant de la détailler d'un regard compréhensif.

« On a la même tradition », avoua-t-il à contrecœur.

Hermione avala les nerfs dans sa gorge et tendit le bras pour lui offrir l'étoile. « Je suppose que ce serait toi, ici.», lui dit-elle. « Tu veux bien? »

Draco écarta sa main. « On est pas chez nous, ici, Granger-

« C'est presque tout comme, » offrit-elle tristement. « Et puis, je ne peux pas atteindre-

« Je ne la mettrait pas sur le sapin », insista-t-il. « Laisse tomber, Granger. »

Elle fronça les sourcils dans la défaite et la plaça sur la table basse, rassemblant le courage de marmonner ses prochains mots. « Draco, j'ai réfléchi-

« Surprenant-

« Est-ce qu'on devrait… », elle s'arrêta, prise par l'incertitude. « Est-ce qu'on devrait parler de notre... situation? »

« Non », répond-il rapidement. « En parler ne fera aucune différence. »

« Mais je-

« Laisse les choses se faire, Granger, » lui dit-il la mâchoire tendue. « Ce n'est pas toi, qui disait qu'il était mieux de juste laisser se passer? »

Elle arqua un sourcil, le regard vide. « Je suppose que oui-

« Alors, tu devrais suivre tes propres conseils », marmonna-t-il. Ses yeux tombèrent sur ses genoux. « J'ai clairement pris ma décision la nuit dernière, et je ne veux plus en discuter ».

Hermione mordilla sa lèvre inférieure lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle voulait qu'il reste avec elle ce soir, ne serait-ce que parce que cette journée avait été un rappel de la solitude que seraient les quinze prochains jours. Elle réfléchit un instant et essaya de rassembler sa dose de courage d Gryffondor, qui semblait toujours disparaître chaque fois que Draco était concerné.

« Je vais me coucher », lui dit-elle avec une voix vacillante. « Tu…Tu viens? »

Il arqua un sourcil avec une légère surprise avant de secouer sa tête. « Non », répondit-il, et Hermione du se battre pour dissimuler sa douleur.

« D'accord, » murmura-t-elle doucement, se dirigeant vers sa chambre, se sentant plutôt humiliée. « Bonne nuit, alors. »

« Granger », appela Draco juste avant qu'elle n'arrive à sa porte. Il ferma les yeux et se massa le nez; cédant au fait que sa dignité déchirée serait discutable à partir de ce point. « Ne ferme pas ta porte à clé. Je pourrais changer d'avis. »

Un sourire furtif et discret se dessina sur les lèvres d'Hermione, avant qu'elle ne glisse dans sa chambre, laissant Draco derrière elle, observant son arbre inachevé. Il resta immobile pendant de longues minutes; son esprit accablé de notions conflictuelles alors que ses yeux se posèrent sur l'étoile sur la table basse.

Un grondement retentit dans sa gorge, et il l'attrapa et s'avança vers le sapin, l'amenant sans effort au sommet de l'arbre pour completer la tâche que Granger avait commencé.

Il se retourna pour lui donner un regard critique, et décida secrètement que le vert, le rouge et l'or allaient, en effet, bien ensemble. Avec un grognement final de capitulation, il tourna sur ses talons, n'ayant aucune intention de se diriger vers sa propre chambre.

* * *

 _(Heeeey_

 _désolée pour mon léger retard, j'ai pris à peut près une gamine pour poster ce chapitre tout simplement parce que j'ai plein de boulot en ce moment et je m'en excuse, ça devrait être plus rapide désormais, mais il sera quand même peut être posté en fin de semaine prochaine étant donné que je dois passer des oraux durant celle-ci._

 _Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews encourageantes je remarque beaucoup de nouvelles lectrices qui sont les bienvenues! n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez du développement de personnages, des scènes, etcetc ça m'intéresse!_

 _L'auteur, dans une note, s'excuse de a courte longueur de ce chapitre mais affirme que le prochain sera plus long car il s'agit, il me semble, du chapitre "de Noël" (en plein mois de mai, uh?) qui je vous assure est émouvant :)_

 _A très vite, je fais aussi vite que je peux!_

 _Continuez à me poster des reviews en tout cas! love love_

 _-ktl)_


	18. Gifts

_(Heyy_

 _Pour la fin du chapitre, l'auteur recommande:_

 _Ice Dance - Danny Elfman (la bande originale de Edward au mains d'argent)_

 _et moi, je recommande:_

 _Wait - M83_

 _bonne lecture pour ce chapitre de Noël!)_

* * *

Chapitre 18: Gifts

Hermione sentit le matelas bouger sous son corps, et elle étouffa le gémissement qui chatouilla sa gorge lorsque Draco ferma la porte derrière lui.

Le froid semblait toujours prendre sa place dans son lit à chaque fois qu'il la laissait seule, et ça avait été ainsi depuis quelques jours, mais elle se tenait de lui en parler. Il avait précisé qu'il n'était pas disposé à aborder le sujet de leur relation bizarre, et ils étaient tombés dans une pseudo-routine depuis lundi.

Les matins commençaient toujours comme celui-ci; Draco abandonnant leur draps et retournant silencieusement dans sa propre chambre. Elle lui préparerait alors de la nourriture pour la journée, avant de se diriger vers la bibliothèque ou vers le bureau de McGonagall pour continuer sa mission visant à faire en sorte que tout le monde soit en sécurité. Le soir venu, ils développeraient des attentes brûlantes et s'échangeraient des regards embarrassants, qu'elle détestait tout particulièrement. Elle savait que c'était simplement un effet secondaire puisqu'ils s'adaptaient à leur situation, mais ils étaient tout deux des personnes de sang chaud, et ardents et manquaient leurs arguments géniaux et leurs débats intenses.

Elle avait le pressentiment qu'ils retomberaient de nouveau dans une dispute tot ou tard; probablement dès que ses complexes et sa nervosité se seraient estompés, et dès que Draco aurait accepté qu'il était attiré par une née-Moldue.

Lorsque la nuit tombait, elle avait pris l'habitude de se glisser dans sa chambre de laisser sa porte déverrouillée pour qu'il puisse la rejoindre. Il y avait eu quelques nuits durant lesquelles sa fierté avait apparemment dépassé son intérêt pour elle, et il était retourné dans sa propre chambre. Ce n'était pas si grave, car elle avait l'impression que ses muscles avaient besoin de temps pour se rétablir, mais elle s'était surprise à vouloir seulement qu'il _dorme_ avec elle pour chasser les nuits solitaires.

Mais il ne l'avait jamais fait.

Il entrerait dans sa chambre; l'embrasserait comme si c'était la dernière fois, les déshabillerait et satisferait tous les deux, insistant toujours pour s'assurer qu'elle atteignait son orgasme, même si cela semblait parfois prendre des heures. Elle savait, de par les conversations de Lavande et de Padma sur leur sexualité, qu'il était difficile pour les femmes d'atteindre constamment cette libération, mais Draco a résolument travaillé sur ses points réceptifs jusqu'à ce qu'elle tremble et gémisse, ce qui les épuisait tous les deux.

Mais il n'était jamais resté jusqu'au lendemain.

Il ne lui avait jamais adressé de murmures d'affection une fois l'acte terminé;

Il ne restait jamais plus longtemps que quelques heures.

Elle l'entendait partir et son cœur était douloureux pendant un moment, avant de se résonner elle même et se rappeler qu'il luttait toujours contre ses préjugés.

Puis, la routine recommençait.

* * *

C'était le dernier samedi avant Noël, et elle avait accepté de retrouver Ginny à Pré-au-Lard pour acheter les cadeaux de dernière minute. Ginny retournerait au terrier le dimanche, et tandis que Hermione reconnaissait que son amitié avec la sœur de Weasley avait été un peu tendue à ce terme, elle allait quand même lui manquer.

« J'ai une surprise pour toi », sourit Ginny tandis qu'elle se dirigeaient vers le village. « Et je pense que cela pourrait enfin te faire sourire, cette fois. ».

Hermione arqua un sourcil. « Tu m'intrigues. »

La jolie rouquine atteignit son sac et en sortit deux cadeaux; l'un de taille réduite dans un emballage rouge et maladroit, et l'autre, légèrement plus grand avec un emballage en or. Les yeux confus de Hermione clignèrent entre les deux cadeaux avant de donner un regard attentif à Ginny.

« Est-ce que c'est pour moi? »

« Mais oui, » hocha la jeune sorcière. « Ils sont d'Harry et Ron »

Hermione sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir. « Quoi? Comment-

« Ils les ont envoyés à maman en octobre », expliqua Ginny, posant les cadeaux dans les mains de son amie. « Elle voulait te surprendre parce qu'elle sait combien ils te manquent. »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils y aient pensé si tôt », marmonna-t-elle, caressant les paquets précieux du bout de ses doigts « Merci beaucoup-

« Ce n'est rien, » déclara Ginny. « Le rouge est-

« De Ron, » Hermione a fini avec une contraction savante de ses lèvres. « Il ne pourrait pas emballer un cadeau même si sa vie en dépendait. Il nous faisait envelopper les cadeaux qu'il avait acheté pour toi et ta famille. »

« Gros paresseux », elle roula des yeux. « Je meurs d'envie de savoir ce qu'il t'a offert, alors envoie moi une lettre après l'avoir ouvert. Maman m'a dit que son cadeau pour moi était facile à deviner. »

« Ils t'en ont offert aussi? »

« Ils m'attendent à la maison », déclara-t-elle. « Je suis sûre que Ron m'a offert autre foulard, mais j'espère que Harry était un peu plus inventif ».

Une expression réfléchie traversa les traits d'Hermione. « N'y a-t-il vraiment aucun moyen de leur envoyer quelque chose? »

« Non », Ginny fronça les sourcils, aidant Hermione à enfouir les cadeaux dans son sac. « Maman a demandé à Remus, mais nous ne savons même pas où ils sont, et Hedwige ne s'arrête jamais assez longtemps pour qu'on lui donne quelque chose en retour. »

« Ca aurait été sympa de leur donner quelque chose-

« Arrête », prévint Ginny à voix basse. « C'était censé te réconforter, pas de te rendre encore plus triste-

« Désolé, » dit Hermione. « Merci pour la surprise, Gin. »

« Ravie de te voir sourire », commenta-t-elle alors qu'elles erraient dans le village. « Bien, tu vas devoir m'aider à choisir quelque chose pour Fred et George ».

La paire de sorcières passèrent une heure à se promener pour leurs derniers préparatifs, jusqu'à ce que Hermione ne se sépare de Ginny devant une vitrine où elle avait aperçu une montre ensorcelée pour son père. La brune erra sans grand but dans les ruelles enneigées du village, admirant les vitrines festives animés; merveilleusement décorées avec des ornements de Noël et de babioles magiques qui lui firent chaud au coeur.

Elle s'arrêta devant une vitrine particulière, lorsqu'une idée merveilleuse traversa son esprit, l'encourageant à se glisser à l'intérieur de la boutique. Elle se dirigea directement vers l'object qui avait attiré son attention, et pensa à Draco; elle savait déjà qu'elle aurait besoin de parler à McGonagall dès qu'elle serait de retour au château, mais l'article était trop parfait pour rater l'occasion.

« Puis-je vous aider? » le vendeur interrompit dans ses pensées.

« Oui », Hermione hocha la tête. « J'aimerais acheter ceci, s'il vous plait. »

* * *

La directrice regarda son élève avec scepticisme. « Miss Granger-

"Je sais que c'est beaucoup à demander", dit Hermione à la vieille sorcière. « Mais c'est Noël, et je pense qu'il en a besoin. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir ...

« Juste pendant une heure », insista-t-elle avec ténacité. « S'il vous plaît, professeur. Il n'y a personne ici de toute façon, et je vous promets qu'il n'essaiera rien. Je pense désormais, qu'il sait que nous essayons de l'aider ».

« Vous ne pouvez pas être certaine de cela, Hermione », répondit McGonagall d'un ton sage. « Et s'il essaye-

« Il n'a pas de baguette », soutint-elle. « Il n'a nul part où aller, et il se comporte... mieux maintenant-

« Hermione-

« _Ecoutez_ , » dit-elle, le désespoir audible dans sa voix. « Je vais m'assurer que rien ne tourne mal, je vous le promets. Vous savez que j'en suis capable ».

McGonagall inclina sa tête et regarda son élève avec des yeux chauds. « Pourquoi est-ce que vous lui faites cette faveur? »

Hermione s'efforça de paraître indifférente. « Je pense juste qu'il a besoin d'une pause », offrit-elle d'un ton clame. « Et comme je l'ai dit, c'est Noël. Vous savez, l'heure du pardon. »

La directrice semblait réfléchir sur cette déclaration quelques fois avant de lâcher un long soupir. « Très bien. »

« Vraiment? » Hermione cligna des yeux avec surprise. « C'est d'accord? »

« Je vais surement le regretter, » soupira McGonagall, massant ses tempes. « Mais oui, je ferai en sorte que ce soit possible-

« Oh, merci beaucoup, professeur-

« Mais vous serez la seule responsable si quelque chose venait à se produire », avertit-elle strictement. « Vous _devez_ vous assurer que M. Malfoy n'essaie pas quelque chose d'imprudent-

« Bien sûr-

« Et ce n'est qu'une seule fois », continua-t-elle en se levant de son siège. « Assurez-vous qu'il le sache-

« Je le ferai », acquiesça Hermione avidement, avant de sauter et de s'approcher de son mentor pour l'amener dans un étreinte reconnaissante. « Merci, professeur. »

Minerva se déplaça maladroitement, mais posa une main réconfortante sur le dos de son élève et laissa un petit sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. « Joyeux Noël, Hermione ».

* * *

Draco laissa un juron s'échapper de ses lèvres, jetant sa troisième tentative dans l'évier et regardant le liquide disparaitre dans le drain en un tourbillon.

Il avait eu envie d'un café, mais essayer d'imiter les tasses parfaites de délice caféiné de Granger s'avérait impossible et très frustrant. Il avait observé les nombreuses fois où la sorcière en avait préparé et ça avait semé assez simple, mais il manquait évidemment quelque chose, car il ne pouvait même pas obtenir la couleur correcte. Il était sur le point de réessayer lorsqu'elle émergea de la porte d'entrée deux heures plus tard que d'habitude; ses joues rosées par le froid hivernal et ses cheveux ébouriffés par le vent.

Elle laissa tomber ses sacs apparemment lourds près du canapé, et son regard s'attarda sur son visage, comme il semblait le faire à chaque fois qu'elle était inconsciente de sa présence. C'était l'une des nombreuses nouvelles et irritantes habitudes du blond qui s'étaient installées depuis qu'ils passaient leurs nuits luxuriantes dans sa chambre, mais il y avait peu d'intérêt à y resister quand il avait déjà succombé à son désir inapproprié de la toucher. Elle dû entendre la bouilloire commencer son quatrième bouillonnement puisque ses yeux se déplacèrent vers lui, et il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle la vit pousser peu discrètement un sac derrière le canapé.

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec cette putain de bouilloire », lui dit-il en montrant l'objet offensant.

« C'est à dire? »

« J'ai essayé, et ça n'a pas du tout le goût de café » expliqua-t-il, laissant entendre que ca n'avait en réalité pas le gout du café qu' _elle_ faisait. « J'ai appuyé sur le bouton et j'ai fait tout ce que tu fais d'habitude-

« Tu as ajouté du lait? » Demanda-t-elle en se dirigeant vers lui.

« Bien sûr. »

« Et deux sucres? »

« Oui. »

« Et… tu as mis le café avant, au moins? » interrogea-t-elle, étouffant un sourire lorsqu'il fronça les sourcils. « Il est dans la boite bleue, dans le placard du dessus-

« C'est ridicule », grogna-t-il. « Il n'y a pas plus dégradant d'être abaissé à faire des tâches aussi simples de la manière Moldue ».

Il était d'humeur à l'énerver, aujourd'hui; depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à tuer des nuits ensemble dans un bonheur interdit, elle était devenue quelque peu réservée et incertaine autour de lui, et il détestait ça. S'il devait choisir une des raisons pour lesquelles il respectait Granger, ce serait son caractère instable, tout comme le sien. Lorsque les minutes passaient comme des heures dans cette prison, ses opinions et capacités passionnantes à le battre avec des mots spirituels rendaient les jours... supportables, et quelque chose à propos du scintillement des flammes dans ses yeux pendant une dispute faisait tressaillir son entrejambe.

Combinez cela avec sa véritable agitation en étant coincé dans ce dortoir toute la journée, et le fait qu'elle lui avait apparemment acheté quelque chose après qu'il lui avait spécifiquement dit de ne pas le faire, et les mots méprisants dégringolaient de sa bouche.

« Ce n'est pas dégradant », réagit-elle rapidement, lui donnant un regard sévère qui attira son attention. « C'est comme ça que les gens font les choses sans magie-

« Eh bien c'est vraiment chiant, si tu veux savoir! » cracha-t-il. « Et qu'est ce que tu caches derrière le canapé, au juste? »

« Rien-

« Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais rien! Je te jure, Granger, tu insistes à rendre tout plus difficile-

« _Je_ rends cela difficile? » répéta-t-elle avec colère. « Godric, qu'est-ce que tu es égoïste-

« J'ai dit que je ne voulais rien venant de toi-

« Eh bien dommage pour toi! » cria-t-elle, étalant ses épaules et lui jetant un regard défiant. « C'est Noël! Les choses sont assez mal en point sans que tes crises ridicules-

« Je ne-

« Je n'ai pas fini! » gronda Hermione. « Bon sang, Draco! Pourquoi est-ce que tu dois toujours tout remettre en question? »

« Parce que je ne suis pas vraiment dans une situation où je peux te donner quelque chose en retour! » Cria-t-il en plongeant ses doigts tendus dans ses cheveux glacés. « Je ne veux pas avoir de liste de dettes envers toi-

« Je ne veux rien ce retour, » dit-elle lentement. « Je ne m'attendais pas à-

« Alors, pourquoi t'en soucier? »

« Parce que c'est Noël », soupira-t-elle, ses yeux perdus. « Fais-moi confiance pour cette fois-

« Je n'ai aucune raison de te faire confiance », répondit Draco, notant le flash de déception dans ses yeux noisette. « Tu n'as aucune raison de me donner quelque chose-

« C'est juste... c'est quelque chose de gentil à faire-

« De _gentil_ » cracha-t-il froidement, enroulant sa lèvre comme si le mot lui avait brûlé la langue. « Les Gryffondors, vous tellement pathétiques,

« Je ne suis _pas_ pathétique », siffla-t-elle entre ses dents. « Ne t'avise _même_ pas-

« Eh bien, ne me dit pas de conneries dans ce genre-

« Tu sais, il est bon de faire confiance aux gens et d'être gentil! » soutint-elle avec une impatience croissante. « Il est normal de s'occuper d'autres personnes-

« Granger-

« Il est normal de ne PAS devenir comme ton père! » Hermione se redressa, regrettant un peu ses mots quand une expression dangereuse traversa ses traits.

« Je t'ai prévenu, » siffla-t-il humblement. « De ne jamais parler de mon père-

« Draco-

« Tu penses que le fait d'écarter tes jambes pour moi te donne le _putain de_ droit de parler de ma famille? » Dit-il en ricanant, rapprochant son visage du sien. « Je te le dis tout de suite-

« Je veux juste que tu te rendes compte que faire confiance aux gens ne te rend pas pathétique! » Protesta-t-elle, se déplaçant assez près pour que le souffle du blond chatouille son front. « Cela ne te rend pas faible ou... ou inférieur-

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi, Granger? » Demanda-t-il avec un regard exaspéré. « Tu veux que je te fasse confiance? »

« Ce serait un début-

« Putain de merde, » marmonna-t-il en l'air. « Cet argument n'est pas pertinent. Tu ne me fais même pas confiance ».

Hermione lança un souffle fatigué et leva le bout des doigts pour se effleurer sa mâchoire. « J'aimerais bien », lui dit-elle doucement, soulagée lorsque les muscles dans son visage se détendirent sous son toucher, mais elle fut totalement prise au dépourvu lorsque ses lèvres se couvrirent en un demi-sourire.

« Je me demandais quand tu t'énerverais de nouveau, » remarqua-t-il avant de s'écarter de son toucher apaisant, et ses traits se durcirent à nouveau. « Ecoute, Granger, je croyais qu'on avait…accepté d'ignorer Noël-

« Eh bien, j'ai changé d'avis », déclara-t-elle finalement. « Je veux que Noël soit comme... comme Noël, et je refuse de te laisser mal à l'aise!"

« Je ne voit pas l'interêt de tout ça! » Il se retourna, sentant ses entrailles tirailler lorsqu'il vit son tempérament brûler dans ses yeux. « C'est juste un jour-

« Oh arrête! » cria-t-elle, l'expression pleine de rage. « J'en ai fini avec toi, et-

Draco s'approcha et s'empara de ses lèvres en un baiser rapide et langoureux; saisissant son visage de ses paumes et les manœuvrant vers le canapé. Quand Hermione sentit ses cuisses heurter l'accoudoir, elle brisa le baiser, et il regarda les flammes ardents danser dans ses yeux pendant un moment, alors que son souffle saccadé effleurait son menton. En se maudissant lui même pour s'être laissé allé, il s'éloigna d'elle et reprit une expression indifférente.

« Bien, Granger, » marmonna-t-il. « Fais ce que tu veux-

« Je veux juste un Noël normal », murmura-t-elle tristement, reposant ses mains contre sa poitrine et dessinants des cercles absents sur sa clavicule. « Et je... j'aimerais que tu en fasse partie. »

Draco fronça les sourcils et ferma les yeux. « Pourquoi? »

« Parce que je pense que tu en as besoin tout autant que moi. »

* * *

Au cours de la semaine précédant Noël, les jours et les nuits avaient tous eu l'air de s'emmêler les uns aux autres, et l'aube et le crépuscule devinrent confus face aux cieux hivernaux. Poudlard s'était noyé dans la solitude silencieuse, accueillant les dizaines d'habitants qui étaient restés dans le vieux château. La neige était tombée de plus belle, et Hermione avait erré dans les terres scintillantes par elle-même durant ses heures libres, essayant de trouver Luna, qui avait apparemment séjourné à l'école, mais était totalement introuvable.

Hermione fut éveillée par les tentatives habituelles de Draco de quitter la pièce avant que les rayons du soleil ne chauffent son visage, et ce ne fut qu'une heure plus tard, lorsqu'elle aperçut son calendrier griffonné et tordu, qu'elle se rendit compte que c'était le jour de Noël.

Elle se laissa sourire personnellement avant de quitter son lit, et elle enfila sa robe de chambre, allant directement au salon. Elle donna à la porte de Draco un regard contemplatif mais décida de ne pas le déranger pour le moment; Elle n'avait pas de plans spécifiques pour lui jusqu'à beaucoup plus tard. Les choses avaient été raisonnablement faciles entre eux ces derniers jours; leur nature querelleuse était remontée à la surface, effaçant une part d'embarras et de gêne, bien que Draco refusait toujours d'aborder un esprit de fête.

Ils se disputaient et s'insultaient, comme ils l'avaient fait auparavant, mais il s'était abstenu d'utiliser le mot « Sang-de-Bourbe », et la passion de leurs querelles entraînait habituellement une réunion sensuelle dans son lit de dangereux secrets. Elle avait essayé de rationaliser ses sentiments croissants pour Draco, mais la raison semblait l'abandonner chaque fois qu'il était concerné.

Elle se déplaça vers l'arbre de Noël et regarda la petite sélection de cadeaux; ceux de Harry et Ron, trois de Ginny, McGonagall et Neville, et une enveloppe volumineuse — sans doute remplie d'argent — de ses parents. De la directrice, elle avait reçu un livre avancé sur la Transfiguration (dans lequel elle avait terriblement hâte de se plonger), une sélection de parfums merveilleux et exotiques de Ginny, et une boîte de chocolats délicieux de Neville.

Harry lui avait envoyé une photo d'eux trois; une très belle photo qui avait été prise au cours du Noël dernier, le trio entouré de neige et qui semblait totalement à l'abri de la tournure glaciale du monde à ce jour. Placé dans un cadre charmé, avec un lierre et un houx qui étincelait et bougeait, elle l'adorait, et s'était rappelée de la placer juste à côté de son lit.

Elle se dirigea vers celui Ron, éplucha le papier enveloppé à la hâte et regarda la boîte à bijoux avec une tristesse qui serpentait dans sa colonne vertébrale. Le médaillon était magnifique; en forme de coeur et en argent, marbré de pierres précieuses jaunes qui semblaient étinceler. C'était frappant et féminin mais... tout simplement pas elle. Elle l'étudia longuement, une culpabilité s'élevant dans sa gorge, alors qu'une voix familière l'interrompit dans ses pensées.

« C'est de Weasley, n'est-ce pas? » demanda Draco avec amertume. « J'avais cru comprendre que vous étiez seulement amis-

« On _est_ seulement amis », l'interrompit-elle rapidement, se relevant yeux jaloux se déplacèrent vers l'objet offensant. « Ce collier en dit autrement-

« Les gens s'offrent des cadeaux à Noël-

« Les amoureux aussi-

« Draco-

« Ecoute, Granger, » grommela-t-il en faisant un pas vers elle. « Je ne partage pas-

« C'est ridicule », se moqua-t-elle en l'éloignant de lui et se dirigeant vers l'autre côté de la pièce. « Je ne vais pas t'écouter-

« Où est-ce que tu vas? »

« Prendre une douche! » lança-t-elle par dessus son épaule, claquant la porte derrière elle en un bruit sourd.

Draco gronda dans la chambre vide et serra les poings jusqu'à ce que ses paumes brûlèrent et saignèrent. Qu'attendait-elle de lui? Il n'était guère habitué à leurs circonstances complexes et peu orthodoxes, et il avait déjà du mal à tout encaisser; Il avait était tellement persuadé que son intérêt pour elle mourrait après quelques nuits sur le matelas, mais presque tous les soirs, il retournait dans son lit.

Son manque d'expérience était si curieusement charmant, et maintenant qu'elle était redevenue impulsive et enflammée, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle était son premier partenaire sexuel avec qui tout semblait…coller. Quelque chose à propos de leur ADN ou... Merlin savait quoi, ça marchait, tout simplement, et ce n'était pas seulement le sexe. Ses baisers, son toucher... sa présence le faisait réagir et trembler à l'intérieur, et il n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela signifiait.

Il a entendit les gouttes d'eau marteler le carrelage de la douche, et quelque chose de possessif enflamma son intestin. Weasley avait à peine été un problème dans leur dortoir isolé; uniquement une entité extérieure qui avait été facilement oubliée ici, mais maintenant, une partie du poil de carotte — cet affreux pendentif —, était dans la pièce, et donc, dans les pensées de Granger, et il méprisait cela.

Que ce soit à cause de cet instinct masculin de réclamer ce qui lui appartenait ou à cause de quelque chose de plus profond, ses pieds le portèrent à la porte de la salle de bain. Il retira ses vêtements, laissant son gilet et son bas de pyjama sur le côté, alors qu'il se remémorait leur dernière douche ensemble.

Tout comme il l'avait fait auparavant, il resta aussi silencieux que possible, se glissa derrière elle et l'étudia avec une admiration réticente. Les occasions d'observer sa beauté inattendue étaient rares et de courte durée, car ses complexes lui faisaient toujours couvrir son corps sous son regard. Il la contempla avec admiration, de ses boucles de café, à la vague de ses hanches et aux bout de ses orteils, mais il n'avait pas encore découvert un seul défaut. Si ce n'était pas pour son sang, alors...

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Draco? » Elle a brisa ses pensées, tournant la tête pour le regarder sous les gemmes d'eau cachées entre ses cils.

« J'avais aussi besoin de douche », mentit-il de façon décontractée, pressant sa poitrine contre son dos et effleurant sa taille de ses doigts.

Elle tenta de repousser ses mains à contre coeur. « Je suis encore en colère contre toi...

« Tu es toujours en colère contre moi-

« Est-ce que j'ai déjà donné l'impression que je ferais…enfin, que je…

« Coucherais? » Il haussa légèrement les épaules. « Baiserais-

« Aurais des rapports sexuels », corrigea-t-elle en rougissant. « Est-ce que tu me pense être le genre de personne qui aurait des relations sexuelles avec n'importe qui? Ou coucher avec quelqu'un quand j'étais en relation avec quelqu'un d'autre? »

Il serra la mâchoire. « Non », at-il reconnu à tort, essayant d'apaiser son chagrin avec des caresses de ses mains. « Mais toi et Weasley, vous avez un passé-

« Je ne t'ai jamais interrogé sur tes conquêtes précédentes-

« Pansy et Astoria », lista-t-il indifféremment. « Mais ta... relation avec Weasley est différente-

« Ca suffit, » soupira-t-elle, se retournant lentement pour le faire face. « Je... Je dors avec toi, et c'est tout. Je ne penserais _même pas_ à avoir un autre amoureux, et j'espère que tu m'offrirais le même niveau de respect, même si tu n'es pas coincé ici. »

Il ne dit rien, mais leva la main pour écarter les mèches qui s'accrochaient à son front et se pencha pour placer un baiser presque inexistant sur ses lèvres. Il était doux et ferme; le genre qu'il n'avait jamais osé lui donner auparavant, et même si les premières touches de passion commençaient à se mêler entre leurs bouches après quelques instants, Hermione savait que c'était différent, et elle sentit son coeur se réchauffer.

Draco pouvait encore ressentir ce murmure possessif à l'arrière de son crâne; Il fallait la marquer d'une manière que Weasley ne pouvait pas. Il traîna lentement ses baisers dans le creux de sa gorge et reçu un doux de sa part lorsqu'il plongeait dans sa poitrine. Lorsqu'il fut tombé à genoux, il concentra ses baisers sur son ventre. Il pouvait sentir sa nervosité, et son instinct lui ayant indiqué qu'elle n'avait jamais fait cela auparavant fut confirmé.

« Draco, » marmonna-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. « Je n'ai jamais-

« Ca va, » calma-t-il d'une voix la plus stable possible. « Tu vas aimer ça, Granger-

« Mais je-

« Aies confiance en moi, Hermione », dit-il à dessein, en verrouillant leur regards pendant un moment prolongé. « Je ne te blesserai pas. »

Elle mordilla ses lèvres pendant quelques secondes incertaines, avant de lui accorder un léger hochement de tête de consentement, et elle s'adossa au carrelage dans un effort vain pour se détendre. Il glissa soigneusement ses doigts sur ses jambes avec des attentions relaxantes, avant d'écarter délicatement ses genoux. Son souffle taquina son point sensible, et Hermione étouffa un gémissement lorsque des sensations nouvelles et merveilleuses tremblèrent derrière son nombril.

« Considère ça comme _mon_ cadeau, » murmura Draco, avant de déposer sa langue contre elle et de savourer son gémissement.

 _Ce sera toujours mieux que ce putain de collier._

* * *

« Je suppose que c'est l'heure, » murmura Hermione.

« De? »

« De te donner ton cadeau. »

Draco fronça les sourcils, mais a dû retenir le sourire amusé qui menaça de le trahir lorsqu'elle tomba presque du canapé.

Après leur douche de deux heures, ils s'étaient installés sur le canapé, enroulés dans des draps invoqués, et ils avaient passé le reste de la journée par des conversations paresseuses, des débats réfléchis et un sandwich à la dinde en guise de diner, entre des échanges amoureux. La nuit était emparée du ciel avant qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compte, et un coup d'œil rapide à l'horloge dans la cuisine lui indiqua qu'il était presque de vingt trois heures quinze.

Il était loin des Noël conventionnels avec sa famille, mais ça avait été... vraiment agréable, compte tenu des circonstances. Comment un homme respectueux de soi pourrait-il se plaindre après une journée dédiée à des échanges intimes sur le canapé?

Il l'observait alors qu'elle couvre son corps d'un des draps, se déplaçant maladroitement vers le cadeau isolé sous l'arbre, qui était enveloppé dans du papier vert et entouré d'un ruban doré. Il se releva à contrecœur en position assise lorsqu'elle posa le paquet sur ses genoux et s'assit à côté de lui, le regard appréhensif.

« J'aimerais insister encore une fois, que ça n'était pas nécéssaire », grogna-t-il en tirant le ruban.

« Ouvre-le », elle fronça les sourcils, tapotant nerveusement ses doigts contre sa cheville et jetant un coup d'oeil à l'horloge. « On a pas beaucoup de temps. »

Il a déchira l'emballage et a retira lentement l'objet à l'intérieur, fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'il sentit le tissu doux sous son toucher curieux. C'était un manteau noir, similaire à ceux qu'il avait eu les années précédentes; simple et pourtant évidemment couteux, considérant sa qualité et son design. Il arqua un sourcil sceptique et leva les yeux avec l'intention de demander pourquoi elle avait choisi cela, mais elle le coupa avant même qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose.

« En fait, ce n'est que la moitié de ton cadeau », marmonna-t-elle d'un ton appréhensif. « Je... j'ai réussi à convaincre McGonagall de te laisser sortir de cette pièce ».

Ses yeux s'élargirent. « Je comprends pas », dit-il calmement. « Je peux... je peux partir? »

« C'est juste pour ce soir », lui dit-elle rapidement. « McGonagall a accepté de te laisser sortir tant que je suis avec toi, mais on ne peut pas quitter le terrain et on a seulement entre onze heures et minuit, donc c'est tout comme le truc de Cendrillon »

« Le quoi? »

« Peu importe », elle secoua la tête. « Ecoute, Draco, j'ai besoin que tu comprennes que c n'est q'une heure, et seulement pour Noël, et si tu essaies de fuir, je devrai t'arrêter ».

Le Serpentard aux cheveux d'argent se contenta d'hocher distraitement la tête alors qu'il observa la sorcière devant lui avec d'un air déconcerté. Il se souvint de tous ses Noëls et anniversaires précédents, et ils étaient tous pleins d'objets matérialistes et de promesses vides si prévisibles; personne n'a jamais pris le temps ou l'effort de concocter quelque chose de si... réfléchi; pas même ses parents.

Il pouvait assumer que la pensée de tenter de s'échapper avait traversé son esprit; Il savait qu'il n'avait pas d'endroit où aller, et cela ne prendrait qu'un coup de baguette pour Hermione de l'arrêter.

« Je suis… pas sûr de quoi dire », confessa-t-il avec précaution, enfilant son nouveau manteau et tout à fait surpris qu'elle ait réussi à deviner ses goûts avec précision.

« C'est ce que je pensais, », elle hocha la tête avec un léger sourire. « On devrait se préparer », suggéra-t-elle, en enfilant son propre manteau. « Couvre toi, il gèle dehors. »

* * *

Hermione les avait conduits dans les sections les plus tranquilles du château avec un léger _Lumos,_ mais les halls étaient fantômes et abandonnés, comme McGonagall avait assuré qu'ils le seraient. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent finalement la porte principale, Draco absorba la vue du paysage soyeux et brillant teinté par la presque pleine lune. Des flocons de neige légers et délicats embrassèrent ses joues, et il leva les yeux pour admirer les nuages percés par les rayons de lune.

Le craquement sous ses pieds éveilla des pensées réminiscences qu'il n'aurait jamais apprécié, tandis qu'il suivait distraitement Granger en s'éloignant de l'école, se rendant compte qu'elle les conduisait vers le lac, alors qu'ils serpentaient entre des arbres sans feuilles. L'air froid les fouets aux visage et harcela leur peau exposée tandis qu'il traversaient l'herbe givrée, inconscients des yeux sympathiques qui les regardaient.

Ils marchèrent côte à côte en silence alors que Draco aspirait l'air froid et vierge avec avidité, et il vint chatouiller le dos de sa gorge.

« Il fait plus froid que je ne le pensait, » commenta Hermione à côté de lui. « Je vais lancer un bouclier de réchauffement-

« Non, » la coupa-t-il d'un ton vide. « J'avais oublié la sensation du vent. »

Elle fronça les sourcils à son commentaire et hocha la tête, gardant son _Lumos_ assez bas pour pouvoir guider leur chemin et, espérons-le, être confondu avec un flocon de neige, si par malheur quelqu'un regardait par l'une des fenêtres du château. Ils atteignirent une petite entrée d'eau gelée, et ils s'arrêtèrent sous le squelette fragile d'un saule pleureur pour regarder les reflets des étoiles étincelantes sur la surface glacée du lac.

« C'est drôle », murmura Hermione. « J'avais méticuleusement prévu de nous amener ici, mais je n'ai jamais réfléchi à ce que nous pourrions faire une fois dehors. »

« Est-ce que tu dois toujours tout planifier? » interrogea-t-il.

« Pas tout. Il y a plusieurs choses que j'avais prévu de faire, mais que je n'ai jamais réussi à faire. »

« Comme quoi? »

Elle inclina la tête et réfléchit à sa question, ses yeux se posant sur le lac gelé. « J'ai toujours voulu faire du patin à glace. »

« Tu n'as jamais fait de patin à glace? » Répéta-t-il, lui donnant un regard de légère surprise. « Tu sembles être le genre de personne qui aimerait ça ».

« Je pense que ça pourrait être le cas », acquiesça-t-elle. « Tu sais patiner? »

« Bien sûr. »

Hermione avala la boule dans sa gorge et leva son menton. « Tu veux bien m'apprendre? »

« Tu plaisantes, j'espère? » se moqua-t-il, mais la raillerie se dissipa lorsqu'il remarqua son regard plaidant. Ses yeux gris l'étudièrent attentivement, et ses lèvres se crispèrent avant de lever les yeux au ciel pour se rendre. « D'accord », dit-il, en direction du bord du lac. « Je suppose que ça pourrait être amusant de te voir tomber. Mais, les créatures du lac-

« Elles se mettent dans un état d'hibernation quand il gèle comme ça », expliqua-t-elle en le suivant et récitant un sort de transfiguration rapide pour transformer ses chaussures en patins. « Draco, est-ce que tu-

Elle se tut lorsqu'elle le vit s'aventurer sur la glace avec une grâce et une compétence sans effort qui fit vibrer sa poitrine pour une raison qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre. En se sentant complètement inadéquate, elle plaça nerveusement un patin sur la glace et s'embrasa de la sensation étrange et déséquilibrée qui s'empara d'elle.

« Draco », appela-t-elle, remontant son pied vers la terre. « J'ai changé d'avis-

« Allez, Granger, » avança-t-il, parcourant facilement la surface gelée. « Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à tous ces coups de courage de Gryffondor? »

« Je n'aime pas ça », lui dit-elle. « Je n'aime pas ne pas avoir le contrôle et-

« C'était ton idée », lui rappela-t-il.

« Alors, tu peux m'aider? » demanda-t-elle, en indiquant qu'elle voulait qu'il revienne à ses côtés. « Juste... donne-moi une main ou quelque chose-

« Si tu pouvais d'abord simplement descendre sur la glace-

« S'il te plait, Draco, » insista-t-elle, attrapant son regard pour lui faire savoir qu'elle était sérieuse.

« Par Merlin… » soupira-t-il, se dirigeant vers elle et tendant la main. « Allez, Granger. »

« Ne fais pas l'idiot et ne me pousse pas ou quoi que ce soit, hein. » déclara la sorcière, prenant sa main offerte et s'accrochant fermement alors qu'elle déposait son patin sur le lac à nouveau. Elle vacilla, et Draco s'approcha instinctivement pour la retenir, puis elle a mis son autre patin sur la glace, et il pouvait sentir ses ongles plantés sur son bras à travers ses multiples couches de vêtements. « Je n'aime pas ça. »

« C'est ce que je vois, » sourit-il lorsqu'il la vit vaciller sur ses jambes instables. « Accroche-toi, Granger. C'est facile une fois que tu as compris le truc-

« Ventard-

« Il suffit de déplacer tes patins en diagonale » instruit-il en glissant lentement vers l'arrière et l'entraînant avec lui. « Tu verras-

« Je le jure, Draco, » murmura-t-elle, d'un ton qui était apparemment menaçant. « Si tu lâches mes mains-

« Je ne lâcherai pas, » assura-t-il distraitement, la rattrapant avant qu'elle ne trébuche à nouveau. « Bon sang, tu n'as vraiment aucune coordination. Maintenant que j'y pense, tu étais aussi nulle sur un balai. » « Malheureusement je crois bien avoir un handicap. » répondit-elle, le laissant la trainer sur la glace. « Tout le monde a une faiblesse. »

Draco fronça les sourcils à son commentaire, mais réussi à les laisser stables alors qu'il mijotait sur ses mots. Au fond de son esprit, il s'était à moitié attendu à perdre tout interrupt envers elle une fois qu'il soit sortit de leur dortoir isolé, mais, il l'observait ainsi; des flocons de neige déposés sur ses mèches en bataille, une rougeur timide sur ses joues, et elle lui faisait confiance comme si c'était la chose la plus simple au monde, elle était aussi attirante ici qu'à l'intérieur de leur dortoir.

Il s'était attendu à revenir à ses manières habituelles,

Retrouver ses opinions précédentes,

La détester de nouveau, comme il le devrait,

Mais…

Elle était en quelque sorte devenue sa faiblesse.

« Je pense que j'ai compris le truc, maintenant, » lui dit Hermione, sa voix résonnant de concentration. « Lâche une de mes mains-

« Pardonne moi, » lança soudainement Draco, les stoppant sur la glace et saisissant ses avant bras. Sa respiration devint haletante lorsqu'il vit le choc traverser ses yeux d'ambre, et il résista à l'envie omniprésente d'embrasser ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes alors qu'il attendait sa réponse.

« Pardonne moi, » répéta-t-il, plus calmement cette fois.

 _Pour toutes les choses que je t'ai fait, et toutes les choses inévitables que je ferais et qui te blesseront à l'avenir._

Que ça soit à cause de l'ambiance sentimentale qu'apportait Noël ou en raison de sa découverte qu'elle l'attirait même au delà des murs de son dortoir, ou encore parce qu'il voulait lui exprimer sa gratitude pour lui voir rappelé la sensation agréable du vent, il avait besoin de ce moment précis de clarté avant qu'ils ne retournent au château. Elle était le seul aspect de sa sombre existence qui se rapprochait de la bonté, et il voulait la savourer avant qu'il, ou que la réalité de la guerre, ne détruise cette sensation de paix.

« Je pense que je t'ai pardonné il y a des semaines, » lui dit-elle avec un sourire, se penchant vers lui pour l'embrasser. Elle sentit des larmes glisser sous ses propres cils lorsqu'elle brisa leur baiser et posa son front contre le sien, les yeux fermés afin de dissimuler sa réelle émotion. « Joyeux Noël, Draco. »

 _Une journée si parfaite,_

 _Tu m'as fais m'oublier moi même,_

 _Je pensais que j'étais quelqu'un d'autre,_

 _Quelqu'un de bien._

* * *

 _(Whooooho enfin!_

 _ce chapitre m'a pris du temps, il était très long, (6500 mots) et il y avait beaucoup de scènes, donc désolée pour le retard!_

 _J'espère qu'il vous a plus autant qu'à moi! Dites moi vos réactions et vos avis ;) ou mêmes ce que vous pensez qu'il va se passer ensuite? :) (perso j'ai pleuré la première fois que j'ai lu ce chapitre c'est jute trop beau et vous verrez, plus on avance dans la fiction plus il faut sortir les mouchoirs!)_

 _Merci mille fois pour vos reviews et continuez ça me rebooste! Bienvenue à toutes mes nouvelles lectrices j'espère que vous aimez cette fiction autant que moi!_

 _Mille bis_

 _-ktl)_


	19. Grey

Bonjour et vraiment désolée pour mon énorme retard mais j'avais beaucoup d choses à faire entre temps! Je vous expliquerai tout en fin de chapitre, en attendant voici ma suggestion musicale pour ce chapitre:

I need You - M83

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 19: Grey

Hermione fut réveillée par le souffle régulier effleurant la peau sensible entre ses épaules, et elle cligna des yeux pour chasser les restes de ce qui avait semblé être un rêve agréable.

Son regard se perdit dans la pièce alors qu'elle essayait de rassembler ses lents esprits, et elle écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ce que signifiaient les respirations contre sa peau. Elle pencha lentement la tête et son regard tomba sur le Serpentard endormi à côté d'elle, et elle suivit le trajet de son bras pour le trouvé enroulé autour de sa taille.

Il était resté. Il était restée avec elle dans son lit jusqu'au lendemain.

Elle sourit en dépit d'elle-même, et effleura soigneusement les phalanges du blond du bout de ses doigts, apercevant son réveil lui indiquant qu'ils avaient dormi jusqu'à presque onze heures du matin ce lendemain de Noël. Elle ne pouvait même pas se souvenir de la dernière fois où elle avait réussi à combattre aussi efficacement son insomnie, et le fait qu'il était à ses côtés lui donnait un sentiment de paix oubliée.

Elle se redressa sur les draps et a admira ses traits détendus; si beaux lorsqu'il était perdu dans ses rêves et inconscient de la réalité. Cela aurait pu paraître égoïste et irrationnel, mais elle laissa la sombre préoccupation de la guerre se glisser dans le fond de son esprit et se contenta d'apprécier le moment surréaliste.

Il bougea légèrement, resserrant un peu plus son emprise sur la brune, et Hermione essaya de stabiliser sa respiration. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se réveille; pas encore. Merlin savait comment il allait de nouveau la traiter dans la matinée, et elle voulait se rappeler de cette impression…comme si il y avait quelque chose de réel entre eux…

Et qu'ils étaient heureux…

Elle savait que ce n'était que temporaire; la saison de Noël avait une mauvaise habitude d'illusionner les gens et de donner naissance à de dangereux niveaux d'optimisme, mais pour le moment, elle se sentait si apaisée et au plus proche du bonheur depuis des mois. Et tout cela en raison de son supposé ennemi à ses côtés. Son sourire s'étendit lorsqu'elle se rappela de leur soirée à l'extérieur.

 _Pardonne-moi…_

Les détails n'étaient pas nécessaires, ni les raisons pour lesquelles il lui avait demandé pardon, mais _Godric_ , ça avait été un choc. Un choc merveilleux. Cela avait été _son_ cadeau de noël; Un petit sacrifice de sa fierté et de son ego pour le bien de sa clémence.

Il avait vraiment changé au cours des trois derniers mois.

Il devenait de plus en plus lisible, les mensonges et les préjugés qui avaient été rayés de son le crâne, et il s'était mit à penser pour lui-même et à construire ses propres jugements. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était lui donner les faits et espérer qu'il aurait finalement assez de bon sens pour reconnaître que la pureté du sang n'était qu'une circonstance non pertinente, comme la couleur des cheveux ou les nuances de la peau.

C'était un processus douloureusement lent et c'était à peine le début, mais Dumbledore avait clairement sentit que l'âme de Draco valait la peine d'être sauvée, et maintenant elle comprenait pourquoi.

Et elle l'appréciait... _Godric_ , elle l'aimait même beaucoup.

« Tu regardes souvent les gens dormir, Granger? » Sa voix rugueuse la fit hoqueter de surprise, et ses yeux gris s'ouvrirent lentement pour lui adresser un regard accusateur.

« Je déteste quand tu fais ça », murmura-t-elle en rougissant d'embarras, fronçant les sourcils alors lorsqu'il retira son bras.

« Tu m'en vois désolé, » sourit-il en relevant la tête avec sa main, et se penchant sur elle. « Putain, il fait froid ici ».

« Est-ce que ces niveaux de blasphème sont nécessaires si tôt le matin? » grimaça-t-elle.

«Et tes grands mots le sont, peut être? » renversa-t-il d'un air satisfait « Et oui, je sais ce qu'ils veulent dire, mais sérieusement, Granger. Tu pourrais au moins attendre jusqu'à midi avant de me frapper avec ton vocabulaire savant. »

« Eh bien » sourit-elle, encouragée par son attitude inattendue et décontractée. « Je pensais que tu serais du genre à pouvoir me comprendre ».

« C'est un compliment retourné, ça », déclara-t-il avec un amusement subtil. « Puis-je te demander pourquoi tu es debout aussi tôt? Une autre étrange tradition moldue? »

« Il est presque onze heures ».

« 'Sois pas ridicule », se moqua Draco, mais quand il aperçut l'horloge, son front se tortilla de surprise.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur la photo à côté; La photo que Potter lui avait offert hier, d'elle et de ces imbéciles qu'elle avait pour amis. Les trois souriaient et riaient de quelque chose qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais, et ses deux amis avaient un bras protecteur enroulé autour de ses épaules, comme pour l'avertir qu'elle était à eux et pas à lui. Le sentiment particulier de calme qui s'était établit entre eux ce matin se dissipa rapidement, et lorsque la photographie le nargua entre Granger et cet abrutit de roux, Draco senti ses instincts défensifs remonter.

« Je devrais me lever », grogna-t-il, se dirigeant vers le bord du lit et enfilant rapidement son caleçon. « Il est tard-

« Ne fais pas ça, Draco, » calma-t-elle avec un ton ferme. « Ne te renferme pas, comme ça. On était juste en train de parler-

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse? » Demanda-t-il entre les dents serrées. « Prétendre que tout ça est normal? »

« Il faudrait d'abord que tu définisses normal », répondit-elle. « Reviens au lit-

« Tu as toujours été fan de faits, Granger », dit-il lentement, lui tournant le dos. « Alors voilà les faits, on est ennemis-

« Draco-

« Juste pour te le rappeler, », continua-t-il, regardant la Marque Noire sur son avant-bras avec une nausée s'élevant dans sa gorge. « Je suis un Mangemort-

« Non, tu n'es pas-

« Un Mangemort vraiment naze, je l'avoue », marmonna-t-il à voix basse. « Tellement que j'ai réussi à énerver Voldemort en un an, mais un Mangemort néanmoins, Granger. Et tu es membre de l'Ordre-

« Tu n'as jamais vraiment été l'un d'entre eux », insista-t-elle avec ténacité. « Et tu le sais bien-

« Tu te bats pour le bien », poursuivi-t-il avec un ton presque abattu. « Et je fais partie du mal, c'est aussi simple que ça. »

Hermione soupira et tenta de lui mettre une main sur le dos, mais il la rejeta d'un mouvement de ses épaules. « Ce n'est pas si simple, Draco », insista-t-elle.

« Si, c'est si simple », grogna-t-il. « Tu peux rechercher les anomalies autant que tu voudras, Granger, mais ce sont les faits. La plupart des choses sont noires et blanches ».

« Alors pourquoi y a-t-il tant de nuances de gris? » murmura-t-elle, se déplaçant soigneusement derrière lui et enveloppant ses bras autour de son abdomen. Elle reposa sa joue contre les muscles tendus de son dos et apposa des baisers distraits sur sa colonne vertébrale. « J'aime bien, le gris »

Il ferma les yeux et essaya de ne pas se pencher sur ses lèvres et ses mots tentants. « Tu es trop têtue, Granger. »

« Tu l'es aussi-

« C'est bien beau de prétendre que nos... les nuits sont normales ici, Granger, » frissonna-t-il. « Mais on ne sera pas ici pour toujours »

« On pourra traverser ce pont quand on y arrivera », soutint-elle d'une voix calme.

« Il serait judicieux d'y mettre fin maintenant », lui dit-il stoïquement, et Hermione sentit sa poitrine se contracter. « Je vais finir par te blesser ».

« Si tu ne te soucies pas de mes sentiments, alors pourquoi serai-ce important? »

Il fronça les sourcils, et se résigna à lui accorder un autre morceau de sa dignité déchirée. « Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne me souciais pas de tes sentiments. »

Hermione a senti l'optimisme réchauffer son sang, mais elle savait bien que l'optimisme était une chose dangereuse.

« Alors, qu'est ce que tu ressens pour moi? » Demanda-t-elle nerveusement, caressant des formes absentes sur son estomac. Plus ils posaient cette question régulièrement, et plus elle commençait à remarquer à quelle point ses réponses avaient changé.

« Je ne sais pas, » murmura-t-il doucement. « C'est... impossible à définir ».

« Tu me détestes toujours? » demanda-t-elle avec appréhension.

Il soupira d'un air vaincu et leva une main pour se frotter le front. « Non », répondit-il après une longue pause. « Ce serait certainement plus pratique, mais tu sais bien que non, Hermione. » Il hésita à prendre une grande inspiration. « Et, qu'est ce que tu ressens pour moi? »

Elle offrit à sa nuque un nouveau baiser. « Je t'apprécie, Draco, » admit-t-elle doucement, et la confession était si innocente et honnête le blond sentit ses entrailles s'embrouiller. « Je pensais... Je pensais que c'était évident-

« Je vais te faire du mal », répéta-t-il, plus fort cette fois-ci. « C'est bien beau de s'imaginer des contes de fées dans ce dortoir, mais ça ne durera pas-

« Alors, il serait plus logique d'en profiter au maximum », raisonna-t-elle, soulagée lorsqu'elle sentit ses muscles du dos se détendre sous sa joue. « Draco, ça me fatigue d'essayer de te d'arrêter de remettre tout cela en question.é

Il tendit la mâchoire. « Alors, pourquoi tu le fais? »

Hermione lécha ses lèvres et espéra que sa voix ne vacillerait pas. « Parce que je craignais que cette guerre m'avait fait perdre l'espoir », souffla-t-elle. « Mais tu m'as appris à sourire à nouveau. »

Merlin, son honnêteté ébranlait ses émotions, mais voulait-il vraiment y mettre un terme? Il était tout simplement instinctif de questionner et combattre leur relation pour l'amour de sa fierté décroissante. Il posa lentement sa main sur la sienne et baissa la tête dans sa défaite, alors qu'il caressait le dos de sa main de ses doigts.

« Ne viens surtout pas me dire que je n'ai pas essayé de te prévenir, » déclara-t-il avec précaution. « Cela finira en larmes ».

« Peut-être », répondit-elle tristement. « Mais pour l'instant, nous n'avons pas d'obstacles-

« A franchir, » finit-il pour elle, se retournant légèrement pour l'apercevoir par dessus son épaule. « Est-ce que tu dois toujours parler en énigmes? »

« Ce sont plus comme… des analogies », corrigea-t-elle, levant le tête pour déposer un baiser timide sur sa joue. « Est-ce qu'on a fini de se disputer? »

« On aura jamais fini de se disputer, Granger. »

* * *

Hermione suivit les traces de pas plongées dans la neige et traîna sa main sur une branche pour stabiliser ses pas.

Elle se sentait coupable de la notion, considérant l'incapacité de Draco de partir, mais elle avait besoin d'échapper à son dortoir et d'avaler de l'air frais. Il s'était lui même échappé pour se doucher, puis il avait évidemment disparu dans sa chambre; Peut-être pour se mépriser lui même pour leur relation compliquée, ou peut-être juste pour rattraper le sommeil perdu. Elle n'en avait aucune idée et savait bien qu'il fallait mieux ne rien demander lorsqu'elle avait vu ce regard légèrement tourmenté dans ses yeux avant de l'avoir quitté.

Elle a jeté un sort de réchauffement pour calmer le froid et s'assit sur une roche sous un chêne cassant pour étudier l'environnement familier. La neige s'était arrêtée de tomber pour l'après-midi de ce lendemain de Noel, et elle manquait cette sensation infinie d'infantile qu'elle lui donnait toujours, mais les nuages gris dans le ciel promettaient plus, et elle espérait que c'était bientôt.

« Miss Granger », l'interrompit la voix sage de ses pensées. « Je me disais bien que c'était vous. »

« Bonjour, professeur, » dit Hermione à la directrice. « Vous aviez besoin de prendre l'air, vous aussi? »

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup de choses à faire pour le moment »,déclara-t-elle avec déception. « Vous avez l'air absente. Est-ce que quelque chose vous trouble? »

«Rien qui ne devrait pas me troubler, » sourit la plus jeune en haussant les épaules.

« Voulez-vous que je vous laisse à vos pensées? » Demanda McGonagall, frissonnant lorsqu'un un vent sévère a brisa l'air. « Ou voudriez-vous bien de la compagnie d'une vielle femme? »

Hermione rit silencieusement et tapota la place à côté d'elle sur le rocher. « Asseyez-vous. »

« Juste un moment », murmura McGonagall, enlevant sa baguette de sa poche et alliant un charme pour ramollir le rocher, avant de s'installer à côté de son élève. « Mon dos n'est pas aussi indulgent qu'auparavant. A quoi donc pensez vous, Hermione? »

« Je me demandais ce que Harry et Ron font maintenant », avoua-t-elle lentement. « Et en espérant qu'ils ont réussi à profiter de Noël à un certain niveau ».

« Je suis sûr que M. Weasley a réussi à créer une sorte de divertissement », déclara la directrice avec un sourire savant. « Vous ne devriez pas vous inquiéter tellement pour eux. S'ils étaient en difficulté ou avaient vraiment besoin de l'un de nous, il y a des façons de le faire: les Patronus, hiboux, etcetera. »

« Je sais, » soupira-t-elle distraitement. « J'aimerais simplement pouvoir les accompagner. »

« J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas de vous avoir demandé de rester ici avec moi, » affirma McGonagall. « La seule raison pour laquelle Remus a accepté de les laisser partir, c'est parce qu'ils lui ont assuré qu'ils ne seraient partis qu'une semaine. Si l'un d'entre nous savait qu'ils avaient l'intention de partir pour ces nombreux mois, cela n'aurait pas été autorisé ».

« Je savais qu'ils ne reviendraient pas après une semaine », marmonna Hermione. « Harry était trop déterminé à trouver les Horcruxes. »

« Bien, je dois avouer qu'ils font mieux que je ne le prévoyais », dit-elle d'un ton réfléchi. « Ayez plus confiance en eux, Hermione. J'ai surement plus besoin de vous plus qu' _ils_ n'ont besoin de vous, actuellement. »

La brune leva la tête vers le côté et regarda son mentor avec hésitation. « Professeur, me pardonnerez vous pour poser une question stupide? »

« Cela dépend de cette question. »

« Eh bien, » commença maladroitement Hermione. « Vous aimez évidemment les enfants, ou vous ne seriez pas enseignante, et vous êtes très bonne pour donner des conseils, alors je me demandais simplement pourquoi vous n'aviez jamais eu d'enfants? »

« Mais j'ai eu beaucoup d'enfants », répondit-elle, et les sourcils d'Hermione s'élevèrent en souriant. « Des milliers, même. Certains bons et certains mauvais, mais ils ont tous une place dans ma mémoire ».

« Vos élèves ».

« Bien sûr », McGonagall hocha la tête, donnant à la jeune sorcière un regard sérieux. « Et de temps en temps, un exceptionnel vient et me rend aussi fière que n'importe quelle mère ».

Hermione sourit alors qu'elle ressentait une vague de gratitude et de respect envers la directrice.

« Merci », soupira-t-elle. « Pour tout. »

« Le plaisir est le mien, », déclara la directrice, en se levant de son siège avec une difficulté induite par l'âge. « Maintenant, si vous m'excuserez, j'ai accepté de rencontrer Filius et Horace pour déjeuner, mais puis-je vous poser une question avant de partir? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Cet arrangement avec » commença-t-elle d'une voix mesurée, et Hermione essaya de ne pas rougir. « Je peux voir que les choses ont... changé entre vous, et je me demandais si je devrais être inquiète? »

Hermione se demanda un moment si ses lèvres étaient légèrement enflées par des baisers, ou si elle avait accidentellement échoué à dissimuler une marque sur sa gorge qui aurait la forme es lèvres de Draco.. Elle espérait que la tension de ses épaules n'était pas évidente, et que l'ombre coupable dans ses yeux était cachée sous ses cils.

« Non », marmonna-t-elle finalement en feignant la certitude. « Tout va bien. »

Alors que McGonagall lui offrit un signe d'acceptation et se retourna pour partir, Hermione souffla dans ses mains réunies et relâcha un soupir confortable lorsque la neige commença à tomber à nouveau.

* * *

Draco enroula sa tasse de café qu'il avait préparée entre ses paumes et inhala la vapeur.

Il n'était pas aussi bon que celui de Granger, mais il ferait l'affaire, et aussi étrange que cela semblait, il avait l'impression qu'il avait accompli quelque chose de lui-même aujourd'hui. Malgré le fait qu'il l'avait fait à la manière moldue, il ne se sentait ni dégradé ni insensé, mais simplement soulagé qu'il était capable de faire une tâche si banale. Et s'il l'avait fait, alors peut-être que les moldus n'étaient pas aussi différents qu'il ne l'avait pensé…

Il releva la tête lorsque Granger entra dans le dortoir; rougie par le froid et la neige, et le regard perdu, mais toujours charmant. Cela le dérangeait presque de voir à quel point elle était séduisante désormais, même dans ses vêtements de moldus et simples, mais il y avait une courbure de sa lèvre qui le rendit un peu curieux.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? » demanda-t-il, peut-être un peu brusquement.

« Rien », répéta Hermione d'un air nonchalant. « Je suis juste un peu fatiguée. »

« Menteuse » accusa-t-il, ses yeux cendrés suivant la brune qui se dirigeait vers la cuisine « Tu es transparente parfois, Granger. »

« Ce n'est rien », insista-t-elle. « Je suis juste toujours un peu triste après Noël. Janvier est toujours tellement sombre ».

« Ce n'est pas encore janvier », souligna-t-il, quittant son siège et s'approchant derrière elle. « Noël n'était que hier. »

« Je sais, » acquiesça-t-elle « Mais je sais que l'année prochaine va être horrible, et je... Je souhaite que les choses soient différentes ».

« Différentes », répéta-t-il, tendant sa main pour enrouler une de ses boucles autour de son doigt. « Tu veux dure que tu voudrais être avec Potter et Weasley. »

Les muscles de son dos se raidirent sous son toucher. « Ils me manquent, » avoua-t-elle tristement. « Tout comme je suis sûre que ta famille te manque. Mais je… » elle s'arrêta, et Draco pouvait imaginer que le blush teillait ses joues. « Je ne voudrais jamais...effacer ce qui s'est passé entre nous. Même cela signifiait pouvoir voir Harry et Ron ».

Une once effrayante et dangereuse de quelque chose de proche de l'affection le frappa dans l'intestin, et il a continua à jouer avec ses cheveux. « Et qu'est-ce qu'ils feraient, s'ils savaient ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous? »

« Je ne sais pas », murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux et en se penchant. « Je pense qu'ils s'énerveraient et crieraient mais j'espère qu'ils m'aimeraient assez pour comprendre, mais je dois avouer qu'ils te détestent. »

« Et je les déteste »

« Tu me détestais aussi, », lui rappela-t-elle, se retournant et prenant un moment pour admirer ses yeux gris-orageux. « Et que feraient _tes_ amis s'ils apprenaient? »

« On sait tous les deux que mes amis ne seraient pas le problème », déclara Draco avec un regard soutenu, en déplaçant ses doigts occupés sur l'ourlet de son pull. « Mes parents me renieraient, et je n'aurais plus aucun héritage. Tu sais déjà tout cela, Granger. Je suis sûr que tu as entendu tout ce qui est arrivé à Andromeda ».

« Oui, » dit-elle en levant une main pour effleurer sa mâchoire de ses doigts. « Il y a des choses plus importantes que l'argent et la réputation ».

Ses lèvres tressaillirent de scepticisme. « Peut-être dans ton monde, Granger. »

* * *

Plusieurs nuits plus tard, et Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle avait perdu le fil du temps. Draco avait été particulièrement plus calme et moins agité depuis leur promenade de Noël à l'extérieur du chateau, et elle ne put s'empêcher d'en profiter. Il avait quelques fois séjourné dans son lit jusqu'au matin, même si elle ne pouvait pas savoir si c'était tout simplement accidentel, ou s'il choisissait de s'attarder dans leur zone de confort et de chaleur et de passer les premières heures en sa compagnie.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent se soir; La brune assise entre les jambes de son amant et adossée contre sa poitrine, avec seulement quelques couvertures jetées négligemment autour d'elle, leurs chaleurs corporelles entremêlées. Elle avait transformé son bas de fenêtre en un siège confortable et avait temporairement abaissé les barrières pour pouvoir apprécier un peu d'air frais par la fenêtre. De plus, Draco semblait aimer la brise lui donnant la chair de poule sur sa peau nue, et elle était bien trop détendue pour le perturber; ses membres emmêlés autour d'elle, et son menton contre son épaule alors qu'ils lisaient le livre sur ses genoux.

« Tu as terminé la page? » demanda-t-elle.

« Granger, » murmura-t-il, sa voix rauque contre sa gorge. « Tu peux vraiment être fourbe, quand tu le veux. »

Elle étouffa un rire. « Et qu'est-ce qui te ferait dire ça? »

« Tu vas essayer de me faire croire que ton choix de livre n'était pas intentionnel? »

Elle se livra à un sourire privé. « Peut-être d'un niveau subconscient-

« Mensonges, » accusa-t-il, mais son ton était riche d'amusement. « Deux ennemis qui couchent ensemble en secret? C'est pas très subtil, Granger. »

« Crois le ou non, c'st un classique moldu, » lui dit-elle, tournant la tête pour embrasser le coin de sa bouche. « Je peux tourner la page? »

« Vas-y » hocha-t-il la tête, lui rendant un baiser à l'arrière derrière son oreille. « Bien que j'aimerais souligner le fait que ce Roméo est un peu un crétin. »

« Comment ça? »

« Eh bien, il était à priori obsédé par cette fille, Rosaline »,commença-t-il de manière critique. « Et puis il épouse cette Juliette après la connaître depuis seulement quelques jours. Le mec est complètement perdu. »

« Je suis d'accord, c'est un peu pressé », marmonna Hermione à contrecœur. « Mais la romance était bien différente à l'époque-

« Tu veux dire que c'était irréaliste », lui dit-il. « Je suis vraiment impatient de lire la partie où il se tue ».

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Comment tu sais, qu'il se tue? »

« Le passage, au début. », expliqua-t-il comme si c'était évident. « ''A pris naissance, sous des étoiles contraires, un couple d'amoureux doit ensevelir dans leur tombe l'animosité de leurs parents''. Ca révèle un peu le dénouement, Granger. »

« Rabat-joie ».

« Ne me blâme pas, » lança-t-il en appuyant de nouveau ses lèvres contre sa gorge. « Blâme l'auteur ».

« Mais-

Un bruit fort suivi d'un éclat de lumière fit écho dans la nuit sombre, et Hermione sursauta avant de pouvoir finir sa phrase. Elle couvrit son coeur battant de sa main tout en sentant l'emprise de Draco autour d'elle se resserrer, d'une manière presque protective. Un autre bruit et un éclat de couleurs vint quelques secondes plus tard, et elle a poussé sa fenêtre entrouverte pour apercevoir les restes scintillants d'une licorne étincelante galopant à travers les nuages.

«Des feux d'artifice », souffla-t-elle, un petit sourire aux lèvres. « Merlin, ça m'a fait sursauter. »

« J'avais remarqué », se moquait-il en la relâchant. « Ouvre un peu plus la fenêtre, voyons ce que Flitwick a préparé cette année ».

Elle se redressa et ajusta son corps afin qu'ils puissent tous les deux admirer le spectacle de créatures animées dansant dans les airs. Elle adorait des feux d'artifice magiques; Tellement différents des spectacles moldus dont elle avait eu l'habitude, et Flitwick n'a jamais manqué une occasion d'exposer sa créativité.

« On doit être au nouvel an », murmura-t-elle avec réflexion, regardant à la hâte son horloge.

 _Une minute avant minuit..._

« Embrasse-moi », dit Hermione maladroitement.

Draco se tourna vers elle, et ses yeux se rétrécissaient avec suspicion à ses mots audacieux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu-

« Embrasse-moi, » dit-elle à nouveau en saisissant son visage et en le rapprochant d'elle pour sceller leurs lèvres, et leurs destinées, si ils en croyaient la superstition.

Il était d'abord hésitant, mais il se rendit rapidement et l'amena sur ses genoux, glissant avec avidité ses mains sur sa taille, ce qui déclencha de beaux frissons dans la colonne vertébrale de la brune. Les doigts de cette dernière peignèrent des chemins imaginaires dans ses cheveux blonds, et elle soupirait dans sa bouche avec appréciation lorsque ses dents vinrent mordiller délicatement sa lèvre inférieure. Elle ne l'admettrait jamais, mais elle pouvait facilement l'embrasser pendant de longues et vagues heures.

Lorsqu'il fut éloigné, elle lâcha un léger gémissement de déception, mais ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau vers son horloge pour découvrir qu'il était désormais minuit. Elle se retourna vers Draco et regarda les reflets colorés des feux d'artifice dans ses yeux gris et valsant sur ses traits pâles, et elle sentit une profonde sensation dans sa poitrine brûler et gonfler.

« C'était pour quoi, ça? » Demanda-t-il avec une voix incertaine, la regardant avec appréhension.

« C'est une tradition moldue », expliqua rapidement Hermione, sachant que ce n'était pas quelque chose avec laquelle la communauté sorcière était familière. « Ça signifie…

 _Que je veux passer l'année avec toi..._

 _Cela signifie que tu es important pour moi..._

 _Cela signifie que je veux te garder..._

« Ca ne signifie rien », menti-t-elle après réflexion. « C'est juste... c'est juste quelque chose que les Moldus font au Nouvel An ».

Elle pouvait voir qu'il hésitait à accepter son explication, mais il roula simplement les yeux avec désapprobation et haussa les épaules. « Les moldus sont vraiment bizarres », fit-il remarquer en adressant un geste pour qu'elle s'installe entre ses cuisses. « Allez, Granger. Je suis plutôt curieux de savoir ce qui arrive aux amants nés sous des étoiles contraires »

Hermione réussit à peine à dissimuler sa grimace. « Tu sais ce qui leur arrive », murmura-t-elle, les yeux dans le vide. « Ils meurent. »

* * *

Elle glissa ses doigts sur la rangé de livres dans la réserve de la bibliothèque, scrutant les titres qui avaient l'indication qu'ils pouvaient contenir une référence à Horcruxes. Elle sélectionna finalement un livre d'apparence ancienne qui s'effritait dans sa main avant de se retourner vers son dortoir. Elle s'était réveillée seule ce matin et avait décidé qu'elle disposait de quelques bonnes heures pour poursuivre ses recherches avant que Draco ne sorte de sa chambre.

Au jour de l'an, les couloirs de Poudlard étaient vides et silencieux, et l'après-midi s'était lentement transformé en soirée, ce qui signifiait que les résidents restants étaient probablement dans leurs chambres respectives, alors Hermione fut un peu étonnée lorsqu'elle repéra une figure qui s'avançait d'urgence vers elle.

« Miss Granger,vous voilà » souffla McGonagall avec un soulagement apparent. « Je dois vous parler. »

De la crainte bouillonna dans son ventre alors qu'elle appréhendais le discours de la directrice. « Quelque chose ne va pas? »

« Je crains que oui », déclara-t-elle d'un ton grave. « Allons à mon bureau, je peux tout vous expliquer là-bas. »

Hermione eut à peine un moment pour protester avant que McGonagall ne tourne sur ses talon et commence à repartir dans la direction opposée. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, professeur? » interrogea nerveusement Hermione, obtenant seulement le silence alors qu'elle essayait de se maintenir.

« Professeur-

«Je dois vous montrer», la coupa-t-elle par dessus son épaule.

Le cœur de Hermione martelait contre ses côtes au moment où ils arrivèrent au bureau de la directrice, et elle suivit McGonagall à l'intérieur avec des jambes tremblantes et mille questions en tête.

« Asseyez-vous-

« J'aimerai rester debout », déclara Hermione, regardant son professeur avec impatience. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Vous me faites vraiment peur »

McGonagall lui a offrit un regard désolé avant d'aller chercher le journal sur son bureau et le donner à la jeune sorcière. Les yeux de Hermione balayèrent la une de la Gazette du Sorcier, essayant de regagner ses esprits pour comprendre le mélange d'encre noire,blanche et grise qui créant des mots sinistres et des photographies changeantes. Elle feuilleta l'article; assimilant à peine le contenu que le choc s'empara d'elle.

Elle leva ses yeux humides vers McGonagall et essaya de retrouver sa voix brisée. « Ils sont tous… tous morts? »

« Oui », répondit avec précaution la directrice. « Je suis désolé, Hermione, mais je pense que l'heure est venue. »

* * *

 _(Hola les lectrices!_

 _encore désolée pour mon grand retard du à beaucoup de préparation d'examens, révisions, etc..._

 _je ferais de mon mieux pour poster le prochain plus tôt, mais le bac approchant, je ne peux rien vous promettre!_

 _en tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et que vous allez me laisser plein de reviews :)_

 _Bonne fin de week-end et bis!_

 _-ktl)_


End file.
